Inheritance of the Legendary Duelists
by Shrouded Absol
Summary: Ash Ketchum and his friends has just stopped Lysandre from his goal of world domination. Now Arceus has taken Ash to reveal some stunning revelations. Now armed with the decks of two of the Worlds Greatest Duelists he is sent to a new world to stop an oncoming threat with new friends by his side.
1. Meeting the Legends, Learning the Game

**Hello to you all, this is my first story so I hope you all will enjoy. I was inspired by Satoshi-Greninja's Spirits of the Pendulum story and wanted to try my hand at making a Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Crossover. This chapter is merely an experiment though. Anyway, like always Ash will end up getting into some sort of accident and meet Arceus sending him to the Arc V universe. Let's see how this turns out.**

* * *

Ash was confused on where he was. The last thing he remembers was joining in the celebration of Team Flare's defeat before suddenly collapsing. He tried to stand up only to realize he's floating some sort of void. He looked down at his clothing, the same clothes he was already wearing. His Kalos outfit consisting of a blue shirt, dark gray Pants, and black and red sneakers. Except he was missing his Pokeballs.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" The raven-haired teen asked himself. "The last I remember was watching Squishy destroy Lysandre and the Megalith before collapsing." "Is this a dream or am I dead?"

 _"That's a good way of putting it young chosen." A powerful voice spoke, stunning Ash._

 _"Who said that, where are you." Ash said looking around the void he was in wishing he had his Pokemon with him._

 _"Why don't tell me you've forgotten me, it was not too long we saw each after the incident with Hoopa." The voice said humorously._

"Wait, I recognize that voice now." Ash said in realization.

 _"So now you remember young chosen."_ The voice spoke as a bright light appeared in front of Ash, forcing him to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Ash could see a white centaur creature with piercing red eyes.

"Arceus." Ash breathed out seeing the God Pokemon.

 _"Indeed it is young chosen. I glad you haven't truely forgotten me." Arceus spoke._

"How could I forget, meeting you was one of the biggest impacts in my life." Ash spoke.

"Thought where are we, why am I here?" Ash said looking at his surroundings.

At this question Arceus grew serious. " _You see Ash, I brought you here to tell you something important. Your body has actually two souls inside it."_ Arceus told Ash.

"Wait, I have two souls in my body." Ash said shocked. "But how is that possible?"

 _"I shall explain. You see, when you were born your body was weaker and thought to have failed you in the future."_ Arceus said.

"So I was born with a weak body, but where does the other soul come in?" Ash questioned in disbelief.

 _"You_ see, _the second soul in your body is not of this world._ Arceus answered. _I was the one who placed it inside you after before it reincarnated. But now is the time for the soul to return to it's universe and the other back to your friends."_

Ash suddenly felt intense pain coming from deep in his body as a white orb was pulled of his chest. Ash could only stare in shock before coming to a realization.

"This is that second soul right?" Ash asked seeing the white soul as it started taking form into a complete replica of Ash shocking him.

 _"Yes young chosen it is._ Arceus confirmed. _You see, as you and him shared have been sharing the same body since birth, both souls have been living in harmony not bother each other. Of course this is something you should know, that soul next to you is the one going back to your Pokemon and friends. You are the other soul that has to return to your original world."_

After hearing that the soul next to him is the one originally from the Pokemon world, Ash was in a state of shock. "Wait I'm the one from another world, but why do I have no memory from there and why are you separating our souls now. Ash questioned as he watched his counterpart's unconscious state start glowing.

The bright light the was engulfing the unconscious Ash grew so bright causing the other Ash to shield his eyes. When the light died down, the unconscious Ash was gone.

"Wait, did he just go back?" A wide-eyed Ash asked.

 _"You are correct, when he returns to his world he will have no idea as to what happened here._ Arceus explained. _As for the reason why you have no memory of your previous world is because I had taken your soul after your original incarnation died, so you have no memory as to what happen. Though you may end up having some memories of your old come back."_

"Ok, so back where I come from, I originally died and you took my soul and sealed it in the counterpart of your world because my body was weak. Ash summarized the things Arceus told him. That still doesn't explain why you are doing this now?"

" _Yes, you see the reason I'm doing this now is because you're needed back in your original world._ ArceustoldAsh _. Also, it's because your body started to reach it's limit because both souls became to aware of each other and started to fight for dominance."_

"So, both souls started to fight each other and you had to separate them? I thought you said they were in harmony in my body, so made them fight?" Ash asked.

 _"You can thank that fool Lysandre, after he tried to control you and your Greninja's bond, both souls in your body forced a large amount of power in your Bond Phenomenon it disrupted the harmony between the two souls."_ Arceus explained.

After hearing what he needed to hear, Ash decided it was best to start moving forward and learn about the world's going to.

"So, what is in this world that I need to know?" Ash asked trying to psyche himself up for his next adventure.

 _"Well, as much as I could tell you what I know, I think it's best you hear it from these two."_ Arceus said as two figures approached them in the void.

The first figure was male teenager with the oddest hair Ash has ever seen. It was divided into three different colors; blonde, crooked, pointy locks with five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was wear a Black Choker, a Black muscle shirt ,showing off his physical attribute, blue pants with a loose belt hanging off them, with a couple of wrist chains. His face held a serious expression, but his eyes showed innocence with a kind smile.

The second figure was a brunette male young-adult. He wore a long white sleeveless coat ,with KC inscribed on the studded collar, the coat features shoulder pads and a black shirt from under the coat. From Ash can also tell is that he wore extra belts on his arms and shins. His face to held a serious expression, unlike the other man his eyes showed some sort of anger and calmness.

 _"About time you let us take over the explanations you reject pony."_ The brunette said in an arrogant tone. The other male just sighed at the way his _friend_ acted. While Arceus started to consider sending this arrogant upstart to Giratina to deal with

 _"Enough_ _Kaiba_ , _can_ _you_ _not_ _rile_ _up_ _and_ _anger_ _a_ _God_." The Multicolored Male said in exasperation.

 _"Whatever."_ The man now know as Kaiba said, but backed down.

"Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. Ash breathed in shock before widening his eyes at what he said. Wait how do I know you two?!"

At this Kaiba merely smirked. _"I guess the twerp knows when he's in the presence of greatness."_

 _"Enough Kaiba!_ Yugi said annoyed with the way his friend was acting. _Now Ash, as to why you know us, it is because you used both of our decks in your past life."_

"Decks." Ash questioned confused, was Yugi referring to a deck of cards?

Seeing the confused look on Ash's face, Yugi decided to explain. _"What I'm referring to is our Duel Monsters Cards."_

"Duel Monsters?" Ash was sure he heard of this game before.

 _"Yes kid, Duel Monsters, this pony god here decided that because you used our cards before your original death, that we should be the one's to re-teach you the basics of the game."_ Kaiba said.

Both duelists then removed their decks their deck cases. Yugi already handing Ash his deck as he knew that his cards has accepted Ash as his successor long ago. Kaiba was more reluctant to give Ash his cards, but still handed him them anyway.

From the top of each deck Ash saw two cards he easily recognised. **Dark Magician** and **Blue-Eyes White Dragon.** Both decks started to glow and miraculously next Yugi and Kaiba stood Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

 **"Master Ash! I'm so glad to see you again!"** Dark Magician Girl shouted jumping on Ash doing a Mana like hug.

Needless to say Ash was in state of shock seeing spirits come out of cards and one jumping on him.

Dark Magician seeing the way his apprentice is acting can only shake is head at her eagerness, but he to missed his old master after if initial death.

 **"Enough Mana, let the young master go now!"** Dark Magician commanded his eager apprentice.

 **"Aw, but master Mahad it's been so long since we've seen Master Ash."** Dark Magician Girl pouted holding the blushing Ash tighter.

 **Mana let him go so we can explain about Duel Monsters, you can hug him later.** Yugi said.

Said girl only pouted, but reluctantly let go of Ash who felt very embarrassed of the situation before realizing something.

"Wait! How is it you three are not cards and are speaking?" Ash asked referring to the magicians and dragon.

 **"I can answer that young master.** Mahad said. **You see, we are the spirits of the Duel Monsters Cards. Duel Monsters originated back in Egypt where monsters were bound to people's souls and sealed in tablets. The people of Egypt participated in battles similar to the Duel Monsters of today, they were called Ka battle. They were very dangerous as they used the summoners very life force. As you can see Mana and I had become bound to our Ka after our deaths."** With a wave of his wand, the two magicians were engulfed in light making Ash shield his again. As the light died down Ash looked at the two magicians and saw two different people.

In place of the Dark Magician was a tanned brunette male. He wore of Egypt tunic and a tunic headpiece. Like the Dark Magician he to carried a wand. (Sorry, hard for me describe Mahad's outfit)

In the Dark Magician Girl's place was a slender tanned girl who to was a brunette. She wore a beige

shoulderless sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charred bracelets around her wrists and ankles with a matching necklace, belt and headpiece.

 **"As you can see Ash, this is what we looked like back in Egypt. As to how you can see us, well you have the ability to see Duel Spirits. It is an ability where people can communicate with their duel monsters, not many have this ability."** Mahad explained stunning Ash.

 **"Pretty cool right?** Mana said to the stunned boy. **You used to talk to us all the time before your initial death."** She sadly said.

Hearing this Ash could only feel sympathetic for the monsters he has no memory of. They waited for him to come back for so long and he couldn't remember anything about them. Now he might not have any memory of them, but he now has a chance to relearn everything about them and make up for making them wait.

"Mana, Mahad, Blue-Eyes, I'm so sorry I made you all wait for me. Please if your all willing, I would like the chance to get to know you all again and fight along side you." Ash said bowing his head towards the three monsters.

 **"It is alright young master.** Mahad spoke feeling Ash's sadness. **You had no choice in the matter."** He reassured.

 **"Yeah, you have reason to be so down."** Mana smiled put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

Blue-Eyes not wanting to be left out gently nuzzled its head towards Ash growling softly as Ash pet it's blue scales.

Yugi and Arceus looked on with smiles toward the group while Kaiba had a small smirk. Though wanting to get back to the task at hand, Kaiba extinguished the smirk and moved forward.

 _"Now that your little reunion is over, we have to tell you how to use our decks."_ Kaiba spoke in an impatient tone that made Yugi roll his eyes.

 _"Although I didn't want to interrupt, I guess it's time to start your lesson on Duel Monsters."_ Yugi said calmly.

"Alright, I'm ready." Ash nodded ready to learn.

 _"Heh, finally._ Kaiba smirked. _Now first is the main deck. It ranges from 40 to 60 cards of three varieties. They are Monster, Trap, and Spell cards."_

 _"Now, starting with the monsters._ Yugi took over. _The main deck has two types of monsters. Normal Monsters and Effect Monsters. You can tell the difference by the cards coloring. Normal Monsters are yellow colored while Effect Monsters are the orange colored ones. Of course the main difference between the two card types is that the Effect Monsters have abilities to help the duelists."_

As Yugi was saying this Ash took notice of the difference between Mahad's and Mana's cards. He also noticed of the strength of the two magicians and stars on the cards.

"Um, I understand the card difference of the two, but what do the stars represent?" Ash questioned.

 _"Good question._ Kaiba snorted sarcastically at Ash's question causing Yugi to be roll his eyes.

 _"Ignore him._ Yugi told his student. _Those stars represent the level of the monster. As you can see Dark Magician is level 7 and Dark Magician Girl is level 6. A duelists can only summon monsters that are level 1 through 4 without sacrifice once per turn. To summon a level 5 or 6 monster, you must sacrifice one monster you control to bring it out. For a level 7 or above monster you must make two sacrifices to summon it. You understand?"_

At the question Ash nodded understanding levels and sacrifice.

 _"Humph Yugi, I hope you aren't forgetting the other type of monster that is in the main deck?"_ Kaiba said.

 _"Oh yes, I almost forgot."_ Yugi said ashamed while Kaiba had a small smirk of victory.

"What is that other monster card type?" Ash questioned.

 _"That monster card type is the Ritual Monster. They are the blue cards in your deck and can basically only be summoned by their corresponding Ritual spell. You need to make a tribute of a monster or monsters who make up the same level as the Ritual Monster."_ Kaiba explained.

 _"Now moving onto Spell and Trap Cards. They have powerful effects that help your monsters and stop your opponent. You see the difference between Spells and Traps is that you can activate Spells from your hand or set them face down, while Traps have to be set down before using them."_ Yugi Enlightened.

As Yugi explained this Ash looked through his deck to understand the lesson. While looking through he noticed some Spells had different icons.

"Excuse me, Yugi? Ash interrupted. What do this icons mean?"

 _"Ah yes, those icons represent the type of Spells and Traps they are. First you see the ones with the infinity symbol, correct?_ Yugi asked Ash who nodded in response. _Those are called continuous. These types of Spells and Traps stay on the field after you play them. Their effects work as long as they stay on the field."_

 _"Next is the Spells with the cross symbol. Those are Equip cards. Those types of Spells equip onto monsters to give a boost. If the monster leaves the field while equipped with an equip card, the equip card leaves as well."_

 _"Following that we have the Quick-Play Spells, those are the Spells with the lightning symbol. You can play these Spells Cards from your hand during any phase of your turn. You can set them and use them like Traps during your opponents turn."_

 _"Now we have final Spell type of Spell Card, the Field Spell. A Field Spell can be used to increase the strength of Specific Monsters of help the duelists who controls it."_ Yugi finished.

Hearing about the all these types of Spells made Ash understand that Duel Monsters can be a very complicated game with all the strategies duelists use, but hearing about only four different types of Spells confused Ash as he only heard about one type of Trap Card.

"So what about the types of Trap Cards?" Ash questioned.

 _"Ah, yes the Trap Cards. Despite having few types they are extremely handy. Yugi already explained the Continuous Traps, so I'll explain the other Trap Card Type."_ Kaiba said taking over once again.

 _"Now the Traps with the arrow are called Counter Traps. These Traps negate the effects of other cards when used right away."_ Kaiba explained.

 _"You understand how Traps and Spells work now, correct?"_ Kaiba question the young duelist.

"Yes sir, is there anything else I need to know? Ash questioned.

Seeing the eager look Ash had, the two duelists could help smile. (Smirk in Kaiba's case.)

 _"Now we move onto Summoning Methods._ Yugi told Ash. _There is three main summoning methods. They are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. You keep these cards in another zone called your Extra Deck._

 _"Now Fusion Summon is the combination of two or more specific monsters to create a new monster. To Fusion Summon you must use a special card such as Polymerization. You can Fusion Monsters that are in your hand and field. To know what a Fusion Monster looks like it is the Purple Card in the Extra Deck."_ Kaiba explained.

 _"Now we move onto Synchro Summon._ Yugi said making Ash turn to him. _Synchro Summoning is where you combine a least two monsters on your field to summon one powerful monster from the Extra Deck."_

"Just like Fusion." Ash added.

 _"Yes, you can say that. Except the level of the Synchro Monster has to be equal to the combined levels of the Synchro Materials. For example, you have a level 3 Tuner Monster and a level 5 Non-Tuner Monster, you add their levels together 3+5 = 8 so you'd bring out a level 8 Synchro Monster. They are the White Cards in the Extra Deck._

"What's a Tuner Monster?"

 _" A Tuner Monster is a type of monster that is needed to Synchro Summon. If you only try to use regular monsters it won't work_. _There_ _has to be a Tuner on the field with a Non-Tuner to create the Synchro Monster."_ Kaiba explained.

"All right so Synchro uses the Monsters on the field with one of them being a Tuner adding their levels together right?" Ash reiterated.

 _"Yes, now that you understand it we can move onto to final summoning method."_ Yugi proudly said to the young dueling protege.

 _"We now move onto Xyz Summoning. Xyz Summon is the method that involves using two or more monsters on the field with the same level."_ Yugi explained. _"When you got them on the field you do a process called overlaying the which creates a portal known as the Overlay Network and summon the Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck."_

 _"The monsters that were used in the summoning don't go to the Graveyard. Instead they will stay on the field, but will be attached to the Xyz Monster and are called Xyz Materials or Overlay Units. They are the key to the Xyz Monsters Abilities. Xyz Materials can be detached to activate their effects, usually only one at a time."_ Kaiba added.

Ash nodded understanding how Xyz Monsters work. "Okay."

 _"One more thing. Xyz Monsters don't have use levels, they have Ranks in place of Levels. Therefore effects that affect Levels won't work on Xyz Monsters."_ Yugi concluded.

"Whoa, all these methods are a lot to take in. Ash breathed. So what do Xyz Monsters look like?"

 _"Xyz Monsters are the Black Cards in your Extra Deck."_ Kaiba answered Ash.

 _"I trust you have told Ash everything he needs to know about Duel Monsters?"_ Arceus Spoke turning the there's attention to him and the Duel Spirits.

 _"Yes we have."_ Yugi nodded while Kaiba merely grunted.

 _"Then I believe it is time to start Ash's next journey, but first two gifts to help him."_ Arceus turned to Yugi who nodded at what Arceus meant.

Yugi outstretched his hand towards Ash while the Eye of Horus glowed on his head. Ash started glowing in a bright light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. The light died down and Ash's appearance changed.

Ash's hair was now longer as part of it covered his right eye. His Kalos shirt become a long sleeve jacket that was unzipped. Under the jacket he wore a black shirt and his muscles were bigger and the lightning bolts on his cheeks were gone. He wore black gloves and his shoes and pants were the same. Resting around his neck was a chain like necklace holding an upside down pyramid that has the Eye of Horus. The Millennium Puzzle.

"Whoa! What's with the change?" Ash questioned his voice a bit deeper.

Yugi merely only smirked. _"Why this was the way you looked before."_

Ash could only stare before realizing Arceus mentioned two gifts. He looked at the Puzzle on his neck wonder if this was one of them.

As if Arceus and Yugi knew what he was thinking. _"Yes Ash, what wear now is the Millennium Puzzle. It is an important item you will need to stop the on coming threat."_ Yugi spoke.

"Okay. Ash nodded curious about this mysterious threat. "What is the second gift you mentioned?"

 _"Judging by the on coming dust cloud barreling towards us, I'd say that's it."_ Kaiba snorted.

Soon enough a small figure jumped out of the dust cloud and tackled Ash. As Ash fell from the tackle he looked at the figure and gained a shocked look. The figure was a small individual that could sit on one's shoulder. It's body was yellow with brown striped on the back while it's ears were tipped black. It red cheeks and a happy look on his face. It was a Pikachu.

"Pi-Pi-Pikachu!? Ash stuttered in shock while little mouse nuzzled Ash cheek. But how, why?"

 _"I can answer that._ Arceus spoke. _I decided to give a little something to remember for all your help here. While I couldn't give you the original Pikachu your counterpart has I gave a how say a clone or copy of one with memories of your adventures. This Pikachu will be a Duel Spirit and help in your Duels."_

Ash hearing this couldn't help but feel grateful to Arceus. Despite the fact this Pikachu may be a copy, it's still Pikachu in his eyes. "Thank you Arcues."

Ash stood up and scratched his Pika-partner eliciting a chaa from the little mouse. Soon a figure came and scooped Pikachu off his shoulder so quick it was a blur. Turning around he saw Pikachu in the arms of Mana.

 **"Oh dear Ra, aren't you just the cutest little thing?** Mana squealed hugging the little mouse who just blushed at the praise. Mahad seeing the way she was acting just sighed and shook his head.

"Chaa, Pikachu." Pikachu sighed blissfully as Mana kept scratching it's ears. Though the bliss stopped as he spotted a blue dragon starring at him. Thinking the dragon was trying trying to pick a fight he sparked his cheeks slightly trying to intimidate it.

Not intimidated at all Blue-Eyes stepped closer and sniffed the yellow mouse curiously. Pikachu feeling a little afraid to be it's lunch prepared to fire a thunderbolt forgetting he was in Mama's arms. This stopped though when Blue-Eyes started to lick him causing the mouse to laugh.

 **"Ah, he likes you Pikachu."** Mana giggled. While Ash and Mahad smiled at the three.

Arceus seeing the way everyone was acting could chuckle. But now it was time to send Ash to this new life.

 _"As much as I want this to continue,_ Arceus interrupted gaining everyone's attention, _I believe it's time to send Ash to his new life. Are you ready?"_ He asked the ravenette.

Ash took a moment to think looking at his monsters he saw them nod towards him signaling they're ready. "We are." He spoke for them all.

 _"Then Chosen One Ash Ketchum and his allies? I wish the best of luck?"_ Arceus spoke.

 _"Show them what your made off."_ Yugi spoke.

 _"Humph, take care of my Blue-Eyes and show them your strength as representative of Seto Kaiba!"_ Kaiba said in his own way of 'Take Care'.

And with a flash of light Ash and his Monsters were gone.

* * *

 **Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day**

 **"Hello Mahad here, and Mana and I have this segment of the chapter to discuss the card of the day."**

As this was said he and Mana stood in front of a screen with a giant lever.

 **"Now to pull the lever."** He said pulling it down.

 **"Which will it be, which will it be."** Mana chanted.

The screen stopped on a card showing a yellow mouse.

 **"The card of the day is Pikachu: The Electric Mouse!"** Mana and Mahad said.

 **"Pikachu: The Electric Mouse is Level 4 Beast Type Tuner Monster. It has an Atk strength of 1600 and Def of 1400. It's Pedulum Scale is 6.**

 **The Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if this there is a Scale 5 or lower Pendulum Monster in the other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 10 until the end phase.**

 **The Effect: On the turn this card is Pendulum Summoned from your hand, you can target a card in either players Pendulum Zone; destroy that target. "** Mahad read the text.

 **"It forgot to mention extremely cute and adorable.** Mana giggled hold the creature in question. **Just look at these adorable cheeks, I could just pinch them.** She said moving her hand towards them.

 **"Wait Mana! Don't pull it's cheeks!** Mahad yelled.

It was to late as the reaction was Pikachu letting burst a large stream of lighting in the Card Lab. We Pikachu stopped Mahad and Mana were burnt and paralyzed. Mana comically puffed smoke out of her mouth before dropping Pikachu and falling over soon followed by Mahad.

 **"I guess this is a case of big things coming in small packages."** Mahad groaned.

Pikachu couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. Pika-Pikachu. Pikachu said apologetically.

 **"Until Next Time!"** Mana and Mahad said.

* * *

 **Preview Next Chapter:**

Ash: "Wow, this new place sure is beautiful."

Cloaked Female: "You?! Are you an Xyz user?!

?: "It's time we return miss Slifer Slacker."

Ash: "Wait, that Purple Lipped Freak is a Man!"

?: "Impudent brat! It's time you feel the wrath of my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

Ash: "I call upon the Eye of Timeaus!"

* * *

 **And done with Chapter 1.**

 **I hope you guys like it. It took some time to get this out.**


	2. First Day in Town, Duels All Around!

**Hello again! First I'd like apologize for any errors you see in Chapter 1. I'm having trouble fixing them as I'm writing this on a different device and not a computer.**

 **I'd like to say thanks to those who have Reviewed and Favorited this. Now without further a do here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ash groaned as the sunlight poured through the windowsill. He looked around and noticed he was on a hospital bed. Laying next to him was his Millennium Puzzle, his bag filled with extra sets of the same clothes he was wearing and sticking out of it was a device was a dark blue body with blue markings. In the center of it was a blue orb.

(Basically the Duel Disk Kaiba used in Darkside of Dimensions.)

"So it wasn't a dream." Ash mumbled looking at the device.

 **"Aw, don't tell me you were unhappy to see Mahad and I Ashy?"** A female voice spoke startling Ash off the bed.

Looking up Ash saw the Spirits of Pikachu, Mana and Mahad who were all grinning.

"Very funny. Ash mumbled at the now laughing spirits. How did I get here anyways?"

 **"Well after Arceus dropped us off, we landed in the middle of a park and you collapsed from exhaustion.** Mahad answered. **A women walking her dogs found you and brought you here."**

At this Ash nodded feeling grateful for that women' help. Now putting his Puzzle around his neck while taking the device out of his bag he starred curiously at. Noticing Ash's curious look at the device Mahad decided it was best Ash understand how to use it.

 **"That device is called a Duel Disk.** Mahad told the curious young man. **It is an instrumental item in a duelists life."**

"Oh, so this is what duelists use to duel with." Ash said thinking about the instrumental part Mahad said. His eyes widened as he frantically searched for his decks pouring the clothes out of his bag.

Seeing their master's frantic and scared expression, Mana was quick to explain.

 **"Master Ash, calm down! If your searching for your cards they are in the Duel Disk."** She shouted turning Ash's attention to her.

" Oh." Ash said nervously looking at the mess he made.

Mana and Mahad could only sigh at the way Ash reacted and knew it's best to tell him how to operate the Duel Disk before he somehow breaks it.

 **"Alright Ash you can clean this mess up later, but first let me tell you how to work your Duel Disk.** Mahad to the ravenette. Y **ou see your Duel Disk, put it on your left arm."** He instructed.

Ash doings as he told hooked the Duel Disk to his left wrist. "Like this?"

 **"Yes.** Mahad nodded. **Now say Duel Disk on."**

Ash doing as he was told said. "Duel Disk on."

The moment Ash said that, the blue orb on the Duel Disk glowed and a Blue Screen popped up. Ash could see many icons like a computer screen. Surprised, Ash looked at each icon seeing ones such as Web, Documents, Phone, but one icon caught his attention most.

"Card album?" Ash wondered, could that be where his cards are at.

Touching the icon the screen changed showing a database full of cards that he owned.

 **"Good, you understand where to access your cards."** Mana smiled.

Pikachu, curiously jumped upon Ash's shoulder for a closer look.

"But how are my cards in a virtual space?" Ash questioned. Back in the Void with Arceus he held their actual cards.

 **"You see Ash, your Duel Disk is one of a kind. It contains it's own storage system where it can store cards in a virtual space. You can even organize your cards into multiple decks and choose which deck you can use for your Duels. You also don't have to worry as your Duel Disk has been added to the system so you can compete in tournaments. And it is hackproof."** Mahad told Ash.

 **"Basically it's was Kaiba's masterpiece."** Mana said cheerfully.

"Kaiba's masterpiece?" Ash questioned, so this wasn't his Duel Disk.

At this Mana smirked. **"Yep, it may not seem like it, but this was Kaiba's gift to you. Though he may deny it if we see him again."**

Ash smiled thankful for the help of his Spirits as well as Kaiba and Yugi.

"Well I guess I better clean up this mess." Ash said looking at the clothes he threw around.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After Ash finished cleaning up he checked out of the hospital, but first asking if they could tell the person who brought him there thanks if she stopped by.

 **(A few minutes later)**

After walking out of the hospital Ash and Pikachu were amazed at how beautiful and technological the city was. It was like a combination of the Beautiful Greenfields and Technological LaRousse City back home.

 **"Well Ash, what do you think of Miami City?** Mana asked the awestruck boy.

"It's beautiful." Ash mumbled.

"Chaa." Pikachu nodded.

 **(One Hour Later)**

Ash, after exploring the city and enjoying the sights was sitting on park bench feeling the calm breeze. Spirit Pikachu sitting next to him. Though Ash couldn't help but feel a odd feeling like something happened and Mana was the reason. **(See Omake)**

 **"So, enjoying the excursion of the city."** Mana said sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Ash nodded. This reminds me back in the other world, I was always excited to see new places. Though what's with all the advertisements show Duel Schools, are they schools on dueling?"

 **"Yes, Duel Schools are famous in Miami City. They help Duelists hone their skills and set them on the path to becoming a Pro Duelist.** Mana informed Ash.

"Thank you Mana." Ash told before noticing something. Ash turned his attention to Mahad who has been quite this whole time.

This entire time Mahad has felt another presence in the area and and narrowed his a moving cloaked figure. Noticing her face, **"(That girl, could she be...)"** He thought.

"Mahad, is something wrong?" Ash asked curious as to why he's been so quite.

 **"It's nothing."** Mahad spoke turning his attention to Ash before noticing Ash's Millennium Puzzle glowing.

 **"(Is it reacting because of her presence.)" Mahad thought looking back at the figure.**

Pikachu sensing where Mahad's discomfort was coming from took off after the figure causing Ash to jump off the bench in surprise.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed at the way Pikachu ran off before taking off after him with Mahad and Mana by his side.

 **(After some time.)**

Ash found himself in a trashed ally way looking area under a highway. **(Basically the same place Shun appeared and took out the three LDS people.)**

Pikachu sensing his friend behind him climbed on his shoulder, while Ash noticed his Puzzle Glowing.

"Come out, I know your still in the area." Ash said aloud with a serious look.

"How did you know I was still here?" A female voice spoke out before the cloaked figure walked out. Ash got a good look at her, , he couldn't see her face clearly with her hood still up, but noticed she had Green Eyes, underneath the cloak she wore a teal coat with a yellow stripe and green-and-yellow star emblem on the right sleeve that reaches above her knees. And her left wrist was a Duel Disk with what pink shield-like body. From what Ash could tell, she was perhaps a year younger than him.

"My Millennium Puzzle has been sensing someone in the area and your presence felt off." Ash answered.

The figure narrowed their eyes at the object around Ash's neck. "(That necklace of his, it reminds me off something I've seen, but where? And why is my Bracelet glowing as well?)" Were her thoughts as she hid her bracelet under her cloak.

"Still, why we're you following me?" She demanded.

"Well it's a sunny day out and I was curious about why some mysterious girl going around wearing a cloak." Ash said nonchalantly getting a snicker out of Pikachu.

"You, are you an Xyz user?!" The girl exclaimed getting in a stance to duel.

Ash widened his eyes at the question. "Wait, what's with the change of questions now? Besides, what does it matter if I use Xyz or not?" He said taking as step back.

"It matters because it will finally prove myself to the Professor! No ready your Duel Disk!" She said activating her Duel Disk.

 **"Ash are you really going to accept this?"** Mana said worried as Ash activates his Duel Disk showing a Blue Blade.

"It's not like I have any choice now." He grumbled.

Seeing his Duel Disk, many thoughts started to go through the girl's mind, "(That Duel Disk is different, where is his deck? Doesn't matter, that Duel Disk has got to prove he's the Xyz remnant.)"

"Well, well. I have finally found you miss Slifer Slacker. And your hanging around another ruffian. A voice spoke out making Ash and Serena drop their stances and Duel Disks. Stepping into the was a Man, or was it a woman, or some kind of clown? Anyways, the person wore a blue overcoat-like uniform with golden trimmings and a ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He/she had blond hair tied in a long ponytail with crescent moon earrings and had purple lipstick.

"She a friend of yours?" Ash questioned causing the girl to stumble.

"The Professor is losing his patience young lady and sent me to drag you back." The he/she said ignoring what Ash said but had a small tick mark.

"Not yet, I still got to prove myself! She yelled. I'm not going until he finally acknowledges my strength!"

"Why must make things so difficult miss slacker? The he/she sighed. I guess I'm going to have drag you back young lady, hopefully he'll let me decide your punishment this time. The he/she grumbled the last part.

The girl was ready to defend herself, but was surprised when Ash walked in front of her putting his arms out in a protective way. "What are you doing." She asked surprised as to why her target was getting in between her and the He/she.

The He/she stopped walking and narrowed his/her eyes at Ash. "Get out of the way, this doesn't concern you young man."

Ash shook his head. "I don't know what's going here, but I'm not just going to let some creepy she-clown come in and take a girl against her will."

As he said this the girl's eyes widened and gasped at the way he addressed the he/she, while Pikachu and Mana broke down laughing, Mahad just sighed.

Hearing the insult Ash just threw, the he/she gained multiple tick marks. "Creepy she-clown. The He/She muttered. How dare you, I'm a man!" The now revealed man yelled.

Ash's eyes widened at this revelation before turning back to the girl. "That purple lipped freak isn't a woman!" He exclaimed in shock.

"That does it brat! I will not stand here and be insulted by a child! I wanted to do this a clean as possible, but you forced my hand! Ready your Duel Disk, miss Slacker you stay right there after I finish this young upstart. The man roared with anger.

"Congratulations, you just managed to piss off the Vice-Chancellor of my school." The girl sarcastically said with half lidded eyes.

"Great." Ash muttered. Just what he needs, another Misty prodding at his mistakes.

Ash got into stance activating his Duel Disk, while the man in front of him readied his Duel Disk which was a white version of the girl's.

"My name is Ash, can I get the name of the freak I'm dueling or do I got keep calling you She-clown?" Ash asked wanting to know who he's facing.

"Ah Ash, what a perfect name for that's what will be left after I'm done with you. Though if you must know my name is Dr. Vellian Crowler. The now revealed Dr. Crowler sneered.

"Well, what about you?" Ash questioned turning his head to the girl behind him.

"Me? If you want to know, it's Celina." The girl identified herself.

"Now that the instructions are out of the way let us move on to your immediate defeat." Crowler sneered once more.

 **"Alright, Ash you just dragged yourself into this mess so you had better had taken those lessons to heart."** Mahad spoke to the young duelists.

 **"Remeber, you have us by your side."** Mana said gaining a serious look on her face with Pikachu hanging off her shoulder.

"Let's do this!" Ash grinned

"Yes, let's." Crowler grumbled.

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted.

Ash Lp: 4000 Hand/5

Crowler Lp: 4000 Hand/5

"Seniority rules young man, I shall take the first move." Crowler said picking a card out of his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell Ancient Gear Engineer Plant. With this card if I control no monsters, I can summon a Lv 5 or 6 "Ancient Gear" monster from my hand. So I summon Ancient Gear Beast. A mechanical sabertooth tiger appeared on the field in face up attack position." **(Atk/2000 Def/2000)** "After that I'll be placing down one face-down card and ending my turn." Crowler said with a smirk. Hand/2

"Well I guess It's my move." Ash said placing his hand at the deck slot. "Draw!"

Celina looked at Crowler and back at Ash, curious as to how Ash will make a counter to Crowler's Beast. "(Let's see what you can do Ash.)"

Observing his hand Ash grinned at the move he has in mind. "(Let's hope this works.) I activate the Spell Card Phantasmal Beast Fusion, with it I can Fusion Summon using monsters in my deck who have the name Phantasmal in it. Ash said causing Celina and Crowler to widen their eyes in shock.

"Fusion Summon!" They both exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, so I'll be Fusing the Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King and Berfomet the Phantasmal Demon in my deck." Ash announced sending the two virtual cards from his deck to the graveyard. Suddenly a swirl appeared behind Ash. "Two Phantom beings! One of the Wild and one of Hell come together to become one! Fusion Summon! Let your roars be heard! Level 6 Chimera the Phantasmal Beast Lord!" A retrained version of Yugi's Chimera appeared, it had a similar appearance, but it's body was more phantom like and it's wings were purple. **(Atk/2100 Def/1800)**

* * *

 **(In a Disclosed Location)**

An alarm started to blare. On a massive screen the name of a Summoning Method appeared. "Sir! We're picking up some Fusion energy!" A male worker cried out.

A male teenage narrowed his eyes at the Summon Method. He wore Red glasses, a long red scarf and long sleeve blue sweater. "Is it that Fusion Duelist we've been keeping an eye?" He asked.

"No sir, here take a look." The worker said showing a screen with Chimera in play.

"Why it's just one Fusion Monster!" The man next to the president exclaimed. "Surely this is just a mistake."

"No his Fusion Summon showed large amounts of Fusion Energy." The worker said causing the President's eyes to narrow.

"Can you get me his data." He asked pushing his glasses up his face.

"We"re already on it sir." The worker said.

"Good." The president nodded. Now is this unknown duelist a friend or foe.

* * *

 **(Back at the Duel)**

"A Fusion Summon." Celina mumbled wide eyed, was she wrong about this guy.

"(So this punk actually knows somethings.)" Crowler thought biting back a growl.

"I actually did a Fusion Summon." Ash breathed to himself.

 **"Congratulations Ash, but you can't stop there, you know what to do."** Mahad encouraged.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Next I'll be playing the Equip Spell Phantasmal Wing and Equip to my Chimera." Chimera roared as its wings glowed a brighter purple. "Now my Chimera gains an extra 500 Atk points. **(Atk/2100+500=2600)**

"Not bad." Celina smirked. (It's just his first move and he already performed a Fusion Summon and has a monster with 2600 Atk points.) She thought impressed.

"Now Chimera, attack Ancient Gear Beast with Phantasmal Pounce! Chimera glowed in a purple light and leaped towards the mechanical tiger crushing it. **2600-2000=600**

"Gah." Crowler shrieked as Chimera's twin heads roared in his face.

 **(Crowler Lp: 4000-600= 3400).**

"Lucky move." Crowler snarled. "But I have a trap. I activate the Continuous Trap Ancient Gear Reborn!" When an "Ancient Gear" monster I control is destroyed by battle I can resurrect it with a added 200 Atk point bonus.

Ancient Gear Beast rose out of the ground giving a loud roar feeling a power increase. **(Atk/2000+200 = 2200).**

"Well, they did say cats have nine lives. I just didn't think they meant mechanical cats." Ash grumbled looking at his hand. "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." Hand/3

"Well young man I gotta say i'm actually impressed that someone like you could pull such a move." Crowler said. "But it's time I show why I became worthy of the position Vice-Chancellor! I draw!"

"When I have an Ancient Gear Monster on my field I can Special Summon this, Ancient Gear." A small working gear appeared on Crowler's side of the field. **(Atk/100 Def/800)**

 **"Get ready Ash, he's about to sacrifice both his monsters!"** Mana warned.

"Now be prepared as I sacrifice my Ancient Gear and Ancient Gear Beast to summon the all powerful Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler laughed as both of his monsters disappeared in yellow particles and a giant automaton with one glowing red eye rose out of the ground in their place. **(Atk/3000 Def/3000)**

"Whoa, that's big." Ash said wide eyed.

"(Ancient Gear Golem, that's the monster that made the Ancient Gear Archetype the most feared Archetype. Let's see how Ash handles it.) Celina thought curious as to how Ash will counter this move.

"Now Ancient Gear Golem attack the two headed mongrel with Mechanized Melee!" The Golem reared it's fist back and let loose a massive punch. "Don't bother activating that face-down as my Golem prevents Spells and Traps from activating during the Battle Phase." Crowler said predicting Ash's move.

"What!" Ash exclaimed in shock. Before covering his face as Chimera was Crushed under Golem's fist. **(3000-2600=400)**

 **(Ash Lp: 4000-400 = 3600)**

"You may have destroyed my Chimera I'm activating it's ability along with Phantasmal Wing!" He cried out. "First Chimera let's me Special Summon one of it's Fusion Materials back from the graveyard when it was destroyed by battle. So I Special Summon Berfomet the Phantasmal Demon **(Atk/1800 Def/1400)** in Defense Mode."

"And Phantasmal Wing's effect activates when it's sent from the field to the Graveyard. It allows me to target one Spell or Trap Card you control and destroy it. So I choose Ancient Gear Reborn!" And with that dark winds surrounded the Trap destroying it.

"You are just being pest." Crowler snarled. "Turn end." Hand/1

"Well now I do habit on getting on people's nerves, just the people I don't like though." Ash said drawing his next card and unknowingly getting a small giggle out of Celina.

"Now to start things off I'll play the Spell Card Dark Magic Veil." By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Dark Magician from my hand." Ash said playing Mahad's card. Appearing on Ash's field was a Purple Robes magician with Mahad's appearance in Def Position. **(Atk/2500 Def/2100)**

 **(Ash Lp: 3400-1000= 2400)**

 **"Well Ash, I hope you have a strategy against this Golem."** Mahad mumbled staring at the mechanical monster.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Ash declared. Hand/1

"Running scared are we, well now young man you made a mistake!" Crowler grinned. "You see my Golem can inflict piercing damage." I draw! Crowler shouted.

" I activate my face-down Quick-Play Spell Magical Hats." Ash shouted revealing his face-down. Four giant hats appeared and covered Dark Magician, Berfomet and Ash's other face-down. "Sorry Crowler, but your going to have to make a guess on which hat holds my monsters."

"(What's his strategy.)" Celina thought looking at the hats on Ash's field.

"Errg, fine troublesome brat." Crowler growled. "Battle, Ancient Gear Golem, attack the hat on the far right!"

Crowler's Golem let loose it's attack on the hat causing it to burst into smoke. "Well it looks like I made a correct guess."

When the smoke cleared Ancient Gear Golem stood holding it's fist out frozen in it's position. The mechanical monster let out a groan as a giant circle enveloped it's middle. **(Atk/3000-700=2300)**

"What happened to my Golem!" Crowler cried out in shock that his Golem was frozen and weakened. Serena to was confused.

"Why Crowler, I thought you would've known?" Ash smirking as his plan worked.

"What did you do brat!" Crowler cried out.

"That face-down card!" Celina exclaimed with wide eyes. "One of the hats covered Ash's face-down as well as his monsters."

"Bingo." Ash chuckled. "The card that was under the hat you destroyed was the Continuous Trap SpellBinding Circle which immobilized your Golem and Decreased it's strenght by 700.

In the background Mana was laughing up a storm while Pikachu looked at her curiously. " **Haha-haha. That trick never gets old.** She said wiping away a tear.

"Your brat." Crowler snarled at the position he was put in. Looking at his hand, these two card's wouldn't be much help at the moment. "Turn end." Hand/2

"Now then, it's time I take control of this duel!" Ash exclaimed drawing his card. "First I release both Dark Magician and Berfomet from the hats and switch them to attack mode. Now Dark Magician attack Ancient Gear Golem. Dark Magician jumped up and waved his staff letting loose a dark wave of energy hitting Ancient Gear Golem destroying it. **(2500-2300= 200)**

 **(Crowler Lp: 3400-200= 3200)**

"Gahh!l Crowler cried out feeling the dark energy burst through his monster and hit him. "I'm not done yet! Berfomet the Phantasmal Demon attack Crowler directly!"

"Wait can't we talk this out!" Crowler exclaimed in fear as the four armed demon flew towards him. Berfomet let loose a four armed knuckle sandwhich on the poor man.

 **(Crowler Lp: 3200-1800= 1800)**

"(Ash may actually win this.)" Celina smiled at the thought. "(Wait, why am I happy whether or not Ash wins? I just met him.)"

"Well I'm done with my turn. Let's see what you can do." Ash said. Hand/2

"Let's see what I can do?" Crowler said to himself as he picked himself off the ground. "What I'm going to do is make regret crossing me Slacker!"

"I draw!" He said fiercely, before letting loose a grin at what he drew. "I activate the Spell Mystical Space Typhoon! With this card I can destroy any Spell or Trap Card on the field!

"(Any Spell or Trap? But there isn't any, wait that first card he played!)" Ash realised.

"I choose to destroy my Ancient Gear Engineer Plant." Crowler grinned as a typhoons consumed his Spell destroying it. "Now my Ancient Gear Engineer Plant activates, when it's sent from the field to the graveyard I get to Special Summon one Ancient Gear Monster from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard." Revive Ancient Gear Golem!"

Rising out of the ground the Golem rose letting loose it's mechanical roar. **(Atk/3000 Def/3000)**

"But that's not all, I activate the Spell Ancient Gear Double Imitate." This Spell allows me to Special Summon 2 Ancient Gear Monsters from my Graveyard with their abilities negated.

Out of the ground rose Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear.

 **"(Three Ancient Gear Monsters.)"** Mahad thought. **(Oh no!)** **"Ash be prepared, he's about to do something big!"**

" I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! Now I Fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Beast, and Ancient Gear." In the background behind Crowler the Fusion swirl appeared absorbing his Ancient Gears. "Ancient Giant, Wild Beast, Spinning Gadget, become one to show your tremendous might!" I Fusion Summon Lv 10 Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem! **(Atk:4400 Def/3400)**

* * *

 **(Back in Disclosed Location)**

 **Currently the alarms were on high alert as the systems started to go Haywire.**

"Sir!" We're detecting a large surge of Fusion Energy! A female worker cried out.

"It's one of the largest surges we've ever seen! Another worker exclaimed in disbelief.

The president gritted his teeth at what was happening, looking at the screen he could tell someone from Duel Academy was here.

"President, should we send our men to investigate?" The man beside him asked.

"No, right now focus and gathering the data on this Ash Ketchum. The President said curious as to how little info they had on him.

* * *

 **(Back at the Duel)**

Ash and Celina were staring wide eyed at the colossal giant. This monster had a centaur like body with it having a more gladiator like appearance. Mana and Pikachu were no better as they were worried at the strength this monster had.

"(This is the one strongest Ancient Gear Monsters to exist, one attack and Ash is done!)" Celina frantically thought looking at Ash worried.

"(Is this it?)" Ash questioned himself as he looked at this Behemoth. No matter how he tried, he couldn't move.

"Hahaha! You impudent little brat, you wanted to see me come back from this so now here it is." Crowler laughed. "Now Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attack Dark Magician and finish this duel!"

Turning Ash, Mahad spoke quickly. **"Ash you must trust your deck, trust in the heart of the cards. It's the only way."** With that said Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem let loose it's fist destroying him in particles where the fist kept going to Ash. When the first collided with the ground it let loose a large cloud of smoke.

"Ash! Pikapi!" Celina, Mana and Pikachu cried out.

"Hahaha, it's over! This will teach no to mess with Dr. Vellian Crowler!" Crowler laughed at his assumed victory. " Now miss Slacker, I believe it's time to-

Whatever Crowler was going to saying died in his throat as the smoke cleared showing a smirking Ash and Berfomet still standing with no damage to his Life Point's.

"Ash! Pikapi!" Celina, Mana and Pikachu cried out in joy.

"But, but how? You can't be standing, you have to be cheating!" Crowler exclaimed looking at the boy with anger.

"The reason why I was able to survive to attack was thanks to a furry little guy called Kuriboh.

 **(Flashback)**

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's arm headed straight for Ash who stood frozen after Dark Magician was hit. "Kuri kuri." A voice spoke tugging at Ash's cheek. Soon he found himself in a void with only one other creature by his side.

"Huh, your Kuriboh." Ash looked at the spirit. Wait, Kuriboh you want me to discard you. He said remembering the ability.

Kuriboh nodded. "Thank you for snapping me out of it." Ash told it. " I'm sorry for freezing up like." Kuriboh cheerfully snuggled Ash's face telling him it was alright.

"Now let's do this" Ash said returning to reality. Discarding Kuriboh and Kuriboh appeared in front of Ash blocking Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's attack.

 **(Present Time)**

"You mean to tell me that a little puff ball saved you!" Crowler cried out.

"That's right, but he's not a puff ball, he's my friend." Ash said.

"Tch, it doesn't matter anyways. I end my turn. Crowler growled before letting loose a small smile a the fact that not matter what Ash summons it won't compare to his Ultimate Golem. Hand/0

"(That was a close one.)" Celina thought, "But with only one card in his hand and only Berfomet on the field Ash in a rock and a hard place." She mumbled that last part to herself.

"(Mahad told me to trust in the Heart of the Cards. Please guide me." Ash thought placing his hand on the virtual deck. "I draw."

Ash looked at the card and widened his eyes, " I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity. Now we each must draw until we're holding six cards."

"(Impossible!) Crowler thought. This Brat just managed to restock his hand.

"Ash may have a chance. Celina mumbled wide eyed at the draw. "If he can take out the original Golem, there's a chance to take out the Ultimate.

"Now first I'll be sacrificing Berfomet to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Ash spoke calmly as Berfomet was covered in a pink light and Mana in her Dark Magician Girl appearance stood in his place. **(Atk/2000+300= 2300 Def/1700)**

"Oh, that's it?" Crowler sneered at the move. What was he worried about, this little girl didn't hold a candle to his Ultimate Golem.

"Sorry to disappoint you Crowler, but I'm winning this here and now!" Ash spoke calmly. "Now I call upon The Eye of Timaeus!" Dark Magician Girl wavered her staff sending a light into the clouds.

Both Celina and Crowler widened their eyes in shock when a large green Dragon with a scar over its eye came out of the clouds. "Now Fuse with Dark Magician Girl." Both Duel Academy duelists were in shock once more as he performed a Fusion Summon without a Polymerization.

"Beautful Magician merge with with a Legendary Dragon! "A new form is born as the bond between Magician and Dragon is United!" Come forth Lv 7 Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. **(Atk/2600 Def/1700)**

* * *

 **(Back in the Disclosed Location)**

"Sir! It's another surge of Fusion Energy! And it's just as powerful as the last!" A male worker exclaimed.

"Quick shut everything off, the systems are going haywire. The man beside the president spoke.

The president narrowed his eyes, this Ash Ketchum has become a interesting subject with he potential in Fusion Summoning. But right now he needs to put this subject off for another time. Right now he has plans to get the data on Yuya Sakaki's Pendulum Cards through Sylvio's help.

* * *

 **(Back at the Duel)**

Dark Magician Girl donned in armor appeared riding on Timaeus **.**

"To think this brat could perform such an advanced Fusion." Crowler muttered. Before focusing back on the duel. "Even if this brat brought out a new Fusion Monster, it pales in comparison to my Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.

"What's with the smug look Crowler?" Ash questioned the He/she.

"Why just that you made a dire mistake, you honestly believe you could best me with that new monster. Well sorry to break it to you, but your girlfriend and her pet lizard can't even match my Golem in strength." He laughed.

Feeling insulted Mana and Timaeus narrowed their eyes at the man in anger at the insults. Ash feeling their anger narrowed his eyes at the laughing man as well.

"(Ash is amazing, he was able to perfom a Fusion Summon without Polymerization. But Crowler's right, his new monster isn't strong enough.)" Celina thought, "Unless he has something in his hand to weaken Crowler's Golem or Power up his monster." She mumbled with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't be laughing after I Equip my Dragon Knight with this the Equip Spell Excalibur." Ash grinned. "Thanks to this card her attack points are doubled to make a grand total of -

"5200!" Celina and Crowler Exclaimed in shock.

DMG the Dragon Knight **(Atk/2600x2= 5200 Def/1700)**

"That's right! Now Dark Magic Girl the Dragon Knight attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem with Dark Dragon Burst."

 **"This is for calling Timaeus a lizard and for insulting Ashy."** Mana cried out unsheathing Excalibur firing pink magic with Timaeus's breath attack hitting Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and destroying it. **(5200-4400 = 800)**

 **(Crowler Lp: 1800-800 = 1000)**

"You still made a mistake thinking you could win this round." Crowler snarled. "When Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed I can Special Summon one Ancient Gear Golem from my Graveyard! Rise once again Ancient Gear Golem!"

"(Hahaha, that brat over estimated himself and made the mistake of making letting me draw cards as well, for I hold Heavy Storm which will no doubt blow that sword away weakening his Dragon Knight and with Limited Removal my victory is all but assured.)" He gleefully thought.

"Now Crowler, Ash called out catching Crowler's attention, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Dragon's Fighting Spirit." "With this card I can have a Dragon Type Monster I control make an additional attack for each Special Summon you made this turn."

"Wait, every Special Summon this turn during the current Battle Phase?" Crowler started to sweat as that only meant one thing.

"Yes, since you Special Summoned your Ancient Gear Golem, my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight can attack once again. Now to finish this, Attack with Dark Dragon Burst!" Ash declared.

"Wait time out!" Crowler cried, but it was no use as Mana and Timaeus fired their consecutive blasts hitting Crowler's Golem obliterating it and kicking up dust forcing Ash and Serena to cover their faces.

 **(Crowler Lp: 1000 -5200 = 0)**

 **(Ash wins)**

When the dust cleared Crowler was lying on the ground. "It's impossible." He groaned in disbelief. "To think this young upstart could defeat me." He glowed a light blue light a disappeared from before Ash and Celina's eyes.

"Whoa, where did Crowler go? Ash asked the stunned girl.

Celina still stood in a state of shock as some unknown guy insulted her Vice-Chancellor, and beat him in a duel. And she felt happy he won, but why was she cheering for him? She snapped out of it when someone started to snap their fingers in front of her face.

"What!" She snapped at Ash trying to hold back the blush from close proximity. "Well after I beat Crowler he just vanished in some light. So I thought if you knew something."

"After you won he must've got forced back to where he came from." She said looking at the spot Crowler occupied.

"You know I could've handled the Vice-Chancellor myself though." Celina said turning her attention back to Ash. "But I guess thank you none the less."

"So, weren't we going to Duel?" Ash asked as that was what they were going to do before Crowler came.

"No need." Serena assured. "I've seen what you can do and know you aren't an Xyz user."

Ash looked at her curiously before holding his hand out towards her.

"What is this? Celina questioned looking at the smiling Ash.

"I think we should actually do a proper greeting, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

Taking his hand. Celina smiled, "I'm Celina." She said taking her hood off revealing her face. She had dark purple hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She also has two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face. Ash was stunned and only mumbled one word. "Beautiful."

 **"Aw, Ash just got his first real crush here."** Mana said in mock-proudness.

 **"Quite Mana, don't ruin the moment."** Mahad growled with Pikachu nodding.

Suddenly the moment was ruined as Serena's Duel Disk glowed bright alerting Celina, forcing her to back away from Ash "Oh no, not now!"

"What's happening!" Ash exclaimed as his new friend started to glow.

"I'm being forced back by the Professor! I don't want to go yet!" She cried.

She vanished in the same flash of light blinding Ash and his Spirits. When it died down Celina was gone.

"Where did she go?" Ash mumbled in shock.

* * *

 **Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day**

 **"Welcome back everyone! Mahad here and it's time reveal the card of the day!**

As he said this, he, Mana and Pikachu stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever.

 **"Which will it be? Which will it be?"** Mana and Pikachu chanted as the screen spun.

The screen stopped on a green looking card with a large Dragon who has a scar over his eye.

 **"The card of the Day is The Eye of Timaeus!"** Mana and Mahad cheered.

 **"The Eye of Timaeus is neither Spell nor Monster as it is a Legendary Dragon Card. By targeting one monster you control, you can send this card and that target to the Graveyard Special Summon a fused version of this card and that monster. (This counts as a Fusion Summon)."** Mahad read of the screen.

 **"Not to mention very loyal. He can come at the sound of a whistle."** Mana said holding a whistle.

 **"Wait Mana don't blow that whistle!"** Mahad cried out.

Mana didn't listen and blew very hard in the whistle letting out a large Wheeeeee. The lab rumbled and Timaeus burst through the wall letting loose a roar.

 **"It worked!"** Mana cheered running towards Timaeus with Pikachu following while Mahad looked at the giant hole in the wall.

 **"Mana!"** Mahad screamed gaining the there's attention.

 **"You, Timaeus and Pikachu are going to help clean this mess up right now or so help me!"** Mahad growled.

The three in question shared one look then looked over back at Mahad who tapped his foot waiting. The room was silent before-

 **"Book it!"** Mana cried out grabbing Pikachu.

She jumped on Timaeus's back and Timaeus took off flying through the other wall making a bigger mess. Mahad stunned that he's been left alone did the only thing he could. He let out a furious roar at the his soon to be dead apprentice.

 **(With Mana, Timaeus and Pikachu)**

The three were flying away fast, intending to get away from Mahad's wrath.

 **"See you next time!"** Mana cried out before Timaeus barreled rolled away from Mahad's Dark Magic attack.

 **"Get back here and clean up your mess!"**

* * *

 **(Omake: The Reason Why Ash Wasn't Sent to School)**

Ash was walking down the street admiring the beauty of Miami City. Turning a corner was a Man in a black suit who spotted Ash.

"Hey you, stop right there!" He called out unfortunately out of Ash's earshot.

Though someone did hear his shout and she wasn'd going to let her master waste his day in a stuffy School Building. She held her wand and chant a silent spell, before letting out a small smirk as the man fell through a hole in the ground. The wonders of Trap Hole.

 **"Well that takes care of that."** Mana said in happy tone before turning and following after Ash and Mahad.

"Hello? Can someone help?" The man cried out. "It's dark down here."

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Ancient Gear Engineer Plant (Spell:Continuous) Effect: Once per turn, if you control no monsters on your field, you can summon 1 Lv5 or 6 "Ancient Gear" Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack this turn. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Monster from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. (Satoshi-Greninja gets credit for this card as helped me come up with it after I wrote the Duel with Crowler and misread the effect of Geartown.)**

 **Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King (Lv4 Atk/1500 Def/1200) Attribute:Earth Beast/Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand, you can add one Polymerization or Fusion card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Berfomet the Phantasmal Demon (Lv4 Atk/1800 Def/1400) Attribute:Dark Fiend/Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from your hand to the field, you can add 1 Beast type monster that's in your Graveyard to your hand.**

 **Chimera the Phantasmal Beast Lord (Lv6 Atk/2100 Def/1800) Attribute:Wind Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect: Activate one of these effects depending on the way this card was destroyed. By Battle: Target one of the Fusion Materials in the Graveyard and Special Summon it. By Card Effect: Target both Fusion Materials in the Graveyard, Special Summon them to your side of the field and increase their levels by 1.**

 **Phantasmal Wing (Equip-Spell) Effect: Equip only to a monster with Phantasmal in it's name. Increase it's Attack points by 500. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your opponents side of the field.**

 **SpellBinding Circle (Revised) (Continuous-Trap) Effect: Target one monster on the field, decrease that targets Attack points by 700, it cannot change it's Battle Position or Attack as long as this card remains on the field. When that targeted monster is destroyed, destroy this card.**

 **Phantasmal Beast Fusion (Spell) Effect: Fusion Summon one Phantasmal Fusion Monster using Fusion Materials from your Hand, Deck or your side of the field to the Graveyard.**

* * *

 **Preview Next Chapter:**

Ash: Just who do you think you are taking others card's like that!

?: Why this is none of your business, these Pendulum cards are my rightful property now.

Ash:It is my business when you force someone in a duel by holding people they care about hostage!

?:Thank you for helping my friends.

?:So be it, a Battle Royal it is!

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. If there is any errors you find with it, review and I'll try my best to fix this. I also need to explain about Ancient Gear Engineering Plant, I intended to Geartown but I misread the card so it wouldn't work, but I had the entire duel written out so I asked Satoshi-Greninja for some help to come up with a card to take it's place, so credit for that card goes to him. Any way I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please read and review.**


	3. Battle Royal! Descend Blue-Eyes!

**Hello again, I'm glad I'm getting some positive reviews on this, As for Ash getting Pendulum Summoning that will be for later. Another thing is that I will try and not just make every chapter Ash's Duels, but include the duels that includes other Characters such as Yuya's or Yuto's. Anyway here's Chapter 3, I believe you all know who Ash will meet here. Now let's get started.**

* * *

Ash was walking aimlessly around Miami City thinking what has occurred just two hours ago. He had gotten into a duel with a stranger named Crowler and met a beautiful girl named Serena, the strange thing though was they both vanished.

"Mahad, Ash finally asked getting the Spirits attention, did you know anything as to where Serena and Crowler were sent?" Serena said that Crowler was sent back, but to where?"

 **"I do not know Ash, Mana and I have been in that void for waiting for sometime that the world we lived in has changed."** Mahad confesses. **"I have no idea where the went."**

"Oh." Ash mumbled looking down back to his thoughts. "(Serena mentioned some sort of Professor forcing her back, what sort of Professor would want her to stay by his side?)"

 **"Hey look! "** Mana said getting the group's attention. In front of them was a large building with two big trees at the front and large hedges surrounding the courtyard. Ash realised that while he was in his thoughts, be accidentally walked right through the gates. Turning back he looked at the sign.

"Miami Prep School?" Ash said to himself. "Wow this sure is a beautiful school, right guys."

 **"Indeed, this School looks like an excellent place for education."** Mahad said looking at the school. **"But I wonder why no officers came and apprehended you thinking you were skipping?"**

As he said this, Mana gained a nervous look and turned away hoping they don't catch on to what she's been doing.

 **(Meanwhile on a television screen in town)**

"Multiple holes have been recently dug throughout the city today and trapping our Police force." Officials are doing all they can to get them out. That is all on our evening news." A news man reported.

 **(Back with Ash)**

 **"Hey now let's not think about something like that. If one of those guys found Ash he probably wouldn't have had his first duel."** Mana said nervously trying to change the subject.

Mahad, noticing the way his apprentice was acting grew suspicious. **"Mana, you wouldn't have anything to do with the police forces disappearing and the holes appearing, right?"**

Mana was stunned Mahad figured her out. **"Um well, you see, I might have activated Trap Holes whenever a Police Guard saw Ash.** She said rubbing the back of her head.

 **"You what! Mana, how could you use your magic for such-** **Brinnnnnnng."** Whatever Mahad was saying was interrupted as the School bell rang.

"Uh, hold that thought guys." Ash said getting the duo's attention. The two were stunned and confused as to why Ash started to climb one of the tree's.

 **"Young Master, why are you hiding in the tree?"** Mahad questioned Ash as he settled on a high branch.

"It's so the students walking out don't see me and ask why I wasn't attending." Ash answered looking at the crowd of students. From what he could tell, this School enforced a dress code for the Boys and Girls. The uniforms were a light blue, gray, white, or red dress shirt with a red necktie and gold and red lines white jacket. The boys wear red pants, while the girls were wearing short red skirts, black stockings and red neckties. But what caught Ash's attention the most was two people walking out.

The first was a male, he had an odd dual-hairstyle of green and red with a pair of goggles on top. Unlike the other males students he wore his uniform jacket like a cape and a pair of green pants. Underneath his cape-like jacket he wore a orange shirt with a Blue Pendulum like Necklace. Ash could tell this guy wanted to be flashy and entertaining.

Next to the boy was a girl with pink hair done up in two pigtails by two spherical clips. She wore the Standard girl uniform (barring the jacket) with a green musical note on the right collar. On her wrist was a strange looking bracelet. What shocked Ash and his Spirits was she had the same face as Serena.

 **"(That boy, he looks just like him.)"** Mahad thought darkly looking at them. **"(But what happened, why do I not sense any trace of evil?)**

 **"(Mahad.)"** Mana thought looking at her teacher worriedly.

"Mahad?" "What's wrong, do you know that guy?" Ash questioned seeing his friend staring.

 **"It's nothing, Ash."** Mahad said turning away.

Ash nodded uncertain before turning his attention back to the duo who were meeting with some kids. From what Ash could make out they were speaking of a Duel School and a new Summoning Method. "(Pendulum Summon? I don't remember Yugi and Kaiba talking about that one.)" Ash thought.

Suddenly some suction cup darts came and hit the tomato headed boy in between the darts. Turning to the source Ash and his Spirits saw another boy around their age. This boy had short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers. He wore the Miami Prep uniform with a gray shirt underneath.

 **"That boy,** Mana said getting their attention, **I sense ill intentions."**

Ash's Duel Disk glowed a bit and Blue- Eyes came out in spirit form snarling in the group's direction.

"Blue-Eyes." Ash whispered. "You can sense this guy's intentions as well."

The Dragon nodded looking at the boy. Mahad ,curious as well, moved closer to hear what they were speaking about so he can convey what they said to his Duelist.

* * *

(With the group)

"The name's Sylvio. It's an honor." The now revealed Sylvio said taking the Yuya's hand.

"I caught your Duel with the Sledgehammer on tv, it was "trey magnific". He said taking the darts off Yuya's face. "Your Pendulum Summoning technique took my breath away and those card's you used, sorry what did you call them again Yuya?"

"My Pendulum Cards?" Yuya said in a confused tone.

"Precisely." Sylvio said. "Only duelists of the highest caliber could possibly possess such rare cards.

At this Mahad narrowed his eyes, **"(So he's that kinda duelist. No doubt he wants these Pendulum Cards to perform this summoning himself.)"**

"There's no need to pump up his ego. It's already about to burst as it is." The girl spoke as Yuya felt an embarrassed blush from the praise Sylvio was giving, before turning sour at the way his friend spoke.

"Seriously, your a sensational Duelist Yuya, Sylvio continued praising ignoring the girl.

Suspicious as she was she turned to her to remind of his promise to Tate.

"Hey Yuya, remember your promise to Tate. Your showing your Pendulum Summoning to him and his friends." She spoke snapping Yuya out of his bashful look.

"That's right! I almost forgot." Yuya said snapping up.

"If your planning to demonstrate your Pendulum Technique, then I have access to a most ideal venue." Sylvio said butting in. "An hour from now you could showcase your talents at the Leo Institute. You'll take center stage on their center court.

"I thought that was for Leo Students only?! Yuya said surprised.

"He can't duel there!" The girl shouted.

"But I already reserved the space." "I happen to be one the school's top students." Sylvio answered showing his LID pin. "My father is also expected to be the city's next mayor, so I definitely have influence with the school's higher ups."

The three children who were listening to the whole conversation came up to give their input.

"Letting Yuya duel there is an amazing honor!" The Blue haired boy, who Mahad assumed was Tate, said.

"Can we come along?" The little red-head asked.

"Pretty please? We'll be your best friends." The round boy spoke in what Mahad assumed is a Swedish Accent.

During it all the girl held a stern look growling softly.

"I don't see why Yuya can't do his demo at our School." She said agitated.

"It could be a new experience." The round boy spoke. "Plus I heard the Leo Institute has a great snack bar. We got to check it out." He spoke getting nods from the other two.

"Agh, fine then. But I'm coming along to, as the only loyal student from You Show I better check out our top competitor." She spoke getting cheers from the kids.

"Your the best big-sis Zuzu!" They shouted.

"Your all more than welcome to join us." Sylvio said begin to walk as the kids follow dragging Yuya and Zuzu with them.

Unknown to them and only to Mahad, Sylvio's attitude changed.

"All going according to plan." Sylvio said mimicking throwing a dart before following.

 **"(I better tell the young master.)"** Mahad thought turning and back to the tree.

* * *

 **(Back with Ash, Blue-Eyes and Mana)**

Mahad stunned beyond belief looked at the scene before him.

"Uh, got any queens?" Ash questioned Blue-Eyes who in turn shook it's head.

 **"Was this what you were doing the entire time I was away!"** Mahad shouted at the three.

 **"Yeah, it got pretty boring sitting in a tree waiting for you to come back."** Mana said taking a King from Blue-Eyes.

 **"Agh, never mind this! We got trouble!"** Mahad said getting their attention.

"Okay Mahad can you tell us what they were saying." Ash said gaining a serious look. He could tell Mahad learned something important.

 **"Alright, first off from I was able to understand is that boy we spotted coming out of the school is named Yuya. It seem he was able to acquire a new Summoning Method called Pendulum Summon."** Mahad said to them.

"Pendulum Summon?" Ash questioned curiously.

 **"I don't know much of it, but it seems to be linked to new cards he has called Pendulum Cards."** Mahad spoke. **"And the boy they were speaking with, Sylvio is his name, is leading them for what I assume is a trap."**

"He wants those cards for himself." Ash said in realization getting a nod from Mahad.

" **If that's true then we need to follow!"** Mana said getting up with Blue-Eyes. **"If things may go out of hand then you may need to duel."**

Ash nodded to his Spirits before jumping out of the tree following the directions Mahad gave to L.I.D.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuya and the Others)**

"On behalf of my fellow students, welcome to the Leo Institute of Dueling." Sylvio spoke in his nice guy act.

The kids were really excited. There was a lot of kids in all ages there looking through their cards and talking to other kids. On the monitors showed monsters battling each other.

"As you probably know, the Institute is sponsored by the Leo Corporation." "They spared no expense to turn our School into one of the top Dueling Institutions." Sylvio said leading the group throughout L.I.D. "Yes we have only the best."

"This place produced a lot of champions." Tate spoke to his friends.

"I know, that's why they're top of the top." Fredrick said back. "I heard the have best equipment here to."

"It's just like at You Show, except we surround our selves with mediocrity." Ally said unknowingly making Zuzu depressed.

"I heard the You Show is an okay school." Sylvio said lying through his teeth.

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess your school's better at everything." Zuzu said in an angry tone.

"No not at everything. My mom said that You Show is a lot cheaper." Fredrick spoke making Zuzu depressed again.

"I got to admit, this place has a lot of things our School can't offer." Yuya said looking at a poster. "They can teach Xyz Summoning, Synchro Summoning, and even Fusion Summoning."

As he said this, a boy with light blue hair tied in a ponytail turned back to him looking at Yuya, before turning away.

Yuya feeling like someone was watching him turned at saw the blue hair boy has continued walking.

"Yuya." Zuzu said catching his attention.

"The central dueling zone is this way." Sylvio said pointing towards the destination.

Unknown to them Ash has been following them keeping at a far distance.

"(Let's see what he's going to do.)" Ash thought walking past a Blue-Haired boy getting his attention.

Seeing the Millennium Puzzle around Ash neck, the boy narrowed his eyes. "(That necklace. I swear I've seen something just like that.)" He thought as Ash walked away.

Walking towards the stadium Ash kept to the shadows as he watched, ready to intervene.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuya and the others)**

In front of them was a large arena in a large stadium outside L.I.D. Yuya and Zuzu looked around while the kids looked excited.

"It's L.I.D. Center Court, it's the coolest dueling field I ever saw." Fredrick said in awe

Up in the stands Ash couldn't help, but remember his battles back home with people like Paul, Gary, Tobias and Alain. But he shook those thoughts out of his head as he looked at the group.

Coming up to group was three male teenagers dressed in the same Miami Prep Uniforms.

"Hey." The one in the front spoke with a wave.

"These gentlemen have also become big fans of yours." Sylvio spoke getting Yuya to look at him. "Their curious about the cards you used to Pendulum Summon. You wouldn't mind letting them have a look would you."

"Show them my Cards?" Yuya said in an uncertain tone.

"No need to worry, these are just some of my best buds." Sylvio smiled to the uncertain duelist.

"Well ok." Yuya said still uncertain as he dug his deck out of his jean pocket.

"Here they ar-uh" Yuya spoke as Sylvio swiped him out of his hand.

* * *

 **(Up in the stands)**

Ash and his monsters were angry at seeing this.

 **"Why would he just hold his cards out like that!?"** Mana shouted

 **"Yuya probably thought they just wanted to see his cards not keep them." Mahad said. "(Unlike that man this version is to trusting. Just what did happen when she played those Spells)."**

"Guys, Ash said getting their attention, why is it that a Duel Field like this is reserved for someone like him with camera's watching him do this?" Ash questioned.

Looking around his monsters did notice camera's around the stadium. **"Is it possible that Sylvio isn't doing this just for himself, but for someone else as well?"** Mana said with wide eyes.

 **"I think someone pulling the strings here and Sylvio is nothing, but a pawn."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes at the camera.

Blue-Eyes angry at seeing what was in front of it roared getting the others attention. They turned and growled as they saw Sylvio claim the cards as his.

"That's enough!" Ash growled to himself.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuya and the Others)**

"That's not amusing Sylvio!" Zuzu snapped at the L.I.D. duelist.

"I wasn't being funny." Sylvio said revealing his true colors. "I happen to prefer rare cards, they are the only ones worth collecting."

"These Pendulum Cards are so unique that I simply can't resist them." He said pocketing the cards.

"So that's reason why you invited Yuya here." Zuzu said in anger realization.

"That's not the only reason really." "I need to learn how to use the cards, you still want Yuya to demonstrate Pendulum Summon right." Sylvio asked his friends.

"For sure. I can't wait." Were their responses as Sylvio took out a green Duel Disk.

"That's why I reserved the main duel zone for our showdown." He said as he placed his Duel Disk on.

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to cancel that reservation, because I'm not dueling." Yuya said at the arrogant duelist.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid this a duel you can't deny." Sylvio said pulling goggles back and letting them go hitting and knocking him down.

"You okay?" Tate asked his friend.

"I suggest you get the head in the game and your deck in order." Sylvio said as his Duel Disk beeped.

"Dueling wasn't apart of the plan." A man spoke through. "You were ordered to bring the cards to us immediately."

"Hmph? That was your plan, but my priorities are different understand. I plan to keep these Pendulum Cards to myself."

* * *

 **(In a Disclosed Location)**

"Don't try to defy us!" The man shouted. "Report here immediately with the cards- No

What the man said was cut off by another. Tuning behind him a platform rose revealing the President of L.I.D.

"Let him be." He said. "Do not interfere with Sylvio."

* * *

 **(Back at the Center Court)**

"Now let's get on with it." Sylvio said snapping his fingers where his started to move. Two came and grabbed Zuzu by arms while another held the child in a barehug.

"What's this!" Zuzu struggled against her captors.

"Yuya help us!" The kids screamed.

This enraged Ash and his monsters at the sight. It reminded the spirits of the times when their old duelists loved ones were captive. For Mahad and Mana they were reminded of Grandpa who had his soul taken by Pegasus. For Blue-Eyes it was reminded of how Pegasus and Noah used Mokuba against Kaiba.

"That's enough Sylvio!" Yuya cried out watching his friends being held hostage. "Let my friends go!"

"Your friends are perfectly safe, at least for the moment, until our Duel begins" Sylvio spoke.

"What do you mean?" Yuya eagerly inquired.

"You'll see." Sylvio said pulling a couple of cards out of his jacket. "By the way, I have something for you." He said tossing them on the ground in front of the Entertainment Duelist.

"I'm offering these in exchange for your Pendulum Cards. I thought you'd like them because they're worthless like you!" He taunted the stunned duelist.

"You called them trash? How could you." Yuya said bending down to pick up the cards. This was enough for Ash.

"I'd shut up if I were you Sylvio!" Ash called out gaining everyone's attention. Jumping from his place on the stands Ash landed right next to Yuya. "The only worthless trash I see here is you."

* * *

 **(In the Disclosed Location)**

"That's Ash Ketchum!" How did our camera's not spot him!" Claude shouted.

"(Hm, not only will I get the data on Pendulum Summoning, but I'll also get to see first-hand the strength of this unknown.)" The President thought.

* * *

 **(Back in the Center Court)**

"Eh, and who are you?" Sylvio snapped at our hero. Yuya and his friends as well as the toon squad turned their attention to Ash.

"That's for me to know, and for you find out. Your so pathetic that you have to steal cards from a successful duelist." Ash said coldly as Blue-Eye's spirit snarled. "Your nothing but a third-rate duelist, no a dueling-monkey that's what you are!"

 **"Whoa Ash! Your starting to show a little Kaiba."** Mana said stunned, but she had to agree.

At the insult to his skill Sylvio grinded his teeth. "What... Did you... call me!" He shouted in anger. "You heard me a dueling-monkey!" Yuya and his friends were in shock at the way this new guy just insulted Sylvio. "A pathetic wannabe Duelist!" Ash snapped at the furious Sylvio.

Sylvio, red in the face, glaring at Ash. "Fine! You can suffer with Sakaki Yuya in this duel! We'll make it a Battle Royal, no duelist can draw on the first turn nor attack!" Sylvio snapped. Ash in retaliation activated his Duel Disk letting out the Blue Blade. "Fine with me." Ash said.

"Wait!" Yuya shouted. "This is my duel, you don't have to do this." He pleaded. "Too late! Your new friend has already dug his own grave! I'm going to pick the field! "Let's hope your friends aren't scared of heights as I'm activating the action field **Prison Tower of Darkville.**

As he said this, the ground beneath them all glowed. "Augmented Reality Combat System Energised. Generating Action Field." A metallic voice spoke out surprising Ash.

"Augmented Reality?" Ash thought as the arena glowed and chains erupted out of the ground around surrounding the area where Zuzu and the kids stood.

"Zuzu!" Yuya shouted as a tower erupted out of the ground holding her and the kids at the top.

Ash growled at Sylvio who leaned against a wall trying to make himself cool. "You know it would be waste for a prison tower to have any prisoners."

Ash turned to Sylvio as Yuya run jumping from building trying to get to his friends. "Leave them out of this you dueling-monkey! They have nothing to do with this!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up! Stop calling me! Besides the duel has already begun!" Sylvio retorted.

Soon both Ash and Yuya stood in a dark looking alleyway . Zuzu and kids screaming as they stood on top of the bridge tower. "Guys!" Yuya shouted to his loved ones.

Ash frowned looking at Yuya, the only way he could actually save them is to end this duel. But would Yuya be able to focus with his friends hanging in the balance?

"If you wanna save your friends, then come and duel against me with your new friend Yuya." Sylvio taunted ready to duel. Ash and Yuya glared at Sylvio.

"Sylvio!" Yuya snarled bring his Duel Disk out activating the yellow blade. Ash activated his as well revealing it's blue blade while Sylvio's had a green blade. What neither Ash or Sylvio noticed was Yuya adding "Block Spider" to his deck.

"Yuya, Ash said getting his attention, you may not know who I am, but it's up to us to save your friends."

"Right, thank you, uh..." Yuya started to thank, until Ash realised he didn't give his name yet.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash responded to his new ally. "Right, let's take Sylvio down!" Yuya shouted.

Looking at Ash's Duel Disk, Sylvio broke into laughter confusing the two heroes. "You called me a wanna be duelist, but you don't even have a deck. Sylvio laughed out.

Yuya looked at Ash's Duel Disk in shock and noticed he had no deck, shocking him. Though Ash wasn't concerned one bit.

"Duel Disk!" Ash shouted gaining Sylvio's and Yuya's attention. "Deck Shuffle." As Ash said this the Blue orb on his disk glowed blue showing a blue deck hologram shuffling itself, shocking Yuya and Sylvio. When the shuffling stopped the hologram disappeared and Ash placed his hands at the deck slot drawing five virtual cards.

"(Impossible, his cards are virtual! How could such trash get a Duel Disk like this?)" Sylvio thought in shock.

"(His deck is virtual holograms, just who is this guy?)" Yuya thought to himself.

"Hmph, neat trick Ketchum." Sylvio snarled. "We're all going to Duel until I learn what I need to, then afterwords I'll crush the both of you!"

 **"Please, Crowler already said that today get your own lines."** Mana scoffed while Mahad shook his head.

"Now your going show us how to Pendulum Summon!" Goon 1 shouted.

"Sylvio already stole your precious Pendulum Cards!" Goon 2 said.

"And next he's going crush you two!" Goon 3 said.

"That's right, I plan to become a Pendulum Master and you Yuya will be teaching me. Sylvio shouted.

"Let's Duel!" The three Duelists shouted.

Yuya Lp: 4000 Hand/5

Ash Lp:4000 Hand/5

Sylvio Lp:4000 Hand/5

Above the tower Zuzu and kids stood on cards dispersed and fell into the field surprising Ash. "Action Card's Dispersed." The metallic voice spoke.

"(Action Card's?)" Ash thought, this new duel is just full of surprises.

"All right, it's show time." Yuya said running past Sylvio. "Perfomapal Whip Snake whip into shape!" Yuya called out summoning a purple snake with a whip handle for a tail and a top hat and how tie. (Atk/1700 Def/900)

Yuya outstretched his arm letting the snake coil around it surprising Ash. "Quick, let's swing into action." Yuya said going to a windowsill and stretching Whip Snake out swinging across to another building surprising Ash.

 **"Ash,** Mahad spoke catching Ash's attention, **an Action Duel is a Duel where a Duelist may actually interact with their monsters and those that were dispersed are called Action Cards. The May end up helping Duelists in this type of Duel or hurting, but Duelists can only hold one in their hand."**

Ash nodded at the brief explanation. "It's your move Ash! " Yuya called out regaining Ash's attention. Yuya Hand/4

"All right my move, I summoning Twin Headed Behemoth." Ash said playing the virtual card and appearing on the field was a bipedal two headed dragon with bat wings. The difference between the two heads was that one was blue horned and the other was red horned. (Atk/1500 Def/1200)

Ash jump on Behemoth's back. "Follow Yuya Behemoth!" Ash said getting a roar in reply as his monster took off. "Now I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Had Ash stuck around he would've noticed Sylvio's first goon handing Sylvio an Action Card.

"Run fools." Sylvio mumbled looking at his hand, he grinned seeing Timegazer Magician already in place. "Perfect."

"No!" The Presidents voice spoke out stunning him. "It's not time for that card yet."

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but don't interfere!" Sylvio shouted. "You will obey me." The President calmly retaliated making Sylvio sweat. "Fine, i'll just leave this for later. For now I'll play Pot of Greed, which let's me draw two cards."

Sylvio drew two card's placing the stronger monster in his hand while taking the other he held. "I summon Lightning Hoverboard (Atk/1400 Def/1200)

Appearing on Sylvio field was a dart board in the jaws of a demonic skull jetting out lightning. It flew and stopped in front of Sylvio who jumped on it riding after his opponents.

After catching up to Ash and Yuya Sylvio looked down on them in a sneering way. "The both of you sure are looking desperate, there's no way your going to save your friends this way. Infact you might get them into even more danger." He sneered.

Ash knew that Sylvio was trying to get under their skin, but why right now. They can't battle on the first turn and his monster is the weakest on the field. Unfortunately, Yuya was letting what Sylvio say get to him and knew he needed an Action Card to help give him an edge.

"Hiyah!" Yuya shouted throwing Whip Snake at the bridge who ensnared a cable. Yuya swung from his spot on the building to the bridge looking around.

"It's got to be here some place." Yuya said looking on the bridge until spotting an Action Card laying on the ground. "I knew it an Action Card!"

Unknown to Yuya, Sylvio let out a smirk at the scene making Ash realise something was wrong. "Yuya! Don't pick it up, it's a trap!" Ash shouted from above Behemoth. It was too late though as Ash's words fell on deaf ears.

"Wha-!? A Trap!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock. Sylvio popped up on a screen of Yuya's duel disk. "Indeed it is, and it just snared you." As he said that the card glowed and dissipated in yellow particles.

Behind Yuya large pool balls started to roll towards him. "It's the Action Trap called Break Shot. It decreases one of your monster's attack by 900 points." Sylvio explained. Ash, Mana and Mahad winced seeing Yuya get run over by those cards. Coming out of the smoke Yuya started riding the pool ball while Whip Snake was flattened.

"Whip Snake!" Yuya called out to his monster. Comically the pancake Whip Snake came up and wobbled until it was back to normal, only 900 Atk points weaker. (Atk/ 1700-900 = 800)

"What a rookie mistake, whenever you pick up an Action Card there is an element of risk." Sylvio tsked. "What's it matter!" Ash called out catching Sylvio's attention. "No one can attack on their first turn so Yuya can protect his snake."

While Ash and Sylvio were shouting at each other Yuya unfortunately rammed into the side of the tower causing it to shake. "Don't worry Fredrick, I got you!" Zuzu shouted holding onto the boys legs. "Please don't drop me! I don't think I'll bounce!" Fredrick cried out. "Stay calm I'll get you up." Zuzu assured. "Hang on tight Zuzu!" Ally cried. "Your going to be okay." Tate said.

"You think so big mouth, but I think not!" Sylvio grinned unnerving Yuya and what Sylvio has planned. "I play the Action Spell Instant Battle, this forces mine and Yuya's monster to fight." Sylvio laughed as both Ash and Yuya were shocked.

"Now my Lightning Hoverboard is going to light up your Whip Snake! Sock it to him!" Sylvio shouted as his monster threw lightning darts at Yuya.

"I got to out run them!" Yuya said looking around spotting another Action Card. "Great! An Action Card! Unfortunately when he picked it up his mood saddened.

"Oh no, not again." He cried. "Nice work, you found another treacherous trap! The Action Trap Jump Shot. Sylvio said as another billiard ball jump up heading for Whip Snake.

"Yuya, you have the worst luck." Ash said getting nods from Mahad, Mana and Behemoth.

"Hey Whip Snake! Catch!" Sylvio called out as the ball appeared above the Snake who was comically flattened again and made a flying carpet. (Atk/800-400=400)

Then darts from Lightning Hoverboard's attack hit Whip Snake destroying it and blowing dust up in the air forcing Yuya to cover his eyes.

(Yuya Lp:4000-1000=3000)

"Better luck next duel." Sylvio snickered. "Come on you better get on the ball before you find yourself under it." Making Yuya confused at the statement.

"Yuya!" Ash called out getting Yuya's attention. "Watch out the ball from Jump Shot is going to hit you."

Looking up, Yuya let out a scream as the Billiard Ball was falling towards him crashing on the bridge then bouncing back up to Zuzu and the kids who looked at the ball confused as it bounced and crashed through the bridge.

"Oh no! The bridge is collapsing." Ash cried out. "Behemoth go fly through and help find him!" Ash said to his monster who nodded in reply.

A scene on Ash's Duel Disk popped up showing Sylvio's face. "Rather than be concerned for Sakaki, you should be worried about yourself! Once I'm finished with Yuya, I'll make you pay for that monkey comment!" Sylvio warned, leaving Ash to glare at the screen.

"Sylvio... You scum." Ash hissed until he heard water, causing him and Behemoth to fly over to the spot Yuya was climbing out of. "Zuzu! Are you guys okay!?" Yuya shouted making Ash turn his concerns to the crumbling towers.

The tower was wobbling and hanging off the side was Fredrick who held on the Zuzu's hand who held on to a chain. "Hang on tight Fredrick!" Zuzu shouted. "Don't worry I'm not letting go, but I don't think it's of any use!" He cried out. "That's not true, Yuya and his new friend will find a way to rescue us!" Zuzu shouted to the crying boy. "It'll be okay." Ally assured. "Yeah, Yuya and that Ash guy haven't given up!" Tate said. "So we can't give up either, so please hang on!"

"This isn't good, we need to help them." Yuya said with Ash nodding. "(I wish I could have Behemoth go up there, but he can't handle much weight. And another thing is Sylvio's goon squad has just disappeared. Where did they go?)" Ash thought frantically.

"If you want to do something, then show me how to Pendulum Summon." Sylvio said from behind them. "And if you do, i may save your friends." Sylvio hand/5

"As if youu would keep your promise you dueling monkey!" Ash shouted at the infuriated duelist. "We don't need your help!" Yuya shouted drawing.

"I'll never get to them on foot so it's time to H2go with your Performapal Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya said summoning a six-legged insect boat with bowtie and top hat like Whip Snake. (Atk/500 Def/600)

"(Are all of Yuya's monster some kinda of circus troop?)" Ash wondered as Yuya off on the water. Yuya hand/4

"Well Ketchum it's your move, that is if you have a move." Sylvio laughed to himself. "Oh I have a move alright." Ash said drawing his card.

"I activate the effect of my Sage with Eyes of Blue, by discarding it and sacrificing an Effect Monster on my field I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" Ash said getting everyone's attention. "What! That's not possible! Some one like you can't have a Blue-Eyes!" Sylvio shouted in shock.

"Oh yeah! Then what's this!" Ash said as Behemoth dissipated in yellow particles. "Arise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ash called out.

Soon a large white scaled Dragon appeared on the field beating it's wings and letting loose a roar to the heavens. "(Impossible, one of the rarest monsters to ever exist and it's in this trashes hands!)" Sylvio thought shaking on top of his Hoverboard. (Atk/3000 Def/2500)

"No way, I never thought I would see a Blue-Eyes!" Yuya said in awe. "Awesome." They kids said.

"I'm not finished there, I'm also summoning out Spear Dragon." Ash said summoning a long-nosed blue and tan colored Dragon with red eyes. (Atk/1900 Def/0)

"Now battle, Blue-Eyes attack Lighting Hoverboard with White Lighting!" Ash said as his Blue Eyes fired a lightning blast hitting the Hoverboard. "I think not! I activate the Action Spell Miracle, this prevents Lightning Hoverboard 's destruction and halves the damage I take!" Sylvio shouted surprising Ash that he got another Action Card. (Sylvio Lp:4000-800= 3200)

"I'm not done yet! Spear Dragon attack Lightning Hoverboard with Tearing Gust attack!" Ash called to his second Dragon who let loose a tornado from it's mouth heading strait towards the Hoverboard. "Oh no you don't!" Sylvio shouted heading towards the water grabbing another Action Card. "I play the Action Card Avoid which allows my Hoverboard to dodge." Lightning Hoverboard performed a spinning dodge making Spear Dragon miss.

"Tch, since Spear Dragon attacked, I'm forced to switch him to defense mode." Ash said as his second dragon took a defensive stance. (Def/0) I end my turn. Ash hand/2

"Darn, you almost had him!" Yuya said. "How was he able to get those good Action Card's?" He wondered.

"Hahaha, I must admit you caught me off guard with those dragons of yours, but you only managed to deal me 800 points of damage. Now I'm done messing with you punks!" Sylvio said smugly. "It's time for no more mister nice guy, you two are sunk."

"I draw!" Sylvio drew another rare card. "You have drawn well Sylvio." The President spoke through as Sylvio looked at his card in wonder. "It must be my lucky day then. My Hoverboard has served it's usefulness, now i'll be tributing it to active the Spell Tribute Trade. With this I can add a monster to my hand as long as it's one level higher than the monster I just tributes. Lightning Hoverboard dissipated in yellow particles while Sylvio drew out his chosen card from his deck.

"Stargazer Magician, I hope your ready to work your magic." Sylvio said holding out Stargazer Magician's card. From what Ash could see it held a green bottom and and two 1's on either side. "That's a Pendulum Monster." Ash said.

Seeing that magician card Mahad, Mana and Blue-Eyes snarled startling Ash. They looked really hostile when that magician was mentioned.

"He's using my Pendulum Card?" Yuya said in disbelief."Well I see that got your attention. You know what's coming next don't you?" Sylvio inquired.

"You need two Pendulum Cards to perform a Pendulum Summon Sylvio!" Yuya shouted. "That's a good point, it's good thing I planned ahead." Sylvio said taking another card out making Ash and Yuya widen their Eyes. "You don't mean." Yuya stuttered.

"Yes, I can access both cards as Timegazer is already in my hand. It's been there since the start of the duel. You refused to show me how to Pendulum Summon, but if someone as pathetic as you could pull it off then anyone can do it." Sylvio said sinisterly. "I'm sure I'll do it much better."

"The first step is to set the Pendulum Cards." The president through Sylvio's Duel Disk catching Sylvio's and Ash's attention.

"(So there is a third party involved.)" Ash thought narrowing his eyes.

"Now do as your told." The President spoke standing from his seat.

"Now by using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale." Sylvio and the President said in sync. Sylvio placing Timegazer on the left the blade and Stargazer on the right. In between both cards the words Pendulum appeared on the blade.

Behind Sylvio appeared two pillars and both Magicians rose out of it and under each pillar was a 1 and an 8. "Pendulum Summon!" Sylvio and the President shouted out.

A portal opened up and three light poured out and three monster appeared on Sylvio's field stunning Ash and his Spirits and shocking Yuya that Sylvio succeeded.

"Allow me to introduce Power Dart Striker." Sylvio referred to his orange machine-man with three dart cannons. (Atk/1800 Def/700).

"Along with it's comrade Rocket Dart Striker." Sylvio referred to his red machine-woman with a large dart blast. (Atk/1900 Def/100)

"And the most powerful of my trio Ultimate Dart Striker." Sylvio referred to his final blue machine-man who had a large dart on his arm. (Atk/2400 Def/300)

"This is Pendulum Summoning?" Ash said in shock. "He was able to Special Summon three monsters."

"Hahaha, incredible, I truly did it and in my first try." Sylvio laughed. "Thank you for the cards Yuya, now I am truely a Pendulum Master.

"No way." Yuya mumbled. "He did a Pendulum Summon."

Up in the tower Zuzu and the kids were in shock as well. "He's done it." Zuzu said looking worried.

In the stands the unknown boy too looked at shock.

"Excellent work Sylvio, now strike Ash and Yuya down." The President spoke.

"It worked." Yuya kept muttering in shock. "Hahaha I got three monsters just like that, Pendulum Summoning is sweet. I'm now the most powerful duelist in the world, and now that I can Pendulum Summon on my own I don't have a use you for either you or Ketchum!" Sylvio said. "The only thing either of you can do is stand and be my monster's target practice!"

"Power Darts Striker, you may have the honors of the first attack." Sylvio said as his orange machine-man movies it's blaster towards Skeeter Skimmer. "Blaster Skeeter Skimmer out of the water!"

"Quick get moving!" Yuya told his monster who started float past those darts. "Yuya kept looking around the water until he spotted what he was looking for. "An Action Card!" Yuya tried to reach for it, but remembered what happened earlier made him pull his hand back.

"Don't do it, could be another trap." Yuya said to himself. "It looks like you managed to learn something, but you can't save yourselves." Sylvio said amused.

"My Skeeter Skimmer is schemeyer than you think, it can switch to defense mode and deflect your attack." Yuya said as his monster's wings folded upwards and glowed blue. (Def/1600)

"Nice move Yuya!" Ash called impressed. "That bug is starting to bug me!" Sylvio said watching the darts disperse. "Good thing I have Rocket Dart Striker ready to pick up where Power Dart Striker left off! Fire when ready!" Sylvio shouted as his raised it's red darts at Yuya and his monster.

"Torpedo that Skeeters Skimmer!" Rocket Dart Strker let loose it's triple darts at Yuya and his monster. Skeeters Skimmer was destroyed and Yuya was blown off only to luckily be caught by Spear Dragon.

"You all right Yuya!" Ash called from atop Blue-Eyes. "Yeah, thanks for the save."Yuya called back.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you Ketchum!" Sylvio called out catching he Duo's attention. Picking up another Action Card floating in front of him. "I play the Action Spell Powerize, which is gonna give my Ultimate Darts Striker the power to take out that pesky Blue-Eyes. (Atk/ 2400+1000 = 3400)

"Ultimate Darts Striker attack and destroy Ketchum's Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Dart Destruction!" Sylvio said as his blue machine-man readied it's dart cannon.

Seeing this, Ash and Blue-Eyes were ready to dive into the water to grab an Action Card only to be stopped by Yuya. "Wait, an Action Card won't work! He called getting their attention. "Stargazer Magician has the ability to negate Spell Cards during the Battle Phase!"

"That's not good!" Ash said with wide eyes as Blue-Eyes threw Ash off it's back. The darts hitting their mark and destroying the Dragon.

(Ash Lp: 4000 - 400= 3600)

"But that's not end of it!" Sylvio declared picking up another Action Card. "Play the Action Card Rocket Spike, now I can destroy a monster on the field and give it's owner 1000 points of damage. Say goodbye to Spear Dragon Ketchum!" Sylvio laughed as Rockets Destroyed Spear Dragon and sent Yuya to the water.

(Ash Lp: 3400- 1000 = 2400)

"I believe I dished out enough punishment and humiliation to you two right now." Sylvio smirked. "(Just where is he getting all the good Action Cards?)" Ash thought running to Yuya.

* * *

 **(Up on the Tower)**

The left over darts from Ultimate Darts Striker's attack impacted the tower causing it to shake.

"I'm a goner!" The Swedish boy cried out. "No your not, Yuya and his friend haven't given up, so stay calm and hang on, ok !" Zuzu called to the boy who nodded.

* * *

 **(Back at the duel)**

"I'm ending my turn now, and you two have one last chance to beg me for mercy. It's the only way either of you is going to save your friends." Sylvio sneered. Hand/1

Ash looked at Yuya in concern, he was shadowing his eyes beneath his hair and breathing heavily. "(I can't trust Sylvio to save Zuzu and the others, but how can I stop him if he's holding my go to cards?)" Yuya thought grabbing his Pendulum.

"No way would either of us beg for mercy against a monkey like you Sylvio!" Ash yelled catching Yuya's attention. "You may have knocked us down breifly, but we'll just stand back up no matter what!"

"What are you blathering about Ketchum! If you just stand back up I'll just knock you back down again!" Sylvio called back. "Oh really, then try and knock down this! I play the Trap Card Call Of The Haunted! With it I can call back any monster from my Graveyard! I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ash called out shocking Sylvio.

Rising from the water Blue-Eyes emerged with a roar, before staring at the shivering Sylvio. "So what if brought that Dragon back! I"ll just knock it down in my next move." Sylvio called out.

Ash turned to where Yuya stood and was surprised when he saw Yuya snickering. Soon that snickering turned to full out laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" Sylvio snapped at Ash's partner. "It seems like Yuya's ready play seriously now." Ash said to himself before noticing Mahad and Mana missing. "Where did they go?"

* * *

 **(With Mana and Mahad)**

 **"Those Action Card's have been coming around here."** Mahad said floating near the edge of the canal.

 **"There!"** Mana said pointing where Sylvio's goons were sitting next to piles of Action Card's, dropping them in the canal.

"Ha, Sylvio just took the lead in this duel against those clowns." Goon 1 laughed.

"Yeah, thanks to us. If we didn't find Action Card's for him that Blue-Eyes would have tried him." Goon 2 said.

 **"Mana,** Mahad said getting his apprentices attention, **do it!"**

Mana grinned as her staff glowed startling the three goons. Not being able to see Mana, but a strange light, they did only one thing. They screamed.

"Ah! Ghost!" Goon 1 shouted. "This field had to be built on top of an Ancient burial ground." Goon 3 cried. "Run away!" They shouted stumbling away from the card stacks and running off.

* * *

 **(Back at the duel)**

"It's show time! I draw!" Yuya shouted drawing the card he placed in there earlier. "I summon the web weaving wonder, Block Spider." He said as a Lego Spider rose in front of him. (Atk/0 Def/100)

"Isn't that one of the cards Sylvio threw away? What does Yuya plan to do with it?" Ash wondered at his friends strategy.

"That eight-legged loser is as pathetic and weak as you are Sakaki." Sylvio laughed. "Just face it, Ketchum's Blue-Eyes is the only threat while your just extra baggage."

Not fazed at all Yuya continued. In a few seconds, your going to regret giving me this card Sylvio." Yuya said calmly.

"Oh, that was one of mine, I don't remember having it my deck." Sylvio shrugged. "(Maybe because you were focused on stealing from better duelists, you didn't notice.)" Ash thought bitterly.

In front of Block Spider a large web appeared. "Block Spider can spin a protective web that can shield any monsters I have from being attacked." Yuya said calmly.

"That'd be useful if you had any other monsters on the field." Sylvio retorted. "But it's all alone."

"Not for long. First I have to switch Block Spider to defense mode. Go for it Blocky!" Yuya said as Block Spider did a backflip to defense mode. (Def/100)

"That'll let me activate my spell Mimiclay. A famous magician conjured up Mimiclay, so he can make exact replicas of anything he desired. As Spell Card, it can morph into any monster on the field, and not just appearance it also gains the exact same abilities of the monster it copies." Yuya said as green clay started to glow and morph.

Ash understanding what Yuya planned grinned at the move. "Nice strategy."

"So your going replicate one of my Dart Monsters or Ketchum's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, right. Sylvio inquired left out of the loop.

"Sorry, but your a bit off the mark, Mimiclay is copying the monster on my field." Yuya said as Mimiclay turned into a pale green version of Block Spider. "Block Spider!?" Sylvio said in shock.

"That's right Sylvio, and not only that but Mimiclay is summoned right onto my field." Yuya said. "Son now you have two weaklings instead of just one?" Sylvio sneered.

"No, what Yuya has is a perfect combo." Ash said with a smirk. "That's right Ash. You see Sylvio, Block Spider is a lot tougher than you think." Yuya said as the same type of web appeared in front Mimiclay Spider. "When there's two of them together they can do this, Block Lock. Now you can't attack me at all." Yuya said calmly.

At that, the Pendulum Thief growled flailing his making Ash more assured he's monkey instead of a duelist. "How could I let such lousy cards ground my monsters from their target!" Sylvio snapped angrily.

"(He may think these cards are useless, but I know they'll come through for me.)" Yuya thought staring at two cards in his hand. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yuya Hand/2

"My move then!" Ash declared drawing his virtual card. "Nice, I'll be playing the Tuner Monster White Stone of the Ancients!" Ash said catching everyone's attention.

Appearing on Ash's field was a glowing stone as Blue-Eyes circled it. "A Tuner!? It can't be possible!" Sylvio shouted.

"Oh it is Sylvio! I tune my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Level 1 White Stone of the Ancients. Ash said as Blue-Eyes flew through the air and the stone dispersed into one green ring that Blue-Eyes flew through scanning the Dragon.

"This move shocked everyone. "He can do!" Sylvio cried in shock. "That's-". Zuzu and the kids watched as the summoning happened. "Ash can perform-". Yuya said with wide eyes as well.

The great Dragon of power combined with the energy of the Ancients creating a new and more powerful dragon. Let your roars be heard!" Ash shouted pulling a virtual card from the blue orb on his Duel Disk.

"I Synchro Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!" Ash shouted out as a dragon resembling Blue-Eyes descended, only this one had Silver scales and Azure Eyes. (Atk/2500 Def/3000)

* * *

 **(In the Disclosed Location)**

The alarm sounded showing the summoning method name on the screen. "President! We detected a very high summoning energy, coming from the boy's Synchro Monster."

The President starred at the screen in shock. "(This Ash Ketchum is truly a surprise. Not only can he Fusion Summon, but Synchro Summon as well. We may have an ideal candidate for the Lancers.)" The President thought looking back at the duel.

* * *

 **(Back at the Duel)**

"I don't believe it." Sylvio mumbled to himself. "Ash is a Synchro User." Yuya said in shock as well.

Getting over his shock Sylvio looked at Ash's new monster and broke into laughter. "Hahaha, you may have performed a Synchro Summon Ketchum, but your new Dragon is weaker!" Sylvio laughed.

"Battle!" Ash called out catching Sylvio off guard. "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon attack Ultimate Darts Striker with Silver Lightning Flash." Azure-Eyes opened its jaws letting loose it's attack heading towards Sylvio's strongest Monster.

Sylvio looked shaking head all around the area looking, but it was too late as Azure-Eyes attack hit home and destroyed the blue machine-man. (Sylvio Lp: 3200 - 100 = 2300)

When the smoke clear Sylvio was glaring up a storm at Ash. "Ketchum you just moved yourself up as the biggest target on my list." Sylvio grumbled.

"With that, I'll end my turn!" Ash declared looking at the fuming monkey. "That was amazing Ash!" Yuya called out to his partner. Ash hand/2

"At the end of my end phase, my White Stone of the Ancient's Special Ability activates." Ash called getting Sylvio attention. "I'm allowed to Special Summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my field!" Ash said taking the virtual Blue-Eyes card and slamming it on the Duel Disk.

Appearing on the field was a Dragon similar to the last one, letting it's wings beat and roaring to the heavens. "(Not good!)" Sylvio thought in worry.

"My turn! I draw!" Sylvio grunted as he drew his card. He looked at it, before activating it. "I activate a second Pot of Greed!" Sylvio said drawing two more cards. "Next i'll be playing the Spell Card Dart Reborn, which let's me Special Summon Ultimate Dart Striker from the Graveyard!" Rising from the water, Sylvio's blue machine-man jumped out landing right next to the other two.

Sylvio then looked at the second card he drew. "According to my analysis, those two magicians are currently Spell Cards." The President spoke through. "That card may be the trick I need right now."

"They're Spells and not monsters right now?" Sylvio questioned the voice before grinning and laughing. "Hahaha, Pendulum Cards are almost as amazing as I am."

"I be using the Spell Cricket Close to close out Yuya's strategy." Sylvio said activating the Spell. "It let's me negate one of the effects of your cards at the cost of negating two Spells of my own."

Both Ash and Yuya were confused as to what Sylvio was talking about, he had no Spells out. "You better double check your field Sylvio, you have no Spell Cards." Yuya said looking at the screen of his Duel Disk.

"(Why would play that card if he doesn't have any-wait the Pendulum Cards!)" Ash thought widening his eyes.

"It looks like Ketchum figured it out, but it seems you don't know the potential of these Pendulum Cards Yuya!" Sylvio said raising his arm making Yuya widen his eyes. "My magicians are treated as Spell Cards, so I negate the Effects of Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician so Cricket Close may do it's work."

Two dart boards appeared and encircled both Magician's waists causing them to struggle in pain. They soon dispersed and their cards appeared on top of the Dart Boards.

The dart boards glowed blue and let loose to energy blasts engulfing Mimiclay. "I'll use it's power to reform that play putt, back to lump it once was." Sylvio said as Mimi-Spider reformed back into Mimiclay.

"Since it lost its power Mimiclay goes to the Graveyard." Sylvio sneered at the shocked Yuya.

"Without Mimiclay, your Block Spider is now exposed like a third-rate monster it is. A perfect match for you since you're a third-rate duelist." Sylvio said looking at the defenseless Block Spider.

"(Sylvio actually stopped Yuya's combo. Not good.)" Ash said in thought. "Don't count me out yet!" Yuya said catching Ash's attention.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Draw Muscle!" Yuya said revealing his face-down. Since my Block Spider has less than a 1000 defense points, I can draw one card from my deck. If it's a monster card, I can add it's defense points to strengthen my Spider's Shield. "It depends on this draw, and I can't hold back!" Yuya shouted drawing his card.

"(Just believe in your deck Yuya.)" Ash thought looking at the scene.

Turning the card over, it was indeed a monster. "Excellent, this might sting a bit, but I just drew Kalidescorp. It has 2300 Defense points and thanks to Draw Muscle, I can add those points to my Block Spider. (Def/100+2300 = 2400)

"Luck sure is on your side." Sylvio grumbled. "But'll still find away to take Block Spider apart."

"Go ahead and try. Draw Muscle has another effect that makes my Spider safe and sound." Yuya said smiling. "Nice work Yuya, now Sylvio can't get to your Life Points." Ash complimented his ally who nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"You are just trying to make a fool out of me, aren't you!" Sylvio said shaking before letting loose a grin. "But there is only one fool on this field and it isn't me." He laughed making the duo stare at him.

"I knew you were going to pull of move like that, but I have no interest in eliminating Block Spider this turn. No I plan destroy Ketchum and his pesky Azure-Eyes and Blue-Eyes." Sylvio laughed.

"I tribute Rocket Dart Striker and Power Darts Striker so I can bring out the Ultimate Power of Ultimate Darts Striker!" As he said this both Rocket and Power Darts Strikers dispersed and left their weapons behind. Their weapons merged with Ultimate Darts Striker weapon enhancing it.

"It was already the most destructive dart dealer ever devised, but thanks to Power Darts Special ability, my Ultimate Dart Striker gains another 600 attack points. (Atk/2400+600= 3000)

"Now my Ultimate Darts Striker! Take aim, your target is Ketchum's Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon." Sylvio pointed out as his monster took aim at Ash and his Dragon. "Bullseye Blast!"

"Say goodbye to your Silver Dragon!" Sylvio yelled as his monster let loose the giant dart which dispersed multiple darts heading in Azure-Eyes direction. Ash and his dragon's stood in place not fazed at all.

The darts hit home blowing up smoke surrounding Ash and his Dragon's. "Hahaha, I hope that made you rethink the monkey comment Ketchum, because your Synchro Monster played the price for your big mouth!" Sylvio laughed.

The tower holding Zuzu and the kids shook and Zuzu lost her grip on both Fredrick and the chain she held on to, they all fell screaming.

To Sylvio's surprise Blue-Eyes and Azure-Eyes flew out of the smoke towards the falling foursome grabbing them. "But how, I destroyed that Dragon!" Sylvio shouted in shock before he heard Yuya chuckle.

"Why you didn't hit Azure-Eyes, Sylvio you hit my trap Magical Trick Shield." Yuya laughed as the smoke blew over showing a shield with gloves on it protecting Ash. "It protected Ash's Dragon and cut the damage in half, but I also get to target two cards with their effects are added to my hand." Yuya said smugly. (Ash Lp:2400-500 = 1900)

"Thank you Yuya." Ash called to his dueling partner. "Not a problem my friend." Yuya called back.

Both dart board in the Pendulum Zones glowed as the Pendulum Cards went straight to Yuya's hand. "My magicians!" Sylvio exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, but not yours. These Magicians are rightfully mine." Yuya said holding the two cards.

Blue-Eyes and Azure-eyes flew down holding Zuzu and the kids next Ash and Yuya. "Excellent work you two." Ash said as he helped Ally down from Blue-Eye's back.

"Thank you mister." Ally said.

"How could a clueless loser like Yuya pull this kinda of move one me?" Sylvio questioned still in shock. "How did you know Yuya was going to save your Dragon.

"I felt it in my gut Yuya had a plan, so I did nothing and trusted Yuya. Ash replied getting a smile from his friend.

"Well I'll make sure this is the last time Yuya will save you!" Sylvio shouted. "I activate Ultimate Darts Striker's special ability. I can summon all the Dart Monsters I tributed!"

The weapons on Ultimate Dart Striker glowed and in their places was the previous two Dart Monsters. "He brought while team back!" Tate exclaimed in shock.

"You did get your friends down, but won't compare to how I'll take you two down!" Sylvio shouted. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Sylvio hand/1

"Sorry you guys had to wait, Ash and I had been dealing with this guy all duel." Yuya apologized. "No worries Yuya, now that you have your Pendulum Cards back you can win." Tate said. "No more distractions for you guys." Zuzu said.

"Now my turn!" Yuya said drawing. "It's time to call on my cast of monsters! Get ready guys, we're going lights out." Yuya shouted as the lights on the action field went out.

Looking around Sylvio was confused. "I don't get it?"

"Oh but you will!" Fredrick cried. "Sooner than you think!" Tate put in. "Because Yuya is gonna school you good!" Ally cried out.

"Show this monkey how a real duelist Pendulum Summons!" Ash called from a top his Blue Eyes who roared in encouragement with Azure-Eyes. "Yeah! Pendulum! Pendulum!" Zuzu cheered with the kid in the stands.

Standing on the bridge The spotlights landed on Yuya. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for, it's to swing into action and Pendulum Summon. Along with my fabulous monsters, I proudly present a special performance." Yuya bowed.

"You'll all recognized the first members of our cast, a pair of Pendulum Wonder Workers." Yuya said holding his cards up. "Here comes Timegazer!" Tate cried out. "And Stargazer!" Ally put in.

"Correct, I'm gonna be using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" Yuya said placing the appropriate cards in their zones as the words Pendulum flashed on the blade.

Both Magicians rose into two blue Pillars behind Yuya. "Alright, I'm allowed to summon monster with levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya cried out as three lights poured out of the portal above.

"Jump to it Preformapal Turn Toad." Yuya said a Toad with a bowtie and top hat hopped onto his side of the field. (Atk/0 Def/800)

"Sting your way to victory Performapal Kaleidoscorp!" Yuya said as his scorpion with shields for pincers appeared. (Atk/ 100 Def/2300)

"Turn up the heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted as his face Dragon appeared on the field with it's heterochromia eyes glowing.

"All right Yuya!" The kids cried. "Now go on the attack!" Zuzu and Ash shouted.

"Attack with those losers? One monster with 100 attack points, another 0 and the pesky Spider." Sylvio said annoyed. "Their all garbage cards! Trash for a trashy duelist such as yourself!" He shouted.

"Shut Up! Ash called from atop Azure-Eyes and silencing the arrogant duelist. Yuya and his flinched at the tone as Ash continued shouting at Sylvio. "Why can't you just be quite like the inexperienced Duelist you and eat a banana you dueling monkey!" Ash snapped making Sylvio flinch back before getting annoyed.

"There you go with the monkey comment again!" Sylvio hissed. "Um guys, can we get back to my turn." Yuya said nervously. "Fine!" Sylvio tsked.

"Now Sylvio, you may think my monster a just a bunch of Pushovers. But they have hidden talents, were not only going to win this duel, but we'll be doing it in style." Yuya said outstretched his hands. "Kaleidoscorp, it's time to release some razzle dazzle. Kalidelight!"

The hole in Kaleideloscorps tail glowed and fired a beam of light hitting Ultimate Darts Striker, Rocket Dart Striker and Power Dart Striker. Zuzu and the kids were in awe of the beauty. "What's happening to my monster?" Sylvio said in shock.

"Kaleidoscorp's special ability works when you have monsters that were Special Summoned. Luckily you Speci Summoned your Ultimate Darts Striker. So what happens next is thanks to you." Yuya said happily

"What does that mean." Sylvio grumbled. "You'll find out soon, next I have choose a Pendulum Monster. Odd Eyes." Yuya said turning to his Dragon touching it's hand causing his Dragon to glow yellow.

Then Sylvio's monster's glowed as well firing three beams of light at Odd Eyes. "In a flash Kaleidoscorps special ability has made Odd Eyes a real threat." Yuya said as Odd Eyes Spilit into two extras one red and another blue. "It gives my Dragon the power to attack all three of your monsters once.

"Gotta say Yuya, your a entertaining guy." Ash said looking at the Odd Eyes flying around.

"So pretty!" Ally said in awe of the different colored Odd Eyes.

"Now I'll show you something even more eye-catching. Odd Eyes in Battle. Go! Odd Eyes attack Ultimate Darts Striker!" Yuya shouted as the Red Odd Eyes flew forward towards the blue machine-man. "Now quiz time, who can tell me Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Special Ability?" Yuya questioned the kids.

"That's easy, when it attacks a monster that's level 5 or above,the damage gets doubled." Tate answered.

"Correct, and all that damage is heading one way. Your way Sylvio!" Yuya said continuing the attack.

"Wait double the damage!? I think not! I activate the Trap Gift of the Mystical Elf! Now gain 300 Life Points for every monster on the field! Since there is 9 monsters I get 2700 Life Points!" Sylvio shouted stunning the group. (Sylvio Lp:2300+2700 = 5000)

"5000 Life Points!?" Yuya said in shock. "Yes, now see if you can beat me now Sakaki!" Sylvio taunted. "With pleasure Odd Eyes take out Ultimate Darts Striker!" Yuya called out. At the call Red Odd Eyes destroyed the machine-man and knocked Sylvio into the water! "Gay!" Sylvio yelled as his Life Points went down by 200 , due to Odd Eyes ability doubling the damage. (Sylvio Lp:5000-200= 4800)

"Not done yet! Now I'm having Odd Eyes attack Rocket Dart Striker!" Yuya declared. At his declaration, the blue Odd Eyes shot towards the declared target. "Of course you all know the damage is... doubled! Yuya cheered, forcing Sylvio to surface from the water and run, attempting to find an Action Card. "Again!?..Ah!" Sylvio yelled.

He was blown away as he fell to the ground feeling the damage from the attack. (Sylvio Lp: 4800-1200= 3600)

"And now Odd Eyes, attack Power Darts Striker!" Yuya ordered. This time, the real Odd Eyes attacked with it's Spiral Flame aiming at the Orange Machine-man. As the monster blew up, Odd Eye's ability kicked in. "And the damage is... Yuya started waiting for the audience to finish.

"Doubled!" Ash, Zuzu and the kids cried out. Once more, the dueling monkey tried to escape, only to be knocked down by the dragon's assault once again. (Sylvio LP: 3600- 1400= 2200)

"Yuya." Sylvio groaned getting up. "You managed to throw everything you have at me, but unfortunately for you as I'm still standing" Sylvio grunted, but unfortunately for him Yuya held his smile.

"I do wonder about that." Yuya said getting Sylvio's attention. "You seem to have forgotten about me, dueling monkey." Ash said from above with his two dragons making Sylvio whimper.

"It's all on you. With that I'll end my turn now!" Yuya declared glancing at Ash. "Now, dear spectators, it's time for the grand finale! Allow to introduce my new friend ... Ash Ketchum! A duelist who holds the Rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon's!" Yuya announced as the spotlights shined on Ash and his dragons.

"Heh, alright Yuya. It's my turn!" Ash declared drawing his card. "As it is my Standby Phase, my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's Special Ability activates. It allows me to target on Normal Dragon Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. So welcome back Blue Eyes White Dragon Number 1." Ash called as Azure Eyes let loose a roar and Ash's first Blue Eyes rose out of the water.

"Wait, don't you think three dragon's are overkill!?" Sylvio Stuttered in fright of the three menacing Dragons. "Hm, you maybe right monkey, so that's why I'm going to do a little surprise for this grand finale." Ash declared holding a card up making everyone wonder what he's going to do.

"I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!" Ash declared shocking everyone and the kid in the stands. "With this I can Fusion Summon using the two Blue Eyes on my field and the one in my hand." Ash said as the Fusion swirl appeared behind him

"Ash can use Fusion Summoning as well!?" Yuya said in surprise. "Wow, I've never seen a Fusion Summon before!" Fredrick exclaimed!

"Three powerful dragons, combine to show the ultimate dragon! Roar Kaiba's soul! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Ash shouted summoning one of the strongest Fusion Monsters to exist. (Atk/4500 Def/3800)

* * *

 **(In the Disclosed Location)**

"The systems were going haywire at the massive summon. "Sir, this Fusion Energy is off the charts!" Claude cried at to the President.

The President meanwhile stood sitting at the screen in shock. Never in his Life would he think he would see the strongest Monster that belonged to Seto Kaiba. "(This Summoning energy, does it vary by the amount of strength of the monsters he summons?)" He though in wonder.

* * *

 **(Back at the Duel)**

Everyone was in awe of the three-headed dragon. Sylvio was shivering in fright as he knew he was on the receiving end of this creative's attack.

 **"Wow Ash, don't you think this is a bit of overkill?"** Mana said appearing startling Ash. "Where were you and Mahad?" Ash whispered.

 **"Your opponent there has been cheating, he had his goons collect Action Card's for him while he kept you and Yuya occupied."** Mahad said popping up making Ash narrow his eyes at his opponent.

"Battle! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Sylvio directly." Ash declared as his three headed dragon flew up and opened its jaws. Each head powering up an attack.

Sylvio was whimpering, Zuzu hugging Ally tight who buried her face into Zuzu, Yuya looked on in wide eyes with Fredrick and Tate. Even if Sylvio is an arrogant jackass, they know that this Attack would seriously hurt him. Mahad, Azure Eyes and Mana just starred waiting for Ash to stop the intimidation. Blue -Eyes Ultimate Dragon then stopped the attack flew towards Sylvio and stepped on him like a bug. Yuya and group fell over anime style at the anti climatic attack. (Sylvio Lp 2200-4500=0)

"I thought you were actually gonna kill him." Yuya said sitting up as the monsters and field disappeared from all around them. "No." Ash chuckled. "He maybe a dueling monkey and annoying, but I wouldn't kill him." He held his hand out towards Yuya.

Yuya smiling took Ash's hand and was pulled up. "I gotta say Yuya, your Pendulum Summoning was awesome and your good duelist." Ash said to his new friend. "Right back at ya, I never thought I would see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon ever. And thank you for helping me save my friends." Yuya said thanking Ash for all he's done.

Sylvio's goons ran out into the arena towards Sylvio as he picked himself up. "Grgh, where were those Action Card's I told you to pick up for me during the Duel!" He shouted taking goon 1 by the shirt.

"Wait, Sylvio. We're sorry it's just that we saw a ghost. We got scared and ran away from where we were droppiing Action Card's." The goon said nervously.

"Wait, this entire time you've been cheating against Yuya and Ash!" Zuzu said stepping up gingerly making Sylvio and his goons flinch. But Sylvio regained his angered look.

"So what's it matter, you won the Duel anyways. But I'm not leaving here until I have those Pendulum Cards!" He shouted with his goons getting ready for an attack only to be intercepted by Ash.

Ash ran forward and kneed goon 1 in the stomach, followed by a Palm strike to goon 2's chin. Next he swept goon 3 of his feet and flipped goon 2 on top of him, followed by elbowing Goon 1 in the back knocking him down. When he was done with those three he starred at Sylvio, his eyes glowing blue and Millennium Puzzle shining.

 **"Wait Ash isn't going to use Mind Crush on him? Is he?"** Mana asked Mahad worriedly. **"It's a probability, but I'd say someone may strike Sylvio first."** Mahad said looking at the kid running down the stands.

Yuya, Zuzu and the kids were surprised that Ash easily took out Sylvio's goons. As for Sylvio, he was shivering in fight for walking back slowly until a stick came hitting him in the head. Another kid around the same age as the other kids jumped join front of Ash.

The kid had light blue hair, white skin, a blue jacket over a black shirt and whit pants with brown shoes. "And you are?" Ash questioned the newcomer.

Turning around the kid gave a smile towards the group. "Someone who was amped by yours and Yuya's duel."

"So do you study here at the Leo Institute?" Yuya inquired the you boy. "I was considering it, but that Duel you guys had changed my mind. I want you to be my teacher."

While this new kid was speaking with Yuya, the other kids and Zuzu came up to Ash for a proper introduction.

"Mister, thank you for saving us and helping Yuya. My name is Ally." Ally said looking at Ash who smiled in return. "It was my pleasure, besides it isn't right to just take hostages during a duel." Ash replied.

"Hello mister Ash, my name is Tate. It was really awesome that you could do a Synchro Summon a and a Fusion Summon." Tate said coming up to Ash excitedly. "Nice to meet you, but leave the mister out of it, you can just call me Ash." Ash said to the excited boy.

"So Ash, I haven't seen you at school before are you new?" Zuzu asked. "Oh yeah, I just got into town today." Ash said sheepishly.

Hearing this Yuya turned to Ash. "So you your not registered with any Duel School?" He questioned as to why someone like Ash isn't apart of a school. "Nope, in fact the concepts of Duel Schools are new to me." Ash shocking the group.

"Then maybe can join our School!" Yuya shouted happily before Zuzu pulled paperfan out and hit him over the head. "You can't just ask like that!" She shouted.

"Hm, maybe." Ash said contemplating it and getting some eager looks from the kids. "Please Ash, will you join!" The kids begged.

"Seeing their looks and Mana and Mahad nodding yes, he relented. "Alright." He finally said getting cheers from the group.

"Count me in too!" Sora shouted catching the group's surprise.

* * *

 **(Back at the Disclosed Location)**

"Sir, should I go and retrieve those Pendulum Cards?" Claude asked the young man. "No, leave them be." The President spoke making Claude turn to him.

"But Mr. President?" He questioned.

Starring at the screen the President narrowed his eyes at two individuals. "They are starting to intrigue me, Yuya Sakaki and Ash Ketchum. There might be more than just meets the eye to the two of them." The President spoke.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this he and Mana stood in the rebuilt Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever.

" **Which will it be? Which will it be?"** Mana chanted as the screen spun.

The screen stopped and landed on a Dragon Monster with two different colored eyes.

 **"The card of the day is Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** Mana and Mahad cheered.

 **"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon is Level 7 Dragon Type Pendulum Monster. It has an attack strength of 2500 and defense of 2000. It's Pendulum Scale is 4."**

 **"The Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0."**

 **"The Effect: If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled."** Mahad read the text.

 **"Not to mention it's eyes are really bright."** Mana said standing next to Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with a flashlight. **"I wonder if they shine brighter than Blue-Eyes of Red-Eyes?"** She said moving the flashlight to Odd Eyes face.

 **"Wait Mana! Don't shine that in his eyes!"** Mahad yelled to his apprentice.

Too late, the shine startled the dragon making it spit of Spiral Flame towards Mana. Unfortunately she dodged and it hit Mahad instead. **"Agh!"** Mahad screamed in pain. When Odd Eyes calmed down Mahad was burnt extra crispy.

 **"Mana! What did I tell you when interacting with** \- whatever he said died in his throat as he heard sparking from behind him. Turning around he flinched as Mana and Odd Eyes backed up with scared looks.

It seems this entire chapter Pikachu was asleep in the Card Lab and was behind Mahad when Odd Eyes attacked. Now the three are looking at a crispy mad Pikachu.

 **"Wait Pikachu, calm down. This was an accident!"** Mana cried, but Pikachu wasn't having any of it and let loose his Thunderbolt shocking Mahad, Mana, and Odd-Eyes.

When Pikachu stopped, Odd-Eyes was laying on the ground burnt with swirls in it's eyes. Mana's and Mahad's hair exploded into afros and were groaning in pain. "Pika-pikachu!" Pikachu said walking out.

 **"Until next time."** Mahad and Mana groaned in pain.

* * *

 **(Omake: Block Spider's revenge)**

It was night time in the Sawatari household and Sylvio was getting ready to rest after his humiliating defeat.

"Good night father!" Sylvio called out walking to his room. Turning off the light he went to bed. Tossing and turning remembering his Duel against Ash and Yuya he opened his eyes and saw a shadow of a giant spider.

"Ahhh!" Sylvio screamed as his father rushed in to see what was wrong. "My boy!" What happened!?" He said concerned.

"It's Block Spider! He's come to finish me!" Sylvio cried pointing toward the area of the spider shadow.

"Why my boy, it's only a common house spider." Mr Sawatari said turning on the light. Sylvio wide eyed looked and saw it was just a common spider. "Oh sorry father."

"It's alright my boy now go to bed." He said walking out. In the next hour Sylvio tossed and turned in bed still thinking about his loss. Wearily he opened his eyes and screamed making his father come back in.

"What wrong Sylvio!" He shouted. "It's Block Spider,for real this time!" Sylvio cried pointing towards a old set of building bricks from his childhood. "My boy this only just your old toys from back when you were a child." His father said making Sylvio look at the set.

"Oh sorry father." Sylvio apologized. "Now Sylvio, I know you love Duel Monsters, but I think this may be getting out of hand. If you have another panic attack like this then, l will have you take counseling." His father said getting a gulp out of Sylvio. "Now good night."

That night Sylvio did not wake up screaming. As the sun rises and light poured through his windowsill, Sylvio got up tiredly, before he saw it. Opening his eyes wide, his room was covered in Block Spider cards. His bed sheets had Block Spider on them, his pajamas as well. Sylvio did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

* * *

 **New Cards:**

 **Magical Trick Shield (Trap Card) Effect: Activate when a monster is targeted for an attack. That monster is not destroyed. Afterwords target two negated cards on the field and add them to your hand.**

 **Dart Reborn (Spell Card) Effect: Target one "Dart" monster the resides in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

 **Performapal Kaleidoscorp - Revised to affect Special Summoned Monsters.**

* * *

 **(Preview)**

Yuya: Welcome Ash to You Show Duel School!

Ash: So you guys teach entertainment duels?

Sora: Please Yuya! Be my Teacher!

Yuya: Stop following me!

Zuzu: Sora had been following Yuya a lot lately.

Yuya: I'm not your teacher!

* * *

 **Finally finished, it took a while to get this Battle Royal duel written out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, if you spot any thing that needs to be fixed review about or give you opinion on what you thought about this chapter I want to know honestly. Anyway see you next time!**


	4. New School! New Duel! Take out that Fool

**Hey guys, it has been a while. The reason I haven't actually update in a while was because things in school sorta picked up in my last year. Good news is I now graduated and another thing is my small vacation at King's Island has also ended. So now it's back to updating.**

* * *

After the events concerning Sylvio and the Battle Royal, time seemed to have flown by as it was already dark out. The group have decided to split apart with Zuzu escorting the kids home and Ash and Yuya heading over to Yuya's house. Yuya invited Ash to stay at his place saying that it was alright to stay. Sora meanwhile got separated from everyone else.

The two boys now stood outside a simple looking house that has bay window in the front and it seems it has a second floor from the looks of it. "Your house looks nice." Ash complimented. "You sure mom would have a problem with staying over?"

"Nothing to worry about, you'll like her. My mother's really nice." Yuya said as and Ash walked through the door.

* * *

As they got inside Ash saw that it was nice inside as it was outside. Ash could see the living room had a couch and a tv. The kitchen was close by the living room. There was also a fireman's pole connecting the first and second floors.

"I'm home and I brought company!" Yuya shouted out. Several barks and a meow were heard before three dogs came out with one cat surprising Ash. They all came up to Yuya who kneeled down to pet them. "Hey guys! How have you been Kilo? Watt?" Yuya said petting two dogs.

 **"They're all so cute!"** Mana Squealed at them while Mahad merely shook his head at his apprentice.

PIkachu grumbled feeling jealous at the fact Mana's paying attention to the other animals and not him.

"That's a lot of pets." Ash said in shock.

"Yeah. One thing about my mom is that she loves cute things and will adopt any cute pets. Not that I'm bothered by it of course."

Ash heard a small bark beneath him and looked down to see a small Pembrooke Weish Corgi looking up at him with his tail wagging. "Hey there little guy." Ash said kneeling down to pet the pup.

"That's En. Mom brought him in a little time ago. He was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand."

"Ah." Ash said as he picked En up who started to lick him in the face out of affection. "Hey. Stop that tickles." Ash laughed out.

"Hey, he likes you already." Just then the only cat in the group of animals walked up towards Ash. The cat had odd-eyes of the color yellow and blue and a heart shaped mark on the back. "That's Core. One of the special cats with a different color on each eye." Yuya said as Ash bent down to pet the cats head.

"Wait. En and Core? As in 'Encore'?"

"Kinda ironic, you know."

"Isn't that sweet." Ash and Yuya looked over to see a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with blue eyes and light skin. She has long blonde hair, the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly see wearing a aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Oh hey mom." Yuya standing up with Ash. "This is my new friend Ash. He kinda helped me and my friends out of a jam today."

Ash waved. "So this is your mom. At first glance I thought she was your sister."

Yuya's mother showed surprise by the compliment from the 15-year old. "You really think I look so young?"

"Not again." Yuya groaned in annoyance.

"Aren't you such a sweetheart!" Mrs. Sakaki squealed.

Ash sweat dropped in confusion. "Um... Thank you?"

"Anyways, here's the deal mom." Yuya spoke. "Ash just got into town and doesn't have a place to stay. So I was wondering if -"

"Say no more." Yuya's mother interrupted. "You said he really helped his friends so how can I refuse this charming young boy?" She turned to Ash. "You can stay here as long as you need."

Ash smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Sakaki!"

"Oh, you can call me Yoko, dear." Yoko said before turning towards the kitchen. "I'll get dinner started." She then left for the kitchen leaving the boys in the living room.

Ash turned to Yuya weirded out as the other boy displayed an embarrassed look. "Does she do that often?"

"Yeah, she does that when she gets a compliment about her being youthful, which is embarrassing." Yuya answered shaking his head.

"I guess that's kinda weird." Ash said sweat dropping before his stomach growled making said boy blush in embarrassment. "It's good thing she said she's getting dinner started, I haven't eaten all day." He said cheekily. Both boys laughed together.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It shows Ash and Yuya asleep in Yuya's room. The other bedroom was where the pets were sleeping, and the Sakaki's thought Ash wouldn't appreciate sleeping in animal hair. Yuya was asleep on his bed like normal while Ash slept on the floor in his sleeping bag. Pikachu curled up next to Ash while Blue-Eyes slept on top of Ash curled up like a dog. Mana sat laying her head on Blue-Eyes's side. The only one not asleep was Mahad.

 **"Just what has happened. First we get here and Ash meets Serena, then he meets Zuzu who looks just like Serena. And the two of them share the same face as her. Just what is going on here?" Mahad thinking about three specific people. "Then there's Yuya, and he shares the same face as him. Yet his personality is too trusting. What did those Spell Cards do?"**

Mahad's thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp, followed by a crash. Turning to see Yuya had fallen out of bed. Of this ended up waking Ash of course.

"What's all the commotion?" Ash said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, it's just that the most awesome duel I ever had and it was only just a dream." Yuya groaned out sadly as he grabbed his pendant.

As Ash and Yuya talked Mana turned towards her teacher who looks like he didn't get any sleep. **"Mahad, were you up all night?"** She asked noticing the bags under his eyes.

 **"Huh, oh no I was just awake an hour earlier. So you don't have to worry."** Mahad said turning away.

Mana would've pressed the issue further, but the sound of Ash and Yuya leaving the room interrupted her.

* * *

"It's just that blue-haired pest Sora is bugging me in my dreams now." Yuya said rubbing the back of his head. "First he comes out of no where to knock Sylvio out with a stick, then declares me I'm his teacher."

"Well, maybe he was thrilled by your entertainment dueling that he wants to learn it." Ash said remembering the way Yuya dueled with him against Sylvio.

"Maybe, but he's still annoying." Yuya said as a bark interrupted their conversation. Looking over they saw En and Core treading towards them.

"Good morning En." Yuya said lifting the pup as Ash lifted Core. "Your getting bigger by the day, we may need to get you to lay of the chow."

"How is it going Core, you doing good?" Ash said to the cat who meowed in response.

"You certainly are hungry my little friend. Well keep eating because there is plenty more where that came from." Yoko's voice echoed out throughout the hall. Ash and Yuya set the animals down and hopped on the pole sliding down towards the kitchen.

Pikachu not one to be left behind, jumped towards the pole trying to slide down himself. Except he was a spirit and he phased through it and comically landed on the floor below face-first.

 **"You all right Pikachu?"** Mana called out seeing the mouse fail at his attempt. Pikachu merely lifted his arm and gave a wobbly thumbs up towards here.

 **"I was kinda expecting you to do that."** Mahad said to apprentice who merely stuck her out at him.

* * *

"You let another stray in the house mom?" Yuya asked as he and Ash walked in the kitchen. "Yeah me!" A voice at the table spoke revealing himself to be Sora.

Seeing who it was caused Yuya to fall anime-style and Ash to sweat drop. "What are you doing here!" Yuya demanded as the boy at some pancakes.

"I noticed him wandering around the neighborhood, the poor boy. I had no choice but to offer him breakfast of course, he looked so hungry." Yoko said passing plates of Pancakes to Ash and Yuya.

"You should've given him food to go." Yuya said stubbornly.

"Now calm down Yuya, there's no harm in letting Sora eat here." Ash said trying to calm his friend down.

"Ash is right Yuya, he's welcome here." Yoko said watching the cheerful boy eat. "Sora's your student, isn't he?"

"No!" Yuya said slamming his hands on the counter. "Well he's not. He's had a bad habit of turning up when you're not wanted, which is all the time." Yuya said tuning away.

"That's rude." Sora pouted. "I see you didn't learn any manners from your sister."

Yoko looked at Sora in shock. "His sister?"

Sora gained a look of confusion. "Did I get it wrong? I'm sorry, it's just that you look so young and beautiful that I figured you were Teacher's sister." Sora bowed his head.

Yoko looked extremely happy when she heard the compliment from Sora. "Oh, well a perceptive and charming young man. She said happily taking Yuya's uneaten pancakes and handing them to Sora. "I bet your still hungry, can I get you more syrup?"

"Hey those are my pancakes!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. Too bad they didn't hear him as they both went on about Yoko making Sora more food for breakfast.

Seeing this Yuya groaned already figuring out he won't be eating until lunch time. Ash already finished just patted his friend on the back for his predicament.

* * *

 **(After Breakfast)**

Ash was walking with Yuya and Zuzu to their school already deciding that he should already enroll just to prevent the law from bugging him. Even though Mana is against him attending school, she can't do anything with Mahad keeping her magic on lockdown.

"So your actually going to attend our school? Why?" Zuzu asked Ash as he held his behind his head. "Well I just don't want the law going to the trouble of trying to 'apprehend' me thinking I'm ditching." Ash said using air quotes on the word apprehend making Zuzu giggle. Their conversation was cut short as they heard a small grumble and groan from Yuya who was holding his stomach.

"Why. Why did I have to suffer without breakfast." Yuya moaned in agony.

"Well, you were being kinda rude to Sora in front of your mother." Ash said answering Yuya's question.

"That was a rhetorical question." Yuya said looking at his friend with half-lidded eyes.

"Sora's the kid who wanted you to teach him how to duel right?" Zuzu said entering the conversation. "Now he's hanging out at your house?"

"Yeah, it seems no matter how I try, I can't get rid of that pest." Yuya said holding his hands behind his head.

"Speaking of said pest, here he comes now." Ash said getting the two's attention. "Teacher!" The voice of Sora called out.

"Oh great." Yuya moaned out before turning towards Sora. "What do you want, are you stalking me!" Sora only cheerfully replied at the question much to Yuya's annoyance.

"Look just go away!" Yuya said. "I can't because we have to have our first lesson, so I'm ready for you teach me whenever you're ready." Sora said not dettered in the slightest by Yuya's angry look.

"How many times do I have to get through that thick skull of yours, that I don't want to-" Yuya started to shout only for Sora to interrupt.

"Come on! You have to teach me. When I saw the way you did a Pendulum Summon in your duel against Silvio and Ash's awesome Fusion summon, I knew you guys were the greatest duelists ever." Sora said waving his arms.

While Ash was a bit flattered by Sora's praise, Yuya still held the look of annoyance. "If you admire Ash as well, then why don't you ask him to teach?!" Yuya said turning away only to get put in a headlock by Ash.

"Oh no you don't! Your not pawning your problems on to me!" Ash said giving Yuya a noogie on the head. "Hey, stop. Come on! It's only fair you suffer the same way I am." Yuya cried out only for Ash to increase the pressure on the noogie.

Zuzu merely stood there looking at the two with annoyance. "Idiot boys." She mumbled.

"But teacher! I want to learn Pendulum Summon from you first!" Sora whined before turning to Zuzu. "I betcha he'll do it if you ask him."

"Why's that Sora?" She questioned the youth while Ash let Yuya go. "Because if teacher's girlfriend asks, then there's no chance he'll say no."

"His gi-girlfriend?!" Zuzu shouted in surprise blushing. "Aren't you two sweethearts?"

"You know, I was curious about that myself. Are you guys dating?" Ash asked his two blushing friends.

 **"They do look cute together."** Mana said appearing next to Ash.

"Of course not!" They both shouted at the two. (They can't see Mana)

"As far as I know, there is nothing sweet about that crude girl!" Yuya shouted pointing at Zuzu who turned from blushing from embarrassment to fury.

"(Bad move!)" Ash, Sora, and Mana thought seeing the furious Zuzu quickly floor Yuya with her paper fan.

"How dare he insinuate I'm ill tempered." She mumbled angrily walking off as Yuya withered on the ground in pain.

"(He had that coming.)" Ash said remembering the times he fought with Misty, May and Dawn. "I think she likes you teacher." Sora said looking the hurt Yuya.

* * *

 **(At the School)**

Ash stood in the front of Yuya's class wearing the same school jacket as the other males. He kept the same pants as well as his gloves. The Millennium Puzzle shined neatly on his chest. The class he stood in front held the even amount of boys and girls wearing the same uniforms the other day. Yuya and Zuzu sat next to each other in the back of the class. Behind Yuya was an empty seat by the window.

"Listen up students. We have a new student joining us here today." The teacher stepped aside to show Ash to everyone. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Yes sir." Ash nodded before turning to the class. "Hello my name is Ash Ketchum. It's nice to meet all of you." Ash turned to where Yuya and Zuzu were to see each of them giving a small wave.

The teacher nodded. "Is there anything else we all should know?"

Ash tuned to the teacher shaking his head. "No, my name is enough right now."

"Okay." The teacher turned his head to Yuya's row where the empty desk sat. "There is a desk behind Yuya Sakaki. Why don't you take it so we can begin the lesson."

Ash turned to the teacher and bowed thanking him before walking over to his designated seat. While walking he heard some murmurs from the other classmates.

"He looks kinda tough."

"He's kinda cute."

"So Mysterious."

"Think he's a spy sent from the government?"

"Stop with the crazy assumptions dude."

Only one person didn't show any good interest on Ash. In fact he was scowling and glaring at him in anger. "(So he's the one who helped Sakaki Yuya beat Sylvio and tarnish the LID name. I'll make the two of them pay, I swear it.)" He thought darkly.

As Ash got to his seat Yuya turned to him excited. "Isn't this great, who would've thought we be in the same class together!"

"What's great is that we now have someone else to help me keep you in line." Zuzu smirked as Yuya started to pout. "Are you saying I cause trouble?"

"What do you think, remember the last time when you fell asleep?" Zuzu said causing him to look away as Ash noticed the teacher having a dark aura around him.

"Um guys, I think you should be quite." Ash said catching their attention.

"Yuya, Zuzu. Is there any problems back there?" The teacher asked causing the two to flinch as everyone was staring.

"Um no sir, nothing wrong here." Zuzu said nervously turning to Yuya. "Right Yuya?"

"Yeah, just making Ash feel welcome is all." Yuya laughed out. The teacher seeing through the quick lie merely smirked. "Good, though I think it's best that you both make him feel welcomed more quietly and not disturb class."

The two sighed in relief as the teacher turned back towards the board. Ash only scratched his cheek feeling about sorry for his friends.

* * *

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

Everyone was focused on the lesson including Ash and Zuzu. The only not focused was Yuya who had his book standing on his desk while holding out Stargazer and Timegazer.

"(I wonder if anybody could Pendulum Summon as long as they have the right cards. Sylvio didn't seem to have any problem when we dueled.)" Yuya thought remembering Sylvio using his magicians to Pendulum Summon the Dart troop.

"(Is Yuya still thinking about that duel with Sylvio?)" Ash thought as he saw Yuya holding his magicians. Then he got the weird feeling that someone was watching them. Turning to the window he saw Sora hanging upside down from a tree branch.

 **(This kid is the definition of persistence.)"** Mahad mumbled as Mana and Pikachu were sleeping in sleeping bags right behind Ash. They both thought school was boring and decided to sleep until lunch. (I agree with them.)

Sora shocked that Ash spotted him merely waved while Ash nervously waved back. Sora then got off the tree expertly with acrobatics shocking Ash and Mahad.

"(What the heck? Am I seeing things?)" Ash thought tuning back to the lesson.

 **"(Somethings off about that kid.)"** Mahad thought with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **(Lunch Time)**

Sitting in the schoolyard on the bench were Ash, Yuya and Zuzu. Yuya already stuffing his face to fill up his empty stomach while Zuzu looked very annoyed.

"Seriously Yuya, you gotta start paying actual attention in class!" She shouted to her chowing friend. "I can't keep lending you my notes if you always go to fantasy land!"

"Calm down Zuzu." Ash said as the girl turned her glare to him. "I'm sure Yuya had reason for not listening."

Turning to Yuya, Ash saw that he set lunch down and gained a downcast look. "Your still thinking about that duel with Sylvio right?"

"Yeah, well I've been thinking about if everyone gained the ability to Pendulum Summon. After seeing Sylvio do it so easily, then does that mean everyone could do it?" Yuya asked with looking worried.

Zuzu forgetting the anger she felt looked at Yuya seeing his worried look. "Yuya."

"Hey, I got a question." Ash said gaining their attention. "How is it that your the only one to Pendulum Summon?"

Yuya flinched. To tell the truth he never explained how got the cards, just thought everyone would think it was weird to what happened to him.

"You never explained that to me Yuya." Zuzu said turning to her friend.

"Uh, Um well. I never actually anyone the reason as to why because I thought everyone would believe me." Yuya confessed seeing their confused looks.

"Why would you think nobody would believe you." Ash asked confused.

"Well back in my duel with the Sledgehammer, he cornered me. I ended up looking back to my dad's words and when I drew my card my pendant started glowing and the next thing I know was that my cards started to turn into Pendulum Cards." Yuya confessed.

"Eh, so your saying that your pendant is the reason you have Pendulum Cards?!" Zuzu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Huh, I have heard of strange items having special powers." Ash commented.

"Can it do that to mine?" A voice spoke out behind them scaring the crap out of them.

Suddenly Sora revealed himself and jumped on top of Yuya trying to grab Yuya's pendant.

"Sora!" Zuzu cried out in surprise.

"Hey Sora what are doing!" Yuya said struggling to get Sora off him. "But I want to see your pendant!"

"Don't you have your own school to attend!?" Zuzu asked worriedly.

"Nah, I don't have to do that." Sora said getting off Yuya. Ash confused as to why Sora doesn't attend a school was going to comment on it only to be interrupted by another unknown voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here. The son of the Coward and the Newbie." A voice arrogantly spoke out catching the groups attention.

"Ugh, what do you want Blake!" Zuzu snapped towards the now identified Blake. Blake a 15-year old in their class, he has spiky black hair and gray eyes. Also wearing the same type of uniform as the other male students. Very arrogant as well.

"Me? I don't want anything, but to put the newbie in his place." Blake said smirking.

"Put Ash in his place? What did he even do to you?!" Yuya questioned the arrogant boy.

"What did he do? You should know, you both beat Sylvio and disgraced the reputation of LID!" Blake shouted which caught the attention of many other students. Soon a crowd started to form.

"Now I'm gonna redeem the LID name by beating this loser, then your next Sakaki!" Blake said getting his Duel Disk out.

"Why should I even duel you, if you ask me that Dueling Monkey Sylvio got what was coming to him." Ash said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't care what Sylvio did, it's just that you and Sakaki beat a student from LID tarnishing its name. Now I've come to redeem it." Blake said scowling at Ash's direction.

"Ash doesn't have any reason to duel you Blake, so why don't you beat it!" Zuzu said standing up. "Shut up bitch! This doesn't concern you!

Hearing that insult caused Zuzu to go red with fury. She soon got armed with her paper fan and immediately tried to hit Blake with it. Only Yuya and Sora held her back from killing the arrogant idiot. Though Yuya wanted to give him a piece of his mind as well.

 **"What a jerk!"** Mana exclaimed appearing while Mahad and Pikachu nodded disgusted with his attitude.

The crowd around them were actually letting loose murmurs at Blake's attitude.

"What a jerk!"

"Not cool man!"

"Even though Blake's a jerk, he's a good duelist. The new guy might not stand a chance."

"Knock it off you moron!"

"What's it gonna be Ketchum. You too much of a coward to duel me?" Blake goaded to the emotionless Ash.

Ash stood still as Blake kept throwing mean comments. Hair shadowing his eyes before Ash lifted them to show his face had an emotionless look, except his eyes held fury causing Blake to step back.

"You know, I can handle people insulting me, but when you insult my friends then we have a problem." Ash said getting his Duel Disk out. "So I accept your challenge!"

"Finally loser. I can't wait to show you the strength of a true LID elite." Blake said arrogantly as Ash pulled up a screen and checked through his deck recipes. He could hear murmurs from the other student commenting on hid Duel Disk.

"This deck should do." Ash said choosing the one labeled Phantasmal. Suddenly appearing in Ash's hand was a deck of virtual cards surprising everyone.

"Oi! What kinda deck is that!" Blake shouted in surprise as started to calmly shuffle.

"It's my deck." Ash said calmly as he finished calmly. "Unlike your Duel Disks, mine has a database of cards that belong to me." Ash said stunning the students including Yuya, Zuzu and Sora.

"Whatever! No matter how fancy the Duel Disk, doesn't make you the superior duelist!" Blake snapped out.

"Let's Duel!" They both shouted out.

Ash LP: 4000 Hand/5

Blake LP: 4000 Hand/5

"Winners first loser!" Blake shouted as he looked at his hand. "First I'll play the Spell Card Dark World Dealings!"

Appearing on Blake's field was said Spell Card. "This makes us both draw 1 card then discard 1 card." Blake said smirking as he drew a card as well as Ash.

"I"ll chose this card." Blake said sliding in his Duel Disk slot. Looking at Ash he saw Ash choosing to discard the card he drew. "Aw, did somebody get a bad draw?" blake said mockingly.

"Oh well loser, to bad for you but I discarded my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. When he's discarded to the GY by a card effect, I can special summon him." Blake said as his monstr appeared on his field.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World looked like a silver fiendish man with dark angel wings and two skulls for a head. It also wielded two silver daggers. (Atk/2300 Def/1400)

"No way! A monster with 2300 Atk points already!" Zuzu exclaimed in shock.

"That's not good." Yuya said worriedly.

"If you think I'm done there, then you're dead wrong because I'll be summoning Zure, Knight of Dark World." Blake said slamming another card on his blade.

Appearing next to Sillva was silver fiendish warrior with a blue cape and blue hair as well as wielding a sword. (Atk/1800 Def/1500)

"Next I'll throw a face-down and end my turn." Blake said as a face-down appeared on his field. "Your move newbie, make it quick." Hand/2

"Heh, I thought you had something threatening. Not two Halloween rejects." Ash said drawing as Mana and Pikachu burst out laughing will the Dark Worlders gained tic marks.

"First I'll be placing a monster in face-down Def position." Ash said as a card appeared on his field.

"Ha what a pathetic move!" Blake exclaimed at Ash's summon.

Ash ignoring Blake's comment continued with his move. "Next I'll be playing the Spell Card Phantasmal Beast Fusion." Ash said shocking everyone.

"What! But Fusion Summoning is an advanced course at LID." Blake said in shock.

"Alright! A Fusion on the first turn has gotta be good for Ash." Yuya cheered.

"Now by sending monsters from my hand, deck or field to the GY I can -" Ash started to say only for Blake to interrupt.

"Sorry loser, but I'm playing my trap Dark Deal which negates your Fusion cards effect and giving it a new one." Blake said smugly as Ash narrowed his eyes.

"No way, he stopped Ash's Fusion summon." Zuzu said in shock.

"Now your card's effect becomes 'Your opponent discards one random card'." Blake smirkingly said holding his two remaining cards up for Ash to see. "Since I have two cards left, I'll let you choose which one to make me discard. Come on loser, pick one."

"Tch, the one on the left." Ash said uncaring as Blake gained a giddy look on his face.

"Thank you loser, the card I just discarded was Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World. And when he's discarded by a card effect I can destroy I card on your field. So say bye bye to your only defense." Blake mockingly waved as Ash's face-down monster dissipated into yellow particles.

"Oh no, not only did Blake stop Ash's Fusion Summon, but he also destroyed his only monster." Yuya said worriedly.

"Does this mean Ash will lose?" Zuzu said in disbelief.

"Maybe, but we can't count Ash out yet." Sora said licking a lollipop and gaining their attention. "He doesn't seem concerned at the least."

A true to his word, Ash was looking on with a bored look.

"What's with the face looser? Sad that I'm gonna win?" Blake said smugly. "Anyway Grapha has another ability if he was sent to the Graveyard by your card effect. I get the chance to choose one random card from your hand and if it's a monster, then it's summoned to my field."

Ash still looking bored held out his hand to let Blake choose a card. "I"ll pick the card on the far right." Blake declared as Ash lifted and revealed the declared card.

"Too bad for you Blake, but you chose a Trap Card which I'm now placing face-down." Ash as a face-down card materialized in front of him. "I end my turn." Hand/3

"Whatever, like I need your monster anyway." Blake said drawing. "(Heh, this duel is in the bag. I know that face-down is set up to destroy my Dark World monsters, but thanks to this card; my victory is all but assured.)"

"Now I'll be playing the Spell Card Dark World Lightning, which allows me to destroy one Spell or Trap card. So say good bye to your last defense!" Blake said as Ash's face-down was struck by black lightning destroying.

"Blake destroyed Ash's face-down. Now he has nothing on his field to protect him!" Yuya said in shock.

"He's gonna lose." Zuzu said worriedly.

"Now another effect of Dark World Lightning lets me discard a card." Blake said discarding his final card. "Now since I discarded Violet, Guide of Dark World; I can add The Gates of Dark World to my hand."

"Now I'll be playing the effect of Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, which lets me return Zure to my hand Special Summon him from the GY." Blake said as Zure disappeared back into his hand and a giant fiendish dragon appeared on Blake's field. (Atk/2700 Def/1800)

"Wow, a monster that actually fits your ugly personality." Ash commented offhandedly as Mana burst out laughing while Grapha gained tick marks.

"You won't make smart comments like that after I do this loser." Blake snarled re-summoning Zure in attack mode. "Now I activate The Gates of Dark World."

A giant rose out of the ground behind Blake and his Dark Worlders. The doors on the gate opened up releasing dark winds and powering up Blake's monsters. "Now my Dark World monsters gain 300 Atk and Def points.

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (Atk/2700+300=3000 Def/1800+300=2100)

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (Atk/2300+300=2600 Def/1400+300=1700)

Zure, Knight of Dark World (Atk/1800+300=2100 Def/1500+300=1800)

"They're too strong!" Zuzu exclaimed seeing the strong Dark Worlders.

"Blake attacks Ash, then it's over." Sora said looking at the field.

"But why is Ash smiling?" Yuya said getting the two's attention. True to his word Ash starred down those monsters with a smirk, it made them wonder if he has a plan.

"Nice move Blake." Ash said stunning the crowd as he's not worried at all. "But I warn you, when you attack me; it will be the beginning of your end." Ash smiled darkly.

"Wha-what are you going on about loser?!" Blake exclaimed in some worry. "Your just bluffing, trying to psyche me out."

Regaining his smug look Blake then ordered his attack. "This is the beginning of your end! Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, attack that loser directly!"

"Ash look out!" Yuya cried out. "I can't look." Zuzu said turning away.

Grapha let loose a giant ball of dark energy heading straight for Ash. "It's over! Ha-ha-ha!"

"I activate the Phantasmal Intercept Trap from my Graveyard." Ash said stunning everyone as a card appeared out of the portal blocking the dark energy ball.

"You what!" Blake exclaimed in shock at what Ash just did. "That's the Trap Card I destroyed!"

"That's right Blake. You see, I can activate Phantasmal Intercept's effect if there are two copies of it in my Graveyard." Ash said as the Phantasmal Intercept split into two copies.

"But I only destroyed one trap of yours. So how did you get a second one in the Graveyard?" Blake asked in disbelief before he's widened as he remembered his first card.

"When Blake played his Dark World Dealings!" Yuya said slamming his fist in his palm in realization.

"Now Ash can destroy all of Blake's monsters." Zuzu cheered except Sora destroyed the cheerful mood.

"Except, Ash never said what his Trap Card did." Sora said licking his lollipop as the other realized they cheered two soon.

"Now by banishing the two Phantasmal Intercepts from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Phantasmal Monster from my hand." Ash said as the two traps disappeared through a portal. "So now I'll be summoning out Gaia the Phantasmal Knight!"

Appearing on Ash's field was a Gaia Knight with twin purple sabers, he wore a black cape and rode on a black horse with blonde hair. (Atk/2300 Def/2100)

Seeing the monster Ash summoned caused Blake to burst out laughing. "That's it! That's what I was worried about! It looks like you really are an idiot, after I take that monster out with Grapha, I can use the other two finish you!" Blake said regaining his arrogant look.

"Hmm, you sure about that?" Ash questioned keeping his dark smile.

"Your not bluffing me this time loser! Grapha attack and destroy the pathetic horseman." Blake called out as his Dragon Lord unleashed dark energy waves hitting Gaia whose horse cried out.

"So much for that Phantasmal Knight. Ha-ha!" Blake laughed out only for his laughter to die out when the smoke cleared.

Ash Lp: 4000-700=3300

Standing in the middle of the smoke was Gaia looking unharmed at all. "I forgot to mention, a monster Special Summoned by the effect of Phantasmal Intercept can't be destroyed until the End Phase of this turn." Ash said calmly as Blake looked furious.

"You goddamn loser! Sillva, attack that knight!" Blake said in fury as Sillva did a leaping jump and clashed it's daggers with Gaia's sabers.

Ash Lp: 3300-300=3000

"I end my turn loser!" Blake spat out. "Hopefully you'll make a decent move." Hand/0

"Phew, that had my heart racing." Zuzu said holding hand over said place.

"Now it's time for Ash to strike back." Yuya said clenching his fist.

 **"You did good in keeping calm Ash, now let's see if you can pull it off."** Mahad said next to his duelist.

 **"Beat this jerk!"** Mana cheered.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu cheered as well.

"It's my draw!" Ash said shouted drawing his virtual card in a dark purple swipe. "Hurry up loser!" Blake shouted as everyone looked on in anticipation.

"Now by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this Phantasmal Ghastly Dragon!" Ash said as one virtual card dissipated meaning it was discarded.

Appearing next to Gaia was a White Ghost-like dragon who looked similar to Curse of Dragon. (Atk/2000 Def/1500)

"That's it." Blake sneered at Ash's dragon. "Hurry up and end your turn, you can't do anything else."

"Actually I can do something." Ash said calmly. "You see by tributing both of my monsters, I can perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization." Ash announced shocking everyone.

"Fusion without Polymerization!" Blake exclaimed in shock.

Both Gaia and Ghastly Dragon were absorbed into balls of light as the Fusion Portal appeared behind Ash. "Phantom Knight of Earth and Phantom Dragon of the underworld unite to show overwhelming power! Fusion Summon! Appear Phantasmal Gaia the Underworld Champion!

Appearing on the field was Gaia riding on Ghastly Dragon. (Atk/2600 Def/2100)

"Awesome! Ash can do a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!" Yuya cheered.

"But, Ash's Gaia is still weaker than Grapha." Zuzu said looking at the monsters strength.

"Don't worry, something tells me Ash has something up his sleeve." Sora getting into the duel now.

"Ha! Nice monster, except it's still weaker than my Grapha!" Blake arrogantly called out.

"I activate the effect of my Phantasmal Twisted Cobra in my Graveyard!" Ash called out ignoring his opponent. "When I Special Summoned a Phantasmal monster I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard."

A portal appeared under Phantasmal Gaia where a purple tail wrapped around Gaia's lance before a purple cobra that looks similar to an Arbok appeared on the field. (Atk/1800 Def/1000)

"Sadly for my Cobra he won't be sticking around." Ash said as Twisted Cobra cried anime tears into a handkerchief on it's tail. "You see by banishing my Twisted Cobra, I can Special Summon two level two or below from deck with the same name."

Phantasmal Twisted Cobra started to wave with the handkerchief as he dissipated away in yellow particles. "So now I'll be Special Summoning two Phantasmal Venom Lizards to my field." Ash call out slamming the two virtual cards on the Disk's blade.

Two purple lizards the size of Herdier appeared on Ash's field hissing towards Blake. (Atk/1000 Def/800)

"Um, I don't quite understand Ash's plan." Zuzu said in confusion as to why Ash summoned his lizards.

"If Ash was going to defend he'd summon them in Defense mode, but why Attack mode?" Yuya questioned. "Guess we're going to find out." Sora said licking his sucker.

"What stupid move you idiot! "You just traded one weak monster for two even more pathetic monsters!" Blake called out only for Ash to ignore him.

"Now I'll be activating the ability of one of my Venom Lizards!" Ash called out making Blake get a look of worry. "By tributing one Lizard I can Special Summon A Phantasmal monster from my Graveyard in Defense mode."

One of the Venom Lizards dissipated in yellow particles as portal opened up and Phantasmal Ghastly Dragon rose in Defense position glowing blue. (Def/1500)

"What! Why bring that dragon back?" Blake exclaimed in shock. "It can't do anything to harm my monsters."

"Oh really, to bad but my dragon won't be sticking around as Phantasmal Venom Lizard's gonna give him a tune up!" Ash said shocking everyone that his lizard was a Tuner monster.

"No way first a Fusion Summon, now a Synchro!" Blake shouted in shock.

Phantasmal Venom Lizard turned into two green rings as Ghastly Dragon flew through them. "Gathering the strength of the fallen Phantoms into the strength of a fist! Let your strength be seen! Synchro Summon Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior!"(LV 5+2= LV7)

Appearing on Ash's field was a warrior with a face and hair style similar to Xiange Magician, except he has purple hair and a pair of red goggles on the top of his head. He wore a long white scarf with Purple armor and purple boots. The most noticeable feature was the giant metal arm he has for a right arm, making him look like a human Junk Warrior. (Atk/2800 Def/2200)

"He, He Synchro Summoned!" Blake said in worried shock at Ash's new monster.

"So cool! Ash did a Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon on the same turn." Yuya said excitedly.

"But both of Ash's monster are still weaker than Grapha." Zuzu said worriedly.

"Not for long Zuzu." Ash announced making Blake shiver in worry. "Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior's ability allows him to gain 300 Atk points for every Phantasmal monster in my Graveyard. "I currently have five in my Graveyard, so he gain's an additional 1500 Atk points.

Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior (Atk/2800+1500=4300)

"4300 Atk points! Wait, even if you destroy Grapha and Zure, I'll still have Life Points." Blake said trying to make light on the situation. Only Ash's smile grew making him nervous.

"Trust me Blake, I've already prepared." Ash said calmly taking the last card from his hand. "I play Phantasmal Rebirth. This allows me to Special Summon a Lv 4 or below Phantasmal Monster from my Graveyard. So come back Phantasmal Morning Tiger!"

Jumping out of a portal was a dark-furred tiger with orange strips and purple glowing eyes. (Atk/1600 Def/1200)

Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior (Atk/4300-300=4000)

"Now Morning Tiger's ability activates if he's Special Summoned, he allows me to Special a Lv 4 Phantasmal monster from my deck." Ash said as his Tiger Roared out making everyone cover their ears. "Appear! Phantasmal Dusk Wolf!"

Appearing next to the roaring Tiger was a dark-furred wolf that looked similar to Silver Fang. (Atk/1800 Def/1500)

"Two Lv 4 monsters. It can't be!" Blake said as his eyes widened in fear.

"That's right! I Overlay my two Lv 4 monsters to construct the Overlay Network!" Ash called out as Morning Tiger and Dusk Wolf were enveloped into red and blue lights heading for a giant portal above them.

"This is-" Zuzu exclaimed in shock.

"Ash can Xyz Summon!" Yuya said in shocked surprise.

Sora meanwhile was to stunned to say anything as his Lollipop laid on the ground forgotten.

"Channeling the power of darkness a immortal emperor shall appear. Reveal thy self! Xyz Summon! Phantasmal Emperor- Hope!

Appearing out of the portal was a warrior similar to Number 39 Utopia, except where Utopia had the Golden colored armor this monster Black in place of the Gold and the blue orb on the chest was purple. This darkened Utopia also wielded two Black swords. (Atk/2500 Def/2000) (Ov2)

"He did it. A Fusion, Synchro and Xyz all on the same turn." Yuya said shocked.

"Amazing." Zuzu breathed out.

"It can't be. How can some loser nobody know how to do the advanced course summons of LID!" Blake said in shock as the three monster barred down on him.

Meanwhile the entire class crowd were throwing exciting comments after seeing Ash perform all three summoning methods.

"Awesome! That guys amazing!"

"He's so handsome."

"Hey what happens after he beats Blake, what happens if he goes mad with power and challenges some like me next.'

"Seriously! Knock it off!

"Now Phantasmal Dusk Wolf's ability activates." Ash said as a Phantom version of his appeared in front of Hope. "When he's used for an Xyz Summon, then that Xyz Summoned monster gains 500 Atk points."

Phantasmal Emperor-Hope (ATk/2500+500=3000)

"3000 attack points!" Blake cried out. "That's not all!" Ash continued making Blake flinch.

"By detaching an Overlay Unit, My Hope can automatically destroy one monster you control!" Ash said detaching Morning Tiger.

Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior (atk/4000+300=4300)

"So say goodbye to Grapha!" Ash said as Hope bisected the Dark World Lord. "And Hope's ability lets him gains half of the destroyed monsters original Atk Points"

The shattered fragments of Grapha was then absorbed into the purple orb on Hope's chest.

Phantasmal Emperor-Hope (Atk/3000+1350=4350 DEf/2000)

"No! Blake cried seeing that Ash's monster were far to strong. "This can't be! I should've won! I should've been able to redeem the LID name!"

"Well to bad Blake. You have no one to blame but yourself." Ash said preparing to end the duel. "Phantasmal Gaia! Attack Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

Phantasmal Gaia flew towards the knight who readied his blade for the attack. Suddenly Gaia and his dragon disappeared stunning Zure before the reappeared behind him and impaled him causing him to shatter into particles.

Blake LP:4000-500=3500

"No wait! Give some mercy please!" Blake begged as Ash continued on with assault. "Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior attack Sillva, Warlord of Dark world." Ash said making Blake flail his arms in a pleading manner.

"The Gauntlet Warrior jumped up and sent his right fist down onto Sillva who tried to block with his daggers. The pressure was too much as the daggers shattered and the giant gauntlet crushed the warlord destroying him.

Blake LP:3500-1700=1800

"Now the finale." Ash said as Blake backed away in fear. "Phantasmal Emperor-Hope! Attack Blake directly with Dawning Moon Slash!

Hope flew up in the air raising his swords as the image of a moon appeared behind him. He flew down on the arrogant brat as his swords were outlined in dark purple energy. The attack ended up sending Blake falling on his back unconscious from shock of losing.

Blake LP:1800-4350=0

Ash wins

Everyone stood in silence before cheers broke out for Ash's victory as Yuya and Zuzu ran up to Ash to congratulate him.

"Ash that was amazing! You never said you could Xyz Summon." Yuya said congratulating his friend.

"Well you never asked." Ash chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"You were amazing, i never seen anybody do all three summoning methods in one turn." Zuzu exclaimed.

 **"You totally whipped his ass!"** Mana laughed out with Pikachu.

 **"Mana! Language!"** Mahad snapped at his apprentice, but couldn't be more proud of Ash.

The celebrations were cut short as they heard a man clear his throat. Turning to the sound to see the the teacher of their class and their school principle.

"My was that ever thrilling to watch. Would't you agree Mr. Yamada?" The principle said turning towards the teacher who nodded. "Yes, quite the amazing duel if I say so myself."

"Mr. Yamada. Principal Hiroshi. What are you doing here?" Yuya questioned in surprise.

"Why Yuya, the two of us were merely watching this glorious duel after we went looking for you all when you didn't return from lunch." The principle said making the class flinch as they have forgotten the time.

"Though duels on School grounds are usually prohibited, we decided to let this one slide." The teacher said as the class breathed in relief.

"Non of you being punished, except we'll be talking to Blake's parents for his behavior." Principle Hiroshi said lifting the unconscious boy onto his back. "Though there is about an hour left of class, so you should all hurry back."

The class groaned, but followed the teacher back into the school as the Principle took Blake to the nurse. Sora meanwhile left before the two adult showed themselves. Unknown to everyone however was a figure on the school roof watching the duel with close interest.

The figure had the sleeves of his school uniform torn off and was tan skinned with a green muscle shirt. He wore beige combat pants with a black belt. He donned a bone necklace around his neck. His hair was in long black dreadlocks.

"Samhill. That was one hell of a duel." The figure smirked. "Ash Ketchum. Now that's a soldier worth fighting." The figures Eyes then morphed into slits.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this he and his apprentice with their mousy friend stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen stopped and landed on a black card with a warrior on it.

 **"The card of the day is Phantasmal Emperor-Hope!"** Mana and Mahad cheered.

 **Phantasmal Emperor-Hope is a Rank 4/Dark Attributed/Xyz/Warrior Type Monster. It has an attack strength of 2500 and defense of 2000.**

 **The Effect: Once Per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; destroy 1 monster on the field, and then increase this card's Atk by half of the destroyed monsters original Atk, until the End Phase of this turn.**

 **"A pretty powerful Xyz monster is I say so my self."** Mahad said nodding before noticing Hope in the room with a chef's hat. **"Not to mention a powerful chef!"** Mana cheered with Pikachu as Hope started to cut up some vegetables.

Except Hope lost hold of one of the butcher knifes which flew through the air and comically cut the bottom half of Mahad's robes revealing his heart shaped boxers.

 **"Ha-haha! Really Mahad!"** Mana laughed out as her teacher blushed in embarrassment before growing angry after using magic to fix his clothes.

Hope, sensing the danger of being in the room, opened a portal a jumped through it with Pikachu. This left Mana alone laughing on the ground as Mahad stood over her with a furious look.

 **"That does it Mana! You know what happens to disobedient brats!"** Mahad said lifting his apprentice over his lap who gained a fearful look. **"Uh, a pleasant hug and a 'don't do it again'."** She hopped as Mahad got a paddle.

 **"Nope. A spanking!"** He snapped with a sinister smile with intent to punish her for the hell she's putting him through.

 **"Until Next Time!"** She cried out quickly as he proceeded to make do on the punishment.

* * *

 **(Omake: Sylvio's Day at School)**

Sylvio was walking through the halls leaving his class for his locker. Though everybody was acting weird today as they all started laughing the minute they see him.

"I wonder the joke is? It can't be that someone finally knows my artist talent as a true entertainer." Sylvio said to himself smugly walking down the hall.

"Hey Sylvio." A guy started to come up to him with something stifling his laughter. "I was wondering if you wanted a banana to chow on for lunch.' He said holding the banana in front of Sylvio who merely scoffed.

"Please, I only eat the finest of food products money can buy." Sylvio said turning away from the boy. "Keep that revolting thing away from me."

As he kept walking he kept hearing the words monkey and dueling being passed around as people started laughing at his direction.

"Just what is with people today?" Sylvio said to himself as he got to his locker only to drop his things and gain a look of shock. On his locked was a picture of a monkey with his face on it waving a Duel Disk around. It was labeled the Dueling Monkey.

Only one person came to mind for this insult. "Ketchuuuuuuuum!"

* * *

 **NEW CARDS**

 **Phantasmal Intercept (Trap Card) Effect: Activate when control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Lv4 or below 'Phantasmal' monster from your hand or deck. If there are 2 copies of "Phantasmal Intercept" in your GY (Including this card), you can remove them both from play to Special Summon 1 'Phantasmal' monster from your hand and it can not be destroyed on the turn it was Special summoned.**

 **Gaia the Phantasmal Knight (LV7 Atk/2300 Def/2100) Attribute:Dark Warrior/Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, Inflict Piercing Battle damage to the opponent.**

 **Phantasmal Ghastly Dragon (Lv5 Atk/2000 Def/1500) Attribute:Dark Dragon/Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding 1 'Phantasmal' Type monster to the Graveyard.**

 **Phantasmal Twisted Cobra (Lv4 Atk/1800 Def/1000) Attribute:Dark Reptile/Effect:If this card is in the GY and a 'Phantasmal' monster was Special Summoned this turn;you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. You can banish this card to Special Summon two Lv2 or below monsters with same name from your deck face-up on the field.**

 **Phantasmal Venom Lizard (Lv2 Atk/1000 Def/800) Attribute:Dark Reptile/Tuner/Effect: By tributing this face-up card, you can Special Summon 1 'Phantasmal' monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster cannot change it's battle position.  
**

 **Phantasmal Gaia the Underworld Champion (Lv7 Atk/2600 Def/2100) Attribute:Dark Dragon/Fusion: 'Gaia the Phantasmal Knight' + One 'Dragon' Type Monster**

 **Effect:Must be Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by Tributing the above cards you control (in which you don't use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card attacks a Defense position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to the opponent. Afterwards, target one Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.**

 **Phantasmal Gauntlet Warrior (Lv7 Atk/2800 Def/2200) Attribute:Dark Warrior/Synchro: 1"Phantasmal" Tuner monster + 1 or More Non-Tuner Monsters**

 **Effect:This card gains 300 Atk for each "Phantasmal" card in your GY.**

 **Phantasmal Rebirth (Spell Card) Effect: Target one Lv4 or below "Phantasmal" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

 **Phantasmal Dusk Wolf (Lv4 Atk/1800 Def/1500) Attribute:Dark Beast/Effect: An Xyz monster that was summoned using this card as Xyz material gains this effect: When it is Xyz summoned: it gains 500 Atk points.**

 **Phantasmal Morning Tiger (LV4 Atk/1600 Def/1200) Attribute:Dark Beast/Effect: When this card is Special Summoned from the GY, you can Special Summon 1 Lv4 "Phantasmal" Monster fro your deck.**

 **Phantasmal Emperor-Hope (Rank:4 Atk/2500 Def/2000) Attribute Dark Warrior/Xyz: Two Level 4 Monsters**

 **Effect:Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy 1 monster on the field, and then increase this card's Atk by half of the destroyed monsters original Atk until the End Phase of this turn.**

* * *

(Next Chapter Preview)

Yuya: Man Ash that was amazing! i can't wait until Principle Boyle Meets you!

?: I'm ever so glad helped save my precious Zuzu!

Ash: Um... your welcome?

Zuzu: Knock it off dad!

Sora: Come on Yuya! Please Teach me!

Yuya: Ack! You again!

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that the scene where Ash meets Yuya's mom is similar to the one in Spirits. I PM Satoshi-Greninja to ask if I could reuse the scene so please don't give me trouble. I had to write this out twice after accidentally deleting this chapter from my Kendell, some advice don't write stories with a Kendell, very difficult. I know Yuya and Sora were supposed to duel this chapter, but I decided to let Ash show off some more "Phantasmal" monsters this chapter against an arrogant Dark World user. Any ways I curious as to whether or not give Ash Odd Eyes Phantom and his two Odd Eyes Gates in this story, please tell me what you think. I took me an entire day to write this chapter out, so please tell me what you think.**


	5. The Frightening Frightfur Bear!

**Alright guys. I know I said that I would include other characters duels and here now It's the awaited Yuya vs Sora duel. The reason for this is I don't just want Ash to be the only one dueling and make other characters shine in the spotlight. So here we go.**

* * *

School has just ended for Ash, Zuzu and Yuya. Yuya and Zuzu have started to lead Ash to their Duel School, You Show Duel School. Though at the moment Yuya was annoyed with how Sora annoyed him in the last hour by sneaking into the classroom or climbing on the stall Yuya was using. Then he suddenly up and disappears before the bell rings.

"Agh! Sora has been getting on my last nerve!" Yuya screeched out grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Any louder Yuya, I'm sure Ra didn't hear you." Ash said holding his ear in pain. He was unfortunately walking next to the depressed boy.

"Come on Yuya, Sora was just trying get your attention. Why are you still down in the dumps anyway?" Zuzu said looking at her childhood friend.

"I don't know right now, either my Pendulum problem or my Sora problem." Yuya sighed in exasperation only for Ash to come up and put his arms around his and Zuzu's necks in a buddy kinda way. "Come on now buddy, being miserable doesn't suit you." Ash said with Zuzu nodding in agreement.

"You know what would really cheer you up? A duel to help beat back your blues." Zuzu said to her friend.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Yuya groaned as Ash let go of him and Zuzu. Suddenly he bolted back up with a grin. "Your right Zuzu, I can't let this gloom bring me down!"

"Then let's head to my dad's school." Zuzu smiled as her friend was back in action.

"That's right." Ash said getting their attention. "You said your dad was the principle, what's he like?"

Hear the question caused Zuzu to flinch as images of her father popped into her head doing crazy stuff. "He's... eccentric." She said nervously as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"Eccentric?" Ash said confused at her.

"He's really a fun guy."Yuya said covering for his childhood friend. "He'll really be glad to have you as a student."

"Really?" Ash chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "So what's your guys classmates like?"

"Um.. well you already met all of them." Zuzu said rubbing the back of her head remembering how small the school was.

"I did?" Ash said tilting his head in confusion as Mana and Pikachu appeared next to him.

 **"Please tell me that Blake guy wasn't apart of their school."** Mana said disgusted with thought of that brat.

"Wait, do you mean those kids back from the duel with the Dueling Monkey?" Ash said remembering the kids begging him to join.

'Yeah! Just us and them." Yuya laughed out rubbing the back of his head.

"See, our Duel School is really small. Everyone these days just go and join schools like LID." Zuzu said looking down.

"It doesn't matter." Ash said getting their attention. "Small or large I'd join any school if it means I can stand by my friends."

Yuya and Zuzu smiled that Ash didn't think any differently of their school. "Besides, after meeting that Blake guy and the Dueling Monkey, who'd want to be in the same school with arrogant jerks like them?" Ash said causing them to laugh.

"Your just going to keep calling Sylvio that every chance get huh?" Yuya laughed as Ash didn't reply.

* * *

When they got inside, Ash saw it was a simple design while having a fun house look outside. The three rode the elevate to a conference room where decided to find a challenge.

"All right who's ready to duel!" Yuya called out cheerfully. "The one and only Yuya Sakaki has arrived to take center stage." He bowed as Ash and Zuzu got looks of surprise.

"What's up teach!" Sora said standing up from his talk with the three kids. "I was just telling these guys about Ash's duel at school!"

"It sounded so cool!" Tate said in excitement. "To see a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summon in one turn must've been a sight?!"

"I wish I could've seen that wunderbar duel!" Fredrick said shivering in excitement.

"So your Ash." A male voice said from behind Ash, Yuya and Zuzu. Turning around they saw the man had dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and fire red design with a dark blue shirt with another fire shirt.

"Um, yeah that's me sir." Ash nodded at the question as the man suddenly started to cry anime tears. Zuzu seeing the way started to act merely sighed in annoyance.

"I thank you! For helping Yuya and saving my precious Zuzu and the kids. As well as for defending Zuzu's honor." He cried shaking Ash's hand as Ash merely sweat dropped.

"And to use Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. You must be a godsend." He continued weeping before looking up with an excited look. "Your here to join the school right?"

"Slap!" Quick as lightning, Zuzu brought out her paper fan and wacked her father with it. "Your just being greedy aren't you?!" She said with an angry look.

Ash ,seeing this, chuckled nervously after seeing Zuzu wack her father just like with Yuya. "(She's kinda like Misty when she pulls that fan out of nowhere.)"

"Sorry." The adult groaned out before getting up like nothing happened. "Anyway, I'm Skip Boyle the principle of this school." He said giving a thumbs up to himself.

"Like I said before, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "And to answer your previous question, yes I'm here join."

"That's great!" Skip exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. "And since you saved my precious Zuzu's life, your tuition is free!"

"Slap!" Back on the ground he goes.

"Yeah, alright that's great in all, but what's he doing here?!" Yuya said finally jumping into the conversation pointing at Sora.

"He came to meet you for his first lesson." Fredrick answered looking at the teenager.

"It's rude to keep your students waiting." Ally said cheerfully before Skip got up and pulled Yuya under his arm.

"Yuya, I'm proud you to enter-train your first pupil here. "I'm even prouder that he'll be enrolling here with Ash, so no pressure." He said smiling at the tomato haired youth before got out from his arm.

"Listen to me! He's not my student!" He said pointing at the so-called pest.

"Come on teach. We got a tackle our first dueling lesson, so let's get to it and duel." Sora said excitedly. "I want to learn how to Pendulum Summon from the best of the best! I'm counting on you turning me into a Duel-taining whiz kid!"

"How many times do I have to say no until you stop asking?!"Yuya said annoyed with the boy.

"Good question." Said boy getting a thoughtful look before changing to his cutsey act. "But teach, I'll make you a deal, just duel me once and I'll never bother you again.

Seeing the cutsey act he was putting on got everyone to have a small blush and adore the child. The only ones not affected were Yuya, Ash and his Spirits.

"That's like a fair deal to me." Ally said blushing. "You can't turn him down Yuya." Fredrick said agreeing.

 **"They cannot be seriously buying this act. I mean, I'm the one who practically invented it and it never worked on Mahad or Atem."** Mana huffed angerly as Mahad shook his head at her whining.

 **"It never worked because we could see through your lies."** Mahad said as Mana went to go sulk in the corner with Pikachu patting her back. **"Though something is seriously off about this kid, his aura gives off something of a trained warrior."**

"(If that's true, then Sora may be an experienced Duelist. And this little 'Cute Charm' of his is hiding his true nature.)" Ash thought as everyone else bought into Sora's act.

Yuya who was also not affected groaned when everyone started to turn against him. "Come on Yuya, it's just one simple duel." Zuzu said falling for the act.

Skip then turned to Yuya with a determined face, "Yuya!"Yuya jumped a little at his tone. "If you deny this boy a duel, it will bring dishonor to the reputation of the You Show Duel School! Not to mention we'll have to give back his tuition money."

"(I wonder what the tuition would've been if I had to pay?)" Ash thought boredly.

"Teacher." Sora said getting their attention to see him upping the cuteness. "Let's duel, pretty please."

"You can ask me a million times, but my answer is still no." Yuya growled out only for Sora to up the sparkling and beg even more.

Yuya could only sigh in annoyance and look around and see everyone still entranced by Sora's 'Charm'. All except Ash who was starring into space at an area at the corner.

In reality he was watching Mahad, Mana and Pikachu play Go Fish. It seems Pikachu was losing the game and his cool.

"Hey Ash!" Yuya called out getting Ash's attention. "Can you help me out here, what do you think I should do here?"

"Just accept the challenge Yuya."Ash said making Yuya freeze in shock that Ash may have fallen for the charm. "He's not gonna stop until you say yes, just don't let your guard down against an opponent."

Everyone was confused as to what Ash meant though Yuya could only sigh and accept that what Ash said was right.

"Alright I'll accept." Yuya said as Sora cheered. "But listen, you have to promise if I win you'll stop following me around everywhere. And you won't ask me to teach you or call me teacher. Agreed?!" Yuya said putting out his conditions for if he wins.

Sora nodded to the conditions before setting out his own. "Then if I win, I'll be your student, I can call you teach and follow you around as much as I want."

Ash seeing that an agreement was finally put out, turned his attention to what he was staring at only to see Pikachu looking at him innocently while Mana and Mahad laid on the ground brunt with electricity running over their bodies. "(Are you kidding me! I only looked away for like a minute!)"

* * *

Both Yuya and Sora were standing in You Show Duel School Duel Arena. Skip was in the control room while Ash and the others stood in the viewing area.

"And so begins an epic show down between our resident Pendulum expert and his wannbe student." Skip's voice echoed through the microphone as Yuya and Sora stood facing off.

Yuya smiled as Sora jumped in excitement. "Wow! This is really happening." He said to himself.

"Duelist! Get ready to Duel!" Skip said activating the Arc System. "Our card-slingers will class in the Wildest West!"

The machine under the Duelists let of lights as the field started to materialize. **"Augmented Reality Combat System energized, generating Action Field."**

Appearing around Yuya and Sora was a Western themed town with even the classic tumble weed rolling past them. While Yuya looked ok with the choice, Sora looked bored as he looked side to side at the town.

"Don't you have a cooler field?" Sora said tuning his back to a saloon. "This one is kinda weak."

Skip hearing the comment widened his eyes in shock. "Use some imagination!" Sora cheered jumping around. "I wanna duel Yuya somewhere sweeter than this!"

Skip listened to Sora's plead looked nervous. "Um, let me think." He said before getting his upbeat personality. "OK, Go!"

The machine under the Duelists dissipated the current Action Field and generated a new one. **"Generating Action Field."**

Appearing in place if the Wildest West was a candy town filled with Gingerbread Houses, Candy Canes, Ice Cream, etc... Every child's dream field.

Despite the change, Yuya was not less disappointed. "Whoa, heh heh." He chuckled at the sight.

Meanwhile Sora as started to go up to every candy around him. "Now that's more like it!" He cheered turning back to Skip's booth. "Now this field's a treat, It's the best!"

Skip gained stars in his eyes and turned around in the control room shouting "How Cute!"

Yuya seeing Sora acting like an excited child only sighed in annoyance. "Give me a break." He said before activating his Duel Disk.

Sora, seeing Yuya do it, did the same with his yellow Duel Disk generating a blue blade.

"And now get set for a Duel of delicious delights!" Zuzu said with a mental background of sweets behind the viewers.

"It's teacher against student!" Tate continued on.

"This battle will have you rolling with excitement!" Fredrick took over.

"Because only one will rule this sweet treat of this duel!" Ally said

"Let the Action begin..." Ash started for the two.

"Now!" The two Duelists shouted as the Action Cards dispersed among the field.

Yuya LP:4000 Hand/5

Sora LP:4000 Hand/5

"Ready Sora?!" Yuya said holding his Hip Hippo card. "I'm gonna get things started by summoning my Performapal Hip Hippo."

Appearing on Yuya's field in Attack Position was a pink hippo in a red suite with a polka dot bow-tie. It held a top hat in it's little fingers as a greeting while being covered in a moon and stars tattoo's. (Atk/800 Def/800)

"What do you say you and me hoof it into high gear Hip Hippo? See-ya Sora" Yuya called out to his Performapal as he jumped on to Hip Hippo's back. Hand/4

"Not if I see you first!" Sora said drawing his card which he lifted up. "I drew the Spell Toy Vendor and I'm gonna activate it right now."

Appear behind Sora was giant toy dispenser that was filled with balls of green, red or blue. "This toy is fun-tastic because it lets me send a card from my hand to Graveyard, then I can draw another card from my deck." Sora said taking a card out of his hand. "This card's no good, so I'll discard it."

Appearing near the slot of the toy dispenser was a coin which inserted itself inside. "Now if I draw a monster card that is Lv 4 or below, I'm allowed to summon it. If it's not a monster though,then I'll have to toss it in my Graveyard." Sora said drawing a card from his deck. "Look it's Fluffal Bear."

The toy vendor pulled it's own lever as a green ball slid down the slot. "Come out and join the party Fluffal Bear!" Sora called out as the ball opened and in a flash of light appeared a pink bear with wings and a red scarf. (Atk/1200 Def/800)

"And I'm inviting your friend Fluffal Leo to join us too." Sora said placing a card on his Duel Disk.

Appearing next to Fluffal Bear was stuffed Lion with a yellow mane and white wings. (Atk/1600 Def/1200)

* * *

"That kid may look all fun and games, but by the way he plays you can tell he's not toy-ing around." Skip said joining the viewers.

"He sure doesn't duel like a newbie." Zuzu said impressed by Sora's move.

"And I love his monsters because they're so..." Ally said being joined by Zuzu. "Cuddly!"

 **"Just stuffed animals? Lame."** Mana said not impressed. **"Their cuteness doesn't surpass that of Pikachu's."**

She started to cuddle Pikachu ,who was sitting in her arms, who giggled at her touch.

 **"Be that as it may Mana, but Sora now has the advantage with the two monsters and Yuya has no face-downs."** Mahad said assessing the situation.

Ash merely stood watching. Something about those Fluffal monsters bugged him. "(Those monsters, they're kinda like Sora. Cute on the outside, but hiding something dark on the inside. He's not playing seriously.)" Ash narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Yuya still riding Hip Hippo heard what the girls said and felt annoyed by it. "Cuddly, oh come on!" He said looking away from where Hippo was going. Unfortunately they were headed towards a caramel pudding pond.

"Yuya look out!" Tate called out watching Yuya being carried towards his sticky future. "Eyes front!" Fredrick said seeing the samething.

Yuya turned his attention to where he was going and gasped in surprise. "This is not gonna be sweet!"

Hip Hippo jumped over the caramel pudding pond and ended up stopping in mid-air blinking in comical surprise before falling making a splash.

Tate and Fredrick could only gape in shock at how Yuya fell straight into a giant pool of caramel pudding. Ash though had a feeling that Yuya got a good bargain out of that embarrassment.

Soon enough, Yuya and his Hippo emerged from the pudding pond gasping for air.

"Get in the game teach!" Sora called out. "Your Hippo's history because my Fluffal Leo is prepping to pounce."

Sora's Fluffal Leo then crouched and jumped towards Yuya's Hippo barring its fangs. "Oh no!" Yuya cried in a fake worried tone. "Just kidding." He said as the worried face turned to a smirk. "Ah!" Sora gasped in surprise.

"I'm using the Action Spell Evasion to tame your Leo." Yuya said sliding the Action Card through the slot. "This lets my Hippo steer clear of it's attack."

Fluffal Leo kept charging only to hit an invisible barrier while Yuya and Hip Hippo rolled out of the way of the attack. "Roll with it Hip Hippo!"

"Hey, dodging my attacks isn't fair." Sora whined.

"It isn't like me to just destroy my monster do ya?" Yuya said as he kept riding on.

"Where did he get that Action Card, I didn't see Yuya pick up one anywhere." Fredrick said in confusion.

"That's because you couldn't see." Ash said getting the two boys attention. "You see the Action Field is 'Sweets Island' and Action Cards are probably hidden inside the sweets."

"And Yuya fell into that caramel pudding, he must've picked it up there." Tate said in realization.

"Correct!" Yuya called out looking at them, unfortunately he's headed towards another dessert.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried. "Watch out!" Skip and Ally exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yuya said in confusion before turning towards where Hip Hippo was running. Unfortunately it was too late as Hippo charged straight through the sweet leaving everyone shocked.

"Is it me, or does Yuya's Hip Hippo have a sweet tooth for trouble." Ash commented as Yuya and Hip Hippo popped out of the top of the chocolate.

"While you were dessert diving, my Fluffal Bear gets prepped to hunt down your Hippo." Sora said pointing towards Yuya as his bear jumped towards them.

Sadly for Sora, Yuya got what he needs in his hand. "Another Action Card?! Zuzu said in surprise. "Ash was right, they're all hidden away in the dessert!"

"If all the Action Cards are hidden inside desserts, then these Duelists are going to need a diet." Skip exclaimed holding his head.

"I'm activating the Action Spell Candy Shower!" Yuya said sliding the card through the slot. A bright light erupted from his Duel Disk into the air before raining candy around the field.

"Wow! What a sugary surprise." Sora said holding his arms out before tuning towards his Fluffal Bear. Instead of attacking, the bear decided to start snacking as it had started eating the sweets in Def mode. (Def/800)

"You should be attacking Yuya's Hippo, not that candy!" Sora fumed throwing a fit.

"The sweetest part about that Action Card is that your Fluffal Bear is switched from Attack mode to Defense mode." Yuya making Sora go wide eyed. "Ah, I guess I'll end my turn then." He said in a sad tone. Hand/3

"If you can find Action Cards, then so can I." He declared going off as Yuya jumped down with his Hippo.

"We'll see about that!" Yuya shot back as he drew.

As he landed he looked up and saw Sora standing on Fluffal Leo's paws who also stood on top of Fluffal Bear's back. "Come on Fluffal Bear! Put your back into it!" Sora called out trying to reach the roof of a gingerbread house. From Fluffal Bear's point of view, it seemed really painful.

"That's odd." Ash said catching the others attention. "What's odd?" Zuzu questioned in confusion.

"It's just that Sora's Fluffal monsters have wings, they could easily carry him to roof of that building." Ash said looking at the duel.

"Ash is right, why can't they float Sora to the top?" Tate asked seeing Sora's monsters struggle.

"Hmm, Ash does bring up a good point." Skip said rubbing his chin. "Let's watch and see what happens next."

Sora meanwhile has gotten to the top of the roof and tried to reach out towards the weather-vane which held an Action Card. "Almost there, just a little closer." He said inching forward. Sadly the wind blew the card away from his reach shocking him.

Luckily for Yuya, his Hippo kicked it into gear and jumped towards the falling card which Yuya grabbed. "Better luck next time." Yuya smirked as Sora gaped in shock.

"That was mine!" Sora cried out as Hip Hippo slid-landed in the cream field.

"You wanted a Dueling demo and that's what your getting." Yuya said in a confident voice. "And next I'll show you something really amazing."

Sora gained a happpy look realizing what Yuya was going to do. "You don't mean?"

"I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scales." Yuya said holding out the two cards. "I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" He said placing the cards in their corresponding Scales as the word Pendulum appeared on his Duel Disk.

"Here we go." Fredrick said eagerly.

"He's gonna Pendulum Summon!" Tate said excitedly.

Appearing in two pillars behind Yuya was his Magicians with number one appearing under Stargazer and eight under Timegazer. "I'm allowed to summon monsters from LV 2 to Lv 7 all at the same time!" Yuya called out raising his arm toward the sky. "Swing far Pendulum, carve the arc of victory!"

Appearing in between the pillars was Yuya's pendant which started to swing between the pillars. "My monsters are ready to Swing Into Action!"

Appearing out of a portal was three lights enveloping Yuya's field.

"H2go Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya said as an insect with glasses, a mustache, gloved legs and a boat like body appeared on his field. (Atk/800 Def/1600)

"Slice and dice Performapal Sword Fish!" Appearing next to Skeeter Skimmer was a fish with the body of a sword. It wore a polka-dot bow-tie similar to Hip Hipp. It also wore a pair of pink glasses. (ATk/600 Def/600)

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Finally appearing was Yuya's ace dragon who let out a bellowing roar. (Atk/2500 DEf/2000)

"Wow, that's amazing teach!" Sora cried out in excitement.

"Wait until you see what I got in store for you next. Check out my Sword Fish's ability." Yuya swing his hand forward. "Once per turn, my Performapal can zero in on one of your monsters so it can slice and dice it's Attack Points by 600."

Yuya's Sword Fish multiplied into multiple Sword Fish which then launched themselves at Fluffal Leo. (Atk/1600-600=1000)

"But I'm not done, because I'll also use the Action Card I snatched from you." Yuya said raising the card in hand. "It'll give you the biggest sugar crash, because now my Odd-Eyes gets a 700 point power boost. (Atk/2500+700=3200)

"Yuya sure is schooling Sora." Tate exclaimed with Fredrick nodding in agreement.

"It's on! My Odd-Eyes is ready to take down that fragile feline." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes charged towards the stuffed lion. "Don't forget Sora, Odd-Eyes isn't toying around!"

Odd-Eyes jumped in the air and gathered flames in his mouth. "Now! Spiral Flame Strike!" Throwing it's head back, Odd-Eyes let loose it's Dark Flames towards the motionless lion. It hit the mark and evaporated the stuffed lion leaving Sora gasping in shock before he was flung back into a pile of marshmallows.

Sora LP:4000-2200=1800

"Yuya's taking this duel to the next level." Skip grinned in excitement. "Its got me all fired up!"

"That sent a shiver down my spine." Fredrick said hugging himself in excitement.

"This seems too easy." Ash said mumbled to himself with his spirits nodding in agreement.

"I'll hand the baton back to you Sora!" Yuya called towards the fallen boy. "Of course my Action Spell Nanana wears off now, so Odd-Eyes Attack points return to normal. (ATk/3200-700=2500) Hand/0

Though from the looks of things, Sora didn't hear Yuya and layed on the marshmallow pile motionless. "Is Sora gonna be okay?"Ally questioned worriedly.

"Hey Yuya, you didn't have to knock the poor kid out." Skip scolded the tomato haired youth. "You should go easier on him!" Zuzu said joining the scolding.

"No!" Ash said getting everyone's attention. "Sora's not hurt at all, in fact, he's done nothing but mess around this entire Duel."

What Ash said shocked everyone in viewers room. "What do you mean Ash, that Sora hasn't been serious at all?!" Skip exclaimed in shock.

"Take a look." Ash said pointing towards a laughing Sora.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks Yuya! Now I'm determined to become your student more than ever!" Sora said drawing his card.

"I guess what Ash was said was right, it's time to stop messing around and be serious." Sora said looking at his drawn card.

"Wait, so you haven't been serious until now!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Heh, maybe or maybe not." Sora said discarding a card. "Now by discarding a card from my hand I can activate my Toy Vendor again."

Once again a gold coin inserted itself in the Toy machine. "I can't wait to see what card it's gonna be." Sora sung to himself before drawing in a yellow slash.

"Oh cool. These Edge Imp Sabers are going to cut Yuya down to size." Sora said as the Toy Vendor pulled it's arm down where another green ball rolled out of a slot before opening up.

"Monsters don't get anymore cutting edge than Edge Imp Sabers!" Appearing on the field were multiple pairs of scissors connected together with glowing red eyes. (Atk/1200 Def/800)

"Then I'll use a Spell. It's a card called Polymeri-something or other." Sora said saying the name wrong.

"Polymerization!" Ash shouted out correcting the kid.

"You can Fusion Summon!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. This awesome Spell lets me Merge together my Edge Imp Sabers and my Fluffal Bear." Sora said as his two monsters swirled together in the Fusion Portal. "Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you better beware! Fusion Summon!"

Sora's Extra Deck glowed opening up as a card slid out. "Here it comes. The most unbearable monster you've ever seen. Frightfur Bear!"

Scissors started to spout out of the bear's stuffing where Fluffal Bear was torn apart and scissors held the arms in place and glowing red eyes appeared in between Frightfur Bears teeth. (Atk/2200 Def/1800)

"That doesn't look so cuddly anymore." Zuzu said worriedly as Ally hugged her in fright. "It's so scary.

"Just as I thought." Ash said getting the others to look at him. "Just like Sora, his deck is a 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'."

"What do you mean a 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'?" Tate asked Ash.

"What I mean is that just like Sora, his Fluffal monsters seem sweet on the outside, but on the inside they're nothing but wolves ready to pounce our their prey!" Ash announced shocking everyone.

 **"That's one reason why I didn't find those things cute."** Mana said shivering at the abomination.

"Get ready teach, because my FrightFur bear gonna cut you down to size!" Sora said smirking as the screen panned closer to show off Frightfur Bear giving off a dark aura.

* * *

YU-GI-OH! ARC-V!

* * *

 **(The viewing room)**

"To think, Sora knows the technique to an incredible form of summoning." Skip said focusing back on the duel. "The word around town is that LID has just started to teach that summoning. Is Sora already enrolled in taking classes there?"

Ash and Zuzu shook their heads at the question. "He was planning to enroll there, but saw Yuya and I duel Sylvio and ended up changing his mind." Ash said answering the question.

"Now I can really take it to you teach!" Sora called out preparing his counterattack. "Now it's time give your Hippo the heave-ho. "Frightfur Bear sending them packing with pummeling paw!"

Frightfur Bear threw it's stuffed fist out towards Hip Hippo. The scissors holding the arm in place extended it as it punched Yuya and his hippo into the pudding pond.

"Ahh!" Skip shouted in shock in see the attack. "Yuya!" Zuzu called out seeing her friend fall in the pond. Luckily he surfaced without trouble.

Yuya LP:4000-1400=2600

Though the unfortunate circumstance is that Frightfur Bear ended up towering hovering him as he crawled out of the pond. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Frightfur Bear gave off an evil laugh as his eyes looked down on Yuya.

"Next I'll be activating Frightfur Bear's Special Ability. He can equip himself with whatever monster it just destroyed." Sora announced shocking Yuya.

"Equip itself!" Yuya said in disbelief as Frightfur Bear's arm launched into the pond and pulled out an unconscious Hip Hippo. "Hip Hippo!"

"Don't be so down because my Frightfur Bear will be putting his attack points to good use!" Sora said as Frightfur Bear's mouth opened wide while hanging Hip Hippo over. "Down the hatch!'

Everyone gained shocked looks at Sora's monster devouring Hip Hippo in one gulp. It truly lived up to it's name as a Frightfur.

"That was disturbing on so many levels." Ash said as everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"I know who I'm not inviting to Thanksgiving Dinner."** Mana said covering her mouth in shock while Mahad looked a bit sick.

Pikachu ended up fainting at the sight.

"Your hippo helped a lot." Sora said raising his fist. "It's added attack power will help my monster bear down on you with grizzly force!" Suddenly Frightfur Bear was enveloped in a yellow aura before doubling in size.

Frightfur Bear (ATk/2200+800=3000 Def/1800)

Skip looked troubled at the sight. "It grew larger!" Zuzu also looked worried as she saw the strength grow by 800. "And it has 3000 Attack points now!"

"It's even stronger to blast Yuya's Odd-Eyes." Tate said in disbelief.

Ash starred impressed at the monster. "A monster who destroys its opponents and takes their strength, it truly lives up to its name as a Frightfur."

Yuya got up from his position as Sora stared down at him. "So teach, I know I have a lot to learn, but what do you think of my Dueling so far?" Yuya's only response was a grunt.

"I'll let you take over." Sora said placing down his last two cards. "Don't go easy on me." Hand/0

"I won't!" Yuya shouted drawing his card. "Your monster's a lot more dangerous than I thought, but my deck packs a punch too Sora. We have friends that'll knock the stuffing out of that bear, right Odd-Eyes?" Yuya said turning to his trusted monster.

"Performapal Sword Fish is going to prove that right now with his Special ability." Just like last turn, Sword Fish multiplied into copies of itself and sailed impaling Frightfur Bear's feet causing it to stuggle in place. "Once per turn, my Sword Fish can cut your monster's Atk by 600 points."

Frightfur Bear (Atk/3000-600=2400)

Tate got a smile on his face. "Thanks to Sword Fish, Yuya's Odd-Eyes can strike down Sora's Bear!" Fredrick also smiled knowing that if Odd-Eyes's ability will also kick in. "And Odd-Eyes will deliver double the shivering excitement!"

"Now Odd-Eyes, Yuya began standing on his dragon's back, if we want to beat that Frightfur Bear, we're gonna have to stay sharp." They then began to charge towards the immobilized bear.

"Ash's eyes widened at Yuya's sudden move. "(Yuya, why would you attack when he has two face-downs ready to block you?!)" He thought watching Yuya's dragon charge.

"Ha, I'm ready for your attack." Sora said pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I play my Trap Punch in the Box. This Trap sends one of your monsters that didn't attack to the Graveyard and Odd-Eyes loses attack equal to that monster's Attack or Defense Points with the attack being negated."

"Nice try, but my Timegazer Magician can trump your Trap with his Pendulum Ability." Yuya smirked thinking he outsmarted Sora.

In the Pillar Timegazer extended his arm letting a Duel Disk like device extend around him. "Timegazer has mastered the secrets of space and time. His power allows me to go into the past and rewrite history." As Yuya said this, a giant clock appeared in front of Timegazer before it spun backwards signifying it's ability. "Infinity Gear Reverse!"

Sora's Punch in the Box Trap then reset itself canceling it's activation. "Fantastic teach! Pendulum Power is so amazing that even controls time." Sora said excited seeing the effect work. "I can't wait to see what you come up with to stop my other Trap Card."

Yuya blinked in surprise as he forgot about the other face-down. "Now let's see what we can spring on you next." Sora said as the second Trap lifted up reveal another Punch in the Box. "It's another Punch in the Box Trap."

"Yuya and his dragon stopped in their tracks surprised at the reveal. "Seriously! The same Trap again!" He cried out.

"Sora thought ahead." Ash said in surprise. "He figured Yuya would stop one Trap only for him to have second copy out."

"Timegazer can only use his ability once a turn, so hr's helpless to stop it this time." Zuzu said as she and her father were troubled.

Sora smiled that his plan worked. "Gotta send a card to the Graveyard now, so say goodbye to Skeeter Skimmer!" The Trap glowed as a box came out of it before opening up springing a red hand towards the insect boat and grabbing him.

"Now Odd-Eyes's attack is negated and it loses Attack points equal to Skeeter Skimmers Defense Points!" Sora Announced as Skeeter Skimmer was thrown at the Odd-Eyes knocking Yuya off it's back. "So Odd-Eyes loses 1600 attack points."

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/2500-1600=900)

"I'm switching my Sword Fish into Defense Mode." Yuya said as his Sword Fish glowed a blue aura. (Def/600)

"My teacher, now your going on the Defensive." Sora said smugly. "Are you sure your not scared of losing to me?"

"I'm ending my turn, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of losing." Yuya said placing a card face-down. Hand/0

"You should be scared, because Frightfur Bear's attack now returns to normal." Sora said as his Bear grow back to it's giant size.

Frightfur Bear (Atk/2400+600=3000)

"This could be game over for Yuya." Zuzu said worriedly.

"(Yuya need to think do something fast or what Zuzu said could come true.)" Ash said narrowing his eyes at the duel.

"My turn again." Sora said drawing from his deck before a smile appeared on his face. "It looks like I'll be ending things on my turn." He announced making Yuya worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm gonna be playing the Spell Card Toy Parade" Sora said sliding a card in the slot. "This Spell is gonna march me towards victory, because for every monster that Frightfur Bear has equipped, he can use his Pummeling Paw and attack one time."

"Your kidding!' Yuya shouted in disbelief. If that happens then he'll be attack multiple times.

"How many times can he attack!" Skip shouted in shock.

"Right now Frightfur Bear can attack one time since it gulped down Yuya's Hip Hippo, but if it destroys another of Yuya's monster it will be equipped allowing it to attack again." Ash said shocking everyone at Sora's combo.

"So that means Frightfur Bear can keep attacking by feasting on Yuya's monsters until Yuya has nothing left on his field." Fredrick said in surprise.

"And when Yuya has no monster, Sora smiled at the thought, I can attack him directly."

"So will Yuya lose?" Ally asked Zuzu to which she smiled at the younger girl. "I wouldn't count Yuya out yet, he can be pretty resourceful."

"Now lets see. "I guess I'll be knocking out your Odd-Eyes first." Sora said.

"(If I don't do anything fast, Sora and that bear are going to wipe my field clean and come after me. If Odd-Eyes is knocked out, then things will spiral out of control.)" Yuya thought imaging the result of the devastating pummeling.

"(The only way Yuya can avoid this attack is by getting an Action Card.)" Ash thought knowing his friends intentions.

Yuya started to run towards a cake with giant candy canes sticking out of it. Except he wasn't going for the free dessert, he was going for the Action Card sticking to one of the candy canes.

"Hey, I know what your up to." Sora said jumping onto Frightfur Bear's paw. Yuya increased his speed while shouting for his Ace to follow. "Pick up the pace Odd-Eyes!" Yuya then jumped on his dragons back as they jumped towards the Action Card, but Frightfur Bear launched Sora forward to where he grabbed the Action Card before Yuya could.

"Oh no!" Yuya shouted in disbelief. Sora then performed acrobatic moves to where he jumped from a cookie house, to giant lollipops and into Frightfur Bear's Paw.

 **"So we weren't seeing these earlier today. Just where did he learn to move like that?"** Mahad said next to a wide-eyed Ash.

"No way." Zuzu and Ally said in amazement. "That kids gotta have springs in his legs to pull of moves like that." Skip said equally amazed.

"You gotta be faster than me if you want to get an Action Card, that's why I took out Hip Hippo first. With him gone you're slowed down." Sora said looking at him with a smile.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Yuya said gritting his teeth. Sora then jumped down from his monster to ground with astounding agility. "You wouldn't want me to go easier on you teach?'

"Now my Frightfur Bear's gonna track down and destroy your Odd-Eyes!" Sora said thrusting his arm forward as his monster let out a growl.

Yuya however didn't plan on Sora destroying his Odd-Eyes, "No it won't, because I play my Trap Command Performance. Now when I have a Performapal like my Sword Fish on the field, all your monsters are switched to Defense Mode." Yuya said as Sword Fish gave off a glow blinding the bear.

Sora however wan't deterred from Yuya's Trap,"This is a perfect time to use an Action Card. I'm activating my Spell Candy Coat." He said sliding the card in the slot. "Now my monsters are protected from Spell and Trap effects as well as keep him from being destroyed."

Sora smiled at Yuya, "Too bad I got this card before you teach, it would've prevented Odd-Eyes from being destroyed and prevented my who strategy." Yuya grit his teeth in disbelief at his rotten luck. "So close." He groaned.

"Oh well, Frightfur Bear finish your attack!" Sora called out as his bear slapped Odd-Eyes sending Yuya flying off. Yuya looked up in disbelief as he saw Odd-Eyes fall into the Pond destroyed. "Odd-Eyes!"

Yuya LP:2600-2100=500

Tears welled up in Yuya's eyes seeing his Ace monster gone. He grabbed the goggles on top of his head and pulled them down to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry Odd-Eyes, I tried to save you, but I failed."

"(He's crying?)" Ash thought shocked. Sure a Duelist may feel sad when they lose their best monster, but they could always find another way out. "(Does Yuya have the same kinda bond I do with all my monsters?)" He thought.

 **"(He truly is different from _Him_ , He actually cares about Odd-Eyes while that man forced his dragons to battle.)" **Mahad thought seeing the incarnation of one of the people he despises.

Sora then shouted over to Yuya, "Cheer up! It's not over yet, you still have Life Points left teach."

"Even then, those Life Points are few." Skip said looking at the broken Duelist. "I know people hate to lose, so Yuya's gotta suck it up and-"

Zuzu interrupted her father from his rant knowing how Yuya felt. "That's not what this is about. Don't you understand that Yuya feels a Special Bond with Odd-Eyes, that dragon stands for Yuya's love for Pendulum Cards." Zuzu said with a sad expression.

Tate looked at his idol troubled to see him hurting like this, "Yuya's not taking this well."

Seeing Yuya on the ground reminded him of what happened with Greninja against Wulfric. He lost the battle so badly that he wallowed in self-pity. It seems that someones gotta snap Yuya out of this funk the same Serena did for him.

"Yuya!" Ash called out getting everyone's attention. "Are you really just gonna give up right here! If you keep crying and being sad about the loss of Odd-Eyes then nothing good will come out of it!"

"Ash." Zuzu said surprised at Ash trying to encourage Yuya back to his feet. Meanwhile Yuya froze at Ash's words remembering something similar his dad said.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

A younger Yuya was standing at a playground looking around while crying. "Where... is it? Where can it be?" He cried letting loose his tears.

"Something wrong Yuya?" A voice spoke out behind him. Turning around he smiled at the man. "Dad... I lost my Pendant and I can't find it anywhere!" He bawled into his little hands.

Yusho looked at his son with a smile. "I see, then I'd be upset as well. However if you keep crying in a situation like this isn't the answer." He said getting onto one knee. "Listen Yuya, if you want to find what you lost then you got to hold your head up a stay positive."

"It's...hopeless." Yuya continued to cry into the back of his hands. Yusho kept the smile on his face trying to urge his son to try. "It's gonna be fine Yuya, I promise."

Yuya looked up to his father and then noticed something to his left. Soon the tears disappeared and a smile took place. "Dad look!"

Yusho turned around in surprise and noticed the pendant hanging from a branch of tree. "See it worked didn't it Yuya?"

* * *

"I haven't forgotten dad. Stay positive and good things will happen." Yuya said to himself as got and started to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Everyone was shocked except for Skip and Ash who are glad he's back. "Either Yuya's lost it or he's back." Ash commented.

"(Dad knew what he was talking about. If I just worry about what I lost then I'll miss out on what's in front of me.)" Yuya thought as he continued to laugh. "(I have to hold my head high and enjoy everything to the bitter end. No matter how things end up, I'll have a good time and so will my fans.)"

Suddenly the tab for where his Extra Deck started to flash surprising Yuya. "Huh, what's going on. My Extra Deck, I was sure didn't have any cards there." He said pressing the tab. His Duel Disk gave off a bright glow as he gasped in surprise.

Sora meanwhile was looking at Frightfur Bear who has been look in the pond for Odd-Eyes before it rubbed it's head in confusion. "Why can't Frightfur Bear find Odd-Eyes?"

"You can search all you want, but your bear gonna keep coming up empty handed!" Yuya's voice echoed surprising Sora. "Huh, Why's that? Where did your Odd-Eyes disappear to?" He questioned wide-eyed.

"When Odd-Eyes was destroyed you didn't send him to the Graveyard, he's just resting in my Extra Deck!" Yuya announced displaying the Extra Deck tab showing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was indeed inside it.

"In the Extra Deck?!" Zuzu shouted in surprise. Ash to was shocked, but then chuckled about the fact Pendulum Cards just displayed a new ability. "You learn something new everyday." He chuckled.

"Well, that's not good for me." Sora said before laughing. "Ha-ha-ha! Awesome! That's so cool teach, a destroyed Pendulum Monster goes to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard, that's totally amazing. Since Odd-Eyes isn't the Graveyard I have no choice, but to end my turn." Hand/0

"Teach it's your move, so make it a fun one." Sora smiled to which Yuya returned.

"Alright, then brace yourself for a battle that's gonna blow you away." Yuya said drawing in rainbow glittering slash. "Great, couldn't have drawn a better card." He said seeing his draw.

Yuya then held up his arm, "Now by using the already set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters whose levels are 2 through 7 all at the same time." Yuya announced as the giant pendulum swung between the pillars. "Swing far pendulum, carve the arc of victory! Pendulum Summon!"

The portal opened up above as Yuya held a card in his hand, "Now I'd like to introduce a new Pendulum Monster that you've never met before." Yuya announced as a green light erupted from the portal. "Give cheers for Performapal Cheermole!"

Appearing on Yuya's field was a pink mole in cheerleading outfit with a sprout of brown hair on the top. It grew nervous and burrowed into the ground. (Atk/600 Def/1000)

"But wait that's not all!" Yuya announced as the Extra Deck slot of his Duel Disk glowed as it opened up. "I'm bringing back crowd fav, my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya announced taking the card out of the Extra Deck and putting it back on the blade.

Reappearing on the field was Odd-Eyes better than ever as he let out a bellowing roar. (Atk/2500 Def/2000)

Sora looked excited to Odd-Eyes again so it can face off with Frightfur Bear. Ally, Fredrick and Tate looked excited as well. "So not only do Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck when destroyed, they can be revived over and over again as long as the Scale is set." Ash said amazed at the summoning method's power.

"Yuya's Pendulum Power has got me Fired Up!" Skip shouted in excitement as a red aura enveloped him.

"Odd-Eyes is set and so is our supporting cast. Now friends without further ado let's get on with the Duel." Yuya thrust arm forward as Odd-Eyes roared. "Our lead act is Performapal Sword Fish who's gonna show off his ability by lower the Attack points of your Frightfur Bear by 600 points."

"Now Odd-Eyes is going to be stronger than Frightfur Bear!" Ally cheered. "Go Yuya!" Fredrick and Tate cheered also.

"Which means Odd-Eyes will send that bear back to the toy story." Zuzu said happily.

"Not only that, but thanks to Timegazer, Sora can't use his Trap." Ash said smirking.

Sora grit his teeth hearing what Ash said was correct. "No matter what I try, Frightfur Bear's gonna lose the battle."

"That's right Sora!" Yuya said cheerfully while Sora kept thinking of any comebacks.

"Even if you destroy Frightfur Bear, I'll only lose 100 Life Points." Sora said calmly. "That's not enough to beat me."

Yuya kept the happy look on his face already having the plan thought out. "With my mole cheering Odd-Eyes on it will be." He spoke confusing Sora.

"Performapal Cheermole will now perform her Special Ability." Yuya announced as Cheermole jumped from her hiding place and danced to Yuya's chants. As it danced it started giving off multicolored hearts.

"How cute." Ally said clasping her hands.

Cheermole moved her cheering in front Sword Fish who felt invigorated by her cheers. Then like many times Sword Fish then multiplied into many copies of itself.

"Instead of lowering Frightfur Bear's attack by 600, Sword Fish will be lowering it by 1600 Attack Points." Yuya announced as Sword Fish immobilized Frightfur Bear.

Frightfur Bear (Atk/3000-1600=1400)

Sora looked frightened to see the turn of events no longer in his favor. "Not good."

"You wanted this to be fun, so how do you like this. Since Frightfur Bear is LV 5 or higher, Odd-Eyes can use it's Special ability!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes roared.

"It's time for the grand finale! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, get set to deliver the most sensational finish ever." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes charged forward before jumping in the air and gathering flames in its mouth. It let loose the flames incinerating Frightfur Bear and blowing Sora into a pile of ice cream.

Sora LP:1800-2200=0

Yuya Win

With Yuya winning the duel Sweets Island dissipated into yellow particles.

"That was awesome!" Tate cheered with the other two.

"Yuya did spectacular." Ash said clapping with his Spirits nodding.

 **"He got off easy though."** Mahad said looking back at the Toy Parade and attack on Odd-Eyes. **"If Sora attacked Sword Fish instead of Odd-Eyes he could've then attacked Odd-Eyes again and reduced Yuya's Life Points to 0."**

 **"Oh come off it Mahad."** Mana said rolling her eyes at her teacher focusing on the what ifs. **"None of us thought Pendulum Monsters had the power to go to the Extra Deck. They're practically immortal."**

Mahad shrugged at his apprentice's positive attitude. Though in his mind he still thought Sora was hiding something.

With Yuya, he saw Sora laying against the wall with head down looking depressed. He smiled and walked up to him. "Sora, I think you may have been the most clever opponent I ever faced. It's clear you don't need me to teach you." He said as he got closer to him.

Suddenly Sora jumped up with a cheerful expression. "That was a blast! That Duel totally rocked!" He said bouncing back from his depressed state. "Thank You Yuya!"

Yuya was bewildered with Sora's change of honorifics. "Huh? Just Yuya now, not calling me teach anymore?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"Well, you don't want me to be your student. So instead I'll be your best friend." Sora said cheerfully. "And that means we'll be hanging out all the time."

Yuya grew irritated at thought of Sora invading his home again. "Look your not my best-"

What Yuya was gonna say was cut off as the others came in with Skip being the one to interrupt. "Oh I see now, the two of you guys are friends now." He then placed a hand on both of their shoulders as he looked at them. "Students at a Duel School are all equals." He then moved over to Sora asking the major question on his mind.

"So how about it? You gonna join the You Show Duel School?" He asked as Sora looked at him with a smile. "You bet, after today's duel I wouldn't sign up at the Leo Institute for anything."

Skip threw his arm in the air cheering in victory. "Yes!" Two new students in one day! That mean I could possibly pay this months electric bill!" He then dashed of to fill out Ash and Sora's paperwork.

"I don't get it, if you never studied at the Leo Institute, where did you learn to Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked the blue-haired youth who just smiled at the question.

"Fusion Summoning is something normal where I come from. Just about everyone uses it" Sora said shocking everyone.

Suddenly a memory from the previous day flashed in Ash's head of Crowler Fusion Summoning his Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, him defeating it, and Crowler vanishing with Serena.

Ash wasn't the only one as those memories flashed in his spirit's heads as well.

 **"(Does Sora have a connection with those people?)"** Mahad thought.

A beep came from Ash's bag startling the group. He took out his Duel Disk to find it showing he has a message.

"A message?" Zuzu said seeing Ash equip his Duel Disk to his arm. "Who's it from?"

"Dunno, but it says read alone." Ash said to the group. "I should probably read this later."

* * *

 _(In an unknown area)_

Two cloaked figures stood in a dark intersection of the city. One was taller than the other. They appeared to be in a meeting of sorts.

"Has the message been sent?" The shorter one asked as the taller one stood motionless.

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait until he responds." The taller replied leaning against the wall.

"You're being really kind to use some of your remaining technology to help him prepare for the upcoming future." The shorter one said to his partner who snorted in response.

"I want one thing and one thing only." The figure said as his eyes narrowed in anger and his voice growled. "For Leo Akaba to pay for his sins. And I'll do anything to see that happens."

"Be that as it may, you can not deny the fact Ash will be grateful for your help." The short figure said as the taller one started to walk away.

"Whatever, just call that dork of a friend and have him ready to test Ash at the Arc League Championship." He said walking away. "(While I prepare Ash for the next step of Dueling. Let's see how he adapts to Turbo Dueling.)"

The shorter one merely smiled knowing his partner truly is looking out for Ash, even if he doesn't show it.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this, he and his apprentice with Pikachu stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever.

The screen started to spin just like a machine at Las Vegas.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu cheered.

The screen stopped and landed on a purple card with a terrifying bear on it.

 **"And the card of the day is Frightfur Bear!"** Mana and Mahad cheered.

 **Frightfur Bear is a Level 6/Dark Attributed/Fusion/Fiend Type Monster.** **It needs Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabers to form it.** **It has an Attack strength of 2200 and a Defense of 1800.**

 **Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: You can equip the destroyed monster to this card. This card gains Atk equal to the combined Atk of the monsters equipped to it by this effect."**

 **"And after seeing it in action today, it certainly made me shiver in fright."** Mahad said turning to see Frightfur Bear shiving on the ground as Mana kept hitting it with her staff.

 **"Spit him out!"** Mana shouted hitting the bear who coughed and hacked out a furious Pikachu covered in it's stuffing.

Pikachu, angry at being eaten, let loose a thunderbolt shocking the daylights out of the bear while Mana used her Dark Burning on it.

Soon enough Frightfur Bear was sent flying out of the ceiling of the Card Lab scorched and burnt. It disappeared Team Rocket Style.

Dropping her wand, Mana immediately scooped Pikachu up into her arms worried for the poor thing. **"Are you alright Pikachu? That mean Frightfur Bear didn't hurt you did it."** She cooed cuddling her little friend.

Mahad stood in shock at what just transpired before putting a hand on his head and let loose a sigh. **"I'm just gonna say it, inviting that guy was a mistake."**

 **"Until next time everybody!"**

* * *

(Next Chapter Preview)

(With Zuzu and Sylvio)

Zuzu: "Eh? Who are you?"

Sylvio: "No matter who you are, I Neo Sylvio shall defeat you."

?: "Xyz Summon! Descend Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

(With Ash)

Ash: "Eh?! How did I get here, where is here for that matter?"

?: "Oi, learn to drive nimrod! Wait that Pendant, You must be in cahoots with that creep!"

Ash: "Cahoots with who?!"

?: "I'll make you tell me where that bastard is! Take flight Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope your not disappointed that Ash didn't duel this chapter. I did say i want to include other character to duel in this story and not make them side characters. This took like two days to type so I'm very tired. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, please review and also tell me if you think Ash should have Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon and Persona with Mirage.**


	6. Shining Clear Wing, Rebellious Xyz!

**Hey guys, I finally put up a poll for if Ash should get Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon. It's gonna stay up until the end of LID Invasion Arc, so hopefully you'll vote by then. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

* * *

In the shadows of the buildings in Paradise city stood a dark clad masked figure with black and purple hair. The figure took out an LID badge before starring out towards the LID school building.

* * *

(Inside the LID School)

"And now to break the ice and any chance you have at winning this duel, Mobius the Frost Monarc is gonna put the freeze on Power Darts Striker!" A warrior in white steel armor with a blue cape clasped it's hands before a icicle lance engulfed it's arm before bisecting it's orange machine of an opponent.

Soon after Mobius disappeared after the sign Loser appeared above Kakimoto.

Sylvio held a smug smirk on his face, his new Monarch Deck as proven to be far superior to his old Dart Deck.

"It's not fair." Kakimoto whined as the other two came over to him. ""Your cards are far better then mine."

Sylvio waved his finger in front his friends, "Incorrect, you weren't defeated by the cards in my deck. You were defeated by... everyone." He snapped his fingers as a signal for his friends.

"Sylvio!" His friends chanted in a presentation pose.

"That's right." Sylvio said with a cocky grin. "That's not to say I don't have sweet cards, which I do of course. "Though what's even sweeter is my skills; skills that pay the bills which also give so much thrill, so let's give it up for..."

Sylvio snapped his fingers once again while his friends came up to him chanting, "Sylvio!" To which the designated person nodded his head, "That's correct, so now people might say I have a big ego, well..." Snaps fingers once again.

"He sure does!" The three stooges said in unison as Sylvio continued. "It's true, but my Dueling talents are even bigger so let's give it one more time with feeling, go."

Once again the got into chanting position. "Sylviooooo!"

Sylvio kept that smug grin hearing his friends chant on point. "You got that right, isn't there anyone anywhere who could beat me?"

His friends crowded together feeling nervous to answer. "Um Yuya Sakaki and Ash Ketchum already did that." Yamabe answered before he Sylvio got an angry look.

"What do you mean Yuya Sakaki and Ash Ketchum!" He roared out as his friends looked away remembering the events of the Duel.

"All he means Sylvio is they did beat you in your last match." Ootome said as Sylvio clenched his fists. "That was because they had better cards. Their Decks were stacked against me so I didn't stand a chance."

His friends looked at him in shocked disbelief. "What! If you remember you, you took Yuya's Pendulum Cards and gave him a bunch of duds! We even cheated for you by collecting Action Cards and you still lost with that advantage!"

Sylvio looked up with narrowed eyes. "That doesn't matter right now, because I changed my game. So mark my words, Yuya and Ash will be all washed up."

* * *

(At the You Show Duel School)

Just as Sylvio said the washed up threat, Yuya was actually washing up. "Ah, refreshing." he said rubbing his face clean.

Standing with him was Fredrick, Tate, Sora and Zuzu. Tate and and Sora were already drying off as Zuzu held out the towels for the remaining two boys.

"After a tough duel where it gets sweaty, you got to do this right." Sora smiled.

"Um Yuya, you think we could head off now?" Zuzu questioned her friend. "I mean how long does it take to freshen up?"

"A while longer." He said scrubbing some more as she looked at him in disbelief. "It's been an hour already!"

"I know, but the smell of success doesn't come off so easily." He grinned as she groaned.

"So why didn't Ash come in today?" Tate asked as his friends looked at him. "Was he sick?"

"Actually no." Yuya said looking up. "Ever since he got that weird letter he's been acting strange."

"After school he just up and left us behind." Zuzu said crossing her arms. "At first we thought he was heading here, but he just completely disappeared."

"He just left without telling you guys where he was going?" Sora said in disbelief. "Did he even say who the letter was from?"

At the question Yuya and Zuzu shook their heads. They tried to ask him what was on it, but he just told them it was personal business.

"You think it was a threat letter?" Tate said scared that Ash was being threatened.

"Or that he's secretly involved a Duel Gang?" Fredrick said shivering in fright.

"Hey now guys." Yuya said looking at them. "It could be just a letter from an old friend. Whatever it is, Ash will be fine." He reassured them.

* * *

(At the Harbor)

Ash and his Spirits have been walking to the harbor to Warehouse 55. The message was very clear to not bring his friends, something that irked Ash at the fact someone has been spying on them.

 **"Are you really sure we should be doing this?"** Mana asked worriedly as Ash kept walking.

 **"Mana's right, we don't know what we're walking into."** Mahad said concerned that Ash might face something like a mugger out here.

Pikachu was worried as well in fear of someone planning to attack Ash

"It's not like I have choice." Ash said standing in front of the Warehouse he was told to go to. "Whoever sent that message knew I wasn't originally from here and has been keeping progress on my duels. So I have to confront him and no time like present is what I always say."

Mana and Mahad still looked grim at the situation as Ash opened up the Warehouse and stepped inside. On the inside it looked just like any other Warehouse storage with stacks of crates upon empty crate.

 **"There"s nothing or nobody here! What was the point of coming!"** Mana cried out seeing nobody in the empty Warehouse.

Mahad narrowed his eyes feel something of discomfort about the Warehouse. As if something was calling out to them. **"Something's in this place, I feel some sort of energy here."**

"Energy?" Ash questioned his Spirit Partner on the unnatural feeling they feel.

 **"I feel it too, it's as if it's living."** Mana said before Ash's Duel Disk glowed and Blue Eyes appeared out.

"Blue Eyes! Is something wrong?" Ash questioned as his dragon sniffed out before phasing through the ground below a crate surprising Ash. "Blue Eyes!"

 **"He must've sensed something underneath the crate."** Mahad said as Ash moved towards the crate to inspect it.

Feeling the crate to be empty, Ash pushed it aside and came upon a trapdoor. "So this must be where that strange energy could be coming from."

 **"Tread carefully Ash, we don't know what might be down there."** Mahad said as Ash lifted up the trapdoor to reveal as set of steps.

As the finally made down the steps they were in a basement like room filled with computers, and all-sorts of equipment. But not just any normal equipment, its-

 **"This is all Kaibacorp equipment."** Mana said looking at all the terminals.

"Kaibacorp? That's the company Kaiba ran right?" Ash asked recognizing the KC symbol. "What it all doing down here?"

 **"My guess is that when LeoCorp took over they stored it down here to be forgotten."** Mahad said sadly. KaibaCorp was everything Kaiba worked for and now everything about it was gone, left to be forgotten by the future duelists.

Blue Eyes growled softly getting everyone's attention. In front of the dragon was a giant white tarp covering something.

 **"Okay, how did we miss that?"** Mana asked out of the blue.

 **"What's under that tarp must've been giving of that living energy."** Mahad stated as Ash moved forward to remove to remove it.

What was under the Tarp shocked the group. It was a Duel Runner that resembled the Yusei Go, except it was Blue in place of the Red and it wasn't a hybrid where you inserted the Duel Disk. The engine roared to life making the group jump.

"Whoa! What is this?" Ash asked in disbelief as Pikachu and him who astounded at the vehicle in front of him.

"That is a Duel Runner." A baritone voice spoke out causing Ash and his Spirits to turn and see a cloaked figure standing in front of the steps. "I see you got my message."

Ash's Spirits got in a battle position, even if they were Spirits they can fight. They only one not moving was Blue Eyes who starred at the figure with familiarity.

"I did." Ash said narrowing his eyes at the figure who smirked. "What's the reason for spying on my Duels and wanting to meet me here?"

"Why I just wanted to make sure you're doing well in adapting after returning for so long." The figure spoke making Ash and his Spirits widen their eyes. "Now it's time to adapt to another form of Dueling." The figure took out a card which started to glow.

"Wait that voice, aren't you-" Whatever Ash was gonna say was cut off as he and his Spirits along with the Duel Runner disappear in a flash of light.

The figure lowered the glowing card as Ash vanished before letting out a small smirk. "That twerp better not make me regret giving him that Duel Runner."

He then turned to a newspaper bulletin pinned to a section of the wall letting a frown take over. On the newspaper was an article on LeoCorp shutting down KaibaLand for no specific reason. Another section was on the disappearance of the Kaiba brothers. "Leo Akaba will not get away for destroying our dream for his selfish desires." He grumbled clenching his fist before leaving.

* * *

(With Zuzu and Ally)

It was sunset as Zuzu and Ally walked by the riverside with Zuzu carrying a bag from the Supermarket they're walking back from. "Do me a favor Ally, the next time I have a craving for ice cream not to share it with everyone." Zuzu annoyed as an image of the four boys popped up chanting ice cream.

"I'm more worried about sharing Fredricks favorite flavor, seriously Pralines and Currywurst." Ally giggled before stopping as Zuzu stopped. "What is it?"

Zuzu bent down towards the girl and shushed her to keep quiet, before looking over at the road above them to which Ally followed her gaze. The y saw the people above them were two if Sylvio's friends while one of them held on to a plastic bag and lunch box.

Ootome looked at Yamabe with a smirk. "Sylvio sure is fired up. When he gets his hands and both Sakaki and Ketchum, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Oh it's gonna be pretty devastating all right. Pretty devastating for those two losers when Sylvio's finished mopping the floor with them." Yamabe laughed as Zuzu and Ally gasped.

"You said!" Ootome agreed before getting a nervous look. "Of course it would be pretty devastating for us if we're any later delivering Sylvio's lunch." As he said that, both of them took of running.

"You think that message Ash got was a challenge from Sylvio?" Ally asked worriedly looking up.

Zuzu's eyes widened at the thought that Ash may have been heading for a trap. "This is bad! He'll be fighting four guys alone!" Zuzu said running stealthy after the two goons.

"Hey wait for me!" Ally cried following.

* * *

(With Ash)

The flash of light died down, Ash opened his eyes to realize he was standing next to the Duel Runner on a highway. He had to say the city looked some what as beautiful as Paradise, though something about the city disturbed him.

The Spirits (minus Pikachu) were wide-eyed realizing the place they've been transported to. **"Th-this is New Domino city!?"** Mana said in shocked disbelief.

"So I take it you know this place." Ash questioned as his spirits nodded silently.

 _ **"(To think this place would be returned to it's Satellite and Upper-class superiority rivalry.)"**_ Mahad thought remembering the way this city used to be back in the previous timeline.

"Why would he send us here? Does it have something to do with this Duel Runner?" Ash asked looking at the Blue Yusei-Go.

 **"My guess is he wanted you to learn how to use it."** Mana said looking at the vehicle. **"Gotta admit, I didn't expect him to give you a gift as cool as this."**

"So why send me here if he wanted me to learn how to use it?" Ash questioned as he climbed on the runner.

 **"My guess is because the concept of Turbo Dueling started in this city and he wants you to find a test opponent."** Mahad said as Ash picked up the blue Helmet and placed it on before revving the engine.

"Well then lets start learning." Ash said excitedly as he took off leaving his Spirits in the dust.

 **"You think with his track record with bikes back at the Pokemon Universe that he'll wreck this one?"** Mahad said looking at Mana who only shook her head with a smile.

 **"Nah, I think he'll learn how to do this easily."** Mana said taking off after him while Mahad just chuckled before following.

* * *

(Back at the Harbor)

Standing on top of one of the Warehouses was the dark purple haired figure who starred at the LID school from afar. Though he was unnoticed as Ootome and Yamabe opened up the doors to Warehouse 52. "We're coming Sylvio."

Sitting on a couch was Sylvio with an irritated look while Kakimoto sat across from him on a wooden crate. "You're both late." Sylvio grumbled angrily as the two latecomers came running up to him.

"We'll make it up to you. We'll feed you personally or give you a foot-rub." Yamabe said to his disgruntled friend.

At the same time Zuzu and Ally stood behind some crates by the Warehouse doors. Zuzu looked at the doors with narrowed eyes while Ally had a troubled look on her face. "hat are we doing here Zuzu? Shouldn't we go get Yuya for back-up?" She said worriedly.

Zuzu still starred at the doors with an intense look. _"(In their Duel with Sylvio, both Ash and Yuya gave it their all to help me and the kids. If Ash is really in there and forced to endure Sylvio's dirty tactics, then it's time I pay him and Yuya back in full.)"_ She thought back remembering the Duel where Ash and Yuya faced Sylvio.

Zuzu then handed the bag of ice cream to the worried girl. "This could get dicey Ally, so head on back to You Show. I'll make sure Ash isn't in any danger" Ally looked at with wide eyes. "But Zuzu-."

Though her words fell on deaf ears as Zuzu charged out towards the Warehouse doors. Though her movement wasn't unnoticed as the cloaked figure on top of Warehouse saw her. His eyes widened behind his goggles at her appearance. "What are you doing here?" He asked himself in surprise.

At the same time Sylvio was about to the first bite of his pie when he heard the port doors open with Zuzu's voice echoing. "How about you chew on this."

This of course surprised Sylvio causing him to choke on his pie before Ootome handed him a water bottle while the others starred at Zuzu standing in the port doors. "So where's Ash?"

Sylvio coughed and gasped for air before looking over at the girl. "What are talking about? Why would he be here?"

"Don't play coy with me Sylvio!" She snarled making him unexpectedly jump in fright. "I overheard you talk about how you're planning to get revenge on Ash and Yuya. I also know you sent Ash that message as challenge so you can use underhanded tactics against him." She said glaring at the pie covered boy.

"I don't have a clue on what your talking about Zuzu. I didn't send Ketchum a message to Duel." Sylvio said wiping pie crumbs off his mouth.

"Well even if he isn't here you can forget any plans on facing Ash and Yuya!" Zuzu declared pointing at him.

Sylvio looked shocked before regain his composure. "Your in no position to-" Only he was cut off by Zuzu.

"Duel me right here and now!" She declared as Sylvio looked a bit infuriated while trying to keep his calm composure. "You can't be serious-"

Once again she interrupted him. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll rack up another lose?!" Zuzu goaded as Sylvio finally blew his top. "Will you please let me speak!"

"Action's speak louder than words! So what's it gonna be!" Zuzu said as she continued her rant. "Are you nothing but a chicken?"

Hearing the remark gave Sylvio a tick mark as he twitched his eyebrow in annoyance. "I'm not chicken." He said quietly though Zuzu heard him.

"You're right, because that's nothing but an insult to a chicken!" Zuzu said shaking her head before remembering what Ash always called him. "You're nothing but a second rate Duelist. A Dueling Monkey!"

Hearing the Dueling Monkey comment made Sylvio shake in anger as he glared at the girl. "Your going to regret that Zuzu." He said darkly.

* * *

(With Ash)

"Hey! I'm getting the hang of this!" Ash said speeding down the highway. Not only did he get the hang of riding, but he discovered his Duel Runner was linked to his Duel Disk for only he ride. He could also use his Virtual Decks on his runner.

 **"Told you he could get the hang of it."** Mana said to her teacher in a smug tone.

 **"Yes well he still needs to learn how to do an actual Turbo Duel."** Mahad said as another Runner was headed to a collision coarse with Ash. **"Look out!"**

Ash seeing the other Runner quickly turned sideways as his he Runner started to skid towards the other Runner who also turned sideways before they both stopped as they stood side by side now.

"Oi! Watch where you're going you nimrod!" The rider shouted. The rider wore a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, and white, red and gray boots. He also wore a white helmet of course.

"Eh, sorry I'm kinda still learning how to ride this." Ash said rubbing the back of his helmet before starring closely at the figures face which shocked him. "Wait Yuya!"

The rider looked offended. "Who's Yuya!" The figure pointed to himself. "I'm Yugo!"

"Yugo?" Ash repeated confused. First Serena and Zuzu look alike, now Yuya has a look-alike.

"Do I have to repeat myself?! Yes it's Yugo!" Yugo shouted annoyed before noticing the Puzzle around Ash's neck before remembering something similar back on Rin's kidnappers neck.

"You!" Yugo pointed at the confused Ash. "That Pendant on your neck resembles the one on the creep who kidnapped Rin! You must be in cahoots with each other, where is she!" Yugo demanded as Ash looked even more confused.

"Wait what are you talking about? Cahoots with who? Who's Rin?" Ash questioned as a question mark appeared on his head as Yugo's glare intensified.

"Don't play dumb!" Yugo shouted making Ash flinch. "Fine, be that way. I'll just force an answer out of you!"

"Wait I don't even have a clue as to what you mean!" Ash shouted out only for Yugo to turn his runner and rev the engine.

"I'll be the judge of that, now hurry up start that Runner of yours and Duel!" Yugo declared as Ash could only sigh in disbelief at his stubbornness.

 **"You got your wish Mahad, now Ash is gonna have a Turbo Duel."** Mana said nonchalant.

 **"Still this is odd, not only does Zuzu have a look-alike in Serena, but Yuya has a look-alike in this Yugo. There's a pattern here."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"So how do you wanna do this Yugo?" Ash said driving his Runner next to Yugo's.

"See that curve right there?" Yugo said pointing towards a curve on the Highway. "The first one around it gets the first move, understood!?"

"Gotcha!" Ash nodded revving his Runner. "Let's get the show on the road."

"On the count of three." Yugo said revving his Runner as well.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

"Go!" Both Duelists then accelerated forward towards the curve. Their speed seemed to be even, but Ash suddenly hit it into high gear making the curve first.

"Looks like I'm starting off." Ash smirked as he and Yugo drew five cards each. While Yugo slotted his in a slot for a card holder, Ash's Virtual Cards were on a screen for as to tap. "Beginners luck." Yugo grumbled.

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted out.

Ash LP:4000

Yugo LP:4000

* * *

(With Zuzu)

Zuzu stood far from Sylvio with her Duel Disk in hand before a screeching noise caught her attention. Turning around she saw Kakimoto has shut the doors to the Warehouse. "Aw what's wrong, you look scared." Sylvio said seeing her look. "Now who's the chicken?"

"If we're going by appearances then it's still you." Zuzu said unafraid. "I've seen your birdbrain abilities in action against Ash and Yuya."

Sylvio grit his teeth at her comeback before equipping his Duel Disk. "We'll see who's crying fowl, so let's do this." He said only to hear a pained scream as Kakimoto was sent flying while the Warehouse doors opened. It was revealed the purple haired figure to be the one who opened the door.

He stepped forward as Ootome and Yamabe came up to Sylvio. "Now what?!" The resident Dueling Monkey grumbled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" The figure said walking in front of the bewildered Zuzu. "You are?" She questioned.

The masked figure didn't answer her right away as he starred at Sylvio's LID badge on his collar while his eyes narrowed. "A person on a mission that I'll complete no matter what." He answered.

"Yeah that's great and all, but can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Sylvio said dismissing the Masked figures presence. "We're about to Duel."

The figure thrust his left arm back making his cloak fly while revealed a purple Duel Disk. "Oh yea we are." He said as the purple blade appeared from his Disk while the screen activated.

"Another odd Duel Disk like Ketchum's." Sylvio mumbled seeing the design. "So I guess you'll be dueling in Zuzu's place?"

Zuzu looked at the masked figure with irritation. "Oh he most certainly will not be, this my battle so stay out of my way." Zuzu said about to place her Duel Disk on only for the Masked figure to grasp her wrist stunning her.

"I already put you through enough." He said as something in Zuzu reacted before he let go.

"Alrighty then, lets do this Mr. Mystery. When I win, you gotta remove that mask." Sylvio said holding his hand out with a smirk while Mystery didn't react at all.

"I'll take your brooding silence as a yes." Sylvio said activating his green blade. "Now then, ready or not..."

"Let's Duel!" They both said together.

Sylvio LP:4000

Mystery LP:4000

"I'll go first." Mystery said calmly while Sylvio kept his smug look. "By all means."

Taking five cards in hand. "I place I five of my card's face-down." Mystery said as five face-downs appeared front of Mystery shocking Zuzu and Sylvio. "Turn end." Hand/0

Sylvio got out of his frozen shocked state and burst out laughing. "Ha-ha-ha-ha!" I love it, you come in all cool and mysterious before going to play a lame move like that." He said snickering while covering his face with his arms. "No wonder this punk is wearing a mask, he's too embarrassed to show his face. Come on, that's reason right?" He asked pointing a Mystery.

Mystery meanwhile stood unaffected from Sylvio's taunts. "Guess you'll have to beat me to find out." He challenged to which Sylvio got out of his laughing fit. "Fine."

* * *

(With Ash and Yugo)

"Since the fist move is mine, I'll be discarding a card from my hand to Special Summon this monster." Ash said discarding a Kuriboh-like monster tapping on another virtual card. "So I'll be Special Summoning Apprentice Illusion Magician in Atk mode.

Appearing on Ash's field was Mana in a pinker version of her Dark Magician Girl outfit. Her hair was now longer going into twintails. (Atk/2000 Def/1700)

 **"Ooh, I never thought about letting my hair grow out."** Mana giggled whipping her hair to the side while Mahad shook his head.

"Now that she was Special Summoned I can add 1 Dark Magician from my deck to my hand." Ash said as Dark Magician appeared on his screen. "Amd to end it, I'll place two cards face-down." Ash said as two face-downs appeared next to his Runner. Hand/2

"Then it's time I take charge around here." Yugo said drawing a card out of his deck. "Since I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop to my field in Atk mode."

Appearing on Yugo's field was a chain of spinning tops. It followed where Yugo went whithout moving or touching the ground. (Atk/1200 Def/600)

"That's not all!" He announced taking another card from his hand. "When I Special Summoned a monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Rubberband Plane."

Appearing next to Terrortop was a small red toy plane with a paint job giving it a face and claws. (Atk/1800 DEf/0)

"And since I Special Summoned this monster, I can lower the attack of 1 face-up monster on the field by 600." Yugo said smirking while Ash gasped.

"So that means-!" Ash said widening his eyes as Mana came to the same conclusion.

"That's right! Apprentice Illusion Magician now gets 600 attack points weaker." Yugo shouted as Mana was enveloped in a red aura while her strength dropped.

Apprentice Illusion Magician (Atk/2000-600=1400)

"But I'm not finished here because I'll be summoning Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke." Yugo said slamming another card on the Runner's blade. Appearing next the Tops and Plane was a small humanoid machine in Duke like clothing while wielding a hammer. (Atk/1200 Def/600)

"Something tells me there's more to that monster than I want to know." Ash said looking at the Duke to which Yugo smirked.

"Your right, because I'm Tuning my Lv3 Terrortop with Lv3 Den-Den Daiko Duke." Yugo said as his Duke turned into three green rings which Terrortop went through before turning into three stars. (Lv3 + Lv3 = Lv6)

"Magical Sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies!" Yugo said taking a card from his extra deck a slamming it on the Blade. "Synchro Summon! Appear Lv6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Appearing on the field was a monster resembling an opened spherical with a piercing object appeared on the field next to Yugo and Rubberband Plane. (Atk/2200 Def/1600)

"A Synchro Summon on the first!" Ash said impressed as Yugo smirked taking another card from his hand. "Next I'll be playing the Spell Card Speedash, this allows me to Special Summon a Speedroid from my deck. So I'll Special Summon Speedroid Spikeball." Yugo said taking a card from his deck.

Appearing on Yugo's field was a Spikey Rubber Ball next to Rubberband plane. (Atk/400 Def/0)

"I do not like where this is going." Ash said looking at the ball with Mana nodding in agreement. **"Something tells me I'll be liking this a lot less than you Ash."**

"Now Spikeball's effect activates allowing me to change the level of any other face-up Speedroid from Lv 1 to 6. So Rubberband Plane becomes a Lv 4 monster." Yugo declared as Rubberband plane lost a level.

"Don't tell me Spikeball is a Tuner as well?" Ash asked in shock as Yugo smirked. "Oh I won't tell you, I'll show you!" Spikeball turned into one green ring as Rubberband Plane flew through it.

"Lv 1 Speedroid Spikeball tunes Lv 4 Speedroid Rubberband Plane! Feel the pulse of this swordsman's soul, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara." Yugo said slamming another card from the Extra Deck on the blade.

A monster holding two blades and riding what appeared to be a giant sword appeared next to Kendama. (Atk/2000 Def/1000)

"Two Synchro's in one move, this guy's good." Ash said narrowing his eyes while taking a sharp turn.

Yugo's smirk widened. "Now I activate Kendama's ability to banish Terrortop from my Graveyard and hit you with 500 points of damage." Yugo said as Kendama stuck Ash with a blue energy beam making Ash grit his teeth as wobbled on his Runner.

Ash LP:4000-500=3500

"Battle!" Yugo announced. "Kendama attack Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Magician's Resolve." Ash stated as one of his face-downs opened up. "Thanks to this card, my Apprentice Illusion Magician can't be destroyed in battle until the End Phase."

Yugo grit his teeth knowing he couldn't completely beat Ash this turn. "You'll still take damage! So Kendama continue with your attack." He shouted as Kendama hit Mana with a wave of energy making her scream.

 _"(Stay strong Mana!)"_ Ash thought as he took the result of damage.

Ash LP:3500-800=2700

"Now Chanbara is going to attack Apprentice Illusion Magician, and when he attacks he gets an extra 100 Attack points!" Yugo said as his Chanbara charged towards the injured Mana.

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara (Atk/2000+100=2100)

 **"This gonna hurt!"** She cried out seeing the giant sword which cut her on the stomach.

Ash LP:2700-700=2000

"Now Hi-Speedroid Chanbara's ability activates allowing it to make a second attack!" Yugo called out making Ash and Mana widen their eyes as Chanbara charging again. and don't forget Chanbara get's another 100 Atk points.

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara (Atk/2100+100=2200)

"A second attack!" Ash shouted before Chanbara sliced Mana again as Ash grunted from the shockwaves.

Ash LP:2000-800=1200

 **"Stay strong! Both of you!"** Mahad called out to his injured comrades

"I dished out enough punishment this round!" Yugo said seeing his opponent struggle. " _(Soon I'll find out where your hiding Rin)"_

"Then It's my move!" Ash said drawing his Virtual Card before looking at his hand. "First off I'll be playing the Continuous Trap Card, Eternal Soul." He said reveal the face-down.

"Now I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my hand." Ash said as Mahad appeared next to Mana in his Dark Magician look.

 **"Ready to take this guy down?"** Mahad asked his weakened apprentice who nodded.

"Whoa! 2500 Atk Points, that's not good!" Yugo said with wide eyes as Ash took another card from his hand.

"You got that right Yugo, and it gets worst because with Dark Magician out on the field, I can play this." Ash said as a Spell Card depicting knives appeared. "The Spell Thousand Knives lets me destroy one monster on your field, Chanbara's gonna need a blacksmith after this I reckon." Thousands of knives materialized before demolishing the robotic sword.

"Now Dark Magician! Attack Kendama with Dark Magic Attack!" Ash declared as Mahad let loose black energy destroying the machine as Yugo grunted.

Yugo LP:4000-300=3700

"That was nothing." Yugo said plowing on ahead on for Mana to appear in front of him making him slow down. "Hey can't we talk this out?" He said nervously as she pointed her wand at him in anger.

 **"The time for talking is over."** She said dangerously letting out her attack as Yugo was engulfed in it screaming in pain.

Yugo LP:3700-1400=2300

"That was painful." He groaned out as Mana cheerfully returned to Ash's field.

"Did you really need to hurt him up close like that?" Ash questioned only to get a pout in return. "Whatever. That's the end of my move!" Hand/1

Yugo shook off the pain before revving his vehicle forward with a growl. "That's it! Time to kick it into high gear!" He shouted charging off.

* * *

(Back with Zuzu and Mystery)

"All right then, it's time to show you how it's done." Sylvio said drawing from his deck. "First, I think I'll take advantage of your face-down cards." Mystery stood still not affected by Sylvio's plan at all.

"Now since you have two or more cards in your Spell and Trap zones, I can summon the chilling villain straight from my hand. So come forth Escher the Frost Vassal." Sylvio said as a creature with blue and green armor with a small red cape while sitting on a block of ice appeared. (Atk/800 Def/1000)

"Not done there, because I'll be tributing Escher for this cool customer." Sylvio said as the monster he used against Kakimoto appeared in battle stance. "Make way for Mobius the Frost Monarch!" (Atk/2400 Def/1000)

Kakimoto threw his fist up in the air in excitement. "Alright! The duel just started and Sylvio already has a big-time monster out!"

"And he has a big time ability." Sylvio held his hand out pointed towards Mystery's field. "When Mobius is Successfully Summoned, I can choose up to two Spell and Trap cards on the field and freeze them out."

Mobius then gathered blue energy in between the palms of his hands before letting loose a blizzard engulfing two of Mystery's Spell cards destroying them, which made Zuzu gasp in worry.

Sylvio then held a Spell Card in hand with a smug look on his face. "Unfortunately for you, I'm just getting started because next I'll be playing the Spell Tribute Carnival." He said sliding the Spell in his Duel Disk slot. "Since I already executed a Tribute Summon, I can Tribute Summon once again."

Zuzu looked shocked when she heard that. "And here I always thought Carnivals are supposed to be fun, I got a chilling feel of what's coming next."

Sylvio had a smirk on his face hearing Zuzu express her worry. "And you ought to, don't take make word for it though. Go on, see for yourself." He said as a portal opened beneath Mobius. "Farewell Mobius the Frost Monarch, I tribute you." Mobius then disappeared in green particles.

"I now summon Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Appearing in the first Mobius's place was a much larger Mobius who had a large ring on the back, two large spikes on his shoulders, on his arms and legs, as well as having one on his head. (Atk/2800 Def/1000)

Sylvio looked at the masked Duelist with a smirk. "I know what you're thinking, shouldn't have to tribute two monsters to bring out someone as powerful and majestic as Mega Monarch? Well I didn't have to, because my Frost monarch fit all the requirments all by his lonesome."

Yamabe, Kakimoto and Ootome then shouted, "Uh-oh!" Mockingly towards Mystery.

Sylvio then held out his hand. "When Mega Monarch is successfully summoned, I can target up to three Spell and Trap cards you have and destroy them."

Freezing winds then began to gather around Mobius's arms with intent to strike.

Kakimoto chuckled. "Nice, but hurry up though. He could do a quick counter with those cards before they're destroyed."

Sylvio still held that smirk on his face. "Actually he can't, because the best thing is that when I tributed a Water Attribute monster to Summon Mega Monarch, he isn't allowed to activate any Spell or Traps." Sylvio said smugly as Mega Monarch let loose the frozen winds destroying Mystery's remain Spells and Traps.

Zuzu gasped in worry before realizing something odd in the Duel. "I can actually feel cold, but that can't be. Unless the action in this Duel is more real than I thought." She said worriedly.

Sylvio looked at Mystery with a chuckle. "Having second thoughts with this Duel now Mr. Mystery? You have no face-downs left to protect you and no cards in your hand as well as no monsters to defend you. In the future, you should let Zuzu fight her own battles."

"Look, as much as i hate to agree with Sylvio, he happens to have a point here." Zuzu said looking at Mystery troubled. "How about i just take over from here-"

She was interrupted by Mystery turning towards her with a narrowed eye. She knew that was a look of never giving up, but why doesn't he when he's in a bad situation.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but were in the middle of a Duel." Sylvio called out getting Mystery's attention once again. "Mobius! Attack Mr. Mystery directly."

A blizzard formed around the Mega Monarch as the Spikes on it's body glowed icy blue while also increasing in length. "Maybe he'll finally see the point of things."

The masked dueilst only held up his hand pointing forward. "I activate Spell Card the Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil from my Graveyard." He said stunning everyone.

"He did what!?" Sylvio's friends said in unison. "The Graveyard?!" Ootome said shocked. "How can he do that?" Yamabe asked.

Sylvio also looked shocked. "Yeah the card's in the Graveyard which means you can't use it unless-"

"Unless you trigger that card's effect just like you did declaring a direct attack." Mystery said holding said Spell in his hand. "Now that I have three of these card's in the Graveyard, i can summon them as monsters to my field." He said putting all three Spells in Defense Mode.

Three ghostly knights rose up on Mystery's field with their horse donned in golden armor and having manes and tails made of flames. (Atk/0 Def/300) x3

"I think we may have underestimated this guy." Yamabe said looking at the situation.

Zuzu looked at the move in shock remembering Ash doing something similar against Blake. "I don't know what's more mysterious, the man behind the mask or how he duels." She said trying to block the blizzard from messing with her sight.

Sylvio didn't look troubled at all over his summon. "Fine, you may have gotten three monsters out, but Mega Monarch is gonna take them out with ease. Attack that first Shadow Veil." Mega Monarch let the winds form into an icy impact around it's body before impaling the fist Shadow Veil it's spikes. "Sleet Spike Strike!"

Mystery didn't look troubled at it's destruction as he moved it's card to his pocket. "When shadow Veil is destroyed, it's banished instead of being placed in the Graveyard."

"And that's what's gonna happen to them all, in due time of course." Sylvio said as Mega Monarch floated back towards him. "But for now I'll throw a face-down and end my turn." Hand/1

Sylvio looked at Mystery with a smirk. "You may have survived this round, but you won't on the next one." Kakimoto held up a fist. "That's right! Tell him Sylvio!"

"I won't need to because I'm ending this now!" Mystery said looking forward as his eyes burned with an untold rage.

* * *

(With Ash and Yugo)

"It's my turn!" Yugo said drawing as he accelerated past Ash. "I'm gonna be playing the Spell card Clear Wing's Path, with this I can banish monsters in my Graveyard to Synchro Summon a Level 7 Dragon Type Synchro."

Mahad's eyes widened as if he knew what monster was coming. **_"(So he does have that Dragon, and Yuya has Odd Eyes then who has the remaining two?)"_**

"Another Synchro!" Ash exclaimed while Yugo smirked. "Yup, no holding back now because my Ace is coming."

"I banish both Hi-Speedroid Kendama and Speedroid Spikeball!" Yugo shouted as both cards vanished in a void while their spirits appeared on the field.

"Level 1 Speedroid Spikeball tunes Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Spikeball turned into a single green ring as Kendama flew through it. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon!" Appear Lv7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Appearing on Yugo's field was a white dragon with emerald wings, but no legs as it flew through the air leaving emerald glittering paticles. Ash was amazed at the beauty the Dragon gave off. "Beautiful." Ash mumbled.

 ** _"(So it really is you Clear Wing, the most reckless of the bunch.)"_** Mahad thought seeing the dragon after so long.

 _ **"(Unlike Odd Eyes, Clear Wing will be very difficult to fight let alone talk to.)"**_ Mana thought remembering when Clear Wing kept getting more and more reckless and dangerous under the man's control.

 ** _"(Those monsters and that other rider?! Why do I feel as if I know them?)"_** Clear Wing thought staring at the two Magicians

"I see your impressed by my monster, but your gonna have a closer look at him after I summon Speedroid Razorang!" Appearing next to Clear Wing was a robot shaped like a boomerang. (Atk/2000 Def/0)

"Thanks this to guy, I can choose 1 monster on the field and make it lose 300 Attack points by switching this card to Defense position." Yugo explained as he thought out his winning move. Ash displayed a look of shock believing he knew who Yugo would target. _"(Uh-oh! If he targets Mana, then she'll be down to 1100 Atk Points and Clear Wing will take her out with my Life Points!)"_

Yugo smirked as he held out his finger. "The monster I choose is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" He declared shocking Ash. "What! Your own monster!?"

Razorang connected it's separated boomerang arms before heading towards Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with intent to weaken. "Now Clear Wing's effect activates, when a level 5 or higher monster on the field is targeted by a monster effect; Clear Wing can negate it and gain it's attack points." Yugo shouted shocking Ash. "That's why you targeted Clear Wing!"

Yugo's smirk grew seeing his opponent's surprise. "That's right! Now Reverse Revenge!" Clear Wing's wings glowed green as it hit Razorang, destroying it and increasing it's strength.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Atk/2500+2000=4500 Def/2000)

"4500! This isn't good" Ash shouted while Mahad and Mana looked at Clear Wing with wide eyes. Yugo turned his Runner around to face Ash. "It's good for me however, because Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's gonna send you spinning to your grave. This is for Rin! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack the Dark Magician with Spinstorm Sky Strike!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon engulfed itself in a green tornado of wind as it descended on Mahad who got his staff in a fighting stance. **"This is for my partner's mate!"** He roared out.

 _"(I can't play Mana's effect because Clear Wing will negate it and destroy her, there has to be something I can do. Wait, I almost forgot!)"_ Ash thought as Clear Wing smashed into Dark Magician creating a cloud of smoke.

"Yes! Now it's time to fess up where you and that bastard are hiding Rin!" Yugo shouted in victory only for his eyes to widen as Ash flew through the smoke with Apprentice Illusion Magician unharmed. "Sorry Yugo, but this Duel's still on!" Ash smirked.

"Wh-what! How'd you survive Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack?!" Yugo cried out in disbelief. "I was able to survive thanks to banishing Phantasmal Kuriboh, iI can make all Battle and Effect 0 until the End Phase of this turn." Ash explained as Phantasmal Kuriboh's spirit appeared next to him. It looked like a normal Kuriboh, except it's paws were purple and it had black angel wings. _"(Thanks for the save buddy.)"_ Ash thought as Phantasmal Kuriboh nuzzled him. **"Kuri Kuri!"** He spoke cheerfully before heading back to the Spirit World to play with the other Kuriboh.

"When did that get in the Graveyard?!" Yugo spoke before remembering the first move Ash made.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Since the first move is mine, I'll be discarding a card in my hand to Special Summon this monster." Ash said._

* * *

"Back on his first move when he summoned his Apprentice Illusion Magician." Yugo mumbled to himself in anger. "Fine! I lay one card face-down and end my turn." Yugo declared as Clear Wing's attack dropped back to normal. Hand/0

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Atk/4500-2000=2500 Def/2000)

"Then it's my move!" Ash shouted drawing his virtual card before it dissipated to his screen selector. Looking at the two card's had on hand and Mana with Eternal Soul on the field a plan was formed. "First off, I'll be using Eternal Soul's effect to bring Special Summon Dark Magician from the Graveyard." Ash declared as a portal opened up where Mahad jumper back to Ash's side. **"Thanks for bringing me back, the Reaper of the Cards nearly made me stay for a game of poker with him and his brothers. To tell the truth, they freak me out."** Mahad said shivering while Ash and Mana sweat dropped.

"Aw man! He's back now!" Yugo shouted out seeing Dark Magician return. "Great, I went through the trouble of destroying him for nothing."

"Now it's time for my counter attack. I summon Phantasmal Veiler in Attack Mode." Ash said as a purple haired, female childlike angel with black wings appeared on Ash's field. (For it's outfit, image the clothes Wendy from Fairy Tail wore against Faust in Edolas.) (Atk/0 Def/0)

Yugo's eyes widened seeing the angel. "Wait that monsters a-"

"Yep a Tuner." Ash answered as he accelerated his Duel Runner ahead of Yugo. "Now I tune level 1 Phantasmal Veiler with level 7 Dark Magician!" Phantasmal Veiler turned into a green ring while Mahad jumper through it before turning into seven stars. "Mage of the Phantasmal world who has harnessed the power of chaos, arise and help strike down our opponents! Synchro Summon! Be born Level 8 Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer!"

Appearing on Ash's field was man that looked like the Magician of Black Chaos, except he wore a large black cape and his long wild black hair was kept in a ponytail similar to Inuyasha's or Tsubasa Otori's. He wielded a long black staff with a purple orb as the tip. (Atk/2800 Def/2600)

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Yugo mumbled seeing Ash's monster is stronger while Ash smirked.

"Now since I have a Phantasmal Spellcaster on the field I can play this, the Spell Card Phantasmal Nullification." Ash said as a Spell Card depicting Chaos Sorcerer unleashing a spell on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appeared on his field. "Now I can target one monster you control and negate it's abilities until the End Phase."

Yugo's eyes widened in shock at the card's effect. "That means my Clear Wing loses it's ability!" He shouted as a purple aura engulfed Clear Wing making the emerald wings fade black. "No! Clear Wing!"

"Now it's time to attack, Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Ash declared as his Sorcerer jumped towards the dragon with his staff giving off a dark aura. "At this moment Apprentice Illusion Magician's effect activates allowing me to tribute her and increase a Spellcaster's attack by 2000."

"So that's why you negated Clear Wing's effect!" Yugo said realization as Apprentice Illusion Magician twirled her wand glowing pink. **"Finish this up for me will ya!"** She asked Chaos Sorcerer who nodded and glowed pink as she turned into particles.

Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer (Atk/2800+2000=4800 Def/2600)

Yugo grit his teeth seeing the strength Chaos Sorcerer grew which was enough to take him and Clear Wing out of the Duel. "Impressive move, but I have a good to that! "I play the Trap Clear Wing's Shining! Now my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points are doubled when he battles!" Clear Wing gave out a roar as a green aura took over it where it's faded wings once again turned emerald green.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Atk/2500x2=5000 Def/2000)

"You made some impressive moves, but this fight will end in Clear Wing's victory!" Yugo shouted as his dragon wrapped itself in green winds before charging on the advancing Magician. Ash merely looked up with a smirk of his own. "Now I activate Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer's ability!" He called out surprising Yugo.

"By banishing a Spellcaster in the Graveyard, he gains that chosen cards Attack and Defense points until the End Phase." Ash said making Yugo widen his eyes. " So I'll banishing my Dark Magician to increase my Chaos Sorcerer's strength."

Dark Magician's spirit appeared next to Chaos Sorcerer before being absorbed into the staff making it glow an even darker aura.

Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer (Atk/4800+2500=7300 Def/2600+2100=4100)

Yugo's eyes were wide open. "(No I lost! Rin, I'm so sorry!)"

Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer slammed his staff against the Green Wind covered Clear Wing causing a shockwave as Clear Wing was sent flying out of the smoke. **"Partner! I'm sorry!"** He roared out as he turned into particles while Yugo was sent spinning out of control.

Yugo LP:2300-2300=0

Ash Wins

Yugo finally stopped spinning out of control, but he still held a look of sadness. "Damn it! Rin I tried my hardest, I swear I'll find you." He swore slamming his fist down on the Runner as Ash pulled up to him.

"Man, that sure was a great Duel." Ash said as Yugo looked up at him. "But who's this Rin person your talking about?" Ash asked making Yugo grit his teeth in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play dumb! She's my best friend who was kidnapped by your friend!" Yugo shouted making Ash go wide eyed. "I'm still not sure on what you're talking about?"

Yugo fell of his Runner anime-style before getting back up. "You can't be serious, the guy who kidnapped Rin had a Pendant similar to yours. Are you saying you don't even know the guy?" He shouted at Ash who held his hands up in defense.

"Honestly, I really don't know anything." Ash said as Yugo slumped placing a hand to his forehead. "You mean I just challenged and lost to a guy who had no information on the guy who kidnapped Rin." He asked himself in disbelief.

"What did this guy's pendant look like?" Ash asked his former opponent who thought it over. "Well it was sorta ring shaped with a triangle in the middle with the same kinda eye thing your's has." He pointed out.

 **"No doubt about it, it's that damned Ring."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes in anger at the object he used to wield.

"Man, I'm sorry for accusing you of being in cahoots with that kidnapper." Yugo sighed rubbing the back of his helmet as Ash smiled. "Don't be, thanks to this Duel we had; I learned how to Turbo Duel." Ash said holding his hand out to Yugo who looked confused. "I never introduced myself, my names Ash Ketchum."

Yugo smiled and took Ash's hand shaking it. "Nice to meet ya, the name's Yugo."

However their moment of truce was cut short as a loud siren blared making Yugo release the hand shake and turned around. "Oh shoot!" He then revved his Runner and took off surprising Ash who also revved his Runner to follow.

"What's going on? What's with the sirens?" Ash asked catching up to his new friend.

"It's Sector Security! Technically Commons aren't supposed to be up here."

"But we were only Dueling." Ash said surprised to which Yugo only snorted.

"Dueling or not, anything they deem illegal gets Commons thrown in the Facility. Even talking about how unfair everything they do is illegal." Yugo said making Ash widen his eyes.

"Talk about enforcing the law." Ash mumbled looking at the few officers chasing them on their own Runners.

 **"Say the word and I'll have them all meeting the Reaper of the Cards!"** Mana shouted about to cast a Spell only for Mahad to grab her staff. **"Don't even think about it!"**

"Give yourselves up! One hollered out. "Escape is futile."

As Ash and Yugo kept driving forward, Ash's Puzzle glowed surprising Ash, his spirits and Yugo. "What's up with your pendant?!" Yugo shouted as it glowed brighter.

"I don't know, it's as if it's trying to send me away." Ash said before his Puzzle glowed a bright golden light enveloping Ash causing him disappear, surprising Yugo.

"What!? Never mind, gotta run first!" He sped off not noticing someone else intercepted the Security officers.

* * *

(Back With Ash)

Ash opened his eyes to find himself still sitting on his Runner while in the same Warehouse he was transported out of. "We're back? Wait, what about Yugo!" He shouted out getting off his Runner.

 **"It seems your Puzzle reacted to your danger and transported you out of that danger."** Mahad said thinking about what happened

"Who cares about that! We have to go back and help Yugo!" Ash exclaimed with worry.

 **"Ash, calm down. Yugo's lived there his entire life so he's gotta have escaped those Security officers before."** Mana said trying to reassure Ash that Yugo was fine.

Ash breathed in to calm down. "Your right, sorry I was just worried when we left him behind alone." Ash said calming down before he felt an explosion shake the ground.

 **"What the fuck was that!"** Mana shouted as Mahad reprimanded her for her language. Though he to was also curious about the explosion.

"It came from outside!" Ash said running out of the room with his Spirits following after him.

* * *

(Moments Before Ash Returned)

"I'm ending this now." Mystery said calmly as Sylvio narrowed his eyes. "Say what?"

Mystery placed his on his deck before drawing. "If you don't believe me, then watch closely because there are better ways to learn the truth about someone other than by seeing their face. You can learn quite a bit by seeing the passion of their play." Mystery said revealing one of his eyes.

"Passion of their play?" Sylvio questioned himself as his friends broke into laughter. "What a complete loser! This guys just too much! Seriously who talks like that?" They all laughed out.

"Someone who understands Dueling in a way you all never will." Mystery said answering their question. "Someone who Duels for something other than themselves." Zuzu turned to Mystery in slight surprise on his words.

"The conditions are set! I overlay my two level 4 Phantom Knights in order to construct the overlay network!" Mystery said thrusting his hand out as his two knights become purple lights clashing together in a galaxy like portal.

"It can't be!" Sylvio exclaimed in shock seeing the move. Zuzu was also shocked at the move made. "Xyz Summon!" She shouted remembering Ash use it to summon Phantasmal Hope.

Mystery then began to chant. "Cloaked in shadows and relentless in it's objective! I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" A black and purple dragon with long blades on the arm and a little above the hands, it had long wings and mandibles on it's chin appeared as it roared out. (Atk/2500 Def/2000)

"He Xyz Summoned!" Zuzu said in shock as Mystery's dragon let off a dark aura.

Sylvio started to clap all of a sudden, looking smug as ever i might add. "Very impressive Mr. Mystery, but this changes nothing. You see a monster is only as powerful as it's Atk points say it is. So do the math, your Rebellion Dragon only has 2500 Atk points while Mobius the Mega Monarch has 2800 Atk points.

Zuzu looked at Mystery's dragon as she remembered Ash's Phantasmal Hope. She understood that as long as a Xyz monster has Overlay Units that can not be trifled with. Though it seems Sylvio didn't get the message about Xyz monsters, or he failed that course in LID.

"Rebellion Dragon is outmatched, so your summon was a waste of my time." Sylvio said playing with the front of his hair while Mystery stood still.

"Your time is running out Sylvio, because you're wrong about my Dragon. An Xyz Monster's true power doesn't lie in their Atk point, but rather in their very souls called Overlay Units." Mystery explained to his smug opponent.

Sylvio though didn't seem the least bit interested to his words. "What a nice lesson on Xyz Monsters, but enough of that because I'm not the least bit interested."

Mystery looked at him. "Then you shall feel that power. By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon can activate it's Special Ability." Mystery declared thrusting his hand forward as an Overlay Unit was dispersed making electricity course through the dragon. "Now until this turn, the Atk points of one level 5 or above monster on your field gets cut in half."

Dark Rebellion's wings extended as it sent purple lightning towards Mobius ensnaring the monster as Sylvio gaped in shock. "Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that amount in it's Atk points." Mystery finished as his dragon roared out towards the bound Mobius.

Mobius the Mega Monarch (Atk/2800-1400=1400 Def/1000)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Atk/2500+1400=3900 Def/2000)

"Oh no! Now Mobius is the one who's outmatched!" Kakimoto said shocked. "And Sylvio can't believe it." Zuzu said as Sylvio gained a freaked out look on his face.

"I can't believe it!" He shouted grabbing his head as Mystery looked at him. "Believe it, and I'm not done because I'll be using my remaining Overlay Unit to activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Special Ability once again." He declared as the remaining ball of light dispersed.

"So he's doing the same thing all over again." Kakimoto said slowly. "Not good." The three musketeers said in unison.

"Go Rebellion Dragon!" Mystery shouted as Dark Rebellion let loose more purple lightning to bind Mobius the Mega Monarch tighter as Sylvio starred in even more shock.

Mobius the Mega Monarch (Atk/1400-700=700 Def/1000)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Atk/3900+700=4600 Def/2000)

"It has 4600 Atk Points!" Zuzu observed in shock while Sylvio stayed delusion at the major turn around. "I still can't believe this!" He shouted in denial.

"And now!" Mystery thrust his hand forward as the orbs on Dark Rebellion's wings glowed brighter and they discharged blue energy. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will attack Mobius the Mega Monarch! Go Mauling Mandible Charge!" Dark Rebellion then thrust forward as it charged with a roar and impaled the bound Monarch with it's mandibles.

The result of the attack caused a major explosion sending Sylvio flying and the gust and smoke blew in Zuzu's direction. Mystery moved quickly and blocked the shockwaves from hitting Zuzu while a small rock fly in cracked the lens of his goggles.

The shockwaves hit the warehouse, destroying everything inside it as Sylvio slowly picked himself up.

Sylvio LP:4000-3900=100

Ootome who was sitting on the ground looked on with wide eyes. "Is ti just me, or did it feel like that attack just happened?" He said shocked.

"Maybe if it was an Action Duel, but there is not Arc System here." Kakimoto said just as shocked.

"I want to go home." Yamabe whined.

Mystery then started to walk forward as his dragon followed closely to Sylvio who's propped up on one knee. "What's going on here? Who are you?" He asked scared.

"I'll be the one asking the questions now." Mystery said holding up an LID badge. "This badge is from the Leo Institute is it not? So what's your connection to Duel Academy?"

"Duel Academy?" Sylvio said confused as he never heard of that school. "Sorry I don't know a thing."

"Don't play dumb!" Mystery said narrowing his eyes as Sylvio got up.

"I'm not playing. Everyone enrolled in the Leo Institute has a badge like that." Sylvio said holding his arms out in a pleading manner. "As to Duel Academy I have no idea what that is. Is it a place? A thing? A what?"

Mystery looked out him as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Then you're of no use to me." He said turning away as Sylvio slowly smirked.

"Nice try, but this Duel isn't over yet. I play my Trap Ice Rage." Sylvio said pressing the face-down on his Duel Disk. "This ought a make you angry, because the monster that destroyed my Water monster in battle goes bye-bye. Then you'll take damage to your Life Points equal to it's Atk points." Sylvio explained making his goons and Zuzu gasp in shock.

"They say your greatest strength can be your greatest weakness." Sylvio said pointing at Mystery's turned back. "And in this case I can say they're, because the numbers do not lie. Ha-ha-ha-ha! 4600 is the amount of damage to finish you off!"

Mystery stood motionless as Sylvio laughed. "No it won't be." He said calmly making Sylvio stop laughing. "What!"

"I activate the Spell Phantom Knights Spear from my Graveyard." Mystery said as a Spell rose from the ground and turned into a Spear with a red rune circle . "Since you activated a Trap Card, by banishing Phantoms Spear; that Trap is negated and destroyed."

Sylvio stood in shock as his Trap Card shattered leaving him with nothing. "And then, you take 100 points of damage." Mystery declared as Sylvio started to freak out and plead for mercy. "Wait time out! Can't we talk about this? Maybe negotiate a truce?!"

Mystery then turned back to face Sylvio. "No! You wanted to finish the Duel, so I'm finishing it!" The spear then went flying towards Sylvio who cried in fear. It pierced his jacket missing him by an inch while sending to the wall. Just as Ash came running in shocked to see the damage to the area.

"The heck!" He said looking around while Mahad and Mana stood frozen seeing another bad memory. "Wait, Zuzu!" Said girls attention caught making her turn to see Ash.

"Ash!" She said running up to him. "Everyone has been worried about you. Where were you?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Ash said making her stop with the questions. "What happened here?" Who's that and why's that monkey shaking?"

Zuzu could only sweat drop. Only Ash would be the one to keep calling Sylvio a monkey, even in a situation like this.

Meanwhile Mana and Mahad in Spirit form stood behind Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in still shock.

 **"To think we would see both Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion one day."** Mahad said in shock as it seems all four of the dragons were split apart from their original Duelist.

 **"He sure seems to have lived up to the Rebellious part of his name, but why does it feel like he's extremely sad?"** Mana questioned feeling the emotions Dark Rebellion gave off.

Unlike his partner, Dark Rebellion noticed the two Spirits and felt as if he knew them. **_"(Who are you? Why does it feel like I know you?)"_**

Sylvio still stuck the wall whimpered at the near death experience as his Life Points finally dropped.

Sylvio LP:100-100=0

Winner Mystery

The spear and Dark Rebellion then dispersed from the field, the Duel complete with it's partner's victory.

"And since you still seem to be blind as to who I am." Mystery said taking the mask off and throwing it into one of the fires. Everyone then gasped into shock as Mystery's face bared the same look as Yuya's (And Yugo's from Ash's thoughts).

"Yuya!?" Zuzu exclaimed walking over to him with Ash following behind in deep thoughts. _"(That can't be Yuya nor Yugo. They all have the same face, but this guy's own aura gives off something different than Yuya's cheerful one while baring one similar to Yugo's aura. An aura as to losing someone.)"_

Sylvio trembled in shock against the wall he was impaled by the jacket on. "Huh! I think I need to sit down." He said as he slowly fell down as his friends came to his aid. "Uh,, that's falling down." Kakimoto said bending down with Yamabe to pick him up. "Yeah, now we got to fall back." Ootome said as they ran out caring Sylvio.

"Yuya, I don't understand how you got here so fast. And why are you all dressed up in this disguise?" Zuzu questioned to which the Yuya-look alike looked confused.

"Your not Yuya are you?" Ash asked making Zuzu turn to him confused.

"I'm not who you think I am." The look alike nodded to Ash's question making Zuzu widen her eyes in disbelief. "Then who are you?"

However her question went unanswered as her bracelet that looked like two rings intersecting glowed pink making gasp in shock. "What's happening?" The light shined brighter making her and Ash cover their eyes.

When the light died down, the Look alike was gone. "He's gone." Ash said in shock.

"Zuzu!" A voice cried out as a person came running into the Warehouse which happened to be Yuya. "And it's Ash also."

"What the-?" Zuzu said confused as Ash scratched his head in confusion. _"(Does Zuzu's bracelet have some short of power?)"_

Yuya came running up to them gasping for air. "Are you alright? Ally told me you might be dueling Sylvio."

Zuzu then pointed to Yuya with an unsure look on her face. "Your Yuya right?" She asked unsure as Yuya looked at her confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Hey now guys, maybe we should all talk this out later." Ash said placing his arms around the two making them look at him. "We've all had a long day and it's best to get out of this place, it reeks of Sylvio and smoke." He said walking them out as Yuya looked at him weird while Zuzu still kept that look of confusion.

 _"(If that wasn't Yuya, then who was it? And why does he share the same face as him?)"_ She thought as Yuya had a question of his own. "Hey Ash, where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was just to a walk around town is all." Ash merely chuckled.

* * *

(Back in New Domino City)

The three Sector Security officers who were chasing after Ash and Yugo has seen better days as two of them were knocked of their Runners while the third barely held on to his Runner with a Goyo Predator following. The ground of the highway destroyed as they lead to another Runner that was Blood Red with the Rider obviously showing the figure of a female Turbo Duelist. Next to her Runner was a Shadow appearance of a dragon.

"It seems you Security scum couldn't even put up much of a fight." She spoke making him tense in fear. "Don't worry because this will put you out of your misery. Now Shattering Rose Blaze!"

The dragon then let loose a torrent of violet flames with rose petal towards the Goyo Predator destroying it and making the final officer scream in pain an explosion sent him flying off his Runner.

"Next time, think of a better profession than a lapdog to the higher ups like Rodger." She said as her dragon faded and she vanished in a tornado of rose petals.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this he and his apprentice with their mousy friend stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him and pulling down the lever making the screen spin like one in Las Vegas.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen then stopped spinning and landed on a black card with a black and purple dragon.

 **"The Card of the Day is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"** Mahad and Mana cheered.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is a Rank 4/Dark Attributed/Xyz/Dragon Type Monster. It has an Attack strength of 2500 and Defense of 2000. It needs two level 4 monsters to summon it.**

 **Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; it's ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.**

 **"A very powerful Xyz monster."** Mahad nodded to himself reading the text. **"It sure seems to be in the hands of a capable Duelist."** He then turned to see Pikachu on all four and Dark Rebellion standing across from each other in the Lab while Mana seated herself on a table.

 **"What's going on?"** Mahad questioned almost afraid.

 **"Oh, we're seeing if Pikachu's Volt Tackle or Dark Rebellion Mauling** **Mandible Charge is stronger."** Mana said cheerfully as Pikachu and Dark Rebellion charged towards each other. One covered in electricity and the other's Mandibles glowing.

 **"No wait!"** Mahad shouted only for the two to collide destroying the lab and making an explosion full of smoke. When things finally cleared out, Mana and Mahad both were covered in electricity as their hair was Afros now and Pikachu was laying on top of Dark Rebellion both with swirls in their eyes.

 **"That was electrifying."** Mana moaned in pain as a light fixture fell on top of Mahad making him scream in even more pain.

 **"Until next time!"** They groaned out.

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Speedash (Spell Card) Effect: You can only activate this card if all monsters you control are Speedroid Monsters; you Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Speedroid from your deck.**

 **Speedroid Spikeball (LV4 Atk/400 Def/0) Attribute:Wind Machine/Effect: You can target one Speedroid monster you control; change that target's Level between 1 to 6 until the End Phase of this turn.**

 **Magician's Resolve (Trap Card) Effect:Target one Spellcaster Type Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed in battle this turn.**

 **Phantasmal Kuriboh (LV1 Atk/300 Def/200) Attribute:Dark Fiend/Effect: When you would take Battle Damage or effect Damage; Banish this card from the GY instead and all damage the controller of this card takes becomes 0 until the End Phase.**

 **Phantasmal Veiler (LV1 Atk/0 Def/0) Attribute:Dark Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect: During your opponent's Main Phase of this turn, you can banish this card from the GY; Target 1 monster your opponent controls and negate that target's effects until the End Phase.**

 **Clear Wing's Path (Spell Card) Effect: Banish monster's in your GY who's combined Level's make up that of a Synchro Dragon Type Monster in your deck.**

 **Clear Wing's Shining (Trap Card) Effect: Activate this only if your control a "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"; double that monsters Attack Points until the End Phase of this turn.**

 **Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer (LV8 Atk/2800 Def/2600) Attribute:Dark Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect: 1 "Tuner" monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters**

 **Effect:Once per turn, you can negate the activation of Traps that target this card. When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can banish one Spellcaster Type Monster from your GY and increase this card's ATK and DEF by the same amount of the banished target until the End Phase of the turn. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect; You can target a Spellcaster Type Monster in your Banished Zone and Special Summon it to your side of the field.**

* * *

 **Phew, now that that's done. Sorry I haven't gotten this out, but I have to share the computer with my sister and I been refusing to write on my Kendall so you may get the idea. Don't forget that the Odd Eyes Poll is still up until the near end of the LID Invasion Arc. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**


	7. Yuya Accused! The Gauntlet is Thrown!

**Hey guys, I'm kinda glad your liking these and it's helping me on to continue the story. Of course you all are guessing who the unnamed characters that are appearing are. Well anyway the Poll is still up until the end of the LID invasion. So hurry and cast your votes.**

* * *

A plane was flying through the sky over the clouds towards Paradise City. Inside the plane was a woman with red hair in a red business suit looking at a news article of her and a man shaking hands. She smiled at another accomplishment of integrating another Duel School into LID. She looked out the window as the pilot announced that they were landing shortly. The place she was starring at was the LID building in Paradise City.

* * *

 **(A Bit Later)**

The woman now sat in a moving limo with Claude; the assistant of the LID President Declan. "Congratulations on the successful negotiations Madame Chairwoman." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you Claude. It seems everything is going according to plan so far, and what a plan it is I might add." She said looking briefly out the window. "A plan to bring the Leo Institute to grander heights. With the help of the Leo Institute, Dueling will touch every part of the globe and become an entire way of life."

Claude nodded. "Yes, your hard work is starting to show. And the President is pleased with the results, but-" The mention of the word made the Chairwoman's eyes narrow at any complications. "But what?" She asked in an almost silent tone.

"While you were gone Madam Chairwoman, there were some intriguing developments here. Developments that all seem to stem from something called Pendulum Summoning." Claude answered looking at her as she narrowed her eyes in interest. "Pendulum Summoning?"

* * *

The two made to their destination which was the LID building where they were greeted by a young man. "Welcome back mother." He spoke out as she came to him.

"Ah Declan, have you heard of a new Summoning Method? From what I hear it's unlike Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summoning. From what I hear, it's unlike anything the world has seen before." She said questioning her son's knowledge.

"Yes mother, it's true." Declan said adjusting his glasses before moving his hand towards a seat. "I think you should better sit down." She of course complied as he took a remote and a screen lowered down behind him. "These bits of footage we compiled should tell the whole story."

The screen showed Yuya holding out both Timegazer and Stargazer in his hand as his Pendant shined. _"I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this Duel right now!"_ he then place both cards on the blade where Pendulum appeared in between the cards. Both Magicians rose in pillars with numbers 1 and 8 under them. _"I'm allowed to Summon monsters 2 through 7 all at the same time. Swing far Pendulum, carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!"_ Appearing on Yuya's field was Performapal Whip Snake and Sword Fish along with the star Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

The video then depicted the area where Summoning Methods are scanned throughout the city. _"Sir, I picked up an unusual Summoning signal from the cities coastal zone. The reading is off the charts."_ One man spoke.

 _"Analysis quick!"_ A second man ordered as a female worker pulled up the energy data. _"I got it right here sir. If the wave patterns are correct, then someone is using Pendulum Energy."_

The video then ended as Madame Chairwoman gained a look of shock. "How can this be?" She asked her son.

"By way of new type of card known exactly as a Pendulum Card." Declan explained. "By using two of them you can summon out numerous high level monsters. It's a very powerful technique."

"These cards, where did they come from?" She asked with a troubled look expecting to the man she hated most.

"We have our best people looking into that as we speak. Though so far they've come up with nothing." Declan said turning towards his mother. "Though there is a lead quite promising and you will think the same way dear mother."

Henrietta looked up with interest. "I'm intrigued, please go on." She said with a smile.

"It's in regard to the duelist who first used these cards." Declan said pushing a button on the remote. Appearing on the screen was Yuya and his information. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. He's a 14-year who attends at cut rate Duel School know as You Show while being in the ARC League JUNIOR. His Duel record is 46 matches with 26 wins and 20 losses."

Henrietta starred intently at the screen. "So he's an average duelist at best? Surely Declan, you not suggesting that someone like this is not responsible for pioneering such a cutting-edge Summoning method?" She asked in blunt disbelief as her son looked back at her emotionless.

"Did I mention he's Yusho Sakaki's son?" He said back as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yusho Sakaki!" She exclaimed as an image of Yusho and Sky Magician appeared in her head. "The same Yusho Sakaki that vanished 3 years ago? Are you saying he's back to cause us trouble?" She asked in surprise.

Declan merely closed his eyes at the question. "I don't know, but we must find out. There is another matter we have to address as well." He said before pulling up Ash's picture and stats in place of Yuya's.

"Who is this?" Henrietta asked looking at Ash's picture. "He can't be much trouble with his low amount of Dueling."

Declan adjusted his glasses before looking at his mother. "His name is Ash Ketchum and he's just came to Paradise City a couple days ago with little to no background. At what's special about him is the cards he uses."

Appearing on the screen was the duel between Ash, Yuya and Sylvio. _"I activate the effect of my Sage with Eyes of Blue, by discarding it and sacrificing an Effect Monster on my field I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" Ash said getting everyone's attention. "What! That's not possible! Some one like you can't have a Blue-Eyes!" Sylvio shouted in shock._

 _"Oh yeah! Then what's this!" Ash said as Behemoth dissipated in yellow particles. "Arise, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ash called out._

 _Soon a large white scaled Dragon appeared on the field beating it's wings and letting loose a roar to the heavens._ The video then stopped as Henrietta looked at the screen in disbelief.

"Th-That's impossible! How did some unknown kid get his hands on the Signature monster of Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed in shock with wide eyes as her son adjusted his glasses.

"No one has been able to figure that out. He has not only one Blue Eyes, but all three and their Ultimate Form as well as Kaiba's own Duel Disk." He said as Henrietta shook in disbelief. "He also managed to acquire the deck of Yugi Muto with conformation from spying on a duel against an agent from the Fusion Dimension."

Henrietta went frozen in shock. It was no secret that the Kaiba brothers disappeared sometime after LeoCorp took over in place of KaibaCorp. Along with the brother's disappearance was that of Yugi Muto, the well known King of Games. When questioned, not his friends nor grandfather could confirm his whereabouts.

"Co-could he be sent here by Kaiba to tarnish our companies reputation?" She asked in fear while Declan looked at her with a look of discomfort. It's no secret Kaiba hates LeoCorp after they took over and also demolished KaibaLand. When questioned why by the public, the response they gave was that they didn't need any old relics from the past.

"We are not certain as to where his loyalty lies and what he's here for, but I believe at the moment he isn't a threat." Declan said. "Though I may have a way to test both Ash and Yuya."

Henrietta looked at him with interest for his plan. "Yes?" The screen then changed to back to the L.I.D.

"There was an incident not far off campus and a duelist of ours was sent to the hospital after a duel. He said the responsible was Yuya Sakaki with both Ash and their friend Zuzu Boyle witnessing it." Declan said as the screen panned to the image of Yuya's stats.

* * *

 ** _(At the Paradise Hospital)_**

"Yuya Sakaki's going to pay!" An annoying echoed in anger before revealing to be Sylvio who's sitting in a hospital bed with a cast on both his arm and leg and bandages covering his entire body. "He's the one who did this to me! He tried to hide behind that mask, but I know!

 _(Flashback)_

 _I XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Mystery said as his black dragon roared out behind him._

 _Pulling down the mask and tossing it into the flame showed Mystery had a similar face to Yuya's own._

 _(Flashback end)_

"I'm so mad it hurts!" Sylvio said as continuously beat his bandaged arm on the bed while his friends looked at him with deadpanned looks.

"Maybe because you keep hitting yourself with your cast." Kakimoto deadpanned. "Hard too." Ootome added in while Sylvio sat up with a furious look.

"Quiet! Now you three were there to and you saw him right!?" He said with anger as the three stooge's expressions changed to that forced smiles.

"Of course, yeah." Kakimoto said before looking at Yamabe. "For sure it's true, we totally agree with you bro."

"So totally agree." Ootome said clasping his hands together nervously. "That means you won't thump us with your cast right?"

"The only one getting thumped will be Yuya!" A voice called out before revealing himself to be a small bald headed man with a mustache and brown suit. "Because when you mess with Sylvio, You mess with me!"

He then rushed to the hospital balcony and pulled out a megaphone. "And if you forgotten I'm Sylvio's father; a mayoral candidate Curio Sawatari! And these tears I shed are sincere!" He echoed as the megaphone screeched. The goon squad merely looked at him with sweatdrops.

"Whoa, he'll do anything for a vote won't he?" Ootome said turning to Yamabe.

"Yeah, you know aside from actual work." Yamabe said in agreement.

Sylvio smiled at his father's declarations. "Dad-" He began before Curio slid in-front of his bed.

"Hey lose that smile!" He said before gently shaking Sylvio's cast. "If I'm gonna get the sympathy vote, your gonna need to look infirmed ok!"

"Sorry pop, will do." Sylvio said keeping the smile as the sound of a door sliding open to room was heard catching their attention.

"Oh there's our poor little patient, how ever are you coping Sylvio?" The vistor asked in false sympathy before walking in to reveal herself to be Henrietta carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Madame Chairwoman! When did you get back?" Curio asked curiously as she merely smiled.

"Just this morning councilman and visiting your son was first on my to-do list." She said as Curio immediately clasped her hand in gratitude.

"You grace us with your presence."

"So kind of you." She said modestly. "Such a thing to happen. A delinquent doing harm to your sweet boy. I'm certain your steaming mad and determined to do whatever it takes to bring him to justice."

Curio's face then returned to the angry look it had. "How right you are! How's this for steaming!" He said as steamed blew out of his ears before holding up his phone. "In fact I'm calling for Yuya's arrest right now!"

"Actually." Henrietta interrupted holding the flowers out to the man. "What if you let me handle this little matter for you? After all you want to be mayor correct? And a mayor delegates right?"

Curio then pulled his hand away from the phone and looked at her in shock. "I-I guess."

"This way you'll project power." Henrietta said pulling the bouquet away from him while he gained a curious look.

"You think so?" He asked while she continued to smile.

"Sure, the voters will love it. So why don't you just relax and leave everything to me." She said calmly.

* * *

 ** _(At You Show Duel School)_**

"Good morning class. Today we'll all be learning how to summon in a duel." Skip said as he stood in a dark room with a projector showing hand drawn cards and monsters. Ash was sitting next to Sora who had a book in front blocking what he was doing from the others. Yuya sat with Zuzu, Tate sat alone while Ally sat with Fredrick.

"First up is the Normal Summon." Skip announced . "This is the basic method where you take a monster from your hand then place it face-up in attack mode on the field. Now who can explain a Tribute Summoning? Anyone?"

Ash could've answered the question himself, but decided that's it's best to let the kids of the class show their knowledge in Dueling. Seeing as Tate held his hand up before anyone else Skip asked him.

"A Tribute Summoning is similar to a Normal Summoning." Tate said standing up. "However there's one key difference, their levels. So to pull at a Level 5 or 6 monster, one must tribute a monster on your field. If it's Level 7 or above then you need two tributes."

 **"Yeah, but back then it was just summon any level monster from your hand and attack the other monster. Back then kinda was dull."** Mana said sitting next to Ash who quietly shushed her while Mahad bonked her on the head with his staff. **"Ow!"**

Skip shook his head in agreement. "That's right, bravo. Someone's been studying." Skip praised before looking at the others who sat with bored looks on their faces.

"This lesson is boring." Fredrick said holding his cheek against his hand.

"Seriously, what time is lunch?" Ally asked looking at the clock.

"Right now! I'm Fusion Summoning my mashed potatoes with my yogurt to created the new food craze mashed pogurt." Sora said excitedly as he scooped up both foods from their respective bowls into his mouth.

"And soon you'll be Fusion Summoning your vomit with toilet water after tasting that." Ash mumbled with a sick look as Mana and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

 **"Pika!"** Pikachu exclaimed sticking his tongue out in disgust. He may like to mix ketchup to his food the same way Sora did just with his, but that flavor sounds disgusting.

 **"I agree, though I wonder how he hasn't gotten sick from eating all that junk food."** Mahad said looking at the Frightful Duelist.

Yuya also looked at Sora in discomfort. "Hey you're being rude." He said as Sora turned away from his snack.

"Oh sorry, you're right." Sora said to the entertainment duelist. "I should be sharing with everyone."

"No Sora, what Yuya means is that you shouldn't be eating in class like that." Ash said as Sora turned back to his sweet. Ash could only sigh in annoyance before noticing Yuya starring at Zuzu.

"Uh hey Earth to Zuzu. Uh hello? You there?" Yuya asked his childhood friend. "I just don't understand. She's been spacey since yesterday."

Ash closed his hearing Yuya talking to himself. "(Who wouldn't be? Both her and I met people who have similar faces to Yuya, one named Yugo who uses Synchro and another who uses Xyz. There has to be a connection to these three. And even though the mystery Yuya admitted to not being Yuya, Zuzu still has her mind wrapped around it.)" Ash thought going the through the previous days events.

"Okay now we'll be going over Fusion Summoning." Skip said putting his on his hips. "So who wants to volunteer? Ash or maybe Sora?" The sound of the chair moving stopped him.

"Next I Fusion Summon this donut and principle Boyle's bagel! Here goes!" Sora said holding the two food items and chomping down on them.

"Hey! Not cool!" Skip shouted waving his arms furiously in the air. "I was saving that!"

Zuzu then stood up from her chair with the troubled look. " Hey Dad; XYZ Summon!" Zuzu asked out loud catching his attention.

"Huh? XYZ Summon?" He asked as Ash and Sora looked at her.

"Since we're learning about Summoning today; can you teach us how to XYZ Summon?" She pleaded while her father looked a bashed.

"Well I can't teach that method because I don't actually know it. XYZ is one of the trickiest methods around." Skip said before looking at Ash. "Though if I do remeber, you all did say Ash could XYZ Summon. So why don't you explain."

Ash looked up at him in a bit of shock. "Uh sure?" He then stood up taking his Duel Disk with him for the explanation.

"First thing you need to XYZ Summon is to have two monsters out on the field with the same level. "Ash said as his Duel Disk showed a holographic screen showing Phantasmal Dusk Wolf and Phantasmal Morning Tiger. "When you announce that your going to XYZ Summon during a Duel your monster turn into bright lights and enter portal called the overlay network. And instead of leaving the field; the two monsters are then stacked on one another with XYZ monster on top." The screen shows both monsters stacking on one another with Phantasmal Emperor Hope on top. "They end up being called overlay units; which are true points in an XYZ monsters special ability."

Skip looked at Ash with a smile. "That was a good run down on XYZ Summoning Ash." He said while Ash rubbed the back of his sheepishly while the others clapped at the explanation. Zuzu though still kept the troubled look on her face while nervously glancing at Yuya.

"How dare you!" A masculine voice exclaimed from outside the school catching the others attention. "You've made the Gong angry! Now things get ugly!"

Yuya immediately stood up in wonder at hearing his friends voice. "What now?!" He said before he and the others rushed out of the room.

Outside the school stood a tall bulky teenager who looked awfully like an adult man with the Paradise Prep uniform; he has black hair styled into that of a pompadour and a very red nose. His name was Gong Strong and he had a habit of referring to himself in the third person. Ash can remember being introduced to him a couple days back, he immediately hugged Ash in a bear hug crying tears of happiness that You Show gained another student.

"What's the big bru-ha-ha?" Skip said rushing out the door followed by Yuya and Ash.

"Something's brewing, but it's no ha-ha matter." Gong turning his head back before speaking about how he was working on duel sprints before spotting some suspicious characters. Of course as it turns out the three was Sylvio's goon squad. "They're accusing Yuya of hurting their pal Sylvio in a duel."

"Yuya?!" Skip exclaimed in shock followed by Yuya voicing his surprise. "Me-ya?!"

"Don't lie, of your were the one behind it." Kakimoto said stepping up with a smirk followed by Ootome and Yamabe.

"Yeah that's right, we saw you with our very own eyes."

"We sure did, and those two did as well." Yamabe said catching Yuya and Gong's attention.

"Wait they who?" Gong questioned as the goons kept their smirks.

"Why two of Yuya's good friends Ash and Zuzu!" Yamabe declared pointing at the two making Yuya and Gong turn their attention towards the other half of the group. "Come on, it's true. Don't deny it." They said with smug grins.

 **"Ugh! Mahad, can I just send these guys to meet with the reaper off the cards!"** Mana exclaimed in fury as she held wand to transport them before Mahad pushed her wand down.

 **"No, but I'm actually considering it."** Mahad said softly glaring at the trio of goons.

"They're crazy, right you guys? They're just telling lies?" Gong pleaded stepping up to both Ash and Zuzu alongside Skip. "Or aren't they?"

"Oh it's no lie. Zuzu saw the entire events that occurred with Ash showing up just moments before Sylvio was brutally injured." Ootome said as he pointed his finger in Yuya's direction alongside his two buddies. "Yuya, you're so through."

Yuya looked shocked at the accusation before Tate and the other kids plus Sora stood in front of him. "No he's not! Yuya would never hurt someone like you say." Tate spoke in Yuya's defense.

"It was Sylvio who wanted to hurt Yuya." Ally spoke up looking back at Yuya. "She overheard Sylvio declaring getting revenge on both Ash and Yuya, so she went there to protect them."

"Hold on there! You're saying that Zuzu confronted Sylvio!?" Skip questioned with a freaked out expression.

"Yeah."

"So then the one who assaulted Sylvio is Zuzu!" Skip shouted grabbing his head in shocked disbelief.

"That's wrong!" The three kids shouted.

"If this guy is the teacher, then I feel bad for the students." Kakimoto said dumbfounded at Skip's antics.

"Like we said, Yuya's the guilty one." Ootome added.

"And now poor Sylvio is holed up in the hospital." Yamabe said in distress making Yuya and Zuzu gasp in shock.

"The hospital!" Yuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh no!" Zuzu added.

"And they say he may never duel again." Yamabe continued before-

"Ahahahahaha!"

Everyone turned to Ash with shocked expressions as he continued his laughter.

 **"Of course he'd be the only one to laugh in the accusers face."** Mahad mumbled with a smirk.

"That is biggest load of crap I've ever heard in my entire life." Ash said calming down before glaring at the three stooges. "Why don't you three go back to the pathetic ape Sylvio right now with the tails in between your legs. All your spouting out is nothing but a load of crap without any deniable proof that Yuya was the culprit."

"What the hell are you going on about! You saw the culprits face the same time we did!" Ootome shouted angrily at Ash.

"It was Sakaki Yuya! How many times do we have to to tell you!" Yamabe added as he glared at Ash.

"And you have the gall to laugh at how Sylvio's life hangs by a thread." Kakimoto shouted as Ash snorted in response.

"Like I said, you have no real proof. All you saw was the face of the person who I admit looks like Yuya, but he's eyes were a different color and so was his hair and clothes." Ash said as the goons were looking a bit nervous. "I'm even willing to bet that the deck the culprit used was different."

"That proves nothing!" Ootome said in defiance. "We know it was Yuya, your only trying to cover for him!"

"More like your accusing Yuya for another reason." Ash said back making them flinch. "Am I right, it's not because your idiot of a friend was injured; it's because someone's trying to use this situation to their advantage. So spill, who's behind this little stunt of yours?"

"We don't have any idea as to what your talking about Ketchum." Yamabe stuttered trying to salvage the situation.

"Yeah, we know that your only trying to twist the truth around to protect Yuya." Kakimoto said with a bit of sweat.

"Let's see how that silver tongue of yours will work with the police." Ootome said regaining his smug grin while Ash continued to glare at the three. Turning back he saw Zuzu looking down, not speaking in Yuya's defense.

"(I know she's confused as to what happened, but right now she should be defending Yuya not doubting him.)" Ash thought looking at the distraught girl.

"Police!" Skip shouted in worry before turning to Ash, Zuzu and Yuya. "Quick, explain to me everything from the beginning!"

This caused everyone to look at him with exhausted looks. Was he not paying attention anything in the last 10 minutes?

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." A calm voice spoke out taking everyone's attention to a limo where Henrietta stepped out with Claude by her side.

"I know you, you're Henrietta Akaba!" Skip spoke in shock.

"Yes, Charwoman of the Leo Institute of Dueling." She replied as smile played on her lips. "Why don't we go inside and talk."

Ash narrowed his eyes at the woman as his Duel Spirits appeared next to him with the same looks. "(I don't trust her.)" He thought as Blue Eyes starred at her with a ferocious glare.

He noticed everyone heading in the Duel School while Claude took Sylvio three goons down the steps of the hill. Being the last person outside, he moved behind one of the trees by the side of the building and activated his Duel Disk. So a screen popped up allowing him to take a closer look at what Claude was doing with the three.

"We scared them all real good, just like you said." Ash heard Kakimoto say as he watched Claude hand the three envelops.

"And here's your reward." He said as they opened them revealing they were paid off with new cards. "Now away with you."

 **"Those lousy pieces of shit!"** Mana exclaimed in fury as Mahad glared at her for her mouth. **"They were lying the entire time!"**

 **"I must agree."** Mahad said nodding glaring at the group. **"That woman wants something and I think I know what. Please tell me you recorded what you saw as well as their accusations."**

"Yep, best to have something to fight back with in case things go wrong." Ash said before looking back at the Duel School. "I bet it's time to figure out what our unwelcome guest has planned for us."

With that said Ash and his Spirits turned back and headed inside the school.

* * *

 _ **(Back with Yuya and the others)**_

Everyone was in the sitting area of the school where Skip across from Henrietta.

"Thank you for having me." Henrietta said in false kindness as clasped her hands over her legs.

"It was our pleasure."

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but I'm afraid we must deal with the facts. And the facts are that Yuya has crossed the line nad now we must figure out a way to rights his wrong doings." Henrietta said with a smug smile as Skip kept his troubled look.

"For the last time, did you really attack Sylvio?" Skip said turning to his student who looked back at him.

"No! No! No! Why isn't anyone believing me?" Yuya said in exasperation at how he's being accused for something he didn't do.

"Not so fast there Yuya, Gong does." Gong said stepping up to his friend. "Now who's with me? Come on speak up!" He said turning to the others in the room.

"We're all with you." Fredrick said for his friend with Ally and Tate nodding in agreement.

Gong nodded at them before turning to Zuzu. "And you?"

At the question Zuzu flinched up before looking down in hesitation. "Yuya!" Zuzu shouted looking up. "I know what my eyes saw that day, but looks can be deceiving... I... I

Seeing his friend still be doubt on what happened made Yuya look at the troubled girl. "It's okay Zuzu, just say what's in your heart." He said making her smile.

"My heart. My heart says your innocent." She said placing her hand over her chest while Ash walked in and leaned against the door frame with a smile at hearing everyone put their belief in Yuya.

"How sweet, but that changes nothing. Because I have three witnesses that say Yuya is Guilt." Henrietta said with a sarcastic smirk that made Ash want to throw morals out the window followed by her beaten body. "So, unless you want me to get the authorities involved in this; I strongly insist you'll listen to my following proposals and listen good. She said firmly making Ash narrow his eyes.

"(Bitch!)" He thought as Pikachu sparked his cheeks while Mana and Mahad narrowed their eyes.

"As you know, I'm the chairwoman of the Leo Institute of Dueling, otherwise know as the top Duel School in the whole world." She declared making the others look worried over what she demands.

"But we all already went over the matter that Yuya didn't-"

"Yuya made a fool of our student!" Her voice boomed startling the others. "This is now about honor. Honor that we all lost!" She declared getting a fiery aura around her. "But that we will soon restore by having our students battle it out in a duel."

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Skip said shaking in disbelief. The others weren't doing to well either as they were shocked by this declaration of war. The only ones who weren't shocked was Ash and Sora.

"(Figures she'd do this. This isn't about honor, this about trying to get Yuya's Pendulum Cards for their themselves.)" Ash thought glaring at the chairwoman.

Calming down the fiery, Henrietta sat back down. "If your school then all will be forgotten about this entire incident, but if our school wins then the Leo Institute will take over the You Show Duel School." She said making Yuya gasp in surprise while Ash kept his glare on the woman.

"Uh! Take over!" Yuya exclaimed in worry as sweat poured down his face.

"No way." Zuzu said in shock as well.

"How's taking it over restoring your honor!? This seems pretty fishy if you ask Gong." Gong said in anger at her declaration.

"Yes I agree, especially I know how the Leo Institute has been aggressively expanding across the globe. You've been taking over duel schools left and right, and not always in the nicest ways. Tell me, did you set this all up so you could take our school?" Skip inquired as the woman opposite him smirked.

"(Close, but it seems more like this was an opening chance for them to do this.)" Ash thought with his spirits nodding in agreement.

 **"Even though we know what she's planning, I can't help but feel there's someone else orchestrating the matter from behind the scenes."** Mahad said troubled with Mana gaining a furious look.

 **"Who cares, why don't we just erase her memories and blast out of here with our magic. She's annoying the heck out of me!"** Mana shouted reading her wand only for Ash and Mahad to shoot down her complaint making her pout and return to the deck.

"But I happen to be an opportunist, so when I see an opportunity such as this; I can't pass it up. You see there are three ultimate summoning methods. Fusion, Synchro, and of course Xyz." Henrietta said naming out the summoning methods. "But it has come to my attention that there are now four summoning methods, the Pendulum method. And although I don't know why or how your the only school around to have an kind of connection to it."

Skip looked down along with his students as Henrietta continued. "And with all do respect, the potential of Pendulum Summoning is wasted here. However with the technological resources of the Leo Corporation, Pendulum Summoning will flourish. Why there's no telling of all the new monsters and duel maneuvers that could come of it, the possibilities are endless. Come now, doesn't that excite you?"

But the only way to Pendulum Summon is with Yuya's Pendulum cards so..." Tate began.

"So it would seem little one, but why don't you just let me worry about that. I'm certain I can figure out some sort of solution." Henrietta then smirked. "(And solution is obvious, for when I take over this school I'll take over Yuya's deck then I'll be able to figure out this Pendulum business. And let's not forget about our inheritor of the decks of legendary duelists.)" She thought looking over at Ash who kept glaring at her. "With those we could be able to mass produce rare cards like Blue Eyes and Dark Magician for public release."

"I see your game." Ash spoke out with a smirk surprising everyone for speaking out for the first time out of all this. "You want Yuya's Pendulum Summon to not only become a pillar in your school's learning system, but to show that Leo Corporation is actually able to produce a new summoning method all on their own."

Everyone gasped at what Ash said, he was basically insulting the entire Leo Corporation.

"What was that!" Henrietta shouted standing up. "Do you know who you are talking to child! I am the chairwoman of the most successful Duel School in all the world! We teach the best of the best and produce cards that are-"

"Second rate compared to a more successful company called Industrial Illusions!" Ash said make the others gasp. "You can't handle that they introduced Fusion, Synchro and Xyz when KaibaCorp was working with them, your company is living in nothing but the mere shadows of more successful businesses."

"Whoa, go Ash." Sora said munching on the candy bar in his hand.

"Ash is really striking all her nerves, and making her angry." Zuzu said nervously.

Henrietta was shaking with fury at the gall the child had to insult her company and compare it to both KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusions. It was no secret that after LeoCorp took over KaibaCorp, that Industrial Illusions broke out of contract and went to creating cards on their own. No matter how much LeoCorp tried to buy them out, they just couldn't.

"How dare you! The Leo Institute can create quality good cards with out that glorified man-child's company to assist us!" Henrietta shouted making the others tense while Ash held strong. In fact his smirk become a smug grin which infuriated the woman in front of him.

"And from the rumors I heard as well as reviews of the cards your company produced, half of them are workable in actual duels while most are defective and trashed by Duelist who buy them." He said making the woman go full blown red with anger.

"You impudent child! Are you looking for a fight!" She shouted in his face while Ash activated his Duel Disk.

"Bring it, I've been waiting to send you knocked out of this building since you kept these damn accusations on Yuya." Ash said glaring at the woman in front of him.

The two kept glaring at one another before the tension was broken by Yuya.

"Stop! Dueling isn't a tool for fighting!" Yuya exclaimed grabbing his pendant. "Please don't fight Ash, this school is for show business." He pleaded as Ash looked at him before deactivating the Duel Disk. "And as for you", he said turning towards Henrietta, "dueling should be used to make people happy, not for you to use it to push people around so you could make your big shot school even bigger! But if you really feel like your school has lost it's rep somehow, and the only way you can get it back by way of a duel then that's fine, but that duel is gonna be with me." Yuya declared.

Gong wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulder. "Atta boy Yuya. Gong totally feels the same way you do, and because he does; Gongs volunteering to face off in a match as well." He declared with a smile before Sora jumped down from his seat and decided to burst his bubble.

"You can't duel, we'd lose for sure." He said happily as Gong slumped and his body turned white. "Uh, what I mean is we'd be disqualified for having an outsider dueling for us when she said Students have to Duel. So forget the big guy back there if were talking multiple duels, then talk to me." Sora said as Gong went red in the face.

"Wait did you say forgot about Gong? That's totally unacceptable!" He shouted at Sora. "Gong wants to Duel! Gang needs to Duel!"

 **"Gong needs to stop talking the third person."** Mana said bluntly with Pikachu nodding.

"(Come on leave it alone, it's what makes Gong well Gong.)" Ash thought to the two with a smile.

"It seems your students have agreed to my terms, but what say you?" Henrietta questioned Skip who starred back with arms crossed.

"What I say madame Chairwoman is you have a deal." He declared with Ash, Yuya and the others standing beside him.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

 ** _(In the Dueling_ _Field)_**

Standing in the middle of the Duel Field was Ash standing Yuya, Zuzu, Skip and Sora while opposite to them were Henrietta and three others.

One was a tanned skin girl with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She's wearing a small blue shirt with an LID badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece-long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black-skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knees, and blue boots. She's also wearing a brown belt accustomed to her Duel Disk.

Next to her was a slim and tall male with purple hair that has a gold pin in the shape of the Big Dipper asterism, and blue eyes. He wears a zip-up blue and purple jacket over a white long sleeved shirt, with white pants, olive colored shoes, and a looses blue belt. His LID badge is pinned on the right side of his jacket. He also has a frame with a star underneath his hair line.

Finally, standing next to the other two was spiky haired brunet with amber eyes. He canine teeth appear to be longer than normal. He wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt and pants under a tan jacket with an orange interior (where his LID badge is pinned on the collar) and the sleeves are torn off, brown socks, and burnt-orange and grey shoes. He's holding a wooden katana.

"So that we're all in agreement, we will have three separate duels between three Duelists from your school and three Duelists from my school." Henrietta stated.

"Three on three, that means someone's sitting out." Ash mumbled calmly looking over the three standing opposite them.

"Now then, who's starting first?"

"Me!" Sora shouted raising his hand.

"No, I will." Yuya said stepping up.

Henrietta merely smirked. "Of course, after all those other two don't look that reliable. (And Declan said he'd deal with Ketchum himself. Best not to get him involved.) Just getting blown out of your first match would be demoralizing, so best to start strong and save the weak for last." She said smugly infuriating Sora.

"Who are you calling weak!? Let's arm wrestle right now, you and me!" Sora declared steam popping out of his ears.

"That's enough out of you!" Zuzu said chuckling nervously as she patted Sora's head.

"Although, I highly doubt that whoever duels first will win. You see, the students I've brought over from the Leo Institute are at the top of their class and each specializes in a unique style of play." Henrietta explained as the purple haired boy stepped up.

"The names Dipper, so don't you forget it or you'll pay." He said smugly as Ash narrowed his eyes at his attitude.

"(He looks so relaxed already thinking he's gonna win. I just wonder which course he uses.)" Ash thought in wonder.

Tate is looking over his Duel Disk for information on Dipper with Gong and the other kids taking a look. "No way! This guy is practically a pro." Ally exclaimed in shock.

"Yah, it already says he's met the requirements to enter into this years championships." Fredrick said.

"Not just met them, his records are of the charts." Ally exclaimed looking over his wins and loses.

"When your getting ready for battle Yuya, there's just one way to go and that's with a battle cry." Skip said stepping up to the tomato haired youth. "Ready? Let's go! Raggggh!"

Yuya copying him. "Raghhhh!"

 **"Well that's on way to prepare for a battle."** Mana said scratching her cheek while Pikachu tried do his own battle cry.

 **"Pikaaaaaa!"** Pikachu screamed clenching tiny fists making Mana giggle.

"Ohh I think I pulled something." Skip said.

* * *

Soon everyone left the dueling field except Yuya and Dipper. Everyone except Skip (who was in the control room) are currently watching the battlefield from the window.

"Enjoy this while it lasts, because I doubt it will last long." Henrietta said to herself before turning towards the control room. "Now shall we start?"

"Oh yeah and we're starting with a bang!" Skip called out from the control room. "And you know why, because we're blasting into outer space!" Pushing down on a button the Action Field activated. "I active the Action Field Spell Cosmic Sanctuary!"

 **"Augmented Reality Combat System Energized. Generating Action Field."**

A dark starry sky appeared with temples and pillars surrounding Yuya and Dipper as they stood on a giant inlet in the middle of a giant hole with small floating rocks for them jump on to escapeand move around.

Dipper looked shocked at the Action Field choice before he broke out laughing. "You fool, did you not realize that space is my special style?"

"Say what!" Skip exclaimed in shock at giving the enemy the advantage.

"His name's Dipper as in Big Dipper the constellation, he did warn you not forget." Sora deadpanned.

"And said you'll pay if you forget, so it looks like Yuya's paying for your mistake." Ash deadpanned as well making Skip go white with shock.

Yuya activated his Duel Disk. "Here we go, it's show time. And time for me to represent the You Show Duel School with my best because the stakes are high with my school on the line." Yuya declared as Dipper stood in front of him smirking.

"The Action Duel is set and both Duelists are too!" Ally began.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this going!" Fredrick said.

"Right do the honors Ally!" Tate said.

"Okay! Yuya, Dipper without further ado-" Ally began as she held her hands out.

"It is time to-" Fredrick and Tate said.

"Duel!" Yuya and Dipper shouted

* * *

Unknown to those in You Show, another Duelist has come upon their school. Who is he under that hood of his, and what does he plan to do with our hero's Duel School. "(It's time to test the strength of Ash Ketchum and see if he really is Lancer material.)"

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this he and his apprentice with their mousy friend stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him and pulling down the lever making the screen spin like one in Las Vegas.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen stopped spinning and it landed on a Stingray with a white colored body.

 **"The Card of the Day is White Stingray!"** Mahad and Mana cheered.

 **White Stingray is a level 4/Water Attributed/Fish Type Monster. It has 1400 Atk points and 1000 Def points.**

 **Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 Water monster. You can only Special Summon "White Stingray" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can treat it as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "White Stingray" once per turn.**

 **"A very good monster for those who run a "White Aura Deck."** Mahad said nodding to himself before realizing the Card Lab was a bit to quite. Mana and Pikachu were gone making him distressed. **"Hey, Mana! Pikachu where'd you go?"** He shouted before stepping on something. he found he stepped on a note addressed to him.

 **"Dear Mahad, Pikachu and I went to the aquarium to pick up a White Stingray for this segement. Be back soon, Mana Ketchum. Wait, ignore that last name."** Mahad read increasing his dread on the situation. **"Oh no, I got stop them!"** He shouted before the lab started to rumble and crash hit the wall blowing him off his feet.

 **"Hey Mahad, sorry we took so** long." Mana called out waving on the creature she and Pikachu were sitting on Mahad's eye twitch in annoyance.

 **"Mana you know that's not a White Stingray your sitting on, but Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon right?"** Mahad questioned calmly as Mana nervously chuckled.

 **"Yeah well, they said we couldn't take any White Stingray, but they gladly let us take Poseidra off their hands. Isn't he adorable?"** She asked scratching his nose with Pikachu doing the same making Poseidra purr.

 **"What were you thinking adopting something that belongs in the ocean!"** Mahad shouted which unfortunately startled Poseidra who immediately turned around and smacked Mahad with his tail making Mahad fly into the wall. He then ran out of the building off into the distance.

 **"Noo come back! This is your fault Mahad, you hurt his feelings!"** Mana cried out with Pikachu waving goodbye to their new friend. **"Apologize to him Mahad! Uh, Mahad?"**

 **"Urgh, call and ambulance."** He groaned from his imprint in the wall.

 **"Until next time."** Mana said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

 **Sorry no Duel today. Anyways I want to apologize for this chapter taking a while, but things have been going on like me having surgery and starting College. I'll try to find time to write when I can. Don't forget the Odd Eyes poll is up until the match with Declan.**


	8. Yuya vs Dipper Pendulum vs Xyz

**Hey you guys. Back again to bring you more of Inheritance of the Legendary Duelists. Good news is I got a new computer, so it should make writing more easier for me now. Now where we left off, Yuya was accused of being an assailant and attacked Sylvio. As a result, Henrietta forced You Show Duel School into a fight with LID. Starting off the match is Yuya vs Dipper.**

* * *

Back at the You Show Duel School, Ash and the other members of You Show stood in the waiting area watching over Yuya's duel with Dipper. Currently Skip sat in the control room overseeing the duel as well, even though he gave the opponent the advantage by activating the Cosmo Sanctuary Action Field. Though this didn't rattle Yuya one bit as he starred down his opponent.

"Bring it on Dipper. I'm ready for your very best." Yuya said with confidence while Dipper held his arrogant smirk as he chuckled inwardly.

"Yuya's quite sure of himself." Henrietta said calmly. "Now let's be sure he has the right to be. Now proceed Dipper." Unknown to everyone, standing in the hall away from everyone's view stood the hooded teenager.

"With great pleasure madame chairwoman. Let's get this started." Dipper declared taking a card from his hand. "First, I summon Constellar Algiedi." Appearing in front of Dipper was a female warrior like monster in silver armor, holding a staff as well has wearing a cape showing the stars. **(Atk/1600 Def/1400)** "What makes this star-studded monster so special? When she's on the field, I'm allowed to summon another Constellar monster from my hand. So come on out level four Constellar Kaus."

With her wand shining a blue light, Algiedi pointed it towards her side as portal appeared. Rising from the portal was a warrior monster with the body like a centaur as it held a yellow bow and blue arrow. **(Atk/1800 Def/700)**

Dipper held out his arm."And he's got a stellar special ability to! Twice per turn, I can raise the level of one Constellar monster on the field by one." With this, Kaus materialized a blue arrow and held it in front while rising his front leg back. "And for Kaus's first target, I'll be having Kaus use it on Constellar Algiedi!"

With that, Kaus fired the blue arrow into the air before it burst and rained yellow particles around Algiedi who glowed yellow. **(Algiedi Lv4-5)**

"And for his second target, I think I'll have Kaus rain down a level raise on himself." Dipper said with a dark look covering his eyes while Kaus was enveloped in the rain shower of yellow particles. **(Kaus Lv4-5)**

"A monster that allows him to upgrade it's and another monsters level by one." Ash observed Dipper's strategy. "With both monsters of the same level, he can Xyz Summon.

 **"And Yuya's facing off against Constellar monsters. It'll be hard for Yuya to fight back if he Summons the monster I think he will."** Mahad observed as well. Though he can't shake the feeling that someone is watching them.

"Now I overlay these two level five Constellar's to build the Overlay Network." Dipper said as his two monsters were enveloped in two yellow lights before entering a black and golden hole like portal on the field. "I Xyz Summon Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!" A white and golden armored monster with a large sword with a large handle and two overlay units appeared in front of Dipper. **(Atk/2500 Def/1500)**

"Whoa, an Xyz Summon on the first turn!?" Yuya said in shock.

 _"(Uh oh. Looks like Yuya's got his work in for him with Pleiades out and about.)"_ Ash thought remembering what the monster does as he searched online for info on some Xyz monsters the other day.

 **"Ugh, I hate it when your right Mahad."** Mana groaned seeing tall, mean and steel summoned out. **"You just had to jinx Yuya."**

Mahad turned to her with shocked disbelief. **"What! I didn't jinx him!"** He shouted at his apprentice who only looked at him with half lidded eyes.

 **"Uh huh, sure you didn't."**

 _"(Please stop squabbling, both of you.)"_ Ash groaned inwardly in annoyance as he listened to his Spirit partners argue. Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder, was surprisingly wearing a pair of headphones to block out their fighting.

"That'll do for now." Dipper called out calmly. "I'll end my turn." Hand/3

 _"(Guess now we'll find out if Yuya's the Duelist everyone is making him out to be or if he's just a dud.)"_ Henrietta thought with a smirk.

"Okay, I draw!" Yuya drew a card from his deck before adding the card to his hand. Then he took to other cards and held them out. "I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" Yuya placed the two magicians in their corresponding spots as the word PENDULUM appeared in between their cards. Rising from two pillars behind Yuya was both Stargazer and Timegazer with the numbers 1 and 8 below them. Yuya's pendant also appearing in between them.

"Aw yeah! This is how you give an audience a show! I'm allowed to summon monsters from LV2 to LV7 all at the same time." Yuya said as everyone, including Dipper and Declan, watched. "Swing far pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready, to swing into action!" Appearing in two colorful lights out of the portal above were two monsters in front of Yuya.

"Time to slice and dice Performapal Swordfish!" A blue fish with a pompadour and bow tie with sword hilt appeared out of a green light. **(Atk/600 Def/600)**

"Turn up the heat Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Appearing next to Swordfish was Yuya's Ace, a red colored with multiple orbs on its body roared out as its hetrochromia eyes flashed dangerously. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"Yay!" Ally cheered out.

"This is better than a bratwurst strudel." Fredrick shivered in excitement.

"So this is Pendulum Summoning, what sight." Henrietta mumbled to herself as she observed with amusement. "So this is the new duel technique I've been hearing about." Dipper said bluntly.

"That's right, and it's gonna be the star of this show. And what saves our school from you." Yuya said back as Zuzu looked at him with concern. _"(I sure hope your right Yuya because if you're not then it's gonna be class dismissed for good.)"_ She thought with concern.

"Okay then Yuya, if this is the star attraction; lets see it shine!" Dipper said smugly. "We're all waiting."

Yuya narrowed his eyes before flinging his right arm out. "I activate my Swordfish's Special Ability." Performapal Swordfish then split into multiple copies of if itself before flying towards the motionless Pleiades. "I'll get right to the point! Once per turn I can have my Swordfish slice and dice your monsters Attack points by 600." Yuya said as the swordfish copies slammed into the ground surrounding Pleiades and letting loose a blue aura draining it of its strength. **(Atk/2500-600=1900)**

"Gong likes! Now Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon has more Attack points." Gong cheered clenching his fist as Yuya hopped on his dragon. Ash was the only one not cheering as he could tell Dipper was planning to activate Pleiades's ability.

"That's right, and because it does I'll attack Pleiades with Odd Eyes." Yuya shouted atop his dragon who charged and jumped at the Constellation monster. "Please, like I didn't see this coming." Dipper said thrusting his arm out with a smug smile. "I activate Pleiades Special Ability! Now by using an Overlay Unit, one card on the field is returned to it's owners hand."

Pleiades grabbed one of the spheres orbiting it's body and burst it while a yellow light surrounded Yuya and Odd Eyes. "The card I choose is Odd Eyes." Said dragon then burst into particles and returned to Yuya's hand, while Yuya started fall from the sky after his dragon departed. "Ahhhh!" Yuya screamed out making the otehrs look on in worry.

"This might hurt." Tate said in concern as Yuya fell and landed on his back quite harshly. "Yuya!" Zuzu shouted out in worry for her friends pain.

 _"(He did that on purpose! Instead of using it when Odd Eyes was summoned immediately, he waited for a chance where Yuya could get hurt.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes in anger. Pikachu growled at Dippers dishonorable move as his cheeks sparked.

Grunting, Yuya slowly picked himself up from the ground. "That's smarts." He grunted rubbing his backside.

"Looks like the star attraction got a bad case of stage fright." Dipper said smugly.

"Oh we'll see." Sora said silently to himself as he watched the duel.

"Now what will you do Yuya?" Dipper asked as Yuya clenched his fist and silently cursed.

"Now... I'm in trouble, because without my Odd Eyes... I don't have a monster to take down Pleiades." Yuya said as he grasped Swordfish's hilt. Just then, several falling lights from the sky shined and caught Yuya's attention. "Unless."

Yuya then turned and ran towards the area of a rock built temple where one of the lights fell and landed on. "Going somewhere Yuya?" Dipper questioned his opponent who kept running.

"If I can get to where that star hit that temple, then there should be an Action Card waiting." Yuya said jumping across the platforms to the temple only for Pleiades to disrupt his movement by land in front of him with a crash.

 _"(Man, it seems Duelists can use their monsters to disrupt the opponent in an Action Duel. Didn't think they could do that.)"_ Ash thought with surprise as he saw Dipper come out from behind Pleiades.

"Heh-heh-heh." Dipper chuckled mockingly. "Let me guess, you were going for this weren't you." He held up us hand to show the Action Card in between his fingers showing he beat Yuya to the punch.

"No way! How did you get that before me!" Yuya said in disbelief.

"Like I said before, space is my style of play." Dipper said calmly. "I know everything about this field and it's Action Cards. You don't stand a chance against me."

Growling, Yuya and his Swordfish turned and headed out towards another structure as another star struck it's corner pillar. Running as fast he could he made it to the temple on for Swordfish to stop Yuya in his tracks when Pleiades jumped right in front of him with a resounding boom.

"See, it's pointless." Dipper said walking from behind Yuya as he chuckled to himself with an arrogant smirk.

"Might be." Yuya mumbled turning around.

* * *

In the viewing area, everyone of Yuya's friends looked at him with worry. Though Sora had a small smile on his face for some reason.

"Gong sure is mad. How can Yuya win like this?" Gong commented.

"I don't know, it's like we played right into the Chairwoman's hands." Zuzu said as said woman watched the match a with a smirk.

Ash turned his attention at the woman and coldly glared at her with Pikachu and Mana doing the same. **"Ugh, Mahad can I please wipe the smirk off that witch's face with a prank or something?"** Mana asked aggravated towards her teacher who promptly rolled his eyes. **_"(I'm sorta on the edge of considering it.)"_** He thought turning his attention back towards the duel.

In the control room, Skip stood up cheering for his student. "Yuyaaaa! It's all my fault, I chose the field so please forgive me! I'm sorry!" He cried out loudly.

* * *

Back in the duel, both duelists still stood where they were with Yuya and Swordfish facing Dipper and Pleiades towering behind them.

"He can stuff his sorry in a sack." Dipper said responding to the Principles cries as Pleiades moved back behind Dipper. "The bottom line is, I've never lost on this field and I don't plan to starting now. Especially to a second rate duel school flunky like you.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that." Yuya said raising a card from his hand before inserting it in the slot. "I end my turn with a face-down. Hand/2

"Then you know what that means, the ability of your Swordfish ends and Pleiades rises back to full strength." Dipper said as Pleiades Atk points returned to 2500. **(Atk/1900+600=2500)**

"So much for Yuya being the next big thing." Henrietta said smugly believing that Yuya will fall to defeat.

"Ha! That Pendulum Summoning of yours is nothing special compared to my Xyz Summoning." Dipper commented. "And You Show is nothing compared to team LEO." That comment has Yuya gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Now then! It's my go!" Dipper said drawing from his deck with swiftness as Pleiades began to raise it's sword. "First Constellar Pleiades attacks Performapal Swordfish." Pleiades then swung it blade chopping the weaker sword and making it burst into yellow particles.

The force of the attack sent Yuya flying backwards onto his back.

 **(Yuya LP: 4000-1900=2100)**

"Yuya!" Zuzu shouted in concern as the kids gasped in worry with Ally covering her eyes.

"You're getting what you deserve Yuya, for what you did to my classmate Sylvio and sending him to the hospital." Dipper said as Yuya started to pick himself up. "For the last time Dipper, I didn't attack Sylvio." Yuya snapped.

"How typical, first you lie about the power of the Pendulum, then you lie about attacking Sylvio." Dipper said expressionlessly as Yuya kept growling in frustration. "The power of Pendulum Summoning is true!" Yuya shouted back in anger.

"Not from what I've seen, I'll play one card on the field face-down and end my turn." Dipper said tauntingly sliding the card in the slot before it materialized on the field in front of him. Hand/3

 _"(This isn't good, so long as Pleiades has an Overlay Unit to use then it won't matter what monster I play as it will just be sent right back to my hand. Although, he does have only one Overlay Unit left.)"_ Yuya thought watching the yellow sphere orbit the Constellar warrior.

"Okay, my draw!" Yuya said drawing from the top of his deck. He then smirked. "And now for an encore, go Pendulum Summon!" Thrusting his hand in the air as a portal opened up in between the two gates once again. "Now make your way to the stage! Performapal Turn Toad! And once again, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Appearing on the field once again was Odd Eyes. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

Next to it was a green toad with a yellow star on the cheek, a suit and top hat completed with a bow tie. It glowed a blue aura, which indicated it was in Defense Mode. **(Def/800 Atk/0)**

Sora looked at the scene unamused. "Come on Yuya! A re-run monster already, how is that entertaining?"

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." Yuya said back causing the sweet loving kid to pout. "Boo."

"And you're not gonna have to wait very long, cause here goes." Yuya said before another falling star caught his eye before it hit another building structure. "Yes! Get set Odd Eyes!" Yuya shouted before jumping on his ace who roared and started to run towards the light.

 _"(Something tells me that this will only hurt Yuya in the end.)"_ Ash thought with a foreboding feeling as he watched the dragon sprint.

"Seems he's going for the Action Card once more. I guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time." Henrietta commented making Ash realize a playback from Yuya's last turn gonna take place.

"Not good." Ash mumbled knowing when Dipper will use that Overlay Unit.

"Why is he taking such a risk?" Zuzu asked in concern for her friend.

"Gong doesn't know, the threat You Show is facing must be limiting Yuya." Gong said making Zuzu turn to him. "It's like he's a different person."

"A different person." Zuzu breathed out as she recalled the meeting with Mystery and his resemblance to Yuya. "Yuya."

"I gotta get to that card!" Yuya shouted as Odd Eyes jumped on the building before racing over towards the Action Card. Seeing Dipper smirk made Ash cry out to his friend.

"Yuya! Get off of Odd Eyes quick!" Ash shouted catching Yuya's attention. "Huh?"

"Too late! I activate Pleiades' special ability! Now by using one Overlay Unit, Odd Eyes returns to your hand." Dipper said as Pleiades absorbed the remaining Overlay Unit into it's sword before Odd Eyes glowed a yellow light and dissipated into yellow particles and back to Yuya's hand. This action caused Yuya to fall from the air and off the side of the building. "Ahhhhh!"

"Uh-oh! Shut your eyes, this could be bad!" Gong exclaimed watching his best friend slide down the roof.

"Yuya!" Zuzu cried out.

"Hang in there!" Ash shouted in concern as Yuya kept sliding before looking at his Duel Disk.

"I activate my Trap Card." Yuya pushed the icon showing his face-down. "I play the Trap Performapal Revival, since a special ability made Odd Eyes leave the field; I can Special Summon a Performapal back from the GY." Appearing in Yuya's hand was Performapal Swordfish who Yuya promptly used to slam it's pompadour into the structure and keep him from falling. **(Def/600 Atk/600)**

"Way to hang in there." Dipper said mockingly.

"That's not funny!" Ally shouted at Dippers' despicable play.

"So how does Yuya get out of this?" Tate asked.

"Like a pendulum-" Fredrick answered as Yuya swung from his position before back flipping onto the roof. "-he swings."

"You baited me into using that Pendulum Dragon, but it won't matter." Dipper commented as Yuya ran towards the Action Card with Swordfish and Turn Toad following. "I play Cosmic Arrow! And it's aiming to take out that Action Spell!" Dipper said playing his Action Card which let loose a green light which destroyed the Action Card Yuya nearly grabbed. Yuya's face held shock seeing the card blasted out of his grasp. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I end my turn. I'm out of moves." Yuya announced. Hand/2 _"(But at least now, Pleiades is out of Overlay Units.)"_

"My turn! I draw!" Dipper said drawing from his Deck. "I summon Constellar Sombre! So say hello." He then placed the card on the blade of his Duel Disk. Appearing next to Pleiades was female Constellar monster with golden horns, and a cape with wings connected to it. **(Atk/1550 Def/1600)**

"And now say goodbye to any chance you had of winning this Duel! Because with Sombre's ability, by banishing a Constellar monster from my Graveyard; I can add a different Constellar from my Graveyard." Sombre then opened up a portal where Constellar Algiedi appeared before being banished as Kaus rose from the portal to Dipper's hand. "And I choose Constellar Kaus! But I'm not done, because on the turn this ability is activated; guess what? I'm allowed to summon it to." Dipper then placed Kaus' card on the blade as he appeared next to Sombre. **(Atk/1800 Def/700)**

"Two monsters with the same level, then that means." Yuya deduced with worry as Dipper's smirk grew more arrogant. "Hold on. I still have Kaus' ability play. As you can remember, with it I can increase a monsters level by 1 twice per turn." Saying this, Kaus held up his bow in the air with an arrow ready to launch.

"The two monsters I'll be targeting with this enhancing ability will be Sombre and Kaus." Kaus then let loose the arrow before it burst into yellow sparkles, showering down on the two Constellar monsters making them glow yellow.

 **(Kaus Lv4-5)**

 **(Sombre Lv4-5)**

"Level 5. Not good." Yuya said sweating in disbelief. Ash had a feeling he knew what Dipper was gonna summon next.

"Not good for you that is, because now I Overlay Kaus and Sombre!" Dipper said lifting their cards from the blade as they turned a yellow aura and flew straight into the Overlay Network. "I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon! Another Rank 5 Constellar Pleiades!"

Rising from the portal was an exact copy of the first Pleiades Dipper controls. Only this one had the Overlay Units that the first no longer has. **(Atk/2500 Def/1500)** "So there's two of them?" Yuya questioned in disbelief. Dipper began to laugh mockingly at the question.

"As of right now there are, but not to worry, because this power-packed pair won't be together for to long." Dipper taunted. "One of them has far better things to do, or perhaps I should say a far better monster to create right now." Sora looked on before shutting his eyes and lowering his snack. "I was afraid that it was going this was."

 _"(What! It shouldn't be possible to Overlay Xyz monsters. What does Dipper plan to do?)"_ Ash thought towards his spirits, mainly Mahad. **"While it can't be possible, but there is a Constellar monster who can use a Rank 5 Constellar as the requirement."** Mahad said making Ash and Mana worry more.

 **"Just great, and he was already having enough trouble with Pleiades."** Mana said worriedly.

"The stars are in alignment." Dipper said as the Extra Deck of his Duel Disk opened where a card slid out. "By Overlaying Constellar Pleiades! I shall Xyz Summon an even stronger Constellar monster!" Dipper shouted raising the Xyz Monster over his head.

"Even stronger!? How?!" Yuya questioned as the first Pleiades was turned into a yellow aura and absorbed into the Overlay Network. "Observe for yourself Yuya! Observe, the great, the mighty Rank 6 Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Rising from the Overlay Network was a dragon like Constellar monster which roared out at the freedom it achieved.

"Perhaps now you all understand the Leo Institution should be the ones take over your teachings. That is if we go as far as to readmit any of you." Henrietta said with other students looking at her. Meanwhile Declan stood by observing.

Back on the Duel Field, another shooting Star crashed on another building like structure catching Yuya's attention before turning back to his toad. "Turn Toad! It's time to spring into action." He then got on Turn Toad's back as it jumped off the roof they were currently on. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Not so fast." Dipper said snidely. "I activate Constellar Pleiades' ability!" Constellar Pleiades then grabbed an Overlay Unit and crushed it in it's grip. "Now Performapal Turn Toad leaps back to your hand." Just as Turn Toad was jumping from platform to platform, it was engulfed in the same yellow light Odd Eyes and sent back to the hand. This caused Yuya to fall from the air and barely grasp the ledge of the field.

Yuya pulled himself up and started to run towards the building where the Action Card landed. Though this didn't stop Dipper's assault.

"And now! Pleiades will attack that Swordfish!" Constellar Pleiades raised it's sword as it increased in length before slamming it on top the structure destroying it and Swordfish. This attack made the structure unstable before it started to fall all around Yuya making him cry out. "Ahhhh!"

"Yuya!" Ash, Zuzu, and Gong cried out for their friend.

Yuya picked himself up looking around at the falling debris before spotting the shine of fallen star. "An Action Card."

"Yuya look out!" The kids cried out as Yuya slowly backed up against the wall. Recalling the words his father used to tell him. _"Never forget son, when the show must go on... you must go all out."_ His fathers words echoed. Yuya then gained a fierce look on his face before charging towards the Action Card. "You got it dad."

The structure then collapsed with Yuya inside as Dipper looked on with a smug smirk in place. Only for it to fade as the smoke from the debris cleared up and Yuya was shown a-okay as he raised the Action Card in victory.

"All Right!" Zuzu cheered. "He nabbed it!" Gong said just a cheerfully.

Ash held a smile on his face. "That guy, always making us about to have a heart attack." He chuckled.

Dipper watched in disbelief to see his opponent got out the building unscathed. "No way. T-this can't be." He said in shock watching Yuya huff. "Yes it can! And this show is gonna keep on going on!"

"Way a go Yuya!" Sora cheered out.

"Awesome play!" Skip shouted.

"Your our hero!" Ally and Tate cheered. "I love a hero sandwich!" Fredrick shivered in excitement.

"This duel's ending right here and now. Constellar Ptolemy M7! Attack Yuya!" Dipper said thrusting his hand forward as the Dragon like monster roared out and its wings glowed yellow. "I activate the Action Spell, Twinkle Comet!" Yuya countered inserting the new card he obtained which materialized on his field.

The card shot out a black-red meteor which impacted M7's chest, weakening its attack. "Now until the end of the turn, Ptolemy M7's attack points decrease by 1000 and you lose 500 Life Points. **(Atk/2700-1000=1700)**

 **(Dipper LP: 4000-500=3500)**

Ptolemy M7 continued the attack as it blasted Yuya backwards.

 **(Yuya LP:2100-1700=400)**

"Damn you fool!" Dipper cursed at Yuya who got back up. "All you've done is prolong the inevitable, but if you want to experience more Duel Suffering; fine by me." Dipper growled out as he took a spell from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card Constellar Tempest! Only when I have two or more Xyz monsters on my field can this storm get brewing! Or perhaps I should say firestorm!" Dipper yelled out in anger a multiple meteor rained from the sky aiming for Yuya as he to dodge them.

"And this fire will take its toll on your Life Points! They'll be torched in half by the end of my turn." Dipper laughed out as he watched the meteors shower down on Yuya. One the got the drop on Yuya before exploding the ground beneath as he was sent forward screaming. "Ahhhh!"

 **(Yuya LP:400/2=200)**

"And that also means Ptolemy M7's Attack Points go back to normal." Dipper said as his Dragon-like create regained strength. **(Atk/1700+1000=2700)**

"Your all mine next round. This duel is over." Dipper assured his opponent with maniacal look. Hand/2

"Not yet it's not!" Fredrick shouted catching Dipper's attention.

"Yeah, how do you know?!" Ally shouted.

"Because Dueling is a business and when its treated that way then you're sure to win." Dipper snarled as Mahad and Mana recollected memories of an opponent spoke similar to that method.

 **"This kid is starting to sound like Gansley from the Big 5."** Mahad mumbled as Mana's eye twitched remembering those sleazeballs, especially an annoying little penguin.

"No!" Yuya shouted catching Dipper's attention. "Dueling's about... ,He grunts picking himself up, the passion of your play." Yuya announced as Zuzu gasped. _"By seeing the passion of their play."_ Mystery's words echoed. while the images of his and Yuya's faces overlapped.

"It's like I said before, Dueling's not a business at all." Yuya announced as the Pendulum Gate shined through the starry sky. "It's a show business, and now it's showtime." Yuya said drawing from his deck in shower of rainbow sparkles. "First up! I summon Performapal Trampolynx."

Appearing on the field in front of Yuya was a purple feline type of monster wearing a small hat and bow tie. The most distinguishing feature of this monster was it's trampoline like back. **(Atk/300 Def/300)**

"And when this feline takes to the field, I'm allowed to return one card in play back to my hand." Yuya announced as his feline purred out. "And I choose, the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician." Yuya declared as said Magician returned to his hand in yellow particles.

"Wait, but he was part of the Pendulum." Tate said in confusion.

"So now how will Yuya Pendulum Summon?" Fredrick asked.

"Now cause Stargazer left, I get to replace him with another monster of my choosing." Yuya announced searching his hand before picking his Turn Toad. "And I choose Turn Toad." He said holding the card out as everyone grew confused.

"And after you see what's next, your gonna flip because now with the Scale 3 Turn Toad and Scale 8 Timegazer; I set the Pendulum Scale." Yuya declared placing Turn Toad in the spot Stargazer usually sat. "I now have a brand new Pendulum Scale to work with."

Turn Toad then rose from the left pillar as the number 3 appeared below it. "And this premiere performance is gonna have you on the edge of your seat." Yuya announced as the Pendulum swing in between the pillars. "I can now summon monsters between the levels 4 and 7 all at the same time. Swing far pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! I Pendulum Summon!" A portal opened up between the scales as two lights appeared on the field revealing themselves to be Stargazer Magician and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"First I'll cast Stargazer Magician in a starring role." **(Stargazer Magician Atk/1200 Def/2400)**

 **"** So instead of being apart of the Pendulum, he's now purely a monster." Declan said to himself. Though his voice was heard by a certain magician.

"And now for the super starring role, give it up one more time for Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya announced as said dragon roared to the heavens. **(Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"Then again, no worries. I activate Pleiades' ability!" Dipper announced as Pleiades shattered the remaining Overlay Unit before engulfing Odd Eyes once again in the yellow light forcing back to Yuya's hand. "By detaching it's remaining Overlay Unit, Odd Eyes goes back to your hand." He said believing his victory is assured.

"Yeah, but it won't be gone for too long." Yuya announced shocking Dipper. "And it's all thanks to Stargazer Magician's ability. Once per turn, if a Pendulum Monster I control leaves, I'm allowed to summon it right back." Yuya said as Stargazer glowed a blue aura and held it's wand in front of him as Yuya's Ace returned. "And this time, it's here to stay." Odd Eyes returned once again roaring out once again. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"So that's why Yuya brought Stargazer to battle." Ash said amazed that Yuya outsmarted Dipper in wasting the Overlay Unit.

"But I'm not done just yet, next I'll activate the Pendulum ability of my Turn Toad. I can flip a monsters Attack Points and Defense points. And the monster I choose is my Stargazer Magician." Yuya declared as Turn Toad did a back-flip and sent and rainbow shower on said magician switching it's strength.

 **(Atk/1200=2400 Def/2400=1200)**

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Magical Star Illusion. Since Stargazer Magician is out and about, I add up the levels of all of my monsters and they gain attack points equal to 100X the total. And it's not just me, you get to do the exact same thing with your monsters Dipper." Yuya said as Stargazer started to glow.

"Whoa, do the math. This has the potential to be really big." Tate said going over the total amount the monsters will gain. "Odd Eyes is level 7, and Stargazer is 5, Trampolynx is level 2, so they each gain 1400 Attack Points."

 **(Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon Atk/2500+1400=3900)**

 **(Stargazer Magician Atk/2400+1400=3800)**

 **(Performapal Trampolynx Atk/300+1400=1700)**

"And since Xyz monster have Ranks and not levels, they won't benefit from Yuya's Spell Card." Ash said clarifying any confusion the children may have Yuya's move.

"This can't be happening!" Dipper said as tears leaked from his eyes like a downpour. Yuya though held a smile on his face as he jumped aboard his dragon. "Looks like you taking me down just wasn't in the stars." Yuya commented as his dragon roared and gathered flames in its mouth.

"Now, I use Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack Constellar Ptolemy M7! Go Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd Eyes let loose it's flames, engulfing it's Constellar opponent and destroying it. The shock wave throwing Dipper back screaming.

 **(Dipper LP:3500-1200=2300)**

"Now Stargazer Magician will Attack Pleiades! Astronomy Attack." Stargazer sent multiple blue stars flying at the Constellar warrior, causing it to explode. The force of the attack sent a gust of wind blowing at Dipper.

 **(Dipper LP:2300-1300=1000)**

"And now for the big finale! Trampolynx will attack Dipper directly." Yuya announced as his trampoline cat came charging at the down opponent who looked at his impending doom. "Wait, no I'm allergic to cats!" He cried out as the cat got on his back and trapped him before releasing and sending the Constellar Duelist flying towards the starry sky. Though instead of being sent to outer space, he it the ceiling. I guess the sky's limit for where he's going.

 **(Dipper LP:1000-1700=0)**

 **Yuya Wins**

"That's a wrap!" Yuya announced as the field dissipated back to normal. "Hope you all enjoyed the show."

"He did it!" The kids cheered as the other You Show students smiled with Gong as well."

"Here come the waterworks." Skip said crying tears of happiness.

Though Ash, Mana and Pikachu"s cheering stopped when Mahad notified them of something. **"We have more company then we expected."** He said pointed to where Declan was. Seeing as he was spotted, he motioned his fingers for Ash to follow. When Ash confirmed he was the one be motioned to, he reluctantly followed after seeing Declan make a be silent motion.

Henrietta noticed Ash and Declan's leaving, she gained a smirk on her face. _"(It seems Declan made his move, let's see if this brat was truly sent by Kaiba to destroy Leo Corp.)"_

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the Card of the Day!"**

As he said this, he and his apprentice along with their mousy friend stood in the Card Lab. Which had the walls rebuilt from last time.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the Card of the Day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him and pulling down the lever causing the screen to spin like a Las Vegas slot machine.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen stopped and landed on Pendulum Monster with blond hair and white robes.

 **"The Card of the Day is Stargazer Magician!"** Mahad and Mana cheered, though Mana a little distastefully.

 **Stargazer Magician is a Level 5/Dark Attributed/Spellcaster Type Pendulum Monster. He has an Attack strength of 1200 and Defense strength of 2400. His Pendulum Scale is 1.**

 **The Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn.**

 **The Effect: Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.**

 **"A very useful Pendulum Monster from what we seen today. As it has a low Scale to summon monster 2 and between the other set Scale. As well as helping Yuya win that duel against Dipper."** Mahad commented to himself before feeling Pikachu tugging at his robes. Looking down, he saw Pikachu with a scared look on his face pointing to the other side of the room. Looking up his jaw dropped.

On the other side of the room was a giant fish tank with a Great White swimming around in the water, while above it was Stargazer chain bound and trapped in chair slowly being lowered by Mana.

 **"Help!"** He cried out as the Great White jumped nearly biting him. It wasn't helping that Mana was lowering him with one hand while the other had her wand blasting spheres at him.

 **"Mana! What are you doing!"** Mahad cried out only for Mana to angrily growl back at him. **"Not now!** **I'm getting answers out of him one way or another!"**

 **"Really, I don't know what your talking about!"**

 **"Liar! You look just like that bastard sorcerer!"** Mana shouted about to fire another Dark Burning, only for Mahad to intervene and grab her wand. **"Mana, stop this! Someone gonna get seriously hurt!"**

 **"Yeah, him! So let go Mahad!"** Mana shouted as the two got in a tug of war with the wand. Unfortunately, the wand then fired and blasted the fish tank releasing the Great White who ended up charging towards Pikachu making him squeak in fear. Thus he got ready to charge a thunderbolt which will fry the shark and unfortunately his to Magician friends.

 **"No wait Pikachu! Use Iron Tail, not-"** Mahad was cut off as Pikachu let loose a giant thunderbolt shocking everyone. And I mean everyone.

 **"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!"**

When Pikachu's attack died down, the shark was deep fried while the three Magicians were burnt and having Afros. Mahad and Mana were moaning in pain while the chain snapped which caused Stargazer to fall and land on Mahad.

 **"Is this a normal occurrence around here."** He asked Mahad in pain.

 **"Unfortunately."** Mahad groaned out as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head.

 **"Pika Pi, Pikachu!"**

* * *

 **Well that concludes the duel with Dipper. Sorry if any of you are disappointed Ash didn't duel, but I want to include the Duels of others. As for next chapter, we'll be having the Zuzu vs Julia and Ash vs OC. I may have given a hint to what deck I intend for the OC to use. It was Last chapter. I may not include the full Gong vs Kit Duel. Anyways it will take me some time to get the next chapter out, what with College and what not. Anyways review and see you next time!**


	9. Crystals! Musicals! Familar Faces!

**Now, we left off with the start of the LID Invasion Arc. Where Yuya faced off against Dipper in the showdown of Pendulum vs Xyz and came out victorious. Soon Mahad notice an extra presence and informed Ash who was led away from his friends. Now we move on the next match of the L.I.D Invasion Arc while we learn what Declan has planned for Ash.**

* * *

Yuya stepped out of the Dueling Field with smile of victory before hearing the cheers of his three young schoolmates. "Yuya!" Tate cried out jumping towards him with Ally and Fredrick following. They tackled the tomato head to the ground with a thud.

"You were wunderbar!" Fredrick said making the boy chuckle. "Thanks Fredrick." He said before accepting the victory highfive from Ally.

Gong watched his friend interact with the kids with tears in his eyes before going up to him. "Yuya, you did it! Your dueling made Gong happier than Gong on his Birthday!" Gong said squeezing Yuya in a tight hug making him wince. "Okay Gong, your breaking my ribs." Yuya laughed in pain while Zuzu looked on.

Unfortunately, in her mind she looked at Yuya and keeps seeing the Mystery Duelist making her gasp. Meanwhile Yuya stopped laughing and noticed someone missing from the group. "Hey, where's Ash?" He asked making everyone also look surprised at the disappearance.

"Uh, Gong ain't sure? Gong knows Ash was watching you duel." Gong said scratching in his head in confusion. Sora looked away munching on his candy bar. "I saw him head outside, looked like he had something serious on his mind." He said making the others turn their attention towards him.

Meanwhile, Henrietta had a dark look on her face when Dipper was kneeling in front of her in. "You allowed a student from a third rate Duel School to thoroughly humiliate you and tarnish the Leo Institute's Xyz curriculum." She said before overhearing Yuya speak to Zuzu.

"Well Zuzu, since Ash isn't here at the moment, then how about you show these guys how to kick it You Show style." Yuya said encouragingly as Zuzu nodded her head in agreement. "You'll win, I know it."

Henrietta's eyes narrowed as she collected her thoughts. _"(That boy's Pendulum Cards will be mine once way or another. And with Declan dealing with that Ketchum child, we'll have one less of an annoyance.)"_ She then smiled darkly before moving forward. "Begin the second duel."

The tanned girl with black hair stepped up. "Yes, Madame Chairwoman." She said before stepping in front of the You Show group catching their attention. "My name is Julia Krystal and I'm a Fusion Summoner." She declared.

Sora blinked in surprise at her introduction. "Huh, well this battle just got a lot more interesting." He said before munching on his candy bar.

Julia reached down into her pouch and pulled out a blue Duel Disk before connecting it onto her arm readying herself. "Do anyone of you amateurs have enough guts to go against me!?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I do." Zuzu answered stepping up with a look of determination. _"(You Show's school is on the line, and so is Yuya's reputation. Ash is MIA, so I can't lose this duel no matter what. I just hope I have a clear enough head to win this.)"_ She thought before Julia's chuckling broke out of her thoughts.

She looked at the girl in front of her who brushed her hair behind her ears. "Heh, ready?" She questioned as Zuzu nodded with determination.

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-OH! ARC-V**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ash and Declan)**

Ash and his spirits have followed the hooded across Paradise City until they ended up at a Duel Field on LID turf. **"Why did we have to follow this guy? What happens if he's just trying to distract us from the others?"** Mana whined in annoyance while Mahad sighed.

 _"(He wanted us to follow for a specific reason, and right now he better fess up.)"_ Ash thought in similar annoyance as the two of them stopped at the Dueling Field. "Enough! Who are you and why did you bring me out here!?" Ash demanded as the hooded teen calmly turned towards him.

He lowered his hooded allowing Ash to see his silver hair and red framed spectacles. "My name is Declan Akaba. I'm the president of the Leo Institute." He introduced shocking Ash and his spirits.

 _ **"(Akaba!)"**_ Mahad and Mana thought thinking of his connection to a certain man they know.

Ash's eyes widened in shock before calming down. "You're the president?" He asked incredulity which was returned with a nod. Ash then crossed his arms before narrowing his eyes. "What's with the little field trip if you mind my asking?"

Declan calmly looked at the teenager in front of him. He adjusted his glasses before deciding to answer. "I see you're rather curious as to what our goals in this ordeal is correct. I believe you already know the answer to that."

"Yuya's Pendulum cards, you want to use them to create new Pendulum cards." Ash answered as Declan nodded at the assumption. "That is correct, ever since Yuya Sakaki gave birth to Pendulum Summoning I have been keeping a close eye on him and studied the method closely aiming to recreate it so every duelist can use it as well."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ash questioned as Declan smirked a little. "You see while we were keeping an eye on Yuya, another abnormal occurance appeared. When you first appeared in this city, your Fusion Summing was unlike that of any of the other duelists. As well your Synchro Summoning and Xyz summoning."

"And what does my Summoning of those methods have to do with the situation right now?" Ash questioned as Declan adjusted his glasses. "We are here for me to see first hand how powerful your summoning are." He said calmly.

"So the point is that you've brought here for a duel, which is away from my friends?" Ash said raising his Duel Disk slightly as Declan smirked before correcting him about the duel. "You're close, I will be testing you, but not dueling you. I have a person already set up to face you." Declan said stepping out of the way to show a young dark haired girl behind him.

"And you are?" Ash asked the girl who calmly smiled in return. Ash had the strange feeling that this girl was familiar.

"My name is Jeanette Fisher, a one of the students of the LID Junior Youth Division! And one of the best Synchro users in my class! Nice to meet you." Jeanette said happily as Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped. _"(Is this someone's idea of a joke? She looks like the Jeanette I battled at the Indigo Plateau. They even have same names for crying out loud. Hope she doesn't have those same fangirls aswell)"_ Ash thought remembering the girl with freakishly strong Bellsprout.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Ash said rubbing the back of his head nervously before turning back to Declan. "Why..."

Declan merely shook his head. "I have no desire facing your decks just yet. So I will be on standby, observing you duel. And Jeanette is the perfect person to push you to your limits." Declan answered before moving to the other side of the field away from the other two.

"It just as the president said, I'll be the one to push you to your limits." Jeanette said activating her yellow Duel Disk which had a yellow blade appear. "And just a warning, I'm not going easy on you even if you use those Blue-Eyes or Phantasmal monsters." She said making Ash narrow his eyes in thinking.

 **"It seems someone has been studying your decks. She most likely saw the duel against Blake, and the president must've had video of the duel against Sylvio."** Mahad said understanding the possible reasons, this girl may know Ash's decks.

 **"So she knows what she's going against while we don't! No fair!"** Mana pouted.

"Whatever the case, it's time I get my game on." Ash activating his Duel Disk revealing the blue blade while the screen popped up on his Deck Recipes. _"(I better end this fast and quick, so let's go Blue-Eyes.)"_ Ash thought picking said deck as Blue-Eyes roared in his head.

"Great! Now to pick the field." Jeanette said searching through the screen on her Duel Disk. "Here we go! I activate the Action Field Spell Island Ruins!" She said clicking on an icon as the ARC System below the field started to glow.

 **"Augmented Reality Combat System Energized. Generating Action Field!"**

The field began to glow as the ground below them to more sandy as waves roared around the island they now stood on. Appearing around the island were multiple structures on the beach and in the jungle.

 **"Me without my bikini."** Mana pouted as Mahad sighed at her jokes. Pikachu meanwhile has somehow gotten a hold of lemonade and a beach chair, as well as a reflective mirror and sunglasses. It seems someones on vacation for this Duel.

"Now I hope your not holding back! Because I'm not gonna show no mercy!" Jeanette declared as Ash got into stance with Duel Disk in front. "Wouldn't dream of it, now let's start this match." Ash shouted as his Millennium Puzzle reflected the sun.

"Duel!" Both players shouted.

 **Ash LP: 4000**

 **Jeanette LP:4000**

* * *

 **YU-GI-OH! ARC-V** **!**

* * *

 **(Back at the You Show Duel School)**

Both Zuzu and Julia stood in the Dueling Field with their Duel Disk activated and ready to throw down. Up in the control room, Skip was smiling and looking for the perfect field for his daughter to Duel on. "The perfect setting my precious little jewel would be this one." he said pressing on a button while the card revealed itself on the screen. "I activate the Action Field Spell Crystal Corridor!"

 **"Augmented Reality Combat System Energized. Generating Action Field!"** The Arc System spoke as the ground below the two girls shined and changed into a corridor filled with gems and mirrored pillars, the flooring was pink carpeting. Appearing out of thin air were multiple floating platforms made of crystal as well.

"Zuzu! This is the perfect field to reflect your flawless sparkling skills!" Skip said waving his arms out. "Time to twinkle and shine sweetie!"

Zuzu looked at her father with a blush at his antics. "This is so embarrassing." She mumbled to herself blushing in said embarrassment.

Julia scoffed at this. "Your father may see you as a sparkling little jewel, but we know better don't we." Julia said mockingly as Zuzu turned to her with anger.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're a fake, a liar who's to afraid to tell the truth about your pal." Julia accused as Zuzu widened her eyes at the accusation. She then narrowed her eyes and looked back at the tanned girl. "You don't know anything about me!" She declared as Julia smirked.

"Maybe not, but I know a lot about jewels. You see, my father is a gem merchant and I've seen thousands and thousands of them." Julia said as images of jewelry appeared behind her. "I know how real jewels shine, and you don't have that shine."

Zuzu looked shocked as she listened to her opponent.

"You may have been able to fool your father and you friends, but you can't fool me Zuzu. I see it your eyes, you're filled with doubt." Julia declared as Zuzu gasped before seeing the image the mystery duelist appear in her mind starring at her.

Zuzu shook her before clenching her fists and looked at Julia with a hard gaze. "You can believe whatever you want to believe, but the only way to really prove what's in my heart is to stop talking and start dueling!" Zuzu said throwing her hand to the side.

Yuya then with a smile, began to speak. "Two star duelists are ready to take center stage and battle!"

Gong then took over. "Their monsters are waiting in the winds for their big entrance!"

Yuya once again spoke. "So without further ado-" He let Tate and the kids take over.

"It's on with the show! So now we present the main event!" The kids shouted throwing their fists in the air.

"Let's do this!" Zuzu and Julia shouted with determination.

 **Zuzu LP: 4000**

 **Julia LP: 4000**

With a snap of the finger, the orb containing the Action Cards burst allowing them to scatter over the field. **"Action Cards dispersed."** The ARC System announced to the duelists.

"I'll go first, and I think start things with the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion." Julia announced as a card depicting two warriors being sucked into a portal appeared in front of her. "It let's me fuse together two Gem-Knight monsters in my hand."

"Already?!" Zuzu said in surprised shock.

"That's right and now I choose to fuse my Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!" Julia announced holding out the two designated cards. Appearing behind her was the fusion portal to where a yellow colored knight with tourmaline jewels and a green colored knight with emeralds were sucked into it. "Stone warrior in armor of lightning and gleaming green knight of good fortune, meld your might to make your light blinding bright." She chanted as her Extra Deck opened releasing a card. "Fusion Summon! Say hello to Gem-Knight Topaz!" **(Atk/1800 Def/1800)**

Appearing out of the portal was dark golden knight with a long green cape and his weapon over his shoulder.

"I can't believe that she Fusion Summoned on her very first turn." Zuzu said in disbelief.

"Well here's something else you won't believe, you don't stand a chance of beating me and saving your school." Julia declared with a smirk.

"Ah! That's a lot of talk coming from someone who brought out a monster that's not gong to be that hard to beat." Zuzu retaliated as Julia looked unfazed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. How you'll deal with this monster will make or break your. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Julia said sliding a card through the slot to signify it was set. Julia Hand/1

"Well we'll just see who breaks!" Zuzu shouted as she drew from her deck. Taking a look, she noticed it was her ace Mozarta. "I'll start things off by activating the sweet sounding Spell First Movement Solo." She said as a Spell depicting a song book and drum stick appeared in front of her. "When there are no monsters on my field, I can summon a LV 4 or below Melodious Diva from my hand."

First Movement Solo then released a bunch of notes that gave off a piano sound. Zuzu then picked and raised a card from her hand. "I present to you! Aria the Melodious Diva!" She said as a purple-haired female with orange notes on her face and shoulder as well as a note like wing. She wore a brown dress with a light orange skit as well as brown boots. She appeared with a singing debut. **(Atk/1600 Def/1200)**

"And with a Melodious Diva monster on stage, this seriously talent songstress can turn this into a duet." Zuzu said summoning another Diva. "Introducing Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Appearing next to Aria is a green-haired woman with blue song notes covering her body. She wore a blue dress depicting musical notes. **(Atk/1200 Def/1000)**

"Time to face the music Julia!" Zuzu said waving her arm out as her two Divas started to sing. "Now I'll tribute this duet and combine their melodies to summon a whole new monster! She'll blow you away to pieces with her musical talent. Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Both Aria and Sonata flew up in the air as the clasped their arms together before dispersing in green particles forming a new monster. She had not like wings shaped like a butterflies. She wore a red dress and crown as well. **(Atk/2600 Def/2000)**

"Ah, she is a superstar." Fredrick said in delight.

"Yeah, she's Zuzu's number one songstress." Tate said in agreement. Ally just bobbed her head in a excitement.

"That's just the opening act!" Zuzu declared clenching her fist. "Once per turn, Mozarta let's me summon a Melodious Diva that's LV 4 or below." She said as Mozarta's hand glowed green showering out multiple sparkles.

"Give up for the chart-topping melody maker, Canon the Melodious Diva." Appearing in front of Zuzu was another woman with blue-hair and as purple and blue dress. She gave a bow before musical notes surrounded her body. **(Atk/1400 Def/2000)**

"Let's do this! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, attack Julia's Gem-Knight Topaz with Graceful Wave!" Zuzu shouted as Mozarta sent a shock wave in the form of infinity towards the motionless knight, blasting it into debris in a orange explosion. The force of the attack made Julia cover her face and stand her ground with a grunt.

 **Julia Lp: 4000-800=3200**

"So how'd you like that performance? Ready for more?" Zuzu with confidence. How that turned into hesitance as Julia looked back at her with a smirk, not teetered by her monsters destruction at all. "Alright Canon your in the spotlight now, it's time to belt one out and attack Julia directly with Singing Strike." Zuzu said thrusting her hand out. Canon closed her eyes and breathed a white sound wave with her singing voice hitting Julia full force.

 **Julia LP: 3200-1400 =1800**

"Alright!" Ally cheered.

"They're good!" Fredrick said happily.

Yuya watched his childhood friend with a smile. "Nice going Zuzu!" He shouted.

Julia dusted off her right shoulder. "I'll admit you may have a little bit of skill, but nowhere enough to beat me." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zuzu countered to which Julia smirked. "You would be if you knew what I know of what's going to happen on my next turn."

"Well then I'm gonna change my tune and activate Canon's ability, an ability that will switch her to Defense Mode." Zuzu said turning Canon's card sideways on her Duel Disk. **(Def/2000) Hand/1**

"My turn now." Julia said drawing from her deck. Seeing what she drew caused her to smirk. "I summon this gem of a monster Gem-Knight Alexandrite." A monster with white armor covered in multiple gems appeared. **(Atk/1800 Def/1200)**

"Now I activate Alexandrite's Special Ability, by sending this card to the Graveyard I can Summon one Gem-Knight from my deck." Julia declared moving Alexandrite's card to the Graveyard. All the gems covering Alexandrite's body shined out multiple multi-colored beams before he dissipated into yellow particles.

"Now I'm bringing out Gem-Knight Crystal!" Julia announced as white armored knight crystal adorning it's armor appeared in place of the previous monster. **(Atk/2450 Def/1950)**

"I hate to break it to you Julia, but he can't beat Mozarta with that." Zuzu announced only for Julia to once again smirk to herself. "Whoever said I was going to? I activate the Trap Card Fragment Fusion, by banishing monsters in my Graveyard I can Fusion Summon one Gem-Knight." She announced.

Yuya gasped in shock. "First she Fusion Summons with monsters in her hands, now she's doing it with monsters in her Graveyard?!" He said out loud.

"I banish Gem-Knight Tourmaline, Alexandrite and Emerald." She said as the designated cards in her Graveyard got sent to the banish zone.

"That Julia seems to know a lot more about Fusion Summoning then I thought she would." Sora said leaning on the wall not looking at the duel. "but she's not as good as this chocolaty chocolate stick."

"Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forage a blinding new brightness!" She said as the three Gem-Knight went into the Fusion portal and her Extra Deck opened. "I Fusion Summon! The Mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A large knight in silver armor and a long cape appeared. It had a diamond headpiece as well as horns on the side of the helmet. It held a long sword with multiple gems embedded on the blade. **(Atk/2900 Def/2500)**

"My Gem-Knight Master Diamond is a cut above the rest." Julia said smugly as Zuzu gasped at the strength of the fearsome knight. "Now I'll use Gem-Knight Master Diamond's Special Ability to banish Gem-Knight Topaz from the Graveyard."

Zuzu looked in shock, unable to shake the terrible feeling inside her. "I don't understand." She said with wide eyes.

"Zuzu!" Yuya shouted getting her attention. "Don't let your guard down!"

Though in Zuzu's eyes, she didn't see Yuya, she saw the Mystery Duelist. _"She must have something planned."_ Mystery spoke in her mind as he and Yuya's images merged making her gasp.

"What's the matter? Your eyes playing tricks on you?" Julia said with a smirk.

"Zuzu turned back to her, before looking down. " _(What's going on? Am I seeing things?)"_ She thought to herself.

"Gem-Knight Crystal, use your brilliance and blast Zuzu's Canon the Melodious Diva! Crystal Barrage!" Julia shouted thrusting her arm at the targeted monster. Gem-Knight Crystal bowed as the crystals on it's shoulder plates glowed and sent multiple crystal at the defending Diva. The resulted in her destruction in a black smoke explosion.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Gem-Knight Master Diamond, shine bright and take out her Melodious Maestra!" Julia shouted as Master Diamond leaped in the air and brought his sword down on the fairy musician. She was cleaved from her shoulder and destroyed in a massive explosion the forced Zuzu to cover her face.

 **Zuzu LP: 4000-300 = 3700**

"She destroyed Zuzu's Maestra like it was nothing." Ally said in worry.

"Well, she has a lot of life points left." Fredrick said trying to reassure them.

Unfortunately, Julia overheard them. "Not for long."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zuzu said narrowing her eyes.

Julia looked at her with her smirk growing bigger as her hair overshadowed the right side of her face making her have a dark look. "I'm sure you remember how I activated Gem-Knight Master Diamond's Special Ability earlier in the duel, don't you? Well unfortunately for you Zuzu, by banishing my precious Gem-Knight Topaz, my Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains it's Special Abilities to become even more brilliant."

Zuzu stepped back in shock. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond has Topaz's Special abilities?" She said in disbelief.

"Tough luck girl. Ready for the bad news? Since Master Diamond destroyed Mozarta, you take damage equal to Mozarta's Attack Points." Julia declared as Master Diamond held out it's left hand which sent a yellow shock wave towards Zuzu. She was blasted off her feet .

 **Zuzu LP: 3700-2600=1100**

"Come on Zuzu! Get fired up!" Skip said from the control room as tears poured down his face.

"She just took some major damage." Tate said with worry.

"But she's still got some life points left, she can still pull it out." Gong said believing in his friend.

Sora though stood off to the side with his eyes closed. "In your dreams." He announced shocking the group who turned towards him. "Zuzu doesn't have a chance."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Master Diamond can attack twice this turn!" Julia said as Zuzu was slowly picking herself up.

"Poor Zuzu." Yuya said worried.

"If she attacks again-" Gong started.

"She'll lose for sure." The kids finished.

"Told you she didn't stand a chance." Sora said finishing the pocky.

Zuzu looked up shakily as her vision blurred. _"(It's no use. One more attack and it's over. There's nothing I can do.)"_ She thought about to accept defeat before glancing over and seeing an Action Card on the side. _"(Or is there?)"_

"Ready Zuzu?"

Zuzu stood up and attempted to reach out the Action Card as Master Diamond charged towards her with it's sword ready to maim her. "Thanks to Topaz's second ability Master Diamond can attack you once again! Say goodbye Zuzu!"

 _"(I've got it)"_ Zuzu thought reaching the card before Master Diamond got to her. Only her hand didn't grab it, but scrapped to the side of a pillar bewildering her. "Huh?" She said before slowly turning around to see that the Action Card was behind her. "It's over there?!" She said with surprise at her mistake.

Julia watched with narrowed eyes. "Fooled by an image reflected in the column. Your eyes may have tricked you just now, but you won't tricked me. I know Yuya was the one who dueled Sylvio." Julia said as Mystery once again flashed in her mind.

In the distraction, Master Diamond brought down his sword sending a yellow aura towards Zuzu blasting her away. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed sliding across the floor.

 **Zuzu LP: 1100-2900=0**

 **Julia Krystal Winner!**

The field returned to normal as the Crystal Corridor dissipated around the girls as well as Master Diamond and Crystal. Yuya rushed into the Dueling field to his childhood friend as Sora moaned in boredom. "Now that's what I call a total blowout."

Henrietta looked on with a smirk of virctory. "That was no surprise." She commented.

Back with Zuzu, she slowly opened her eyes to see the mystery duelist shouting her name in worry. Only for him to transform back into Yuya. "Zuzu! Zuzu! I'm sorry about your duel." Yuya said to the girl as she slowly picked herself up.

Yuya looked at her worried as the struggled to get up. "Take it easy. Are you hurt?" He questioned as she wobbled. "No I'm fine." She said as Yuya stood up next to her. "That's good to he...-"

She slowly turned and fell on him making Yuya catch her. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked not noticing the position they're in.

Zuzu didn't reply, just put her hand on Yuya's shoulder burying her face into it. _"(I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused right now. My hearts telling me Yuya wasn't the one who dueled Sylvio , but I know what I saw. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, like the card in the reflection.)"_ She thought to herself only for Julia to interrupt.

"Is this gonna be over anytime soon?" She questioned with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Her questioned snapped Zuzu from her thought causing her to look at the position she was in before going beat red and shoving Yuya away from her.

Yuya lied on the ground in pain, twitch like a paralyzed victim of Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "What'd you do that for?" He questioned rubbing his pained back.

"Uhh, I'm so sorry!" Zuzu said bowing towards her friend in embarrassment.

"Well I forgive you, but my back's not so sure." Yuya replied still rubbing the same spot.

Zuzu looked up at him still looking troubled. "I'm sorry about that duel to. I know how important it was, and I lost." She said looking down.

Yuya looked at her with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey lighten up Zuzu, we just gotta win the next one." Zuzu slowly grew a smile at Yuya's reassurance.

"All we have to do is win the next one?" The below average with wooden sword mocked making the two look towards him. "That should be pretty impossible." He said smugly.

"Who are you?" Yuya questioned.

"The name's Kit Blade, and I'm the slickest Synchro Summoner you'll ever meet. So now who's my opponent that I'll beat." He announced with an arrogant tone.

Everyone returned to the side area with Kit and Julia going towards Henrietta and Yuya and Zuzu going towards the others. Yuya noticed a certain raven-haired duelist still missing. "Ash is still gone?" Yuya asked in wonder where his friend was at.

"Yeah, and we don't know where." Tate said sadly.

" Maybe he is on a lunch break." Fredrick said nervously.

"And the score is even with us having a win along with one for the other guys." Ally said. "That means Sora's gonna have to Duel with Ash gone."

"Grrrgh! Man, Gong wishes he could get in there and get Gong some revenge for how that kid treated Zuzu!" Gong said clenching his fist in anger only to look downtrodden. "But since Gong doesn't go to You Show, Gong can't step up to take down the competition."

Turning to Sora who's licking a lollipop. "Listen Sora, this a win or go home situation! With Ash MIA, you have to be the one to beat him!"

"I'm not into pressure situations like this, and I'm sure the competition won't mind, I'm totally fine with you taking my place." Sora said nonchalantly waving his sucker at him.

"I can Duel!?" Gong said in disbelief at Sora's attitude towards the situation.

"Yeah. For some reason I'm not getting a good vibe from that guy." Sora said looking to see Kit doing stretches.

"Hump, then just leave him to Gong." He said with a determined expression.

Yuya who overheard the two stepped up. "We're all behind your Gong." Yuya said getting the bulkier man to turn towards him. "If it's my Best Friend Dueling, then we've got nothing to worry about."

Gong began to tear up at Yuya's declaration. "Yuya..." Suddenly Gong is engulfed in flames of determination. "Now Gong's really fired up! Gong's hotter than a Jalapeno in a heatwave! Gong's gonna beat that guy like a base drum in homecoming!"

"Hey!" Kit yelled getting Gong's attention, shutting off the flames. "I don't have all day big brows. If you're chicken, save us both some time and go get someone else to duel. Got it?!"

"Gggrh! How dare you!" Gong shouted in anger. "Nobody calls the great and powerful Gong a chicken and gets away with it!"

Gong then regains his determined expression as he brought out his Duel Disk and slid it onto his arm. "Gong will show ya who's chicken." He said getting into a fighting position. "Now lets get Dueling."

Kit didn't look impressed in the slightest. Instead settling for the still arrogant smirk. "If you think for one second I'm gonna roll over and lose like the wannabes who got beat before, grab a reality check big brows." Gong looked at him confused. "See I'm a totally different kinda duelist, I'm someone who knows what I'm doing!"

"Do you hear what Kit just said about us!? He-he just said we don't know what we're doing!" Dipper shouted in anger as Julia looked at him with a smug look. "I hate to break the news to you, but he wasn't talking about us. he was talking about you." she said making the boy turn white as a ghost and go into the corner of depression.

"What do you think Ash is doing that is so important right now?" Zuzu asked Yuya as Gong and Kit went to the Action field to start their Duel.

"I don't know, but he better have a good reason as to why he's missing out on these duels." Yuya said looking forward.

* * *

 **YU-GI-OH! ARC-V**

* * *

 **(Back with Ash and Jeanette)**

 **(This Duel happens at the same time as Zuzu's and Julia's)**

 **Ash LP:4000**

 **Jeanette LP:4000**

"I'll start off!" Ash declared drawing a virtual card from his Duel Disk. Taking a look at his hand, he already decided on what to play. "First, since I hold a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I'm allowed to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to the field!" Ash said placing the virtual card on the blade. Appearing in front of Ash was Blue Eyes, but instead of it's regular look, it had multiple lines on its body with a blue glow. It appeared with a beat of it's wings and a loud roar. **(Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

Jeanette looked at the monster in amazement before growing a smirk. "My, so the rumors of you holding on to the legendary Blue-Eyes is true. Too bad I have to destroy it." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Try it if you can." Ash said crossing his arms. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." Appearing in front of Ash is his face-down. Hand/3

"With pleasure!" Jeanette declared drawing from her deck before looking at her card with a smirk. "First I'll be summoning out White Moray!" Appearing in front of her on the beach front was a white eel like monster with a hiss. **(Atk/600 Def/200)**

"Next I'll be playing the Spell Card White Circle Reef, which will destroy my Moray!" Jeanette declared as the spell blasted a wave of water crushing her Moray, and shocking Ash. "What! Why destroy it!?" He questioned at the odd play.

Jeanette smirked at the question. "Why? It's so that I can add another copy of White Moray to my hand." She said as she picked up a card from her deck. "But I'm not finished yet, because I'll be playing the Spell Card White Mirror!" Appearing in front of her was a giant glass filled with water. "With this card I can bring back the White Moray I just destroyed as well as add another copy of it to my hand!" She declared as the first Moray jumped out from the glass while she drew again. **(Atk/600 Def/200)**

 _"(She went through all that just to get the same monster out on her field and in her hand? What's her game?)"_ Ash thought in confusion. _"(Does that Moray of her's have a Special Ability I need to worry about?!)"_

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when Jeanette wasn't finished. "Next I'll be activating the Spell Card White Prosperity! This will allow me to bring out the two White Moray in my hand!" Jeanette said placing two cards on the blade of her disk. The White Moray appeared next to the first one with a hiss. **(Atk/600 Def/200)x2**

"This doesn't look good." Ash said narrowing his eyes as Blue-Eyes growled at the three Morays.

"Well it's gonna get a whole lot worse for you, because the first White Moray I brought out has is now treated as a Tuner when it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard." Jeanette said shocking Ash.

"So that's why you brought out all those Moray!?" Ash said with wide eyes to which Jeanette grinned. "Yep, and now it's time to show you how washed up you'll be when I'm through with you!" She said as the first White Moray transformed into two green rings as the other two jumped through them.

"I Tune the Level 2 White Moray with the remaining two White Moray! Let your spirits become one and let your power crush our opponents like the waves of the sea! I Synchro Summon! Appear Level 6 White Aura Dolphin!" She chanted as a white colored dolphin with three eyes appeared with a squeak. **(Atk/2400 Def/1000)**

 **"Eh, that's it?"** Mana asked bewildered. Quite frankly in her opinion, that Dolphin is to cute to be a threat.

Mahad though had a different opinion. **"Be wary, both of you. You can never judge a book by it's cover."** Ash nodded in replay as Blue-Eyes snarled at the sea creature who floated next to it's master.

"Now I'm sure you feel safe that my Dolphin is weaker than your Dragon..." Jeanette said cheerfully before gaining a fearsome look. "But you'd be dead wrong. My White Aura Dolphin has the ability to half the Attack Points of one of your monster until the end of my turn. Go! Sonic Divider!"

Ash widen his eyes at the Dolphin who released a loud sound-wave, forcing him and his spirits to cover their ears. It was so loud, the mirror Pikachu was using to Tan shattered. Blue-Eyes though felt the worst as it cried out in pain feeling it's strength dropping.

 **Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Atk/3000/2=1500)**

"Now White Aura Dolphin! Attack the Alternative White Dragon with White Aura Slam!" Jeanette announced as her Dolphin charged at the Dragon making Ash cry out in surprise. "Damn it! Got find an Action Card quick!" He said jumping on to Blue-Eyes's back, who took of flying trying to evade the Dolphin.

"Run while you can, but my Dolphin will strike you down!" Jeanette announced smugly as Ash spotted a Action Card sticking out of the sand. "Gotcha!" He leaped from Blue-Eyes's back and landed with a roll onto the sand, scooping up the Action Card.

"I play the Action Spell Miracle! Now I can prevent my Blue-Eyes's destruction and halve the damage!" Ash said as the card appeared in front of him. White Aura Dolphin slammed into Blue-Eyes causing an explosion which sent the dragon flying. And he landed on top Pikachu who was sunbathing. Needless to say, Blue-Eyes was fine, but Pikachu was buried in the sand up to his neck.

 **"Pikachu!"**

 **Ash Lp: 4000-450=3550**

 **"Oops, that had to hurt."** Mana said scratching the back of her head before going over the struggling mouse.

 _"(Sorry buddy, that'll teach you to vacation during a Duel though.)"_ Ash thought with a sweat-drop as he watched Mana pull the mouse out of the sand.

"Tch, so you lucked out." Jeannette said catching up as Dolphin went back to her. "I'll be ending my turn with a face-down." Appearing in front of her was her face-down. Hand/1

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Atk/1500*2=3000)**

"Now then, it's my turn!" Ash said drawing a virtual card from his Duel Disk. _"(Let's see what the plan here is, I have Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon ready to turn that dolphin into a sushi platter and one face-down.)"_ Taking a look at his hand. _"(This could work.)"_

Picking up a virtual card. "I'll be summoning out Vanguard of the Dragon in Attack Mode!" Ash announced as the virtual card dissipated and appeared on the blade of the disk. Appearing next to Blue-Eyes was a bipedal grey scaled dragon. It had multiple spikes from the head to the tail, and wore a shield on the left arm and wielded a spear with the right. **(Atk/1700 Def/1300)**

"Hmm, and what do you plan to do with him? Roast marshmallows with that little spear of his?" Jeanette taunted with a laugh making Ash sweatdrop. _"(She has the same laugh as the other Jeanette also?)"_

"You want be laughing when I activate his Special Ability." Ash announced making her stop. "By discarding one Dragon Type monster from my hand, I increase my Vanguards Attack Points by 300." The Blue-Eyes White Dragon card dissipated making Vanguard grow in strength.

 **Vanguard of the Dragon (Atk/1700+300=2000)**

Outside the Action Field, Declan stood and watched the occurring match. "A clever plan, in the case Vanguard was destroyed by a card effect, he can bring back the Dragon he sent to the Graveyard. Though that won't be enough to bring down LDS "White Aura Maiden". He said adjusting his glasses.

"So, he's still not strong enough to take out my Dolphin." Jeanette said not impressed. Though Ash had a different idea. "He may not, but Blue-Eyes can! Go, Alternative White Lightning attack!"

Blue-Eyes's body glowed bright as it released a devastating white lightning attack from its jaws. Hitting the Dolphin full force making it cry out and explode in a shower of smoke forcing Jeanette to cover her face.

 **Jeanette LP:4000-600=3400**

"So much for that Dolphin of yours." Ash said as Jeannette slowly lowered her arms as her hair covered her face. Slowly a smirk formed on her face. "You think so, think again!"

A portal opened up and White Aura Dolphin bounced right out of it with a squeak, shocking Ash at it's return. "How'd it come back?!"

"You see I can Special Summon my White Aura Dolphin by just banishing a "White" monster from my Graveyard, and here's the kicker, it's also treated like a Tuner." Jeanette said making Ash's eyes widen again.

 **"So that must be the type of deck she runs, monsters who aren't Tuners until they're brought back from the Graveyard. Interesting."** Mahad analyzed.

Mana had a different reaction. **"Don't be impressed! She's the opponent!"**

 **"Calm Down!"**

Ash just ignored the two bickering spirits as he narrowed his eyes and heard the crashing of the waves. When one of the waves made a loud smash on the ground, two Action Cards shot into the air catching his and Jeanette's attention. The two Duelists took off with their monsters following. With a leap into the air, both Duelists crossed each others paths as they jumped and grabbed and Action Card each. Landing on his feet Ash declared. "Vanguard of the Dragon attack White Aura Dolphin! Burning Spear Strike!"

With a roar, Vanguard threw it's spear at the Dolphin ready to impale it. It then burned into flames making it an arrow of fire. Ash knowing his dragon is fighting a stronger opponent activated the Action Card he obtained. "I activate the Action Spell Powerize! Now, until the End Phase, my Vanguard of the Dragon gains an extra 1000 Atk Points!"

 **Vanguard of the Dragon (Atk/2000+1000=3000)**

Jeanette narrowed her eyes, not going to let her Dolphin suffer a second destruction. "Not this time! I activate my Action Spell Tenacity! This prevents my Dolphin from being destroyed!" She announced as her White Aura Dolphin shined a indestructible aura.

"But you still take damage!" The flaming spear impacted and pierced the Dolphin making it cry out. Jeanette grit her teeth as she felt the oncoming flames of the attack.

 **Jeanette LP:3400-600=2800**

"Drat, so it survived." Ash said gritting his teeth. "With that my turn is done. It's your move." Hand/2

 **Vanguard of the Dragon (Atk/3000-1000=2000)**

Jeannette looked at Ash with a smirk. "My, I'm impressed that were able to out maneuver my Dolphin. That deserves some congratulations." She said making Ash smirk back.

"I should be the one who's impressed, you have an amazing deck." Ash replied back.

"My your too kind. But now enough messing around!" Jeanette said in a serious tone as she drew from her deck. Looking at what she drew made her smirk. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, White Salvation!" Appearing in front of her was a Spell depicting a man standing at a bunch of Gravestones.

"Thanks to this Spell, I can add one "White" monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" She announced as White Moray slid out of the slot of her Duel Disk.

"That's gonna be trouble." Ash mumbled already seeing her plan.

"Now I'll bring back our old friend White Moray!" Jeannette said placing Moray's card on the blade. With a hiss, the eel like creature returned next to White Aura Dolphin. **(Atk/600 Def/200)**

 **"Slithering Sushi, him again!?"** Mana cried out.

 **"Be ready, he won't be sticking around and neither will Dolphin."** Mahad warned as Ash braced himself.

"Now it's time!" Jeanette began as White Aura Dolphin turned into six green rings as White Moray slithered into them and become two stars. "Great Whale Slumbering in the Abyss, Awaken in the Deep Between Life And Death! Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8 White Aura Whale!" **(Atk/2800 Def/2000)**

Appearing was a massive white whale with three eyes just like dolphin. It made a mighty splash in the ocean beside Ash and Jeanette, the result was a massive...

 **"Tidal Wave! Pikachu!"** Mana, Mahad, and Pikachu shouted as the massive wave smashed on the field. Submerging Ash, Jeanette and the dragons. As well as the spirits.

The result of the tidal wave was destructive as half of the island was submerged. Ash surfaced sputtering for air. "Blegh, cough. That was a rush." He said before looking around and noticing his monsters missing. "What, Blue-Eyes! Vanguard!"

Jeanette though was sitting on top of her Whale, not hurt at all by the tidal wave. "You seem to be wondering what happened to your monsters, aren't you?" She called out getting Ash's attention.

"When my White Aura Whale is Synchro Summoned, it destroys all Attack Position monsters on your field." She said happily before narrowing her eyes. "You're now defenseless."

Ash grit his teeth in frustration. He may be down at the moment, but not out. "You think so, but you forgot about my Vanguard's Special Ability!" He declared making Jeanette's eyes widen.

Appearing out of the water was Blue-Eyes, though not in his Alternative White form, but the original Blue-Eyes White Dragon. **(Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

Blue-Eyes flew into the air before landing next to Ash with a growl as Ash pet it's neck.

"Humph, so you had a plan in case I took out your monsters." She huffed. "I commend you for that."

"Thanks." Ash said dumping water out of his hat.

"Though that Dragon of yours is gonna be sleeping with fishes when my Whale through with it." Jeanette said with a grin. "I activate my Trap Card White Aura Enhancement!" She said jumping onto a small platform of land. "By banishing a "White" monster in my Graveyard, I can increase another "White" monster's Attack Points by half. So I'll be banishing White Aura Dolphin."

The card showing White Aura Dolphin was sucked into a black wormhole while White Aura Whale grew in strength. **(Atk/2800+1200=4000)**

"Oh snap, 4000 Atk points!" Ash said in shock.

"That's right! Now attack that Blue-Eyes White Dragon with White Aura Impact!" She said as her Whale Charged forward slamming into Blue-Eyes destroying it. Sending shockwaves in Ash's direction, making fall off the small island into the water.

 **Ash LP:3550-1000=2550**

As Ash surfaced back on the small island, he could hear Jeanette laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! So much for the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She taunted as Ash growled at her. "It seems this Duel is over."

"What!?" Ash growled out.

"I said this Duel is pretty much over. When my Whale destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again." She said making Ash's eyes widen.

"A second attack!"

"Yep, now White Aura Whale! End this now!" She cried as her Whale charged forward with intentions to crush Ash.

The it seems Ash has other plans. "Sorry, but not today! I activate the Trap Card Counter Gate!" He said as Gate like doors appeared in front of White Aura Whale forcing it's attack to halt.

"Hey what gives!?" Jeanette asked crossing her arms.

"What gives is my Counter Gate, they negate your attack and allows me to draw a card." Ash said placing a hand at the Duel Disk Deck slot. "If I happen to draw a monster card, I can summon it."

He drew a virtual card in a slash before glancing over to see. "I summon Mage with Eyes of Blue." Ash announced as a female woman with long white hair done in a ponytail appeared. She wore long blue boots, a white dress, and long white cape with a staff. **(Atk/1500 Def/1000)**

"So you bought yourself a second chance, I end my turn." Jeanette said crossing her arms. "Let's see what you can do now Ketchum." Hand/1

 **White Aura Whale (Atk/4000-1200=2800)**

"With pleasure! I draw!" Ash said drawing another virtual card. "I now activate my Mage with Eyes of Blue's Special Ability!" Mage raised her staff as the spirits of Alternative White and The Original Blue Eyes floated behind her.

"What! What's she doing?" Jeanette questioned as the dragon spirits flowed into Ash's Duel Disk.

"Thanks to her ability, I can draw one card for every "Blue-Eyes" or "With Eyes of Blue" monster in my Graveyard. So I can now draw two cards." Ash said drawing out two more virtual cards.

"And I'm not stopping there!" Ash said holding out a Spell Card. "I activate the Spell, Blue-Eyes Rejuvenation!" A Spell Card depicting Priestess with Eyes of Blue standing a circle as her eyes glowed and Blue-Eyes White Dragon floated above her. "With this, by banishing my Mage with Eyes of Blue, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!"

Jeanette's eyes widened as Mage dissipated in yellow particles before reforming into the original Blue-Eyes White Dragon who roared out. **(Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

"Yeesh, how hard is it take that thing down." Jeanette mumbled.

"Next I'll be summoning out Huntsmen with Eyes of Blue!" Appearing next to Blue-Eyes was a man adorned with a blue cape. He wore an eyepatch, as well as blue hiker boots. He carried a crossbow as well. **(Atk/1000 Def/700)**

"With him in play, I can activate his ability!" Ash announced the spirit of Alternative White Dragon appeared where Huntsmen jumped on bewildering Jeanette and Declan. "Hey, what's he doing with the other Blue-Eyes? That dragon's supposed to be in the Graveyard!"

Ash waved his finger at the girl and tsked. "Sorry, but neither Huntsmen or Alternative White Dragon will be sticking in the Graveyard or on the Field. Because Huntsmen's Special Ability allows to Synchro Summon using monsters on my field on in my Graveyard! Just as long as I banish them." Ash announced shocking Declan and Jeanette.

"Sy-Synchro Summon!?" Jeanette said in shock at Ash Synchro Summoning as well.

Declan watched before chuckling at finally being able to witness Ash's Synchro Summon. "Now show me how strong you are Ash Ketchum." he said to himself with a smirk.

"Now Greatest Huntsmen and Ferocious Dragon! Let your Abilities Come Together And Reveal an Unstoppable Beast!" Ash announced as Huntsmen transformed into one green ring while Alternative White Dragon flew through and transformed into eight stars. "Synchro Summon! Appear Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

Appearing next to the original Blue-Eyes was a dragon similar to it in appearance, but it was very ghost-like and almost see-through. **(Atk/2500 Def/3000)**

"Now it's time topple that Whale!" Ash declared as his Dragons roared out. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Roast White Aura Whale with White Lightning!" He said thrusting his arm forward. Blue-Eyes gathered energy into it's jaws before blasting a large blaze of white lightning at the mammal.

"Oh no!" Jeanette cried out as the attack hit and pierced the Whale, making it cry out in pain from the new hole in it's body. White Aura Whale exploded in cloud of smoke blowing Jeanette into the water with cry. "Aaah!"

 **Jeanette LP: 2800-200=2600**

As she surfaced she looked up and saw Ash with her arms crossed with a smirk. With a growl, she was not going to allow this. "I activate White Aura Whale's Special Ability! By banishing my White Moray, I can Special Summon it as a Tuner." She announced as another Moray was sucked into a portal and her Whale began to surface. Except it started to fade away to nothingness as Spirit Dragon let out a fearsome roar.

"Grgh! Why isn't my Whale coming back!?" She cried out as she watched her Whale fade away. Ash's chuckle grabbed her attention. "You! That Dragon's Roar! What did you do!?"

Ash just kept chuckling. "Heh Heh, you see my Spirit Dragon has a pretty nifty ability to negate the ability of a monsters in the Graveyard." Ash said shocking Jeanette.

"So that means..." She began.

"Yep, no more Graveyard Tuners for you. And now, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon! attack Jeanette directly with Spiritual White Lightning!" Ash declared swiping his arm forward as his Dragon took flight and fired ghostly white lightning at the girl make scream out. "Aaah!"

 **Jeanette LP:2600-2500=100**

Declan watched from the side with narrowed eyes. "Quite the move, he was able to bring out a monster to completely halt Jeanette's strategy. Will you last long enough Jeanette or is this where you accept defeat." He said to himself as he watched the girl struggle to get up.

Jeanette was breathing heavily from the assault. "Hah. Hah. Hah. _"(I can't believe it, with just one monster and he was able to stop my entire strategy. Is this really the end? Should I just give up?)"_ She thought to herself as she shut her eyes. Though when she heard Ash calling out to her she once again opened them.

"Hey Jeanette! Come on and get up! The Duel's still on and I can't wait to see what you do next!" Ash called out with an excited grin and his fists clenched.

"Huh?" Jeanette said in confusion at the fact her opponent was wanting her to continue.

"Your an amazing Duelist and I just know you'll find a way make a comeback. So come on and stand up! The Duel's not over!" Ash called out to the girl who stood up before looking back at Ash with a smile. Hand/3

"Oh it's not. In fact I'm just getting started!" Jeanette shouted with as she drew. Glancing at the card as well as the one in her and hand, a plan was formed. "Get ready Ash, because I'm gonna go all out!"

"Bring it!"

"I play the Spell Card White Resurface!" Jeanette said placing the card through the slot to reveal a Spell depicting What Aura Whale beached. "With this, I can Special Summon one "White" monster from my Graveyard as a "Tuner". So let's give a big splash for White Aura Whale!"

White Aura Whale erupted from the ocean behind Jeanette with roar. **(Atk/2800 Def/2000)** "And you know what happens when he's Special Summoned right?" She asked with a grin as another tidal wave advanced on Ash's Dragons.

Ash smirked in response at already having plan to counter it. "Sure I do. I already have a plan for that. I tribute my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon to Special Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon in Atk mode!" Ash said as Spirit Dragon vanished into particles and reformed into Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon who roared out and barriers protected it and Blue-Eyes from the tidal wave.

"Wait what just happened?" Jeanette said confused as the Tidal Wave didn't crush them.

Ash looked at with a grin of success. "My Azure-Eyes has an ability to protect itself and all Dragons on my field from Card Effects."

"Clever, but not cleaver enough, because now I summon out White Starfish!" Jeanette said as a white Starfish appeared on the surface in front of her. **(Atk/300 Def/800)**

"I can already guess at what she's gonna do." Ash said to himself as Jeanette overheard him and grinned.

"You guessed right! I now Tune my Level 8 White Aura Whale with Level 2 White Starfish!" She announced as White Aura Whale jumped out of the water and turned into 8 green rings. Starfish jumped through the rings and turned into two stars. "Reclining Dragon that Sleeps at the Pinnacle of Creation! You in Whom an All-Knowing, All-Powerful Mind Dwells! Synchro Summon! Appear White Aura Biphamet!"

Appearing was a massive monster with two heads shaped like a Dunkleosteus. It had white scales and a long tail. It gave out a ferocious double roar as it landed in the water. **(Atk/3300 Def/3000)**

"So how do you like my ace." Jeanette said jumping a top the massive behemoth.

"It's totally awesome!" Ash said with an eager grin as Blue-Eyes snarled accepting the challenge. "Too bad Blue-Eyes and I have to destroy it."

Jeanette giggled in response. "I like to see you try."

Declan watched as the two Duelists were fired up to showdown with their most ferocious monsters. "Interesting, too think Ash pushed her far enough to bring out Biphamet. Let's see how he deals with that beast?"

"Now Biphamet! Attack that Azure-Eyes with White Hydro Blast!" Jeanette said atop the two heads as they sent a powerful blast of white water at the dragon. The result destroyed Azure-Eyes in a explosion and sent Ash underwater."

 **Ash LP: 2550-800=1750**

Ash blinked and found himself underwater of the Action Field. For some reason Mahad was swimming away in a hurry from a school of sharks and Pikachu was struggling to get out of a giant clam. But where was Mana? Noticing something in the clam's mouth, Ash quickly swam over to it and reached inside as Pikachu struggled to keep it open. And out he pulled and Action Card along with Pikachu.

 **"Pika-pi Pikachu!"** Pikachu said latching on to Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek making him chuckle.

 _"(Welcome buddy)"_ Ash spoke to him before surfacing to see White Aura Biphamet charging a second attack on Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Pikachu's jaw dropped at what he saw. What did he miss.

"Sorry Ash, but my Biphamet can attack twice when it successful destroys a monster." Jeanette announced grinning smugly. "Now take out Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Biphamet roared and blasted another dual hydro pump at Blue-Eyes, except...

"Sorry, but Blue-Eyes won't be going anywhere! I play the Action Spell Wings of Dimension!" Ash said as Blue-Eyes's wings changed and created a barrier blocking the attack.

"Huh!? How did you?" Jeanette questioned before turning back into a smirk. "Nevertheless, you still take damage!" The shockwaves of the attack forced Ash to stand his ground on the small piece of land around as Blue-Eyes roared in defiance of accepting defeat.

 **Ash LP: 1750-300=1450**

Seeing the damage Biphamet did, Jeanette smirked at the damage it caused. "I believe my monster and I have done enough damage for now. Now don't disappoint me, I want to see you give it everything you got." Hand/0

Ash looked up at with a grin before going to the Deck slot. "Of course I will." He said drawing in slash. Pikachu though noticed something from atop Ash's shoulder. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped and headed towards the source. _"(Wonder where he's going off to.)"_

Taking a look at his hand, he spotted a card that could obliterate Biphamet in one blow. "Alright Jeanette, it was good having that Biphamet around for a while, but time to say bye bye." Ash said bewildering the girl.

 _"(Hah, he thinks he can take out Biphamet with a Spell Card, doesn't he? Too bad, he'll be in a rude awakening.)"_ She thought as Ash played his card.

"I activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" Ash announced as a card showing Blue-Eyes about to attack appeared. "By not allowing Blue-Eyes to Battle this turn, he can automatically destroy one monster on the field. Say goodbye Biphamet!" Blue-Eyes gathered energy into it's maw before let loose a powerful beam at the two headed fish. An explosion occurred surrounding Jeanette and her monster.

"It looks like it's over." Ash said to himself only to hear laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You really don't think it's over, do you?" Jeanette questioned as the smoke cleared to reveal her standing on top of White Aura Biphamet. The only difference is that it's missing it's right head. "My White Aura Biphamet has another ability to prevent it's own destruction once per turn." She said shocking Ash.

"But that means!" Ash said in shock.

"You just wasted your Spell Card." Jeanette said crossing her arms.

"Rats." Ash mumbled. "Then I'll just place this card Face-Down and end my turn." Hand/2

Ash looked on the spot where the missing right head suddenly started to reform until the right head reappeared with a roar.

"Oh, it seems that it's end for you Ash!" Jeanette said drawing from her deck. Taking a look, she grinned at the card she drew. "Now I activate the Spell Card White Aura Mirage! With this card, I can copy the effects of any 'White' Spell or Trap cards in my Graveyard."

Ash's eyes widened in shock. "Any Spell or Trap!?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go for my White Aura Enhancement!" She said as White Aura Mirage transformed into the designated Trap Card. "Now banishing White Aura Whale from my Graveyard, I can add half of it's Attack Points to a 'White' Monster on my field. So get charged up White Aura Biphamet!" The two heads roared out as they felt the strength given to them by sacrifice of the White Whale.

 **White Aura Biphamet (Atk/3300+1400=4700)**

"It seems that it might be the end. Do you still have an ace up your sleeve Ash? Or are you all out of moves." Declan said observing.

"Now it's time! White Aura Biphamet! Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon and end this Duel!" Jeanette shouted as the two head roared and fired a blaster of pressurized water at the Dragon. "It's over!"

 _"(This is it. If this attack hits, then I'm through. I got put my trust in my cards and in Blue-Eyes so I can win this and get back to my friends. It's do or die time.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes at the advancing attack. Blue-Eyes snarled, not ready to accept defeat. Feeling the confidence it's Duelist is giving it.

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **YU-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

* * *

Declan and Jeanette watched on in the smoke to see the results of the attack. "Is it over? Did I win?" Jeanette asked herself as the smoke cleared to reveal Ash and Blue-Eyes unharmed making her gasp. "How? How did you and your Dragon survive the attack!?"

Ash chuckled with a smirk. "Heh, you should take a closer look until the smoke clears." He answered pointing forward.

Looking at the spot still covered in smoke. Jeanette gasped to see a bunch of mirrors assembled in a cloak and witches hat. In the reflection on one of the mirrors was the Tenacity Action Spell. "Magical Trick Mirror! You used that to copy my Tenacity Card! Even so, how did you negate the damage!?"

"It wasn't that hard when this little guy was in my hand." Ash said pulling a card from his Graveyard, revealing it to be...

 _"Kuri Kuri!"_

"Kuriboh!" Jeanette and Declan exclaimed.

"That's right! With my Mirror copying Tenacity and negating Blue-Eyes's destruction, this guy went stopped the damage." Ash said with a smirk.

"My how clever." Jeanette said with her smirk. "Since Biphamet couldn't destroy your monster, it can't attack again. I end my turn." Hand/0

"Then it's my move!" Ash declared as he drew from his Duel Disk. "Looking at and the remaining card in his hand, a monster was envisioned in his mind by Blue-Eyes. With a grin. "Well Jeanette..." He said getting her attention. "This was a great Duel and all, but it's time for me to finish this!" He said grabbing the virtual card in his hand.

"Starting with this card! Ancient Rules!" Ash said holding the card making Jeanette and Declan's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Jeanette gasped.

"With that he can..." Declan observed.

"That's right! I can now Normal Summon this! Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ash said placing the last Virtual card on the blade as a second Blue-Eyes materialized next to first with a roar. "But these guys aren't gonna be around long! Because by sending them to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon with them!"

"Fusion Summon without Polymerization!" Jeanette and Declan exclaimed in shock.

"That's right!" Ash said as the Fusion Portal appeared behind him. "Now it's time! Two Powerful Dragons of Light! Combine Your Might to Unleash an Unstoppable Creature! Fusion Summon! Appear Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Appearing in place of the two dragons was a two headed dragon with the body color and heads of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon. It gave out loud roar that gave off shockwaves, forcing Declan and Jeanette to hold their ground from their spots. **(Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

Jeanette looked at the dragon in shock, before noticing it's Attack Points. "An impressive monster, except mine is still far more superior." She said with a smirk which quickly turned into a frown at Ash's chuckle.

"What makes you so sure." He questioned calmly.

"Just look at their strength. My Biphamet outmatches your Twin Dragon by 300 Atk Points." She exclaimed before looking over the field. "And I doubt you can count on anymore Action Cards, the island is pretty much submerged." And it's true, the piece of land left is the land Ash and Jeanette are standing on, the rest of the island sunk under the tidal waves.

"There's more to my Dragon than just Atk Points." Ash said calmly as his Twin Dragon roared in agreement. "Now Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon! Attack White Aura Biphamet with Twin Neutron Strike!" The two Blue-Eyes heads roared and gather energy in their jaws before let loose two individual beams that converged into one giant attack headed for Biphamet.

Gritting her teeth, Janette turned towards Biphamet. "Come on Biphamet! Strike back with full force!" She said her monster's twin heads roared out before firing their own attacks to meet Twin Burst's. It ended up in a clash as the two met in the middle creating a giant shockwave forcing Ash and Jeanette to stand their ground. Declan wasn't fairing better outside the Action Field as he could feel strength behind both attacks.

 _"(Impressive! Both of you have fought very hard.)"_ He thought with a hidden grin.

When the two attacks ended, both monsters were seemingly okay. Something that shocked Jeanette.

 **Ash LP:1450-300=1150**

"Huh? A stalemate, but how can that be?" She questioned seeing Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon not hurt in the slightest. She was broken from her thought at hearing Ash chuckle.

"Oh it was very much not a stalemate." He said pointing at Biphamet who rumbled. Jeanette quickly turned to her ace monster, and much to her shock, cracks started to form on it's body. The cracks quickly began to spread, covering the two headed fish before it crumbled into yellow particles.

"What!? But how did my Biphamet end up being the one destroyed?" She questioned in disbelief as she turned to see Twin Burst Dragon fine without a scratch.

Ash smirked. "It's all thanks to my Dragon's Special Ability. It can't be destroyed in battle and it automatically banishes a monster it battled, but didn't destroy." He answered making Jeanette's eyes widen in shock.

"So that means you sacrificed your own Life Points just to get rid of Biphamet." She said stepping back in shock.

"Right, and My Twin Burst Dragon has another effect." Ash said making her eyes widen. "It can attack again. It's been fun, but it's over! Attack with Twin Neutron Strike!"

Jeanette quickly braced herself as Twin Burst Dragon roared and blasted it's attack at her causing her to scream.

"AAAHHHH!"

 **Jeanette LP:100-3000=0**

 **Ash Ketchum Winner**

The Action Field dissipated and returned back into the LID stadium. No longer the Island with Ruins and beautiful sea. Just the original way it was, as if a Duel didn't take place.

"That's game!" Ash cheered with a smile before glancing and noticing Mahad covered in bite mark and scratches, Mana dressed as a mermaid and roasted alive, and Pikachu sitting in a...popcorn bucket?

Turning around, Ash Jeanette on her hands and knees in shock. "I can't believe I lost, even with my very best monster." She said to herself.

"Hey!" Ash called out getting her attention. "That was an awesome Duel! Your Synchro Summoning was amazing as well." He praised standing next to her. "Let's Duel again sometime." He said reaching his hand out to her.

Looking at the hand, she slowly reached up and accepted it. "You bet, but next time I won't lose." She said with a grin before walking away and away from the stadium.

Declan proceeded to walk towards Ash with a look of intrigue. _"(Amazing, to have mastered both Fusion and Synchro as well as the rumors of having Mastered Xyz as well. Too bad I couldn't see it. With mastery over the decks over Yugi and Kaiba, he's quite the Duelist.)"_

"Well are you satisfied with the performance?" Ash questioned as Declan got close enough.

"Very." Declan answered with a calm nod. "Bringing you was to so I could analyze first hand on how you mastered the deck of a Legendary Duelist, your abilities to Synchro Summon and Fusion Summon were both expected as well. Now I know your Dueling capability." He said walking away as he put up his hood.

 _"(At least with the Blue-Eyes anyway.)"_ He thought after as Ash stared at him from behind with Pikachu climbing on his shoulder.

"Oh do you?"

* * *

 **YU-GI-Oh! ARC-V**

* * *

After running back to You Show, Ash ran into the Observing Area to see Yuya and the others watching the current Duel. "Hey guys!" Ash shouts to them catching their attention.

"Ash!" They exclaimed with excitement and relief.

"Where have you been!? We've been really worried." Yuya exclaimed with a frown.

"Fess up mister." Zuzu said with a equal frown.

Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I ended up in a Duel with someone else." He said before turning and seeing Gong dueling. "what's going on? What happened after Yuya's Duel with Dipper?"

Zuzu looked down. "After Yuya Dueled Dipper, I Dueled LID's Fusion Specialist Julia." She said looking down.

"But she got tricked by a mirror and lost." Sora added bluntly.

"Tricked by a mirror?" Ash questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says sadly. Ash put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her causing her to look at him with a smile.

Ash then looked towards the Duel. "So who's Gong facing?" He questioned seeing them in a Graveyard like field.

"LID's Synchro Summoner, Kit Blade." Yuya answered with a serious tone.

The two Duelists have been deflecting damage for a while now. It ended when activated the effect of one his monsters in the Graveyard. It negated the effect damage and destroyed every monster on the field and deals to both Duelists equal to the total level of all the monsters destroyed X100. The end result was a DRAW. Ash and Yuya ran out on to the field towards their friend Gong who was lying on the floor from the explosion.

"I'm sorry." He said turning to them. "Gong's Heavystrong Style just wasn't enough to beat him."

"Maybe not, but he didn't either." Yuya said trying to cheer him up. "And we all saw something super important: the power of a deck you believe in."

"Yuya's right, as long as you believe in your cards, any outcome is possible. You should be proud of the deck of monsters that fought alongside you." Ash said as he and Yuya continued to help Gong out of the stadium.

As they were, Skip and Henrietta were arguing over the outcome. which resulting in Henrietta demanding a tiebreaker between Yuya and told her it was up to the Duelists if they wanted to do it. Yuya had his goggles covering his eyes, but they were able to tell he was ready to Duel again. But before they could start...

"Wait." A voice calmly says, one that made Ash's eyes widen in recognition. Out of the Shadows came Declan who pulled his hood down. "I'll be the one to Duel." Yuya turned around and looked at him.

The stare down would have continued, had Ash not put his hand on Yuya's shoulder and moved him to the side as he stepped between them. "Ash?" Yuya asked in confusion.

Ash looked at his friend with a calm smile. "Don't worry Yuya, I'll handle this guy." Looking at Declan, Ash looked at him with a serious face. "I'll be the to take you on! And if I win, you shall leave You Show alone!" He declared shocking everybody, but Declan.

"Hey, you weren't a participant in this duel! So you can't just-" Kit started but got cut off.

"Be quite!" Declan exclaimed, looking at Kit, who was frightened by his gaze. Turning back to Ash, he nodded. "I accept. If you win, LID will leave You Show Duel School alone."

Ash nodded. "Alright." He says, eyes narrowed in determination. "Let's get this started!"

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this, he and his apprentice with their electric friend stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen stopped spinning and landed on a purple card with a knight on it.

 **"The Card of the Day is Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"** Mahad and Mana cheered.

 **Gem-Knight Master Diamond is a Level 9/Earth Attributed/Fusion/Rock-Type Monster. It has an Attack strength of 2900 and Defense of 2500.**

 **Requires 3 "Gem-Knight" Monsters**

 **The effect: First must be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-Knight" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard: until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replaces this effect with that monster's original effects.**

 **"A powerful Fusion Monster that only a master of the Gem-Knights could use."** Mahad said nodding to himself before looking over noticing Pikachu and Mana being very extra sneaky with a giant sword.

 **"What are you two doing with that?"** He said tapping his foot as the two looked at him nervously.

 **"Uh nothing."** Mana said nervously trying to hid the sword as Pikachu started to whistle.

 **"Yeah, sure. What do you have behind you?"** Mahad said taking a step forward, narrowing his eyes.

 **"Uh, a giant Pixie Stick."** She said before...

 **Clang!** The sword fell behind her landing on the side.

Looking at the object, Mahad couldn''t help but gasp. **"Oh Ra, you did not just steal..."** He was cut off as the door to the Lab was slammed open and in walked Gem-Knight Master Diamond with Topaz Tiger on a leash.

 **"You!"** He shouted pointing at Mahad who looked startled. **"Where is my sword! I know it is here! A member of the gems sniffed it out for me!"** He shouted shaking the leash holding Topaz Tiger who snarled.

 **"I am not a bloodhound!"** He snarled only to be ignored by the knight.

 **"Sir, I can assure that I don't have it. Right Mana? Pikachu?"** He asked his two assistants who disappeared along with the sword. **"Oh crud."**

 **"You lying Cretin!"** Master Diamond shouted before shoving Mahad against the wall. **"I'll have your head for this."**

Mahad's eyes widened at the threat. **"Mana! Pikachu! Hurry and return this man's sword!"**

Outside of the Card Lab, Mana and Pikachu were busy carrying the sword to a pawn shop for cash. **"Wonder how much cash we'll get for these gems?"** Mana asked grinning.

Back inside, Master Diamond started to beat on the poor magician. Topaz Tiger just sat at the side watching before looking towards the audience. **Until Next Time everybody."** He said bluntly.

* * *

 **(What Happened to Mahad, Mana and Pikachu during the Duel)**

Blinking, Mana slowly opened her eyes to find herself underwater. Struggling to breath, Mana summoned her wand and changed her self. She became a mermaid with a pink tail and shell bikini. **"Ah, that's better now where are Mahad and Pikachu."**

Slowly swimming around the virtual ocean, she spotting something moving at high-speeds. It was Mahad with a pack of sharks on his tail.

 **"GO Away!"** He cried out passing by Mana with the Sharks still following him. **"Why don't you go chase after Nemo or something besides eating me!"**

Mana slowly blinked at what just happened. **"Wonder what he did to make them angry?"** She asked herself before contemplating her choices. **"Go help Mahad or go find Pikachu? Let's see what Pikachu is doing."** She said swimming away.

Though searching for a yellow mouse under the sea seemed to be pretty hard for the young magician. **"How hard is it to find a giant mouse with no aquatic abilities?"** She asked herself. Though unnoticed to her, a giant clam was behind jumping up and down, and occasionally opening to reveal Pikachu popping out only to be caught by it's tongue and shoved back in.

Finally hearing the clang of the clam bouncing caught Mana's attention. **"What the..."** She was cut off as the mouth opened and Pikachu struggled to keep the clam mouth from crunching on him. **"Pikachu!"** Mana cried out in happiness.

Hearing his name being called, Pikachu looked at Mana with happiness at being found. **"Pikachu!"** He said attempting to wave, but that gave the clam a chance to clamp down on the poor mouse. This resulted in Pikachu being trapped inside once again, except for his tiny arm which flinched in pain.

Mana looked at the scene and contemplated her choices once again. **"Help Pikachu or go see how Ash is doing against Jeanette."**

In the end, the Ash choice won out and she left Pikachu trapped in the clam. She swam up in time to see White Aura Whale slamming into Counter Gate. **"Oh yeah! Nice move Ash!"** She shouted before contemplating her three choices.

 **A.)Help Mahad get away from the sharks.**

 **B.)Help Pikachu out of the Clam.**

 **C.)Stay and watch Ash Duel.**

With her mind made up, she summoned a bucket of popcorn at started to eat and watch.

 **(After Ash resurfaced with Pikachu)**

 **"Come on Ash! You can think of a way to beat that two-headed monster!"** Mana shouted with a mouth full of popcorn.

 **"Pika."** A voice spoke from behind her.

 **"Oh sorry, here."** Mana said passing the popcorn bucket beside her not looking. **"Hey Pikachu, how do you think Ash will..."** She began before realizing Pikachu was right next to her, looking at her with a pissed off face and cheeks sparking.

 **"Now Pikachu, if this is about leaving you trapped in that clam, I can explain."** She said slowing swimming the other way. Unfortunately, Pikachu was not in a listening mood.

 **"Pikachuuuu!"** Lightning erupted from the spot of the ocean the two were floating in.

 **"AAAAAHHHHH"**

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Huntsmen with Eyes of Blue (Lv1 Atk/1000 Def/700) Attribute:Light Warrior/Tuner/Effect: You can Synchro Summon a Light-Attributed "Synchro Monster" by banishing this face-up card and materials in the Graveyard.**

 **Mage with Eyes of Blue (LV3 Atk/1500 Def/1000) Attribute:Light Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect: If this card is Summoned to your side of the field, draw 2 cards. You must have 2 or more "Blue Eyes" Monsters in your GY to activate and resolve this effect.**

 **Blue-Eyes Rejuvenation (Spell Card) Effect: By banishing one face up "With Eyes of Blue" monster you control; target one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

 **White Aura Enhancement (Trap Card) Effect: Target one "White" monster on in your Graveyard; banish that target and increase the Attack Points of a "White" Monster you control by half of the banished monster.**

 **White Aura Mirage (Spell Card) Effect: Target one "White" Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard and banish it, this card's effects becomes effects of the banished card.**

 **White Aura Biphamet (LV10 Atk/3300 Def/3000) Attribute: Water Fish/Synchro/Effect: Once per turn, this monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effect. If this face-up Attack Position monster attacks and destroys a monster in battle; it can attack once again. (Based off the manga version)**

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (LV10 Atk/3000 Def/2500) Attribute: Light Dragon/Fusion/Effect:** **Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack twice during the same battle phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish that opponent's monster. (Altered a bit)**

 **White Resurface (Spell Card) Effect: Target one "White" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. Banish it at the End Phase.**

 **White Starfish (LV2 Atk/300 Def/800) Attribute:Water Fish/Effect:-**

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while, things have been busy for me.** **Most of the time spent I was playing Ultra Sun and taking a break. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get the next chapter out, this one took literally about two whole to work on with out distractions.**

 **On the matter of Jeanette, I just wanted to put in a person who seemed familiar to Ash, like a universal-counter part to his Jeanette. Don't expect me to add any other Universal Counterparts of more people from Ash's world. It was originally supposed to be some kind of joke I guess. Or was just bored to make a new character in appearance.** **Anyways I hoped you liked it.**


	10. Ash Vs Declan! DDD Vs Magicians

**Back to where we were, we had a showdown of Ash vs Jeanette and Zuzu vs Julia. Unfortunately. for our dear Melodious Duelist, she lost her focus in the Duel and was fooled by a reflection leading to her loss. The final Duel for the Three on Three match ended up becoming Gong and Kit. Back with Ash, he ended up in a Duel with a familiar face from his world. In an epic clash of Blue-Eyes and White Aura facing off. In the end, Ash prevailed. After returning to the You Show Duel School in time, Gong and Kit fought to a draw. Now Declan has appeared and declared he would fight in the last Duel, only for Ash to be the one to challenge him.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V!**

* * *

In the You Show Duel School near the field everyone except Ash and Declan were shocked that Ash was the one to challenge the president of LID, which isn't known to them except Ash and Henrietta. And even more shocking was that Declan accepted the challenge. The terms were that if Ash won, then LID would leave them alone. If Declan one though, You Show would be finished.

Yuya took off his goggles and placed them on back in on his forehead, in order to look at Ash more clearly. "Why do you want to take my place Ash?" He asked worriedly for his friend.

"It's because it's the right thing to do. I left you all without telling you where I was going, and I apologize for that." Ash said closing his eyes before opening them with narrowed determination. "But I'm here now, and I'll make sure to win this for you guys." He says narrowing the glare at Declan.

"Ash, it's alright. You don't have to make it up to us." Zuzu says trying to reassure him.

"But I want to!" Ash shouted surprising everyone but Declan. "You Show is precious to you guys, and that makes it precious to me too. If you all are fighting to protect, then I should fight for it as well. Sure probably wouldn't be in this situation if stayed and Dueled alongside all of you and I'm sorry, but we can't change the past. I'm here right now, ready to protect this school to the end!"

Everyone was surprised at the speech Ash gave, feeling the regret of not being there for them, as well as the determination to make up for it. "Ash." Yuya muttered in awe. Ash's spirits overheard as well, and touched at his dedication towards his friends.

 **"Ash."** Mana mumbled in concern.

 **"No matter where you stand Ash, Mana and I will always be by your side."** Mahad said with Mana nodding. Pikachu too, felt the emotions in Ash's voice. He jumped on Ash's shoulder and brushed against his cheek. **"Pikachu Pika-pi!"**

Henrietta, however felt different and smirked at the act. _"(So noble, but foolish as well. Pitiful child, you'll learn just how out matched you will be against Declan.)"_

Yuya looked at his friend in awe, before then smiling and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, getting Ash to look at him. "We understand, and you have our support 100% all the way. Beat this guy for the school and my dad's Dueling Style."

"Yuya's right!" Ally cried out in belief. "That's because we have your Fusion, Synchro and Xyz on our side." Fredrick added along. "That's right! With those, you won't lose for sure!" Ally agreed with determination. "Ash definitely won't lose this! Our Duel Sch-" Tate started, until Henrietta cut him off.

"How naive are you children?" Henrietta smirked, catching the others attention. They turned to the LID Chairwoman, who only smirked, feeling confident for the President of LID. "You all have no idea how strong Declan is." She said making Ash's eyes narrow.

 **"Ugh! What a b-"** Mana started to say only for Mahad to cover her mouth.

 _"(She maybe somewhat right, he is the President of an entire Corporation. So it won't be easy, in fact I may have my work cut out for me.)"_ Ash thought seriously.

"The time for talk is over, don't you agree?" Declan said cutting in, staring at Ash with a calculative gaze, to which Ash returned with his determined one. "Out on the Dueling Field, it's the actions of the Duelist and their Deck that count. Words mean nothing on the battlefield." Ash nods, and so, the 2 Duelists walked out onto the Dueling field and took their positions. Ash activating his Duel Disk and picking his Deck holding Mahad and Mana.

 **"It is time we put this farce to an end."** Mahad said standing behind Ash. **"Yeah! We'll show this guy just like we did with Yugi against Kaiba!"** Mana said in agreement as she gripped her staff. **"Pikachu!" "Roar!"** Both creatures put in.

 _"(Thank you. All of you.)"_ Ash tells them sincerely getting them to smile. He then opens his eyes and stares across from Declan with a determined gaze.

At the Arc System Control Room, Skip checked his Duel Disk to find Declan's information as he checked the website for it. "I know I've seen this boy before..." Skip said to himself before he found the information he needed to see. "I knew it!... Declan Akaba." Skip gasped as he looked at the old news headlines, before he turned back to the Duel Field where both Duelists were waiting.

Both Duelists stood across from each other, both either glaring or just stare at each other, determination flowing through them. The staring contest was broken by Yuya's yell. Turning his gaze towards his friend, he noticed Yuya smiling. "Don't forget to smile and show them what and entertainment Duel is about!" He shouted as the others gave out their encouragements.

"We believe in you!" The kids gave out.

"You can do it!" Zuzu shouted cupping her hands like a megaphone to amplify the cheer.

"Crush this guy!" Gong said clenching his fists and throwing them in the air.

Sora didn't give out a cheer though, instead just gave a thumbs up and licked a lollipop.

Henrietta looked at them and smirked, believing them to be spouting nothing but nonsense. She was confident her son would finish this quickly. "Humph, they won't be cheering for long. Not after seeing their friend crushed into paste." She says arrogantly, which Ash heard making him frown at how she brushed off their cheering as nothing but an annoyance. _"(Too bad, but this Duelist as no plans on losing.)"_

He glanced at his spirits we looked at him back with smiles on their faces, showing they won't back down from this fight. The holder of the Millennium Puzzle nodded to them gratefully. With that, they turned to the President of LID, who looked ready to as well. "So which Action Field would you prefer to have this Duel in?" Ash asked bluntly with a small hint of politeness.

"You're free to pick, it won't matter what you choose." Declan says simply making Ash frown before nodding and turning towards the Control Room. "You heard him Principle Boyle, pick a good Action Field!" He called out.

Hearing Ash, Skip nodded. Though had troubled look on his face due to previous choosing of his choice. _"(Ash is leaving the pick of the Action Field to me. I don't think he knows what he's up against. Declan has won every dueling prize since he entered the pro circuit. And with my poor decisions today, Ash will need all the help he can get. And since Declan doesn't mind , I'm free to pick which Action Field will best suit Ash.)"_ He thought looking at all the choices. He noticed one field where his best friend Yusho was the best on, which made him tempted to choose it. But his attention was turned towards a different field. "I don't remember this." He mumbled before making his decision. "Alright! It's time to spread a little magic! I'm activating the Action Field Spell Arcane Sanctuary!"

 **"Automatic Reality Combat System Energized! Generating Action Field!"** The ARC System spoke out as flashes of light covered the ground beneath Ash and Declan. The field changed into a floating Sanctuary on clouds with many magic circles and flying books and platforms. It had multiple other clouds holding multiple structures with libraries around.

 **"Oh wow! I feel so much at home here!"** Mana said cheerfully with Mahad nodding. **"Yes, the field will be an excellent place to streach our legs."**

"The stage is all set Ash. The rest is all up to you." Skip said looking at the field.

 _"(How interesting, this is an entirely new Action Field.)"_ Declan thought calmly looking around. _"(It seems both of us will have to be careful, as this field has never been tested.)"_

 _"(Amazing.)"_ Ash thought glancing around before refocusing and staring at Declan, who starred back at him. Both activated their Duel Disks, the blades appearing. Ash's blue and Declan's Red.

"The Leo Institute has chosen it's champion!" Zuzu began to say.

"Declan is set to take on one of You Show's star students." Yuya took over.

"The illustrious Ash Ketchum!" The three kids said next.

"Time to witness the ultimate showdown!" Gong said afterwards.

"So get ready to Action..." They all started as the Action Cards dispersed.

"Duel!" Ash and Declan exclaimed.

 **Ash LP:4000**

 **Declan LP:4000**

"Since you allowed me to choose the Action Field, you may have the first move." Ash said calmly across the field.

"You really believe I was doing you a favor, don't you?" Declan questioned with a slight chuckle, bewildering Ash a bit. "That tells me a lot at what kind of competitor you are." He adjusted he spectacles. "Alright, I'll accept your offer. The first move is mine. To begin I'm going to activate 3 Spell Cards from my hand. First is this one." He says picking up one from his hand. "This legally binding Spell is known as Dark Contract with the Gate." Appearing beside him in the clouds was a Spell depicting a rolled up contract with a monster behind it. "This Spell deals me 1000 points of damage at the beginning of my next turn."

Ash's eyes narrowed at the effect of the Spell, bewildering him and the others outside. _"(Odd? There has to be more to it, I just know it.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Yuya asked confused.

"That move makes no sense." Zuzu said equally bewildered.

"It's like he's trying to throw the Duel when it's just starting." Gong put in.

"However, there is a benefit." Declan said continuing. "Once each turn, I'm allowed to add a D/D monster that's Level 4 or below to my hand from my deck." A card slid out from his deck, which he picked up and showed Ash. "Allow me to introduce you to my D/D Cerberus."

The kids were confused on what the two D's in D/D meant, as they put their fingers to their chins. "D/D?" Fredrick questioned first.

"It stands for Different Dimension." Sora informs them, holding a chocolate bar in hand. "Those monsters are out of this world."

"For my second move, I'll activate this Spell Card." Declan said holding up another card, before placing on the field. It appeared on his left side with the same image as the first Spell Card. "It's the same one I used before." Everyone from You Show, except Ash, was shocked at the play.

"What! By doing that when his next turn comes up..." Gong trails off.

"He'll be down 2000 Life Points." Zuzu answers in shock.

Another card pops out from Declan's Duel Disk, allowing him to add it to his hand. "Once again, I have the power to add a D/D monster from my Deck to my hand if it is Level 4 or below." Declan says showing the card. "In this case, the monster will be D/D Lilith. And now I'll activate a third Spell Card. It's called Dark Contract with the Swamp King." Appearing in front of him was a Spell depicting the Swamp King surrounding a tombstone.

Ash and the Spirits eyes widened at the name. "Uh oh." Ash mumbled.

 **"That isn't good."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes.

 **"Any Spell involving Swamp King is far from good."** Mana said seriously.

"And like my other contract Spells, once my next turn starts, I get hit with 1000 points of damage." Declan said making everyone's eyes widen.

"Since you're willing to sacrifice so much Life Points, I'm willing to bet you have a major plan up your sleeve." Ash said calmly.

"It's not up my sleeves, but in my Deck, Ash." He said as an image of the Swamp King appeared behind him. "With the power of Dark Contract with the Swamp King, I can summon a Fusion Monster without using a Fusion Spell Card." He announces shocking everyone, while Ash's eyes narrowed.

"So that's his strategy." Yuya said outside the field in shock. "He went through all that, just to get the materials for his Fusion Monster."

Hearing Yuya, Declan's eyes narrowed. "You all understand nothing. Now watch as I fuse Cerberus and Lilith together." He said as Contract with the Swamp King glowed and Cerberus and Lilith appeared and was absorbed into the Fusion Portal. "Vicious Hellhound Who Bares it's Fangs! Seductress of the Night! In a Whirlpool of Light From the Realm of the Dead, Become One and Give Birth to a New Ruling Overlord! I Fusion Summon! Appear D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Declan said as a flaming overlord-like warrior, with a long red blade and shield, appeared out of the portal. **(Atk/2000 Def/1500)**

"Aw man." Yuya muttered.

"The guy is a Fusion Master!" Gong gasped clenching his fist.

"Still..." Zuzu said. "He put a lot of Life Points at risk for just one monster. Don't ya think?"

"This one must be really powerful." Ally said worriedly.

"It has 3 D's now." Tate exclaimed.

"That's a lot of letters." Fredrick mumbled.

Sora slowly lowered his chocolate bar, looking at the monster with a troubled look. "I got a bad feeling. I can't pin it down exactly, but if it's as powerful as it is terrifying...Then Ash maybe in trouble." He states looking a the flaming king.

In the Control Room, Skip is searching through his Duel Disk once again. "I can't find anything on Declan Akaba using Fusion Summoning in a Duel before. He has an incredible string of victories and now he's even more powerful." He says looking at the two Duelists out on the field. "This isn't looking very good for Ash. Or the You Show School."

 **"This guy is taking a huge gamble on those Spell Cards."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes at the monster.

 **"He probably has an Emergency Provisions in his hand to ditch them."** Mana says worriedly.

Picking up the last two cards from his hand. "I'm placing two card's face-down. Declan declares as his two face-downs appeared in front of him. "It's your move." **Hand/0**

Ash's eyes narrowed at the play. _"(He just used every card in his hand. One of those face-downs has to be what'll stop the damage effect.)"_ Ash thought thinking over the best move, should he be in Declan's place.

"Talk about a risky move." Zuzu says, noticing the play.

Just then, Declan adjusted his glasses before calmly placing his hand on his chin to observe Ash's play. While the others took it as him mocking Ash, Ash noticed that the look in Declan's eyes was to calculate Ash's move. To observe what he'll play and how he'll fair against the Flaming King. Ash's attention was then grabbed by his friends shouting cheers at him.

Giving out a small smile. "Don't worry guys, nothing I can't handle." Ash says calmly as Declan's eyes narrowed, waiting for his move. "It's my move!" Ash declared drawing a virtual a card from his deck. He looks at it and observes the other cards in his hand. "Now to start this show, I'll be summoning out Phantasmal Spell Owl!" Appearing with a screech was an owl the size of a Noctowl. It had purple feathers and wore a blue scarf, as well as having a spell book tucked in it's wings. It flew and landed on Ash's shoulder. **(Atk/1700 Def/1400)**

"But that's not all folks! Because by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can lower the Level of this monster by one and Special Summon it!" Ash declared as one card dissipated away. "So lets give a welcome to Phantasmal Midnight Lynx!" Appearing next to Ash was a purple furred Lynx the size of a Liepard. **(Atk/2000 Def/1600) (LV5-4)**

Declan looked on with interest knowing the monsters Levels are now the same. _"(So now I can finally see his Xyz Summoning.)"_ He thought silently grinning.

"Now it's time! I overlay may two Level 4 monster to build the Overlay Network!" Ash said as the Network was formed and both Lynx and Owl were engulfed in two separate lights. "A Master in the Arts of Magic! Be Born and Strike Against you Enemies!" I Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4 Ebon Phantasmal Magician!"

Appearing was a tanned-colored magician in black robes with lines of green on them. He wielded a staff similar to Ebon High Magician's, but was purple instead. He had snow white hair going down to his shoulders. **(Atk/2300 Def/2000)**

"He did it! A Xyz Summon!" Ally cheered with the younger kids. "And it surpasses Declan's monster in Attack Points." Tate added. Fredrick was so excited, he shivered. "And when he ends his turn after defeating that D/D/D monster, tho Spells will hit him with a Wundabar amount of damage.

"Go for it Ash!" Yuya cheered.

The LID group however were looking at the Duel with a different view. Dipper was wide eyed at seeing a "You-Show Flunkie" using his method. "I never even heard of Phantasmal monsters before." He said scratching his head to which Julia smirked. "Even so, he probably has better chance of being a successful Xyz Duelist, where as you lost a Duel quite easily." She said hurting his pride and making him sulk against the wall again.

"And now I'll activate his effect!" Ash declared as one of the Overlay Units was absorbed into the staff. "By detaching on Overlay Unit, I can add one "Phantasmal" Spell or Trap Card to my hand. So I'll add Phantasmal Beast Fusion!" He said picking up the virtual card from his Deck Slot, shocking everyone.

"No way! Fusion as well!?" Julia said in shock as Dipper got up right next her with a smug look. "Well what do you know? Maybe he's a better Fusion user than you!" He said snidely making Julia glare at him before kicking him in the shin. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He said bouncing up and down. Holding the injured leg.

"Hey can you two quit it!? I can't hear over your lovers quarrel!" Kit said turning towards them only to see two people glaring at his direction. **"Bang! Crash!"** Hearing the sounds of screaming caught the You Show group's attention before noticing Julia and Dipper looking away from one another, and Kit laying on the ground with multiple lumps on the head. They just silently looked away and focused back on the Duel.

"Now I'll play the Spell Card Phantasmal Beast Fusion!" Ash declared as said Spell appeared in front of him. "So by sending monsters on my Field, or in my Hand or Deck to the Graveyard; I can Fusion Summon! So I'll be sending my Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King and Berfomet the Phantasmal Demon from Deck to the Graveyard." Appearing on the field was the Spirit Versions of Gazelle and Berfomet before being absorbed into the Fusion Portal.

Ash then clasped his hands together. "Two Phantom Beasts! One of Wild and One of Hell Shall Come Together to Become One! Fusion Summon! Let your roars be heard, Chimera the Phantasmal Beast Lord!" Ash chanted as the retrained Chimera counterpart flew onto the field and both heads roared out. **(Atk/2100 Def/1800)**

Declan narrowed his eyes at the summon. _"(Impressive, he used the effect of his Xyz monster to help bring out a Fusion Monster. Let's see what he plans for next.)"_ He thought observing his opponent.

On the sidelines, Yuya and the others were excited that Ash has enough monsters to wipe out a good enough amount of Declan's Life Points. "If Ash gets through with his monsters, those contracts will finish Declan off!" Yuya cheered. "That means our School is safe." Zuzu said clasping her hands. Gong started to cry into his arm. "Gong's so happy, he could cry right now!"

Ash though wasn't having the same enjoyable thoughts. _"(He's not put off in the slightest. That just screams trouble. It might have something to do with those Face-Downs of his)"_ He thought narrowing his eyes at his opponent who was just calmly standing in place. "It's time to battle! Ebon Phantasmal Magician overthrow D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

The magician smirked and powered up his staff before taking off at the Flame King. Only for Declan to interrupt. "You won't be overthrowing anybody!" He said raising his arm. "I activate the Trap Card Dark Contract With the Witch!" His face-down then flipped face-up. The result of another contract shocked the group.

"A contract again!?" Gong exclaimed.

"That means..." Zuzu began in shock.

"I will once again take damage at the beginning of my next turn. Another 1000 points to be exact." Declan said narrowing his eyes. Ash though looked around the floating platforms and Books, looking for an Action Card. He looks up and sees a floating book with a Action Card sticking out like a book mark. He jumped onto Chimera's back and flew after it. "Meanwhile, my Flame King will benefit, by gaining 1000 Atk Points." Genghis glowed a rainbow aura and held out it's shield to counter Ebon Phantasmal's attack.

 **"Uh oh! Better get that card quick Ash! Ebon's in trouble!"** Mana said worriedly as Ash and Chimera landed near the correct book.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (Atk/2000+1000=3000)**

"But that means that Ebon will go kablooey!" Fredrick exclaimed in worry. Ash though, made it to the book holding the Action Card and quickly pulled it out of the book.

"I'm not gonna let that happen! I activate the Action Spell: Magical Enchantment!" Ash said as the Action Card he picked up dissipated. "Now my Magician gets a boosted 1000 Atk Points until the end of my turn!" A stream of energy appeared and supercharged Ebon Phantasmal's strength.

 **Ebon Phantasmal Magician (Atk/2300+1000=3300)**

"Now finish of that Flame King now!" Ash declared before looking at Declan who jumped on top of Genghis's sword. His eyes widened in shock as Genghis flung it's master high up to another platform where a book was glowing. Ebon Phantasmal kept charging towards Genghis with his staff held out to strike. Unnoticed to everyone, Declan swiped the Action Card out of the book before jumping off the platform and activating a card on his Duel Disk, causing him to smirk.

 **D/D/D Flame King Genghis (Atk/3000-1000=2000)**

Ebon Phantasmal's attack landed and stuck causing a smoke cloud to appear. The side from You Show assumed that the King was finished and cheered. Though the LID side had Dipper, Kit and Julia watching with wide eyes, assuming the same thing. Though Henrietta had calm smirk adorned on hers.

The smoke cleared and to everyone's shock, Genghis survived without a scratch. Ebon Phantasmal to was uninjured and jumped back towards Ash and Chimera. The group from You Show looked at field in confusion on how Genghis wasn't destroyed.

"He survived!?" Yuya asked in bewilder.

"The Action Card." Ash said standing on Chimera's back.

"Correct! As you said, I activated a Action Card of my own." Declan said standing on one of the floating platforms. "The Action Card: Protection Rune Barrier. It prevents one of my monsters from being destroyed until the end of the Battle Phase, and neither player takes damage involving said monster."

Ash glared at him for a minute before smirking. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't roll over die so easily. Since I can't do anything more with your barrier, I'll set a card Face-Down. Your go." Ash says as his Face-Down appeared. **Hand/2**

 **Ebon Phantasmal Magician (Atk/3300-1000=2300)**

In the Control Room, Skip watched on before stroking his chin. "Seems to be an even match." He said to himself, only for Zuzu to overhear him. "Well I disagree!" She shouted with Gong nodding in agreement. "Declan still has to pay off all four contracts. When they come do at the start of his turn, they'll cost him 4000 Life Points."

"He's finished!" Yuya said in agreement.

"No he's not." Ash declared shocking the group. "He's not going to pay off those Life Points, because he's going to break his contracts. Aren't you?" He asked his opponent who held a small smirk while his glasses gleamed. "Back before my attack landed, your monster lost the bonus 1000 Atk Points. So you already broke your contracts after taking the benefits!"

"Hmm hmm hmm!" Declan slightly chuckled to himself surprising everyone. "You're quite right Ash. These contracts are no longer of any use!" All the contracts he had out dispersed into yellow particles shocking everyone but Ash.

"They're gone!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"Just as you had noticed, I activated the Trap Card Contract Laundering. With it, I negated the effects of all my Contracts and destroyed them. I guess it's as true as they say, a contract is as good as the card it's written on." Declan said smiling.

 **"Unbelievable, this guy is in a whole other league."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes.

 **"Other league or not, Ash can handle it."** Mana said glaring with Pikachu nodding in agreement. **"Pika!"**

Outside the field, Sora's eyes widened. "Of course, since Ash and I noticed that Genghis's Attack Points were lowered, Contract Laundering already took effect and nullified the other contracts." He said lowering his chocolate bar.

"Since you nullified them before the start of your turn, you no longer take any damage." Ash said simply to which Declan Smirked. "You're quite right. But I now also can draw 1 card for each destroyed Contract! This Duel shall continue!" He said drawing out four cards from his Duel Disk.

Ash saw Declan smile and chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Pardon me, I was simply remembering your words of "thanks" and "let you" at the start of the match. You seem to be a kind person when you need to be, but such kindness is a weakness in a Duel." Declan states.

"Kindness is a weakness?" Ash questioned bewildered a what he was saying.

"Correct, now from here on out, there is no holding back." Declan said smirking making Ash's eyes narrow. "I see, this entire time you've been holding back, haven't you?" He asked.

The smirk on Declan's face than grew into a smug smile. "Perhaps." He said before drawing from his deck. "I draw! "I'll summon a Level 3 Tuner monster, my D/D Night Howl!" Appearing on the field was vicious mouth monster. **(Atk/300 Def/600)**

What he called forth shock the You Show group, including Ash and his Spirits. "A Tuner monster!" He questioned in shock.

"More like a tooth monster." Gong exclaimed.

"Don't tell me he can..." Yuya trailed off in worry.

 **"We better get ready, we don't know what's coming."** Mahad said reading himself to assist Ash when needed.

 **"Right! Pika!"** Both Mana and Pikachu nodded before they and Mahad were absorbed into Ash's Duel Disk.

"Once I summon this monster, I can summon another." Declan states calmly. "It must be a D/D monster that's Level 4 or below in my Graveyard, but it's Attack Points are reduced to 0. I have decided to revive D/D Lilith!" Declan declares as a portal opens up and Lilith appeared came out. **(Atk/0 Def/2100)**

"I Tune my Level 3 D/D Night Howl with my Level 4 D/D Lilith!" Night Howl roared and turned into three green rings which Lilith jumped through and turned into four stars. "Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! I Synchro Summon Level 7 D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Appearing on the field that was like Genghis, but with green and silver armor, wind surrounding it and blowing it green cape. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"A Fusion and Synchro monster!" Ash mumbled to himself, stunned.

The You Show group watched stunned as well at the Synchro Summon. "So he can Synchro Summon too? I wonder what else that guy is hiding?" Gong asked aloud.

"I'm not finished!" Declan shouted out. "Flame King Genghis! Activate your Special Ability and turn up the heat!" Genghis's body glowed a purple aura as it raised it's sword in the air. "When a D/D/D monster other than my Flame King Genghis is summoned, I'm allowed to summons a D/D monster from my Graveyard. And that's what I'll do. Rise once again, D/D Lilith!" Appearing out of a black portal was Lilith once again. **(Atk/100 Def/2100)**

"And as a further twist, D/D/D Gust King Alexander's Special Ability activates! Whenever a D/D monster is summoned, my Gust King can command another D/D monster to Rise from the Graveyard!" Declan continued as the wind surrounding Alexander started to blurry around. "As it will now. Return to me, D/D Cerberus!" Appearing out of another black portal was D/D Cerberus who growled. **(Atk/1800 Def/600)**

Ash's eyes widened as he already understood what Declan was planning. "With those two monsters..." He began in shock.

"That's right, I intend to Overlay these two monsters." Declan stated. "So it begins." Lilith and Cerberus turned into purple balls of light and ascended into the Overlay Network above.

"What's beginning?" Ash questioned gritting his teeth.

"Your downfall of course! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Declan declares as a beam of light shot out of the portal, destroying a couple of platforms. "I promise you have never faced a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one! I Xyz Summon D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Out came another overlord monster similar to Alexander and Genghis, except it had a bulkier appearance and a giant sword. It gave an aura that looked like waves as the two Overlay Units circled it. **(Atk/2400 Def/1200)**

Ash's eyes were wide at the sight. Everyone was the same as well, gasping at the summons that took place.

"No way!" Yuya mutters in shock.

"He can Xyz Summon too!?" Sora asks.

"This is blowing Gong's mind." Gong states with sweat dropping down his forehead.

Henrietta watched on with a smirk, already knowing what will become of Ash. The LID students watched on with surprise and amazement.

"The ability to freely manipulate all three forms of summoning, Declan Akaba." Skip says in shock.

The light surrounding Caesar ended as Declan adjusted his glasses. "I should warn you that I have not even begun to bring out my most devastating monsters. I can assure you that the worst is yet to come." He released a brief chuckle as Ash had his head down, his hat overshadowing his eyes. He shoulders silently shifting up and down causing the others to worry. Though what they heard made them wonder for his sanity. "He-He-He! Hah Hah Hah!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, excluding Declan. Ash was in a difficult situation and has just started to laugh. Declan merely raised an eyebrow at his opponent as Ash reigned in his laughter. "Might I ask what you find so funny right now?" He asked curiously as Ash looked at him with a grin.

"Sorry, just that this Duel of ours has my blood boiling with excitement. You summoned out three powerful monsters from each Summoning Method, and you still have monster far more stronger than them in your deck." He says clenching his fists. "Even if it sounds impossible, I gonna make sure I pull through and force you to bring those monsters of yours out! Come at me full force!"

Everyone was wide-eyed at Ash's declaration. He's facing down three monsters from all Summoning Methods, and yet he just declared he'll beat them to fight something tougher.

"It's official, Ash has gone nuts." Zuzu says sweatdropping.

The kids were looking at Ash in awe that he's sure he'll beat these Goliaths. Yuya was rubbing the back of his head nervously with a slight chuckle. "I guess Ash can only see the bright side of a dark situation." He said sweatdropping as well.

"What a big mouth! I can't wait to watch him crash and burn!" Kit laughed out loud with Dipper. "I know, this guy doesn't even know what he's getting into!" He said laughing along. However, their laugh-fest was killed by Julia. "You guys are ones to talk, you both have big mouths and didn't know what you were getting into which resulted in neither of you winning your Duels." She says tauntingly which sent the two to the corner of shame.

Henrietta had similar thoughts on the matter. _"(Foolish child! As if you'll have the chance to do that! You'll be crushed like the annoying insect you are!)"_ She thought awaiting to see him down on his knees in defeat.

Declan to was shocked as well, he just didn't show it. He slowly grew a smirk at his opponents enthusiasm. "An interesting declaration, except you still have these guys to worry about. Now the true battle begins! Wave King Caesar slay that Chimera!" Caesar charged forward and brought his sword down on the two headed beast.

"Uh oh!" Ash said jumping back as his monster cried out in pain. A explosion occurred and Chimera was slayed into yellow particles. The force of the smoke forced Ash and Ebon Phantasmal Magician to shield their faces.

 **Ash LP:4000-300=3700**

"That's one monster down!" Declan declared as Ash narrowed his eyes as a portal opened up. "Sorry, but when my Chimera is destroyed in battle; he leaves a parting gift. One of his Fusion Materials to be exact. So come back, Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King!" Appearing on Ash's field in Defense position was the retrained Gazelle, who gave a small growl. **(Def/1200)**

"Awesome!" Tate cried out. "That was a quick move on Ash's part!"

Declan's eyes narrowed at the sight of the play. "A cleaver move! But now it just gives my Flame King Genghis a chance to blooden his blade! Strike down Gazelle!" The Flame King jumped forward and bisected the defending Gazelle causing another explosion of smoke to be showered through the field.

"Oh no!" Yuya cried out. "If Gust King destroys Ash's Magician, he'll be left defenseless!"

"Quite right!" Declan announced raising his hand forward. "Gust King Alexander give that Magician a permanent disappearing act!" Seeing his last monster in danger, Ash jumped a top one of the platforms and grabbed a book with an Action Card used as a marker. Declan to, jumped a top of a platform and did the same, getting his own Action Card.

"I activate the Action Spell: Copy Magic!" Ash said raising the card he obtained. "With it, I can copy the effects of Spell in your Grave! So I'll choose that Protection Rune Barrier if you please!" Forming around Ebon Phantasmal Magician was a protective barrier which shielded him from Gust Alexander's sword strike.

"Too bad for you, but I'll be activating my Action Card: Cursed Judgement!" Declan declared slotting the card in the slot. "With this, your Spell's effect is nullified and your monster loses 500 Attack Points!" The barrier Ebon Phantasmal Magician shattered making Ash's eyes widen. Alexander's sword penetrated and cut deep into Ebon Phantasmal Magician's waist, destroying him and sending Ash flying off the platform into one of sanctuary's. The result was a resounding... **Crash!**

 **Ebon Phantasmal Magician(Atk/2300-500=1800)**

 **Ash LP:3700-700=3000**

"That's gotta hurt." Yuya winced as Ash picked himself from the rubble of the destroyed bookcase and scattered books. "At least these books were there to break my fall." He weakly joked, rubbing his back.

"Now then Ash, you have nothing left to defend you. It seems it is over." Declan says adjusting glasses, only to raise an eyebrow at Ash's laughter. "Ha Ha Ha! Sorry, but my Ebon Phantasmal Magician has another ability, when he's destroyed I can banish him to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck." Ash said making Declan's eyes widen.

 _"(A Spellcaster from his Deck! It has to be...)"_ Declan thought before an eager smirk took place.

"I Special Summon Level 7 Dark Magician!" Ash said taking the virtual card from the Deck Slot and summoning it to the field. Appearing, much to everyone's shock, was Mahad dressed in his Dark Magician form. **"My, it seems you've gotten into a heap of trouble since we were gone."** He says staring down at the tree Kings.

"No way, first a Blue-Eyes deck and now Dark Magician." Yuya said in shock with others in awe.

"Think he'll give some autographs." Gong said looking at the magician with shock.

Sora just stood in place at the sight of another legendary monster. Having a Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician in your collections is almost impossible. Where did Ash get those Legendary Cards.

Declan looked at the monster in amazement, first was the Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the card making Seto Kaiba famous. Now the Dark Magician, the one who made Yugi Muto famous stood before him. "An excellent move Ash. It seems I'm the only one not holding back now. Show me how you handle that Legendary Monster." Declan said with a smirk as he set a card Face-Down, which materialized in front of him. **Hand/3**

Ash's friend gave a breath of relief that he survived the onslaught of attacks.

"That was a close one." Yuya breathed out.

"If he didn't have Chimera's or Ebon's abilities to help, then he would've surely lost a lot of Life Points." Tate added.

"Yeah, but what I want to wonder is, where did Ash get a Rare Card like that?" Zuzu asked looking at the field with the others.

"Gong's wondering about that too." Gong stated as he watched Ash bring up his Duel Disk arm.

"Now then Declan, since you're getting serious I should as well! It's my move!" Ash shouted drawing a virtual card from the Deck Slot. Looking at the cards in hand before staring at the three Kings who had their swords at the ready. _"(Now I don't know what Declan has planned for me next, or what monsters he has in store for us, but it's time to go full out and dethrone his Kings.)"_ Ash thought with Mahad nodding in agreement.

Pick up a virtual card in hand. "First I'll start things off with Magician's Assistant!" Ash said making Declan's, Skip's and Henrietta's eyes widen. "With this powerful Spell Card, I can Special Summon a Dark Magician Girl from my Hand or Deck; as long as I have Dark Magician out on my field!" Ash said picking up a Card from the Deck slot. "Come on out Dark Magician Girl!"

Appearing on the field was Mana in her Dark Magician Girl form with a cheer. **"Ready and prepared to kick butt!"** She shouted taking a pose, which got most of the males to look at her with blushes. The only one's not blushing was Ash, Declan, the girls and kids. **(Atk/2000 Def/1700)**

"Oh man! I think I'm in love." Kit blushing with a grin. Dipper to was enamored by her beauty. "Yeah, she's pretty. Unlike a certain someone." He said mumbling the last part. Unfortunately though, she heard him. With a couple of smacks later, both Dipper and Kit were lying face-down with lumps on their heads, courtesy of Julia.

"Oh wow." Yuya said blushing a bit as well, unable to say anything else. Gong as held a similar blush. "Gong's heart is beating fast than a drum in a rock band." He said clenching his fist with a smile. Though their two blushes were smacked away courtesy of Zuzu and her paperfan, leaving the two nursing the lumps on their heads. "Stop drooling! Perverts!" She shouted with a glare.

 **"Sorry boys, but this girl is off limits."** Mana said soaking in the adoration, making Ash and Mahad sweatdrop.

"Heh, quite the move. Now you have two Magician's on your side, but you over estimate their strength." Declan said adjusting his glasses. "My monsters still out number them three to two."

Hearing that caused Ash to smirk, making Declan's eyes widen slightly. "Not for long, thanks to my Spell Card: Thousand Knives!" Ash said as a card dissipated from his hand and multiple knives surrounded Mahad. "Now my Dark Magician's gonna slice and dice Gust King Alexander!"

Taking the knives in hand. **"Let's see you blow this away!"** Mahad yelled throwing the two knives in hand with the rest following, slamming and impaling the Gust King into a now shattered bookcase; A cloud of smoke erupted, forcing Declan to raise his Duel Disk and block it before narrowing his eyes.

The You Show group cheered at the sight of Ash taking down one of the Kings. "Alright!" Yuya shouted throwing his fist in the air. Zuzu clasped her hands in happiness with Gong clenching his fist with a grin.

"You're doing great!"

"Oh yeah! Take it to him!"

"That's not the end of it! I now attack D/D/D Flame King Genghis with Dark Magician Girl!" Ash declared shocking everyone.

"What! But they both the same number of Attack Points!" Yuya exclaimed in shock as Mana charged towards the flaming king who raised it's shield. Ash's smirk grew before picking up a card from his hand. "Not for long thanks to this! I play the Action Spell: Double Attack! This double's Dark Magician Girl's Attack Points until the end of the battle!" Everyone's eyes widened when Mana glowed brightly and strength was increased.

 **Dark Magician Girl(Atk/2000*2=4000)**

 **"Ha! You just been extinguished Flame King!"** She said blasting a Dark Burning attack through the king's shield. An explosion once again occurred forcing Declan to cover himself before narrowing his eyes in Ash's direction.

"That Action Card, you picked it up when my Gust King Alexander destroyed your Ebon Phantasmal Magician, didn't you?" He asked making Ash smirk.

 **Declan LP:4000-2000=2000**

"Very observant, aren't you?" Ash said grinning. "But it's time to continue this, Dark Magician dethrone that Wave King Caesar! Dark Magic Attack!" Mahad raised his scepter and fired off a green ball of energy towards the remain King. Though to his and everyone's shock, his attack missed as the Wave King side stepped it.

 **"He/I missed!"** Ash, Mahad and Mana said together, the three in shock before hearing Declan's chuckling.

"Don't think you were the only one to pick up an Action Card." Declan said said smirking making Ash's eyes narrow before widening to realize he must of gotten it after Gust King Alexander was destroyed. "That's right! I used the Evasion Action Spell to have my Wave King Caesar dodge your last attack at the last minute."

Ash grimaced at the small set back before turning back to a smirk. "At least I was able to get rid of two of your kings." He said with a smile, before it turned into a frown at Declan's own smirk. "Did you now?" He asked, causing Ash to blink. Appearing out of Blue particles was Gust King Alexander and Flame King Genghis, right next to Wave King Caesar. Their reappearance, shocked everyone from You Show.

"What!" Ash shouted in surprise, just as Mana and Mahad did the same.

"That can't be." Yuya said stunned. Zuzu too looked worried after seeing their return. "This is bad." She said. Tate and the kids were shocked and confused at their return. "But how? We just saw Ash destroy both of them." Tate said with the other two nodding in agreement.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the three King's, before realizing something different about Wave King Caesar. "Your monster's missing an Overlay Unit, so that means..." Ash trailed off with wide eyes.

"Correct, my Wave King Caesar has an interesting ability. After the Battle Phase ended, the mighty Caesar used one of it's Overlay Units, this allowed him re-summon all the monsters you destroyed this turn." The LID President explained making Ash widen his eyes.

"Caesar can revive your entire team!?" He said surprise.

 **"Oh come on! I call hacks! You hear me! Hacks!"** Mana whined as Mahad narrowed his eyes at the three Kings. **_"(There's no way that's it. There has to be a drawback to this effect.)"_** He thought.

"Is he a monster or some kind of miracle worker?" Gong exclaimed.

"Of course, such immense powers come at a great price. Specifically, every monster that Caesar revived will cost me Life Points on my next turn. In fact, I must give up 1000 Life Points for each one." Declan says adjusting his glasses again.

"So the damage will be 2*1000." Tate says doing the math in his head.

"And if you put that against his current amount, Declan will soon be going Kaplunk." Fredrick says in realization.

"Like those contracts of yours, I believe you're going cheat out of this effect just like them, aren't you?" Ash asks narrowing his eyes at his opponent.

"Correct! I'm activating a Trap Card!" Declan says in conformation. "By using D/D/D Human Resources, I can relocate three D/D/D monsters from my field to my Deck." The three kings vanished and returned to the Extra Deck. "Then I can recruit two D/D monsters from my Deck and send them straight to my hand." He says as two cards pop out from his deck, before adding them to his hand.

Ash's eyes narrowed at the two cards Declan added, having a bad feeling. "Well then, I guess with that, I'll end my turn." Ash said crossing his arms. "I gotta tell ya Declan, this has been a very enjoyable Duel! It's just been one surprise after another with neither Duelist giving in. And now I'm even more excited to see what you have planned next." Hand/1

"I too have enjoyed our Duel. The experience has been most educational." Declan says calmly, before adjusting his glasses. "Especially when you showed me the strength of how well you handle the Legendary Cards of Yugi Muto. You should be proud to have come this far." He says with a small smile which then turned into a serious look. "But this is as far as you'll go!"

Ash's eyes widen in surprise at what Declan just said.

"Prepare yourself, for a surprise!" Declan said drawing from his deck, before holding out the two cards he added to his hand. "Using these cards, D/D Savant Galilei and D/D Savant Kepler, I set the Pendulum Scale!" What he just declared shocked everyone from the You Show group, Yuya more than the others. "No way!" He said in shock.

"You wanted to fight some of my more powerful monsters Ash! So you should feel lucky." He said slapping both cards onto the edges of the Duel Disk's Blade, the word Pendulum forming between them. Both monsters appeared behind him in two pillars of light, with numbers 1 and 10 underneath them. "I can Pendulum Summon, the same as Yuya Sakaki! I can also Pendulum Summon monsters between the Levels 2-9 all at the same time!"

"Maybe the guy's just bluffing!" Gong said in denial at what he was seeing. Zuzu too watched in shock, just not in denial as Gong. "I don't think so." She said stunned. Sora also looked on in shock for once. "Me either." He said in shock agreement. The three kids and Yuya could only watch on in shock and disbelief at what they were seeing.

"I thought Pendulum was something only gifted to me." Yuya said to himself as sweat formed on his forehead.

The Energy of the Universe Swings between the Forces of Darkness and Light, I Shall Now Harness the Power of This Eternal Oscillation!" Declan chanted as a portal opened between the Pendulum Gates. "I Pendulum Summon, and call upon my three monsters to emerge!" Everyone gasped out as a purple pillar erupted from the Pendulum Gates. "Behold! the three fearsome immortals who can command the obedience of all! My trio of D/D/D Doom King Armageddons!" Appearing out of the portal were three giant Fiend-Machine like monsters with a crystal pendulum like-body. The three Kings surrounded Ash and his magicians in a semi-circle, blocking most of the platforms in the sanctuary. **X3 (Atk/3000 Def/1000)**

Everyone from You Show looked on in shock and fear at three monsters. Ash looked on in wide-eyes, trying to asses on how Declan got his hands on these. His eyes- widened in realization. _"(That Duel with Sylvio! He must've copied the data from Sylvio's Duel Disk when used Yuya's Pendulum Card's in that Duel, to make prototypes. This wasn't about Yuya attacking Sylvio or taking our School, it was all to test these cards out!)"_ He thought in realization.

 **"So we're nothing but Guinea Pigs! So not cool!"** Mana cried out in surprise.

Raising his hand forward. "Attack! Your target is Dark Magician Girl!" Declan declared for the first Doom King Armageddon. The giant creature came forward and charged up an attack which fired it straight at Mana who looked at the attack nervously. Yuya snapped out of his small funk and started to bang on the glass to warn his friend. "Ash! Hurry and find an Action Card!"

Ash widened his eyes and searched around before spotting another book with a Pendulum Card sticking out of it, but it was higher up on another platform. In a great burst of speed jumped up a couple of platforms before taking the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and threw it high in the air, shocking everyone. "He threw his necklace!?" Zuzu shouted in shock as the Millennium Item hit the book above and knocked it down from the platform, to which it and the book was caught by Mahad.

 **"Please in a dire situation, do not do that again."** He said handing the Puzzle and Book to Ash who gratefully took them back and pulled out the Action Card. "Noted, and now I play the Action Spell: Choice Choice!" Ash said as the Action Spell appeared in front of him. "This gives me a choice to either protect my monster or halve my damage. So I choose to protect my Magician Girl!"

The Pendulum monster fired off it attack which slammed into Mana, causing her to scream out before landing on another platform. **"Aaahhh!"**

"Even still, you shall take damage!" Declan declared as Ash shielded himself from the sparks inflicted onto him.

 **Ash LP:3000-1000=2000**

"This will be the last miracle you pull out Ash! My second Doom King Armageddon, pick up where the first left off! Destroy Dark Magician Girl!" Declan shouted as a second Armageddon prepared to fire off another energy beam at the downed magician. **"Why are you only picking on me!?"** She cried out as the second fired it's attack towards her.

"I'm not letting that happen! You forgot I have a Trap!" Ash declared making Declan's eyes widen. "Go Magician's Selection! This stops your attack and destroys your weakest monster!" A circle formed in front of Mana, absorbing the attack. "And since your monsters are equal in strength, I'll choose to destroy that last Doom Armageddon!" The circle holding the attack then fired back and shot down the third Armageddon who didn't attack, causing an explosion to erupt and make Declan shield himself.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (Atk/3000+3000=6000)X2**

"Grgh, so you still had a defense." Declan said lowering arms. "And because you destroyed one Armageddon, the other's Special Ability activates increasing their Attacks by the amount of the destroyed monster until the End Phase." He explained before narrowing his eyes. "But since they already attacked, they can't use the gained Attack strength." He then noticed a spot glowing on his Duel Disk. _"(Just as I thought, destroyed Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. That certainly makes this monster'a ability a devastating one.)"_

 **"Phew, I thought I was a goner."** Mana said wiping sweat from her forehead.

 **"Don't relax too soon, we still have more Kings to topple."** Mahad said narrowing his eyes.

"It seems we were able to make out of this one. My monsters and I , I mean." Ash panted out with an excited look in his eyes.

"So it would seem. I'll end my turn by placing a card Face-Down!" Declan said as his Face-Down appeared in front of him. **Hand/0**

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (Atk/6000-3000=3000)X2**

In the observation room, Henrietta was clapping her hands at the demonstration her son just showed. "Well done Declan. Now that you have mastered the Pendulum Summoning technique, this pitiful child is finished. Just as well as the rest of this school." She says smugly. _"(It's a complete victory. These Pendulum Cards aren't showing any malfunctions. Once we add them to the current curriculum, I can have this school demolished like trash heap it is.)"_

In the control room, Skip down in his seat. "How did Declan master so many techniques?" He asked himself before narrowing his eyes, sweat nervously falling down his forehead. "It almost seems too easy. If you ask me, there's something strange about this Declan character." He mutters.

"What's Ash gonna do? His Magician's are weaker than those Armageddon's and if he destroys one, they gain power." Yuya said looking the scene in concern.

Placing his hand at the Deck Slot of his Duel Disk. "Now Declan! It's my move!" He shouted drawing another virtual card before looking at it. "I now activate Graceful Charity! And what's charitable about this card is that I can draw three cards, before discarding two." Picking up three more virtual cards, Ash narrowed his before two cards dissipated into yellow particles. "Now I'm switch both my Magicians into Defense Mode and place two Face-Downs." Both Mahad and Mana glowed blue and shifted into defending position. **Hand/0**

"Eh, that's it?" Fredrick said in surprise.

"I think that's all Ash can do." Zuzu said worriedly.

Gong clenched his fists in anger. "Grggh, this is all my fault! If only I won my Duel, Gong's buddy wouldn't be in this mess."

Adjusting his glasses Declan narrowed his eyes. "It seems that we are at an end Ash." He said drawing from his deck. "Now with power of my already set scale, I Pendulum Summon once again! Return! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Appearing was the destroyed Doom King Armageddon, similar in appearance to the other two.

Ash grew a smirk, knowing Declan would do that. "I play my Trap: Phantasmal Summon Balance!" He declared as one of his Face-Downs flipped face-up. "Since you were able to Special Summon, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck, as long as it's a lower Level. So say hello to Phantasmal Disenchantment Fox! In Defense Mode!" Appearing was a fox the size of a Ninetails, it had one tail of course and purple/black fur. **(Def/1200 Atk/1800)**

Declan narrowed his eyes at the creature. "So you were able to bring out another monster to defend you, to bad it won't be sticking around for long!" He said thrusting his arm forward. "Doom King Armageddon! Eliminate that Dark Magician!" The first Doom King Armageddon started to charge up an attack before firing at the defending Mahad. ** _"(Come on Ash! It's time to pull one over on Declan!)_**

 **Boom!**

Smoke surrounded the sanctuary as Declan, the LID and You Show Groups watched to see the fate of the Dark Magician. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when the smoke cleared and Disenchantment Fox was sent flying instead into yellow particles. When the smoke fully cleared, everyone could see three giant hats on the field in front of Ash.

"What! Where did these hats come?" Declan questioned in bewilderment of the situation, causing Ash to smirk.

"Why, what happened is that I pulled a little magic trick thanks to this, Magical Hats!" Ash said shocking everybody. "My hats have concealed my monsters and rearranged them. So you have to choose where my monsters are hiding."

Declan's eyes widened at how he fell for a trap like that before noticing purple flames surrounding his D/D Savant Kepler. "What? What are those flames doing to my Pendulum Monster?" He questioned once again.

"Oh that? That's just my Disenchantment Fox's ability." Ash said smiling. "When it's destroyed by battle or Card Effect, it it destroys one Spell or Trap card on your field. Such as your Pendulum Scale Monster!" Everybody's eyes widened before looking at the flames engulfing Kepler before exploding and disrupting the Pendulum Scale. "From what I observed with Pendulum Summoning is that without the proper Scale in place, your monsters can't come back!"

"Of course! Now Declan can no longer Pendulum Summon with having another Pendulum Monster take Kepler's place." Yuya said happily.

Declan's eyes were wide. _"(To think, he was able to deceive me and stop my ability to Pendulum Summon. This Duel is far from over though.)"_ He face then shifted back into a calm look. "You may have been able halt my ability to Pendulum Summon, but I still have my three Doom King Arrmageddon's with me. And two more ready to strike! Doom Armageddon #2! Attack the second hat to the right!" He declared as the second Doom King moved forward and charged an attack before unleashing a powerful beam, vaporizing the hat.

When smoke cleared, everyone realized that hat held nothing. "Ooh, It must've been bad luck to break those contracts of yours." Ash said jokingly as Declan grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Not for long."

"Oh man! Ash really is stopping everything Declan throws at him." Tate exclaimed. "Yeah, but now he's down to two hats." Ally said worriedly. Zuzu and Yuya were concerned as well. "Yeah, even though he stopped Declan from Pendulum Summoning, he's still got those goliaths once field." Zuzu said in concern. Yuya nodded at that with a serious face. "Yeah! And with him down to two hats, Declan has a sure chance to destroy another of Ash's monsters." Yuya said gritting his teeth before Gong spoke.

"Gong doesn't thinks so." Gong spoke catching their attention. "Take a look at Ash's eyes, he's gotta have something else up his sleeve." And true to his word, in eyes Ash was a determined gaze of victory.

"Now I have no way of missing this! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon! Strike and destroy the second hat on the left!" Declan declared as the giant fiend monster released it's energy beam on the hat, impacting it and revealing Mana under it. "It seems your down one-huh?" The words left Declan's mouth as he realized that Dark Magician Girl wasn't taking the attack at all, but it was one of his Doom King Armageddons! Some how it was transported in front of her to take the attack. Everyone on the sidelines were shocked as well.

"What! How did he attack his own monster!?" Julia cried out in shock!

"No way! Was that Ash's plan?" Zuzu cried out.

The Doom King that was struck, fired back it's own attack at the offending Doom King. A giant explosion occurred covering the sanctuary as both Kings were destroyed. The remaining Doom King then increased in strength for the demise of it's brethren.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (Atk/3000+3000=6000)**

"How did that happen?" Declan asked stunned as heard Ash's laughter. "Haha-haha ha! You see the reason you attacked your own monster, was thanks to the effect of a monster in my Graveyard. By banishing my Phantasmal Trap Owl, I can activate a Trap Card from my Graveyard." Ash explained shocking everyone.

"A Trap from the Grave?" Declan said with eyes.

Ash nodded. "And the Trap I chose was the one I sent there at the start of the Duel. My Dark Magical Mirage, a Trap that changes the target of your attacking monster, to any monster on the field should you target a Spellcaster for an attack." Ash explained making Declan realize when Ash's card's took effect.

On the sidelines, the children were cheering. "I bet Declan didn't see that one coming!" Tate exclaimed in excitement. Fredrick nodded in agreement. "That was a Wundabar move!" He said shivering. "Now Declan's the one down two monsters!" Ally cheered. Sora just stood in place in shock, eyes wide that Ash managed to kill two Armageddon's with one Spell.

"And without a perfectly set Pendulum Scale, he can't Pendulum Summon anymore." Zuzu said. The big bulkier man next to her started to leak tears. "Gong's so happy, he just cry!" Gong shouted. Yuya nodded cheerfully. "And with one Armageddon Declan's just abou-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter. Declan's laughter to be specific.

Ash's eyes widened at his opponent, who never fully let out a laugh such as this. _"(Something tells me I'm not gonna like that)"_ He thought.

 **"Think this guy just lost his marbles?"** Mana asked nervously as her master narrowed his eyes. **"No, I fear we're in for something much troublesome."** He said as Declan calmed down.

"Pardon my laughter, it's just that I find it foolish that you all believe the Duel is over, even though it's still my Battle Phase." Declan said adjusting his glasses with a smirk. Ash's eyes widen at what he meant. "What do you mean, the only monster you control is Doom King Armageddon, and he can't attack!" He exclaimed to his opponent who chuckled.

"You're right about that, but you've forgotten I have a Trap Card of my own." Declan said smirking, making Ash's and the others eyes widen. "I activate the Trap Card: Contract with Yggdrasil! By banishing one monster from my field and paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon a new D/D/D monster!" The remaining Doom King Armageddon vanished into a black hole as a card popped out of Declan's deck.

 **Declan LP:2000/2=1000**

"Glorious Dragon Who Lives at the Heart of the World Dragon! Tear Through Your Prison and Smite All Who Oppose You! Arise! Level 8, D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg!" Declan chanted out as roots grew throughout the sanctuary with a tree growing throughout the field. Erupting out of the tree was a large purple serpentine dragon with razor sharp teeth and long sharp antlers. It let out a bellowing roar, forcing Ash and his Magician's to stand their ground. **(Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

"Oh man." Ash breathed out in shock as he witnesses the large dragon, destroying the Sanctuary. Declan stood with a small smirk. "Now since it's still my Battle Phase, I'll have my Outrage King Nidhogg finish off Dark Magician Girl!" He declared as the large beast charged up an attack. "And now his ability activates, allowing me to banish a Face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck; this increases his Attack Points by the same amount. So long D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

 **D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg (Atk/3000+3000=6000)**

A portal opened up and a second Doom King Armageddon was sucked into it. Nidhogg roared out as it felt more strength coming to it. It let loose a massive blast headed in Mana's direction. **"Uh oh!"** She cried out.

"And Nidhogg has another ability, to inflict piercing damage!" Declan said shocking Ash and the group. "Get ready to take over 4000 Points of damage!" The blast hit, making Mana scream out in pain. **"Mana!"** Ash and Mahad cried out, Ash though didn't do it aloud. Smoke flooded the field making everyone concerned for Ash.

"Ash!" The You Show Group cried out in shock. Henrietta held a smirk on her face, believing her Declan to have won. _"(Just goes to show you, a winner will always be a winner and loser is always gonna be a loser.)"_ She thought.

Declan starred into smoke with narrowed eyes, not going to believe that his opponent was finished just yet. His eyes widened slightly to see Ash down on knee panting, as a purple barrier formed and protected Ash and Mahad. Mana though was destroyed as a result of the attack. Didn't mean her spirit left thought. **"Owww! The really hurt!"** She whined appearing next Ash in spirit form.

 **Ash LP:2000**

"It's Ash! He's alright!" Yuya cried out. Zuzu let loose a breath. "Thanks goodness."

"But how?" Henrietta said in shock. The LID students watched in shock that someone blocked over 4000 points of damage.

"Heh, you maybe wonder as to how I survived your Nidhogg's attack, right?" Ash panted out in with a grin. "It's all thanks to banishing my Phantasmal Kuriboh, it negated all battle and effect damage until the end of this turn."

Declan adjusted his glass with a slight smile. "I see, you must have sent that monster to the Graveyard with Graceful Charity, correct?" He asked to which Ash nodded. "Bingo, give the man a prize." He replied.

"Seeing how I attacked, I'll end my turn." Declan said closing his eyes before narrowing them. "This is your last turn, should you not have another trick up sleeve, my Nidhogg will wipe you out!" **Hand/1**

"Like I'll ever let that happen!" Ash said with a grin. "As long as I stand back up believe in my Deck, I know that I can pull through. No matter how many corners you drive me into, I know that my Deck will always have back!" He then placed his hand at the Deck Slot before. "I draw!" He pulled the card in a dark blue swipe as he held the card back making people eager with suspense.

"Well?" Declan questioned.

Looking up with narrowed eyes, Ash raised the virtual card. "I activate Card of Sanctity! Now both of us shall draw until we each hold 6 cards!" He declared once again placing his hand on the entrance of the Deck. _"(Please, I ask you once again to come to my aid.)"_ He silently asked his Deck. His Millennium Puzzle started to shine and glow as Ash began to draw his 6 cards.

At the sidelines, the You Show Group watched Ash, hoping he'll pull out something to finish this match. "Ash." Yuya said clenching his fists. The first card.

"Come on." Zuzu said almost silently. The second card was drawn.

"We believe in you." The kids said together. The third was next.

"You can win this." Gong said. Ash picked up a fourth card.

Sora just in place eating his chocolate, with narrowed eyes. The fifth card was drawn.

"Get fired up Ash!" Skip shouted. The final card was drawn.

Opening his eyes, he took a look and was shocked. In his hand was three Pendulum Monsters and a Brown Dragon. Looking up, he noticed Declan has finished drawing out his cards as well. _"(I'm not gonna question it. My Deck responded and now I have to respond back.)"_ He thought picking up two virtual cards.

"I, using the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Ash said as the cards dissipated in hand appeared on the blade. The word PENDULUM flashed on screen. Rising in two columns were the two magicians with their respective numbers under them.

Everyone looked on in shock at what they were witnessing. "What?" Declan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Eh!?" Zuzu gasped in shock. "Ash can use Pendulum Summon as well!?" Sora cried out. "No way. Why?" Yuya said to himself, feeling insecure that another person can now use Pendulum Summoning.

 **"Wait, Ash is Pendulum Summoning now!?"** Mana cried in shock.

"With the Scale Set, I can now Pendulum Summon Monster between the Levels 4-8 all at the same time!" Ash declared as a giant version of the Millennium Puzzle appeared between the two gates. "Prepare yourself for it is time for you to witness the power of a True Pendulum Summon Declan!" A portal opened up and two lights cam crashing down. "Spark your way to victory! Pikachu: The Electric Mouse! Let your magic be seen! Magicians Valkyria and Apprentice Illusion Magician!"

Appearing was Pikachu, finally ready to battle and Mana in her Apprentice Illusion Magician form with another female magician with her staff ready.

 **Pikachu: The Electric Mouse (Atk/1600 Def/1400)**

 **Magician's Valkyria (Atk/1600 Def/1800)**

 **Apprentic Illusion Magician (Atk/2000 Def/1700)**

The group on the sidelines watched in shock. "Ash.. just..." Tate began stunned. "He Pendulum Summoned." Ally said fully in shock. Fredrick cheered as his body shook. "This is a Wundabar moment!" He said excitedly.

Both Zuzu and Gong started to cheer Ash on. "Go for it! Gong's with you all the way!" The muscular man yelled out. "You have the Power of Pendulum, you can win this." Zuzu shouted.

Hearing the cheers of his friends brought a smile to Ash's face. He looked at Declan with a grin. "Will Declan, it seems that our Duel has reached it's climatic finale, wouldn't you agree?" He asked the LID President.

"Quite, I admit you surprised me that you have the capabilities to Pendulum Summon, but your monster's don't even come close to the strength of my Nidhogg." Declan said adjusting his glasses.

"Shows what you know, my monster may not be strong enough now, but when they work together..." Ash trailed of getting Declan's eyes to widen. "You don't mean?"

"That's right! My Pikachu is a Pendulum/Tuner!" Ash said shocking everyone again.

"A Pendulum/Tuner?" Declan said in surprise.

"Is there such a thing." Kit exclaimed in shock that this guy is now gonna Synchro Summon.

"Now it's time! I Tune my Level 4 Pikachu: The Electric Mouse with Level 4 Magician's Valkyria!" Pikachu jumped and turned into four green rings which Magician's Valkyria jumped through and become 4 stars. "Mage of the Phantasmal World Who Has Harnessed the Power of Chaos, Arise and Help Strike Down Our Opponents! Synchro Summon! Come fourth Level 8 Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer!"

Appearing on Ash's field next to Mahad and Mana was the same monster Ash used to defeat Yugo. **(Atk/2800 Def/2600)**

"It's one of Ash's Synchro monsters." Zuzu said in amazement.

"He went from a Pendulum Summon to a Synchro Summon!" Declan says with wide eyes. "Nevertheless, your new monster is still incapable of defeating Nidhogg!" He said as Ash smirked, having one final card in hand.

"Too bad that he's not going to be the one to defeat your Nidhogg." Ash said making Declan narrow his eyes at him. "I have one final card to play. I play the Claw of Hermos!"

Appearing on Ash field was a unique card depicting a brown dragon who appeared on Ash's field. It had brown scale and multiple spike going along it's back. "With this dragon, I can use it and my Phantasmal Chaos Sorcerer to Fusion Summon!" Ash shouts surprising everybody yet again.

"Fusion Summon! Without a Fusion Card!" Julia said in shock.

Clasping his hands together. "Now Legendary Dragon and Powerful Sorcerer! Come Together to Create the Ultimate Magical Weapon! Fusion Summon! Appear Ultimate Magical Weapon-Arcane Staff!" Both Dragon and Sorcerer were sucked into a portal and a giant staff appeared out of it. It was a black staff with a dragon head the top of it with a jewel in it's mouth. Everyone was bewildered by the type of Fusion Summon it was.

"That's it." Dipper said bluntly, not impressed.

"I would've thought it would've been something cooler." Kit said in agreement.

"Gong don't get it, what's that thing supposed to do?" Gong asked aloud.

"What an odd Fusion Summon." Declan said observing the staff, while Ash remained smirking. "Just because it isn't a kickbutt monster, doesn't make any less dangerous. Now thanks to my staff's Special Ability, it can be equipped to a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster on the field. So take control Dark Magician!"

 **"With pleasure!"** Mahad said as the staff flown into his hand. The magical energies within started to flow through out Mahad's body. **"With this power, we can end this once and for all!"**

"The staff is a equip monster!?" Declan said in surprise as Ash grinned. "Yep, and thanks to the Staff's ability, Dark Magician gains a boosted 1000 Atk points as well as an extra 500 for every Spellcaster in the Graveyard." Declan's eyes widened in surprise at the Fusion's power.

 **Dark Magician (Atk/2500+1000+1500=5000)**

"It has 5000 Attack points." Tate gasped out. "That's so many." Ally said. "Now they have enough to take out Declan's giant Dragon." Fredrick cheered out, only for Sora to burst his bubble.

"Wrong, Nidhogg can use it's Special Ability to just increase it by the amount of the remaining Doom King in his Extra Deck." Sora said getting out of his own shock.

"Then what do you think Ash has planned? What do you think Yuya?" Zuzu asked turning towards her childhood friend who was just still stuck in his pity party. "Yuya, are you okay?" She asked.

"Now it's time! Dark Magician attack and destroy D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg! Dark Magic Attack!" Ash shouted getting everyone's attention. Declan narrowed his eyes at the move. "You want to have a final showdown, then so be it! I activate Outrage King Nidhogg's Special Ability!" Declan called out. "I banish my remaining Doom King Armageddon to increase Nidhogg's power!"

Another black portal opened up and sucked in the remaining Doom King Armageddon as Nidhogg roared at the strength increase. It opened it maws and prepared to fire a giant blast and obliterate the Magician.

 **D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg (Atk/3000+3000=6000)**

Declan adjusted his glasses. "It seems you have sent monster into a losing battle. I've won." He said only for Ash to grow a grin."Too bad Declan, but you forgotten I have my Apprentice Illusion Magician around!" Ash announced as Mana twirled her wand. "By tributing her, I can target one Spellcaster I control and increase their Attack Points until the End Phase. And with another Spellcaster in the Grave, Dark Magician will gain another 500 Attack Points!"

 **"Let's finish this!"** Mana said to Mahad as she faded away and increased his strength. **"We shall my disciple. With you, Pikachu and Ash along with all the monsters with us, we shall topple this beast!"** Mahad declared.

 **Dark Magician (Atk/5000+2000+500=7500)**

 **"It is over Nidhogg!"** Mahad declared raising the staff as green energy flowed out of it. **"Ultimate Arcane Magic Attack!"** Mahad shouted out as the attack hit Nidhogg's attack and overpowered it, engulfing the serpentine dragon before an explosion occurred. The LID President's eyes widened in shock, before giving a small smile in satisfaction. The attack engulfing him.

 **Declan LP: 1000-1500=0**

 **Winner:Ash Ketchum**

After the Duel ended, the Arcane Sanctuary returned to the normal field and Mahad returned to the Deck, with both Duelist's Duel Disks deactivating. Everyone was silent before the group from You Show burst into cheers.

"He did it! Ash won!" The kids cheered out in a loud circle.

"The Gong so happy right now, word's can't describe him!" Gong cried into his arm.

"That was a sweet victory." Sora said.

"Ash did it! He saved the school!" Zuzu joined in.

Up in the control room, Skip was celebrating as well. "That was the most fired up Duel I ever witnessed!" He shouted, crying tears of happiness. "Our precious School is safe!"

The group from LID weren't celebrating, in fact they were in shock that the President lost to a "You-Show Flunkie". _"(This can't be! Declan never loses!)"_ Henrietta thought in distress as Ash wiped the sweat from his forehead. Looking over, he saw Declan lying on his back looking at the ceiling.

Sure he was shocked he lost, but that was something be expected from someone with the capabilities to manipulate all Summoning Methods, Pendulum Included. _"(Ash Ketchum, you are truly an interesting Duelist. I can't wait to see what you have planned for the Arc League Championship.)"_ He thought as heard footsteps coming in his direction.

"That was an awesome Duel Declan. I hope we have another chance to face-off sometime." Ash said extending his hand towards his fallen opponent who looked at him for a second, before accepting the invitation to stand up.

"Yes, I enjoyed it as well." He says standing up and shaking Ash hand. "It's been a long since I lost a Duel, you should be proud. As promised, LID will leave You Show Duel School alone." He said making Ash sigh in relief. However that was short lived when... "What did you say!" Henrietta snapped at Claude, who walked in to inform her of something.

Julia, who was closest, seemed to hear what they were talking about. "What's wrong with Professor Marco!?" Julia gasped out as Henrietta turned towards her son. "We have to tell him." Henrietta told him.

Just then an image of Claude appeared on Declan's Duel Disk. "This better be important." Declan says turning away from Ash. He nodded once. "Understood." Ash heard Declan say before walking away. "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere right now. I do hope we meet again sometime in the near future." He says as he began to leave with the LID students, Claude and his mother following, until Yuya stopped him briefly.

"Wait... Those Pendulum Cards! How did you get them!?" Yuya snapped, causing Declan to turn to him slightly. "I shall not answer that question when you should already ask your friend who figured out how I got them." Declan says before walking away and leaving the building with his group. As soon as they left, Ash left the Duel Field to join up with the others, and to see Yuya standing in place downtrodden.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this, he and his apprentice with their electric mousy friend stood in the Card Lab.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him pulling down the lever causing the screen to spin Las Vegas style.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted.

The screen stopped and landed on a Fusion Monster depicting a staff.

 **"The Card of the Day is Ultimate Magical Weapon-Arcane Staff!"** Mahad and Mana cheered.

 **Ultimate Magical Weapon-Arcane Staff is a level 8/Dark-Attributed/Fusion/Spellcaster. It has Attack Strength of 2500 and Defense of 2200.**

 **Requires The Claw of Hermos + One Synchro Spellcaster-Type Monster**

 **The effect:** **Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Spellcaster-Type Synchro monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up Spellcaster-Type monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 1000 ATK, and 500 ATK/DEF for each Spellcaster-Type monster in either players GYs.**

 **"A powerful Fusion Weapon that can only be used by a master magician."** Mahad said nodding to himself before looking over to see the same wand in Mana's hand. **"What the hell are you doing with that!"** He all but shouted at her.

 **"Uh, learning how to use it. Duh."** Mana replied giving him an "Are you stupid look"

 **"Oh no your not, your not ready use something like this in your training!"** Mahad said trying to take it away from her, only for her to pull back.

 **"Stop it Mahad! Your gonna break it!"** She yelled pulling the wand back in her direction.

 **"Mana stop being childish and let go!"** Mahad shouted pulling it his way.,

Pikachu, tired of hearing them yelling, jumped up and got an iron tail ready and slammed it onto the staff, breaking it into two. **"Pika!"**

 **"Pikachu no!"**

A bright light engulfed the card lab and Mahad's and Mana's clothes were both in a pile on the floor much to Pikachu's bewilderment. Coming out of the Piles of clothes were two Pikachu with Mahad and Mana's hair styles, arguing.

 **"Ugh! This is both of your fault, do you realize how long it'll take to get us back to normal!?"** Mahad-chu shouted at the other two.

 **"Hey you started it!"** Mana-chu shouted back.

Pikachu sweatdropped that they're still fighting before looking back at the audience. " **Pika Pikachu"**

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Phantasmal** **Midnight Lynx (LV5 Atk/2000 Def/1600)**

Attribute:Earth Beast/Effect

Effect: You can discard one card from your hand to Special Summon this card Face-Up to your side of the field, but low this cards Level by 1.

 **Phantasmal** **Trap Owl (LV4 Atk/1700 Def/1400)**

Attribute:Light Winged-Beast/Effect

Effect: You can banish this card and one Trap Card from your Graveyard to activate the Spell's effect. (This is a Quick-Effect)

 **Ebon Phantasmal Magician (Rank:4 Atk/2300 Def/2000)**

Attribute:Dark Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

Two Level 4 Monsters

Effect: Once per turn, you discard an Overlay Unit and add one "Phantasmal" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. When this Face-Up card is destroyed by Battle or Card Effect: You can banish it to Special Summon a Spellcaster type monster from your Deck to your field.

 **D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg (LV8 Atk/3000 Def/2500)**

Attribute: Dark Dragon/Effect

Effect:Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Cannot be Special Summoned unless with the Effect of "Contract with Yggdrasil." Once per turn, when this card attacks or is attacked; You can banish one Face-Up Pendulum monster on you Extra Deck and increase this card's Attack Points by the banished amount.

 **Contract with Yggdrasil**

Trap:Normal

Effect: Pay half your Life Points and target one D/D/D Monster you control. Banish that target and Special Summon one "D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

 **Magician's Assistant**

Spell:Normal

Effect: Activate only when you control a "Dark Magician" Face-Up on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Dark Magician Girl" from your hand or deck to your side of the field.

* * *

 **Hey guys hoped you liked this. Please review, I want to know what you think about this Duel and what you thought. I'm sure for those of you who have read 19jchoi's The Standard Arc, His character Hirito got Pendulum Summoning the same way Ash did. And I informed him of what I planned and he gave me the go ahead. As for Phantasmal Trap Owl's effect being similar Shining Spell Hawk from Phantom-Infinite's Spirits of the Pendulum, I asked permission if I can recycle the effect, he said okay.**

 **Onto the matter of D/D/D Outrage King Nidhogg, the name was something came up by dvdryms, writer of The Fifth Factor. It's a good story he has going on. I asked him for some name Idea's for a Dragon monster for Declan and he gave out this one. Thanks man.**

 **As for why the New Cards section being blank, well I was just to tired, so I'll add those in at another time. Hope you enjoyed the Duel though, and please review.**


	11. A Duel of the Pendulum's!

**To where we last left off, Ash feeling guilty of not being there for his friends, challenged Declan to a duel to decide the fate of You Show. Declan agreed and the Duel went under way. Both Duelists gave it their all as Declan demonstrated his strength in Xyz, Fusion and Synchro. Ash was able to counter it with many tricks of his own involving Mahad and Mana. But Declan then pulled a fierce surprise on the gang, especially Yuya. He was able to Pendulum Summon. Despite that though, Ash was able to pull off a miracle of his own and defeat the President in the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V!**

* * *

 _"(Yuya)"_ Ash thought looking at his friend in concern. The tomato haired boy was silent and slumping as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. Just before he could try and console his friend, the sound of running foot steps called to his attention. "Ash!" Ally, Tate, and Fredrick shouted out as they leaped at the surprised Duelist. This resulted in him falling down from the extra weight.

 **"Timber."** Mana said jokingly with Pikachu snickering in agreement. Mahad wasn't paying attention to them though, as he was staring at Yuya with narrowed eyes. _" **(He's upset that both Ash and Declan can use Pendulum Summoning as well. True that it's frowned upon to steal a Duelist's Strategies, but Pendulum Summoning is not a true strategy, but a Method. He should have been more aware that this would happen in the future.)"**_

With Ash, was lying on the ground. He was rubbing the back of his head with a nervous chuckle at the kids excitement. "You were so awesome out there Ash!" Ally said happily. "Using Xyz to help produce a Fusion Summon, and how you manged to use Pendulum Summon into a Synchro Summon then another Fusion Summon, it was spectacular!" Tate complemented happy as well. "Using those Magician's and their Magic Tricks made me feel like I was watching a magic Show!" Fredrick said shivering a bit.

"C-calm down. It was nothing." Ash said, getting up and rubbing the back of his head in modesty. He turned to try and look at Yuya again, only for Zuzu to interrupt. "That's not true! Thanks to you our school is safe and so is the Entertainment Dueling Yuya's dad founded. Right Yuya-?" Zuzu said in assurance before turning towards her friend to see the condition he was in. "Yuya?" She said worriedly remembering him this way during the Duel.

Gong and Sora to walked over, as they saw the Pendulum User depressed and mumbling to himself over what occurred in the Duel. "How can they be able to Pendulum Summon? I don't understand, it was something gifted only to me." He muttered under his breath, getting Ash and his Spirit's attention.

 _"(So he's feeling despaired over that fact that I can, and to a short extent Declan, Pendulum Summon?)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes with a frown. He can understand that Yuya feels insecure of someone having a power that was originally blessed to him, but he has to understand that sooner or later that it would've happened. Besides, if Leo Corp wouldn't be the one to distribute Pendulum Cards, then no doubt Industrial Illusions would have after figuring out the mechanics and workings of the cards.

 **"Yeesh, you think for an Entertainment Duelists he'd be wanting to entertain people and not just showoff as the only Duelist alive to Pendulum Summon."** Mana said crossing her arms at the boys attitude. **"Yes, that would make people avoid Dueling him and he wouldn't be able to spread his own entertainment."** Mahad said nodding in a agreement.

It was at this moment Skip came out of the control room, scratching the back of his head. "Our school is safe. There were so many close calls out there." He said nervously, annoying his daughter. "You thought!? What happens when they decide to strike at us again?" She questioned with narrow eyes. "Well that's easy, we'll just show them that the You Show Duel School doesn't mess around." Skip explained.

Sora place his hands behind his head, what he'll say next may cause conflict. "Considering that only Ash and Yuya won their Duels, I'd say we do mess around." Sora said ticking off the younglings of the group. Both Zuzu and Gong were angry as well, but couldn't find the right words to say to the boy.

 _"(Looks like Sora just became enemy #1.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his. **"He should've just kept his mouth shut with candy."** Mana huffed.

Despite that, Sora was a little bit right. Gong's Heavystrong Style was barely standing on even ground with Kit's fast paced Synchro Summoning And Zuzu wasn't exactly in the right mind when she couldn't tell whether or not her best friend would actually attack someone. But those points didn't stop the three kids from lashing out at the Frightfur Duelist. "Like you have room to talk! You didn't even Duel!" Tate shouted catching the offender in surprise.

"You big chicken!" Ally snapped in agreement. "The You Show Duel School has no need for you!" Fredrick finished off, causing Sora to smile nervously, as he agreed that he didn't Duel as well. "Just making an observation." He said before walking off and leaving. Skip watched him leave in surprise. "Hang on Sora, come back!" Skip shouted before turning over towards the children. "That wasn't a nice thing to say you guys!"

"You heard what he said." Fredrick said. "He called us losers." Ally said in agreement. Ash narrowed his eye at the kids, sure what Sora said sounded offensive, but he was entitled to his own opinion. "That's enough you three." Ash said at the kids getting their attention. "What Sora said was not offensive, he's entitled to his own opinion."

"But he just said-" Tate began before Ash cut him off. "He what? Gave out what he believed was the truth." Ash said getting the groups attention, barring Yuya. "I don't know whether he meant to say it like a joke to lighten up the mood, but it doesn't give you three the right to gang up and insult him." The kids looked down, ashamed of the scolding Ash was giving them.

"We're sorry." The three kids said the older Duelist. "I'm not the one to be saying that to." Ash said crossing his arms with Skip nodding in agreement. "He's right. The one you have to apologize to is Sora." He said to the three.

Zuzu and Gong also looked down, sure they were angry at what Sora said, but he was right. _"(I was so hung up on whether or not Yuya attacked Sylvio, I lost focus.)"_ Zuzu thought remembering the scene of seeing Mystery talking to her instead of Yuya.

Gong too looked down in his thoughts. _"(Gong thought his Heavystrong Style would be enough to finish Kit, but it wasn't.)"_ He thought clenching his fists.

 **"Wow, so much for celebrating over the win huh?"** Mana said looking at the scene of sad looking people.

Ash sighed at the mood that was now set before getting down to the kids level. "Now I think we should just put this entire matter behind us. We won and stopped LID from taking over our School." Ash said getting their attention again. "We shouldn't be focused on the past now, but to prepare for the future should LID try to mess with us again."

What Ash said got smiles from the group and nods of agreement. "Yeah, Gong will be sure that next time his Heavystrong Style will be stronger than before!" Gong said raising his head with a grin. "And next time I'll fight for our school as well." Tate said in agreement.

"Me too!" Fredrick said with Ally following. "Me three."

Though what Tate said next may some consequences. "So please Yuya, keep showing us your Pendulum moves. And when they come back, we'll be ready." Tate said to the tomato-haired boy on the ground. This made Ash frown a little, Yuya has never been in a pity party this long.

 **"Not the best thing to say right now."** Mahad said solemnly, which Pikachu and Mana nodded in agreement. Ash narrowed his eyes, already knowing how Yuya will react. _"(Is this how I acted towards Serena after I lost to Wulfric?)"_

Yuya screamed out of anger at the younger boy, correcting him over the matter. "They aren't my moves! Not anymore!" He snapped angrily, causing Tate to flinch and step backwards as Yuya made to run off past him. Skip tried to grab on to the Entertainment Duelist's wrist, only for Ash to beat him to it instead.

Yuya whirled around to see Ash gripping tightly onto his wrist, eyes bursting with angry and disappointment. "Hold it Yuya!" Ash snapped as Yuya glared at him through his goggles. "Let me go!" Yuya shouted angrily trying to pry his arm away.

"Why? So you can run a way and hide?" Ash said narrowing his eyes at the Duelist in front of him. "Face reality Yuya, Pendulum Summon will no longer be yours since I, and to a small extent Declan Akaba, can use it as well." At hearing this, Yuya's eyes widened in shock underneath his goggles. Not believing what Ash was saying to him.

Skip stepped towards the two of them, about to speak to the Odd-Eyes Duelist. "You thought Pendulum Summoning was your special deal. And now two other people can use it, and it's throwing you off." Skip said in a serious tone.

Yuya gritted his teeth in anger at the two, not giving a replay as Ash took over. "Besides Yuya, if want to know how Declan got his Pendulum Cards, he made them from the data you gave him." Ash said shocking the group.

"What do you mean I gave him!?" Yuya snapped in anger/confusion. "Yeah, why would Yuya give out information on his own Pendulum Cards?" Tate asked in confusion, which Ash shut his eyes to.

"Think back, who was the only other person to Pendulum Summon after Yuya?" Ash said making Zuzu's and Yuya's eyes widen. "Sylvio." Zuzu said in shock at the revelation. They were Dueling at an LID Duel field which had camera's, and Declan could've watched everything.

"That means Declan orchestrated the entire Duel between Yuya, Ash and Sylvio." Gong said with wide eyes from hearing what happened to them. "Correct. Declan told Sylvio what to do during the Duel, then copied the data from Sylvio's Duel Disk for his company to create those prototypes of his." Ash said conformation making Yuya gasp in shock.

"Company?" Zuzu asked in confusion. "Declan Akaba is the President of the Leo Corporation, successor of KaibaCorp. As in the creator and distributor of millions of Duel Systems. Should they ever get their cards to be fully functional, we could end up with Pendulum Card at every corner of the globe." Skip said making Yuya gasp in shock again. He released himself from Ash's grip before turning and grabbing Ash by the collar of his jacket. This action startled Zuzu and Gon, who never thought their friend would attempt to threaten someone.

"Yuya!?" The two gasped out is surprise. Mahad and Mana prepared to use their magic to break the Spirit world laws and defend Ash. Only to be stopped by his look, did they back off. Silence fell between everyone as Yuya spat out his bitter words.

"Then tell me this Ash... Where did you get those Pendulum Cards! If it's true Declan's company made his cards, what about yours then!? In your past Duels, you never once used Pendulum Summoning... So tell me... Where did you get those cards!?" Yuya demanded angrily as Ash just stood in place with his hat shadowing his eyes.

He tightened his grip on Ash's jacket, making Zuzu watch the two in concern. "Yuya! Stop this! Ash just saved our school and your dad's style! This isn't you, you're not a violent person!" She pleaded to her childhood friend, only for her words to fall on deaf ears as Yuya kept demand answers out of Ash.

"I demand you tell me! Where did you get them Ash!? Tell me right now or I'll-"Yuya shouted again, only to interrupted by a pain on the side of his cheek.

 **SLAP!**

Everyone watched in shock as the watched the older boy backhand Yuya hard to the ground, forcing the younger boy to release him. Recovering from the surprise slap, Yuya picked himself up and stared at Ash with wide-eyes. Ash though, starred at him with a very stern and serious glare, deciding to settle this little matter once and for all.

"Grow up. If you want answers out of me, we settle this with our cards and not our fists." Ash snapped coldly, catching the group by surprise. The only people he spoke to like that was Sylvio or Blake. The principle cleared his throat, agreeing to Ash's challenge. Pointing at Yuya and then to Ash, making his orders to the Tomato-haired youth.

"Right...Yuya! You will face Ash in a Duel right here and now! If you win, you can run away for anyone who cares, but Ash wins you gotta drop the attitude problem!" Skip demanded loudly, shocking the others at what was occurring. "Dad!? What are you saying!?" Zuzu snapped stepping up as Skip removed Yuya's goggles.

"Even if Ash didn't Duel in your place, then you probably would have lost to Declan after he Pendulum Summoned. You'd have no chance of winning if you only plan to run away like now!" Skip taunted the Entertainment Duelist, until Zuzu tried to speak up again. "You can't make Ash and Yuya fight like this! They're supposed to be friends!" She snapped, trying to resolve the conflict peacefully.

She took a once over on Ash and saw multiple scratches on his clothes and and arms. "And Ash can't Duel in the shape he's in right now, especially with the amount of damage on his body..."Zuzu started again before being stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Might want to stay out of this one Zuzu." Gong said solemnly, causing her to look at him.

"Why's that?" She questioned the bulky man as he starred out at both Ash and Yuya, seeing sparks fly between their eyes. "Your old man is not messing around right now Zuzu. Look at Ash... You can see it in his eyes that he plans to fight. No matter how hurt his body is." Gong explained, causing the Melodious Duelist to glance at our hero's direction. And indeed his eyes held a flame of determination, one that's burning like an inferno.

"Whatever." Zuzu said almost silently before a thought came to mind. She rushed a small distance away from the group and pulled out her Duel Disk and began to make a call.

* * *

Both Ash and Yuya have made it out onto the Duel Field with Skip setting things up in the control room. Bot Ash and Yuya had their Duel Disks at the ready. "It's time to get this Action Duel started! I'm activating the Action Field Spell: Showtime Street!" Skip announced from the control room as he activated the ARC System.

 **"Authentic Reality Combat System Energized! Generating Action Field!"** The ARC System announced as the field beneath the two Duelists changed into one Yuya was familiar with. It was filled with colorful lights and signs, luxurious buildings as well. Lights were shining all around, enticing Gong and the kids.

"Oh wow." Tate said in amazement.

"Awesome." Fredrick said amazed.

"Look at the lights." Ally said in awe as Zuzu stepped up to them.

"Yuya! You know what this is!?" She called out to the boy as he looked around the field in awe. "My dad's field." He said to himself before Skip spoke through the control room.

"That's right! Showtime Street was your father's favorite and where his Dueltainment all started. I can't think of a more perfect place where this Duel can take place." He announced surprising Ash and Yuya. "This field was Yuya's father's best?" Ash said to himself in amazement of the multiple buildings and lights. **"I wonder if they book magic acts."** Mana joked, only for Mahad to groan and Pikachu to snicker.

"This is where Ash here will show what real Dueling is all about!" Skip continued on causing Yuya to snap. "You think I don't know what real Dueling is principle!?" He shouted, causing Skip to smirk.

"Compared to people like Ash and your Dad, you don't know anything!" Skip shot back, making Ash feeling like he was used in an insult. "Principle, must you include me in this conversational war?" Ash said bluntly sweatdropping.

Skip gave him an apologetic look, before clearing up his throat to continue. "Ash, since you were able to discover Pendulum Summoning, I believe you're the best one to teach Yuya a lesson. Your Dueling should be what gets through to him!" Skip said as Ash looked back before nodding. "Understood." Ash said nodding before turning back to the goggle head.

"Now Yuya, let's get this Duel underway. Because starting now, it's either shape up or ship out!" Ash said narrowing his eyes fiercely as he readied his Duel Disk and chose an entire new Deck with familiar monsters our missing King used. "Grgh, I'll show you!" Yuya snarled, activating his Duel Disk with a yellow blade.

"Two Duelists step into the arena of battle..." Yuya began to say.

"But only one Duelist will be victorious!" Ash over.

"A clash of Spirits!" Yuya announced.

"A battle of wits!" Ash spoke after before getting back to back with Yuya during the speech.

"Witness the dawn of the next evolution of Dueling! Let's do this! Time to Duel!" They both said together.

 **Ash LP:4000**

 **Yuya LP:4000**

The sphere holding the Action Cards burst across the field as Zuzu, Gong and the kids watched on from the sidelines. "The first move is mine! My turn!" Ash called out before looking at the virtual cards in his hand. His eyes widened, spotting two specific cards. A plan already formed in mind with the remain ones following.

"I use the Scale 2 Gaia the Phantasmal Knight and Scale 10 Phantasmal Horus to set the Pendulum Scale!" Ash announced as the two cards dissipated from his hand and the word PENDULUM appeared on the screen. Yuya's eyes widened as he saw the Phantasmal counterparts of Gaia and Horus rise in twin pillars behind Ash, their Scale numbers 2 and 10 appearing under them.

"Now I can Special Summon monsters between the Levels 3-9 all at the same time!" Ash announced as the Millennium Puzzle appeared behind the twin pillars, glowing was the Eye of Widjat. "Swing Puzzle of the Millennium! Shine on and reveal the path of victory! I Pendulum Summon!" Ash chanted as a portal opened up in a purple light.

"Claw your way to victory! Phantasmal Midnight Lynx!" Ash announced as the light revealed his Lynx the size of a Liepard. **(Atk/2000 Def/1600)**

"Wow..." Tate said a little worried. "He was able to do a Pendulum Summon on his first turn." Ally added. "It's so cool... I'm feeling goosebumps." Fredrick said shivering. "But he only Pendulum Summoned one monster?" Zuzu pointed out bewildered. "Maybe he didn't get enough in his hand." Gong said narrowing his eyes.

"This kitty won't be staying for long though, because I'll be sacrificing it to play this, Five Star Twilight! Since I tributed a Level 5 monster, I can summon five new monsters from my Deck!" Ash declared shocking the group. Midnight Lynx turned into five miniature balls of light which flew in front of Ash. "I present the five Kuriboh Brothers!"

Appearing in front of Ash were five different colored Kuriboh's. First the original Kuriboh who was brown. Second was Kuribah, the purple one. Third was Kuriboo,the white furred one. Fourth was Kuribeh, the blue furred one. And finally, we have the pink one, Kuribee. "Kuri Kuri!" They said together. **(Atk/300 Def/200)X5**

"Whoa, now Ash has an entire field of monsters!" Tate exclaimed in shock. "Yeah, but they're so cute." Ally said happily. "Just seeing those Kuriboh makes me want to hug one and fall a sleep." Fredrick said in agreement. Zuzu looked at the monsters with narrowed eyes, noticing a common thing Kuriboh have besides name and appearance. _"(They're all Level 1, is Ash going to Xyz Summon already?)"_

Yuya glared angrily as he just watched Ash go from a Pendulum Summon into another Special Summon. "What's wrong? Angry that I'm able to Pendulum Summon now just like you!? Why don't you just face reality right now!" Ash shouted ticking Yuya off. "Shut up! You don't know what's like have a Special gift like Pendulum Summoning, only for it to be taken away!" He shouted back angrily.

"Really Yuya? I think your Pendulum Summoning was never taken from you since I didn't steal your cards like a certain Dueling Monkey. Besides I think you should be proud that Pendulum Summoning would be able to be used by everyone!" Ash shouted at making Yuya's eyes widen in surprise. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!." Appearing in front of Ash was his Face-Down. **Hand/0**

"That's it!?" Zuzu questioned at Ash's move. "He's not gonna use those Kuriboh's to Xyz Summon?"

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Yuya shouted drawing from his deck before narrowing his eyes. In his hand were his three key monsters. "I will now use the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya announced as two magicians rose into pillars of their own behind him with their corresponding Scales underneath. "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! I Pendulum Summon!" A light opened up and two lights shined down onto Yuya's field.

"Whip to it Performapal Whip Snake!" Appearing with a hiss was Yuya's purple cobra with dressed as a circus performer. **(Atk/1700 Def/900)**

"Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Appearing with a roar and it's twin dichromatic eyes shining was Yuya's ace monster **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"There it is, Yuya's Pendulum Summon!" Tate pointed out excitedly. "And both of Yuya's monsters are stronger than those Kuriboh's." Ally added. "Just why would Ash summon out five weak monsters in attack mode, if they were only going to be destroyed?" Zuzu asked out loud only for someone else to answer her question.

"That's because those Kuriboh's are a family that'll help one another. Looking out for one another is what that family can do best." The voice spoke causing Zuzu to turn around in surprise to see Yoko. "You made it?" Zuzu exclaimed as the woman gave out a smile. "I came right on over just as you left your message Zuzu."

"Now Performapal Whip Snake! Attack Kuriboh!" Yuya called out as the purple cobra leaped ahead and opened it's fanged mouth to destroy the shivering Kuriboh. Ash stood in place with his arms crossed before. "Kuriboh Brothers! Activate Star Defense!" He called out as multiple stars appeared on each Kuriboh's heads before forming together to make a bigger star that collided with Whip Snake.

"What!" Yuya gasped out as Whip Snake was sent careening back into his direction. "Once per turn, my Kuriboh Brothers can negate the one face-up attack." Ash answered calmly causing Yuya to growl. "So what, that means Odd-Eyes has a nothing to worry about! Attack Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes opened it's jaws and released it's spiraling flames towards the cowering furballs.

"Not happening! I activate the Trap Card: Spellbinding Circle!" Ash announced as his Face-Down flipped face up. A circle appeared around Odd-Eyes's midsection, stopping it from attacking. "Your dragon's attack is negated and it loses 700 Atk Points."

Yuya narrowed his eyes in shock before turning towards his Timegazer Magician. "I'm not gonna allow that! I activate Timegazer Magician's Pendulum Ability!" Yuya shouted as Timegazer activated it's gauntlet device. "Timegazer has the ability to go back and rewrite the past! Infinity Gear Reverse!" Just as Timegazer was about to reset Spellbinding Circle, Phantasmal Horus let loose a loud screech forcing him to halt.

"Too bad Yuya, but Phantasmal Horus's Pendulum Ability negates all other Pendulum Abilities during the Battle Phase, but at the End Phase of your turn I must lower it's Pendulum Scale by1!" Ash announced shocking Yuya who looked at Odd-Eyes who was is pain. "Then that means..." Yuya began startled.

"Odd-Eyes will not be get help from your Magician's." Ash said as Horus negated it's screeching allowing everyone else to recover their hearing.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/2500-700=1800)**

"So as long as Ash has his Horus in the Pendulum Scale, he can stop Yuya from activating Stargazer's and Timegazer's Pendulum Abilities." Tate observed in shock. "And now Odd-Eyes is nothing but a sitting duck right now." Fredrick said worriedly. "That just makes this a whole lot tougher on Yuya!" Gong added along.

"Tch, I have no choice but to end my turn." Yuya said bitterly as he didn't have another move in hand. **Hand/2**

 **Phantasmal Horus (Scale:10-9)**

"My turn! Draw!" Ash announced drawing the virtual card before looking at with narrowed eyes. "Well Yuya, it looks like I'll be giving the both of us a bit help with this, I play Card of Sanctity!" Lights fell from the sky sprinkling onto Ash and Yuya's Duel Disks. "We must both draw until we have six cards in hand!" Both Duelists drew cards cards until both were holding six in hand.

Taking a look at his hand, Ash's eyes widened spotting a certain card. _"(That's a surprise, didn't think I have something like this.)"_ He thought before taking a Trap in hand. "I activate Kuriboo's Special Ability! By discarding a Trap Card, your Odd-Eyes grows 1500 Atk Points weaker!" The Trap dissipated from his hand as the Kuriboh Brothers stood on top of each like a tower. They fell into rolls where one by one Kuriboo began to eat them and grow larger.

"It's eating his brother's!" Zuzu gasped in shock as Kuriboo collided with the trapped dragon, causing it the snarl in pain.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/1800-1500=300)**

"No! Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out to see his now only as strong as the Kuriboh's. The Kuriboh's though were unharmed as the bounced back towards Ash, the original bouncing in Ash's hands. "Now your dragon can't even hurt a fly in the condition it's in." Ash said raising Kuriboh in the air before serving it like volleyball. It started to bounce across the field at high speeds confusing Yuya and the others.

"What's happening!? I thought we were Dueling! Not playing a game of volleyball!" Yuya shouted out as the bouncing seemed to die down with Kuriboh dizzily being caught in Ash's arms. "You see it as a game of volleyball, but I see it as fetch." Ash said chuckling revealing an Action Card in Kuriboh's paws, mentally thanking it.

"An Action Card!" Yuya gasped at the revelation with Ash continuing to chuckle. "Yep! I active the Action Spell High Dive!" Ash said activating the new card causing Kuriboh to glow. "This increases Kuriboh's attack points by 1000 until the end of the turn!"

 **Kuriboh (Atk/300+1000=1300)**

"Now Kuriboh's strong than Yuya's Odd-Eyes." Ally said seeing the supercharged puffball. "It's even worse than that, Ash has something stronger in store for Yuya." Yoko announced making the group look at her.

"Now I activate another of the Kuriboh Brother's Special Abilities!" Ash said as the five Kuriboh Brothers became balls of light and melded together. "By banishing everyone of them, I can Special Summon Kuribabylon from my Deck!" Appearing from the light was a giant darker Kuriboh with fangs, Feral eyes, and a large horn on it's head. **(Atk/? Def/200)**

"Unknown Attack points?" Yuya looked at the new monster nervously. "If your curious about my new monsters Attack Points, don't be. It gains the current total the five Kuriboh Brother's had!" Ash answered shocking Yuya.

 **Kuribabylon (Atk/2500)**

"It has 2500 Attack Points!" Gong said in shock. "That's why he got that Action Card, to set up for Kuribabylon to be more powerful." Tate said with wide eyes. Zuzu looked out at the field and noticed something else. "And now Ash also has a clearer field, that mean's he can Pendulum Summon again." She said worriedly.

"Now with my already set Pendulum Scale, I can Special Summon monsters between the levels 3-8 all at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!" Ash announced as a portal opened up once again and two lights shot out onto Ash's field.

"Roar to your subjects! Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King!" Appearing out of the first light was the counterpart of Yugi's Gazelle. **(Atk/1500 Def/1200)**

"Let world show your bewitching feral dual colored eyes! Appear! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" To Yuya's and everyone's shock, a dragon similar to Yuya's Odd-Eyes appeared with a roar. It had white/tan armor, where Pendulum Dragon was red this one had blue in it's place. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"It's another Odd-Eyes." Yuya said stunned to see Ash having not just Pendulum Summoning, but his own Odd-Eyes as well. "So not only do you take away my Pendulum Summoning, but ripoff my dragon as well!" Yuya shouted glaring at Ash with clenched fists.

"Get over yourself Yuya. I didn't take away no rip off anything from you." Ash scoffed as his Odd-Eyes growled at the bound one. "Like I said before, you should be proud that more people are Pendulum Summoning!" Yuya looked confused at what Ash was saying.

"Why should I-" Yuya began to question before Ash cut him off. "Now my Gazelle's Special Ability activates, allowing me to add Polymerization to my hand!" Ash said as another virtual card appeared on his Duel Screen.

"Polymerization!" Zuzu gasped out in shock.

"Is Ash going to Fusion Summon now!" Gong said in equal shock.

"Now time to battle! Kuribabylon will attack Performapal Whip Snake! Horn of Chaos!" Ash said as the giant horned Kuriboh charged at the snake with a screech. Yuya widened his eyes as the monster advanced. "Not gonna happen! I activate Performapal Whip Snake's Special Ability! Once per turn, it can switch the Attack and Defense of monster face-up on the field! So work your magic Whip Snake and weaken Kuribabylon!" Performapal Whip Snake sent out hypnotic waves, weakening Kuribabylon.

 **Kuribabylon (Atk/2500 - 200 Def/200 - 2500)**

Ash narrowed his eyes at the move before making a run towards a giant floating blue ring. He jumped up and grabbed the ring before swinging around in it before letting go and flew towards a building higher up with an Action Card sticking out. He grabbed the Action Card and landed on both his feet. "Like I'll let that happen! I activate the Action Spell: Atk and Def Swap! This swaps one monster's Attack and Defense Points until the End Phase." Ash said as Action Spell re-energized Kuribabylon.

 **Kuribabylon (Atk/200 - 2500 Def/2500 - 200)**

Yuya's eyes widened in shock that Ash was able to reverse his monster's ability, He gripped Whip Snake by it's handle, turning towards one of the buildings, he spotted an Action Card. He thrust Whip Snake who extended and caught the building, allowing Yuya to pull himself and grab it just as Kuribabylon stuck the Snake out of his hand. An explosion occurred sending Yuya flying back onto the ground. "Aaah!" Yuya screamed as he it the pavement with the Action Card in hand.

 **Yuya LP:4000-800=3200**

The kids of the group looked on with worry as they saw Yuya hit the ground. "Yuya's at a major disadvantage." Tate pointed out in disbelief. "He got the Action Card, but Whip Snake went kaput." Fredrick added in fright. "Ash...Yuya." Zuzu said in worry as she looked at the two.

Ash stood in place with his arms crossed, a serious expression on his face. Yuya struggled to get up, not ready to kneel in defeat. "You ready for more Yuya!? Your about to get it! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Strike down your weakened counterpart with Phantom Spiral Force!" Ash said as his dragon roared and released blueish white flames at the bound dragon. The attack stuck destroying Yuya's Odd-Eyes, causing a large cloud of smoke to envelop as Yuya stood his ground.

"You may have destroyed Odd-Eyes, but I won't be taking damage thanks to the Action Spell: Damage Banish!" Yuya shouted activating the Action Spell he got earlier. "All damage I would've taking from Odd-Eyes's destruction becomes zero!" He then noticed a figure in the smoke leaping towards him at high speeds.

"You may have stopped my Dragon from dealing you damage, but Gazelle still has a chance to inflict more pain!" Ash said as Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King slashed at Yuya with his claws. "Aaah!" Yuya screamed as as he was sent colliding with the building behind him. Gazelle finished with it's jumped back towards Ash.

 **Yuya LP:3200-1500=1700**

"Yuya!" Zuzu, Tate, Ally and Fredrick cried out in worry as they saw their friend collide with the building. Yoko and Gong looked on in worry as well, seeing Yuya struggling to stand up. Skip watched silently from the control room, witnessing the brutal onslaught of attacks sent Yuya's way.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Ash said as a face-down materialized in front of him. **Hand/3**

"My turn.." Yuya began before Ash cut him off. "Hey..." Ash said, catching the Pendulum Duelist's attention as he spoke. "Was it really that much of a shock to see people other than you Pendulum Summoning?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes at the frozen look Yuya gave.

"If that's the case, then you're nothing like your father. At least from what you told me." Ash scoffed causing Yuya to glare at him. "What do you mean by that!?" He demanded angrily, wanting to hear what Ash had to say.

"From what I heard from everyone, yourself included, your father was the mastermind behind Action Dueling. And he didn't express shock over the fact people started to follow in his footsteps and do the same. It was his Dueltainment that inspired many people to love Action Duels!" Ash explained as Yuya widened his eyes.

Skip, Yoko and the others listened on in the sidelines as Ash continued on. "What I'm trying to say is that just like your father, you've inspired people with your Pendulum Summoning. That means others would want to learn it as well and you be able to focus more on the potential rivals to come." Ash explained crossing his arms.

"I've...Inspired people." Yuya whispered in shock, enough for Ash to hear him. "That's right, but nobody will be able to enjoy it if you're being selfish and keeping it to yourself. Like I said before, you should be proud to know that you've inspired Duelists with an awesome new Summoning Method, it gives out potential new possibilities." Ash said aloud.

"You have the choice right here and now Yuya! You can decide to stay in a world of disbelief or go out and become like your father and be the Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning!" Ash shouted thrusting his arm in Yuya's direction. "You opened the door to Pendulum Summoning, and as the Duelist who started it all; You can become the very example everyone can follow!" Skip smiled in the control room at Ash's words. _"(That's right Ash, your starting to get through to him.)"_

Yuya's eyes were wide as multiple thoughts filled his head. _"(Dad if you were here, would you tell me the exact same thing.)"_ He thought grabbing his pendant before looking up in Ash's direction. Determination burned in his as he place his hand on his Deck. "It's my move! I draw!" Yuya called as he drew his card. He let out a smile at what he drew.

Suddenly, the field grew darker as one single spotlight began to shine on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to experience the thrills and chills of Yuya Sakaki's Dueltainment Spectacular!" Yuya announced, surprising Ash and exciting the kids.

"Here's what you've all been waiting for!" Yuya announced spreading his arms. "With the already set Pendulum Scale, I'm allowed to summon monster from the Levels 2-7 all at the same time! Swing far Pendulum, Carve the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready to Swing Into Action!" A portal opened up and released four lights onto the field.

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Re-appearing with a roar was Yuya's ace dragon, ready to show down with Phantom Dragon who growled back. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"Soar to Victory, Performapal Spikeagle!" Appearing next was a brown colored eagle with spikes on it's talons and black shades over the eyes. **(Atk/200 Def/200)**

"Go bananas, Performapal Drummerilla!" Next we have a gorilla with drums on it's body, drumsticks for hands, and symbols on it's back. **(Atk/1600 Def/900)**

"Cash it in, Performapal Coin Dragon!" Finally we have a small Chinese dragon with a giant coin on its head. **(Atk/1700 Def/1000)**

"Now my Coin Dragon's Special Ability will be giving himself and Odd-Eyes a boost!" Coin Dragon's coin glowed as it fueled itself and Odd-Eyes Pendulum with power.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/2500+500+3000)**

 **Performapal Coin Dragon (Atk/1700+500=2200)**

"Yuya's Odd-Eyes is stronger than any of Ash's monster." Ally pointed out in amazement. "If he attack's even two of Ash's monster, Yuya will win!" Tate exclaimed.

"Go for it Yuya! Gong's with you all the way!" Gong shouted, cheering with the kids. The Zuzu looked unsure, she didn't really want to pick between friends in cheering.

"So it seems Yuya's finally out of the gutter." Ash said to himself as he watched Yuya launch himself from Drummerilla up above where Coin Dragon and Spikeagle latched on to his arms and carried him up a high building. He landed atop it and grabbed an Action Card. "I play the awesome Action Spell: Illusion Fire on my Odd-Eyes." Drummerilla, Coin Dragon and Spikeagle glowed as they teleported in front of Yuya and Odd-Eyes. "The monsters I didn't select are standing on the sidelines."

"So Odd-Eyes can attack three times!" Tate said aloud in shock that caused Ash to narrow his eyes. _"(If Odd-Eyes attacks all of my monsters, I'm finished. Unless...)"_ He though before leaping on Phantom Dragon's back who carried him quickly to another floating ring.

"Here we go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, show Phantom Dragon who's top dog around here! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya shouted as his dragon roared and let loose a torrent of flames headed in Phantom Dragon's direction just as Ash jumped and swung in the ring. "And to add into the mix, Performapal Drummerilla's Special Ability gives Odd-Eyes an extra 600 Atk Points!" Drummerilla began to beat on the drums, enhancing the flames with it's beats.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/3000+600=3600)**

Spikeagle, not being left out, flew directly into the flames to enhance them even more. Everyone grew amazed as the watched, especially Skip who stood up out of his seat. "Amazing! It became a phoenix!" He shouted in shock and amazement.

Ash glanced back from the ring he was swing on with wide-eyes before smiling in amusement. "Looks like Yuya's finally show some entertainment." He said as he began to swing back and forth. Phantom Dragon roared out as the phoenix struck it causing a smoke explosion to shake Ash as he kept swinging. "And guess what. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ability activates. Since your Dragon was Level 7, you get to enjoy double the damage." Yuya said as the battle damage began to double.

Ash finally let go of the ring as he began to feel the effects of the Reaction Force. "Sorry Yuya, but I activate my Trap Card: Reduction Barrier! Now I only take 1/10 of the damage given!" Ash announced as he was caught by the back of his jacket by Gazelle who had his claws embedded in the building as it was climbing.

"One tenth!" Gong said in shock. "How much does that make the damage?" Fredrick asked in confusion with him and Ally looking at Tate for answers. "Ugh, it means instead of taking 2200 points of damage, he's only going to take 220." Tate said sighing as they gasped. "That low!" They said.

 **Ash LP:4000-220=3780**

"I'm impressed you were able to lower the damage, but you can't do it again. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Gazelle the Phantasmal Beast King! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes released another torrent of flames. Drummerilla jumped into the flames this time and became a flaming gorilla.

"Gazelle!" Ash shouted as his monster threw him up higher above the building. The flames engulfed the Beast King, who roared in pain as the flames caused the building to shake as Ash grabbed the very edge of it. Kuribabylon, who made it to the top already, opened it's mouth and bit Ash's sleeve and struggled to pull him up.

 **Ash LP: 3780-2100=1680**

"Ash only has Kuribabylon left." Zuzu pointed out wide eyes. "If Odd-Eyes can blast that puffball, Ash will take double the damage and Yuya will win." Gong said clenching his fists, believing in his friends victory.

"This is the end, Ash! One more time Odd-Eyes! Attack Kuribabylon, Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya cried as his Dual-Eyed Dragon roared out and shot out flames at the direction Kuribabylon was helping Ash up. Coin Dragon flew into the flames to enhance them just like the others.

Once he was up on the building, he noticed two things. One was the surge of fire ready to barbecue him and Kuribabylon. Another was the Action Card he was after. _"(Have to get it before the flames hit!)"_ Ash thought moving at a burst of speed before picking up the card just as the flames reached the top of the building.

 **Boom!**

Smoke erupted as the flames hit, everyone looked on to see the result of the attack. "Did Yuya win...?" Tate asked "That smoke is too thick, I can't see through it." Ally complained as Zuzu hardened her gaze. "Quiet, Gong think he hear's something going down." Gong said getting their attention as the smoke started to clear.

To everyone surprise, Ash was standing at the top of the building fine. And in front of him, blocking the attack was the Kuriboh Brother's using their Star Defense.

 **Kuriboh Brothers (Atk/200 Def/300)X5**

"Eh!?" The three kids gasped out in realization that Ash was still in the Duel. "But how did..." Zuzu asked, surprised herself at what she was seeing. "How'd he bring back the Kuriboh Brothers!" Gong exclaimed in shock. "My it seems they made an encore performance before the ending." Yoko said placing a hand to her cheek.

Skip looked on in shock as well, until he realized how Ash survived. "He must've had Action Card up there, but which one." He said to himself.

Odd-Eyes stopped it's attack, seeing as how the flames can't penetrate the barrier. The Kuriboh Brothers then fell in front of Ash look exhausted from blocking the attack. "Eh, what happened to Kuribabylon." Yuya asked in confusing, causing Ash to smirk.

"Right before you landed that attack, I activated the Action Spell: Potential Yell. This allowed me to use Kuribabylon's Special Ability during your turn. By banishing Kuribabylon, I could bring back the five Kuriboh Brothers." Ash explained making Yuya's eyes widen in understanding. "And then they could activate their Star Defense, and negate Odd-Eyes's last attack." Yuya finished in shock understanding as the children frowned at Yuya's close victory.

"Yuya was so close to winning." Tate said disappointed. "Yeah, but now he's Dueling like the Yuya we all know." Zuzu said smiling as the display Yuya just showed that he was back as the Entertainment Duelist everyone enjoys. Gong smiled, understand what she means as he turned his attention back to the Duel.

"I end my turn! At this moment, Performapal Drummerilla's Special Ability wears off and Odd-Eyes loses the extra 600 Attack Points." Yuya said as he let Ash take over. **Hand/3**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk/3600-600=3000)**

 **Phantasmal Horus (Scale:9-8)**

"Then It's my turn! I draw!" Ash said drawing a virtual card from his deck. Looking at the card he drew, a smirk played upon his lips. "First I think I'll welcome back our old friend Kuribabylon!" Ash said jumping from atop the building, to everyone's shock. The five Kuriboh Brothers turned into balls of light and flew to the street below where Kuribabylon appeared in a puff of smoke. Ash landed safely by jumping of Kurbabylon's head. _"(Sorry.)"_ He mentally apologized to the horn puffball.

 **Kuribabylon (Atk/1500 Def/200)**

"Ash brought back Kuribabylon!" Tate exclaimed in amazement. "But it's weaker than before, why's that?" Ally asked in confusion. "It's because it's strength is dependent on the current combined strength of the Kuriboh Brothers." Gong said in understanding. "Last time he used an Action Spell to increase one of their Attack Points, but this time Ash didn't, making it only have 1500 Attack Points."

Ash then held up a single Spell Card in hand. "I also activate the Spell Card: Emblem of Dragon Destroyer!" Ash said as Virtual Card slid out of his Duel Disk. "This let's me add a Buster Blader to my hand!" What he said got wide eyes from a lot of people.

"What!" Yuya said in surprise. "Not that monster!" Zuzu said in surprise knowing what'll do.

"Now with my already set Pendulum Scale! I can Pendulum Summon monster between the levels 3-7 all at the same time!" Ash said aloud. The Millennium Puzzle appeared in between the two pillars. "Swing Puzzle of the Millennium! Shine on and reveal the path of victory! I Pendulum Summon!" Ash chanted as a portal opened up as three lights poured out.

"Let them hear your Roars, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Re-appearing in front of Ash was his Odd-Eyes who roared out as Pendulum Dragon did the same. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000)**

"Rise from the darkness, Phantasmal Shadow Specter!" Appearing next to Odd-Eyes was was a creature made entirely of shadows who gave out a loud ghoulish laugh. **(Atk/1200 Def/1800)**

"Slay your opponents, Buster Blader!" Appearing in the final light was Ash's final monster who was clad in purple gear with a large sword at the ready. **(Atk/2600 Def/2300)**

"Buster Blader's ability activate, granting him 500 Atk and Def Points for every Dragon on your field and in the Graveyard!" Ash said making Yuya's eyes widen as energy was absorbed from Coin Dragon and the his Odd-Eyes into Buster Blader. **(Atk/2600+1000=3600 Def/2300+1000=3300)**

"It's stronger than Yuya's Odd-Eyes now!" Tate exclaimed in shock at what he was seeing. "That's one strong warrior." Fredrick said nervously. "If it attacks anything other than Odd-Eyes, Yuya will lose." Zuzu said said with wide-eyes. "Gong can't believe what he's seeing." Gong said in shock.

"Ah man, didn't think he'd have that monster." Yuya said nervously as Ash narrowed his eyes. "Too bad I'm not finished! I now Tune my Level 3 Phantasmal Shadow Specter with Level 5 Kuribabylon!" Ash announced shocking everyone again at what he's doing. Shadow Specter turned into three green rings as Kuribabylon jumped through them and became five stars.

"A Heart of Chaos Overwhelming It's Innocent Youth. Your Blackened Scales Shimming With Your Cries, Fighting to Return to the Memories of Who You Once Were. I Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8! Buster Dragon!" Ash announced as a giant blackened and white dragon appeared on the field with a roar. It had multiple feathered wings with it standing on two legs and having four arms. It easily towered alongside the buildings. **(Atk/1200 Def/2800)**

"Ash just Synchro Summoned another Dragon Type monster!" Tate said in amazement. "But it isn't that strong, why would Ash summon it if it can't battle?" Ally asked in confusion. "Gong believes we're about to find out." Gong said before his eyes went wide seeing the field. "What the...?" Zuzu gasped out looking at Drummerilla and Spikeagle.

Yuya's eyes went wide as he looked at his two monsters. They looked to be in pain as they slowly started to morph, Drummerilla's mallet hands became dragon claws and the symbols fell to the ground as it sprouted dragon wings. Spikeagle lost it's feathers and became more reptilian. "What's happening to my monsters!?" Yuya said in confusion as he took in their new appearance.

 **Buster Blader (Atk/3600+1000=4600 Def/3300+1000=4300)**

 **Performapal Drummerilla (Atk/1800+500=2300)**

 **Performapal Spikeagle (Atk/600+500=1100)**

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious Yuya, they turned into dragons." Ash answered with a smirk as Yuya's eyes widened. "But how did that happen!?" Yuya called out still confused.

"My Buster Dragon caused it, it releases a unique pheromone that embodies your entire field. The monsters who are on the field are all then transformed into dragons." Ash announced making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Then that means that Ash Summoned that Dragon to help enhance Buster Blader even more." Tate exclaimed in realization. "The more dragon's on Yuya's field, the more stronger Buster Blader becomes." Zuzu said with wide eyes. "I don't think Ash is even finished yet." Yoko said getting the groups attention.

"I'm not finished yet, because now I activate Polymerization!" Ash said as the card dissipated from his hand. Yuya's and everyone's eyes widened in shock realization at what Ash was doing next. "First Synchro, and now Fusion Summon!?" Yuya exclaimed in shock as the Fusion Portal appeared behind Ash.

"That's right! I Fuse my Buster Blader with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Ash cried as both monsters were absorbed into the Fusion Portal. "Dual-Eyed Dragon and Sorrowful Swordsman, Combine Your Might and Release the Ultimate Dragon Slayer! I Fusion Summon! Appear Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!" Appearing on Ash's field was a warrior similar to Buster Blader's appearance, but instead of purple it had white dragon-scale armor. It also carried a large sword covered with white scales. **(Atk/2800 Def/2500)**

"A Buster Blader Fusion Monster!?" Gong exclaimed at what he was seeing. "And if it's anything like the original, it's gonna be supercharged." Zuzu said with wide eyes.

"You're right Zuzu! My Buster Blade, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman gains 1000 Atk and Def for every Dragon-Type monster on your field and Graveyard!" Ash said as Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "1000 for each one!" He shouted in shock as the Buster Blader Fusion glowed, absorbing power from his monsters.

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman (Atk/2800+4000=6800 Def/2500+4000=6500)**

"6800 Attack Points!" Ally and Tate cried out in shock as Fredrick shivered in fright and amazement. "It's too powerful!" Gong exclaimed with wide eyes. "He'll lose." Zuzu gasped out as Yuya too widened his eyes at the Swordsman's strength.

"I need to find an Action Card! Let's go Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said jumping on his dragon's back as it began to run in search of an Action Card. "Not happening Yuya! I activate Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's Special Ability! Go Sweeping Pressure Swipe!" Ash called as Buster Blader swept it's sword releasing a gust of wind which halted Odd-Eyes from moving which sent Yuya flying off his dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Def/2000)**

 **Performapal Drummerilla (Def/900)**

 **Performapal Coin Dragon (Def/1000)**

 **Performapal Spikeagle (Def/600)**

"Ahh!" Yuya shouted hitting the ground when his dragon skidded to a stop. "How you may ask, my swordsman's Special Ability switched your Dragon to Defense position!" Ash said before thrusting his arm forward. "Now battle! Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The swordsman complied as it leaped towards the motionless dragon, bring down it's sword in a slash on it.

"And just for your information Yuya, my Swordsman can inflict piercing damage!" Ash said making Yuya's eyes widen as the Swordsman's sword cut Odd-Eyes causing a massive explosion to take place, blowing Yuya away. "Aaahhh!" Yuya screamed as he fell on the ground, looking defeated as everyone on the sidelines gasped. "Yuya!" Zuzu, Gong and the Kids gasped as they watched their Pendulum Star was defeated.

 **Yuya LP: 1700-4800=0**

 **Winner:Ash Ketchum**

The Arc System turned off, causing the field and remaining monsters dissipated into yellow particles. As the duel was over, Yuya sat on the ground, scratching the back of his head. "It looks like I lost this time." Yuya said as a big smile formed on his face. Before he could see another word, he saw Ash fall onto his back, catching Yuya by surprise.

"Huh, Ash! Are you okay!" Yuya shouted running towards the fallen Duelist. He picked up Ash in by his shoulders as he tiredly opened his eyes. "Oh man, I don't think I ever Dueled this much in one day. I'm so tired, I can barely move." He groaned as the Entertainment Duelist blinked, before remembering how hard his friend fought for their School.

"Ash." Yuya said getting the older boy to glance at him, a small smirk on his lips to reassure the Pendulum Duelist.

"Hey...What's with the worried look? You're finally acting like the Yuya we all know. Now take my advice, and... Become the pioneer of Pendulum Summon." Ash said weakly as he struggled to stay awake. "Don't fall in the path of darkness of selfishness and anger." He then fell limp in Yuya's arms, unconscious.

Yuya looked to the sky and yelled out his friend's name. "ASH!" He cried out to the heavens.

 **\- Fired Up Skip Theater: FIN -**

"Don't just fall asleep in our Duel Field! What do we look like, a hotel?" Zuzu shouted smacking Ash awake with her paperfan. "Argh!" Ash yelped holding his face in pain as he shot up from Yuya's arms. He glared in Zuzu's direction as she stood out on the field with the others around them.

"What was that for!? Do you know how much I suffered for you people all day!? I was hit by Tidal Waves, thrown into bookcases and scaling buildings! I deserve my right to rest!" Ash shouted crossing his arms with a pout. Zuzu, Yuya and kids began to laugh as Gong started to cry into his sleeve.

Yuya ceased his laughter before turning to Ash. "You were right though." He said getting the older boy to stop pouting a look at him. "I can't run away from my problems. I gotta face them head on, cause the show must go on! And just like my dad, I'll try to be an inspiration to Duelists everywhere!" Yuya declared proudly.

Ash looked at Yuya before a smile slowly formed on his face. "I'm sure you'll you'll be able to inspire tons of Duelists." Ash said calmly before looking up at the sky. The war with LID was over for now, but what everyone doesn't know. A bigger war was just about to begin.

* * *

 **(In the alleyways of Paradise City)**

A large portal opened up as a figure stepped out of it. He wore a large trench coat with a hat on top of his head. His face wrapped up in bandages going up to his eyes. His eyes though were red while his body was almost see through. He wore a red Duel Academy Duel Disk on his left arm.

 **"Heh Heh Heh! So this is Paradise City? What a pleasant place to capture some delicious souls."** He said aloud as he spotted Blake walking down the street, with an angry look. **"And here's our first unfortunate fool."**

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here, and it's time to pick the card of the day!"** A tired Mahad tried to exclaim.

As he said this, he and his apprentice with their electric friend stood in the Card Lab. Both Mana and Pikachu tired as well.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the card of the day!"** Mahad said turning towards the screen behind him, pulling down the lever with a grunt. The screen start to spin Las Vegas Style.

 **"Which will it be! Which will i-yawn!"** Mana and Pikachu began to chant before yawning aloud.

The screen stopped and landed on a green card depicting stars and Kuriboh's.

 **"The Card of the Day is Five Star Twilight!"** Mahad tried to say cheerfully as Mana began to nod off.

 **Five Star Twilight is a Normal Spell Card. It's Effect: Tribute one face-up Level 5 monster.** **Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh", "Kuribah", "Kuribee", "Kuribeh" and "Kuriboo" from your hand or Deck. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

 **"A good Spell Card to bring together an entire family, huh Mana?"** He asked only to get light snores. Turning towards the sound, he found his apprentice and Pikachu sleeping on the floor with the Kuriboh Brothers as pillows. Who are also asleep.

 **"Aw, how nice."** He said before yawning and falling back into his chair. **"Goodnight everybo-zzz."**

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Gaia the Phantasmal Knight (LV7 Atk/2300 Def/2100) SC:2**

Attribute:Dark Warrior/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one face-up Phantasmal monster you control; that target can inflict piercing damage.

Effect: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, Inflict Piercing Battle damage to the opponent.

 **Phantasmal Horus (LV6 Atk/2300 Def/1600) Sc:10**

Attribute:Fire Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: During either players Battle Phase, negate the effect of all other face-up Pendulum Cards in both Player's Pendulum Zones. At the end of your opponent's End Phase, lower this card's Pendulum Scale by 1 or destroy it.

Effect:If this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon one LV 7 or high Pendulum Monster from your hand or Face-Up on your Extra Deck.

 **Potential Yell**

Action Spell Effect: Target one monster you control; You can activate it's abilities during your opponents turn.

 **Phantasmal Shadow Specter (LV3 Atk/1200 Def/1800)**

Attribute:Dark Fiend/Tuner/Pendulum/Effect

Effect:-

* * *

 **Welcome back, I'm glad some of you enjoyed the Ash vs Declan Duel. Now it's been revealed that Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon won the poll and belongs to Ash now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review on what you think. As to where Mana, Mahad and Pikachu went; they went back to the deck because they were tired and exhausted.**

 **Also on the matter of Riley, has Riley always been a boy or a girl in the anime? I've been very confused about that.**


	12. The Jurassic vs Phantasmal Beasts

**On our previous chapter, Yuya has experienced his greatest fear. People using his trademark Pendulum Summoning maneuver. He attempted to run and wallow in his own pity, only to be stopped by Ash and Skip. The two lashed out at him until Ash declared he and Yuya will Duel, with the winner having whether Yuya can do what he wants, or he can accept reality. The Duel started of strong with Ash releasing the Kuriboh Brothers and bring out Kuribabylon. Yuya soon made a counterattack after learning to accept the fact Pendulum Summoning will be around. After Yuya's onslaught, Ash survived and was able to strike back and win with a new Fusion Monster.**

* * *

 **(In the dark alley ways of Paradise City)**

Blake stood his ground against his opponent. He shivered in fear as he stared into the red eyes of his opponent. In front of him stood Graph, Dragon Lord of Dark World. His opponents field was obscured in smoke though, so his monster cannot be seen. Though he could see the outline of it. It was some kind of a massive man with a spider underbody. What made him even more nervous is that his Life Points were just about depleted; Only 500 remained.

 **Blake LP:500**

 **Unknown LP:4000**

 **"Now I think I should finish this up. I attack Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"** The obscured figure said through the smoke as a giant blast engulfed the dragon lord and Blake, making him scream out in pain. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he slammed into a wall and his life points depleted.

 **Blake LP:500→0**

 **Unknown LP: 4000**

 **Winner: Unknown**

 **"How disappointing. I thought you would put up much more of a fight."** The figure said, his body more human like now. He wore a tall tan coat and hat with bandages wrapped around his face below his red glowing eyes. Blake shivered as he stared at the creature stalking towards him. "This can't be real. You can't be real! You nothing but a card!" He screamed trying to crawl backwards as the figure raised his Duel Disk.

 **"Oh, poor deluded fool. I am much more than just a card. Can't say the same for you though."** He said as his Duel Disk emitted a light engulfing Blake who cried out. "NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

 **"Heh Heh Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha Ha-Ha-Ha!"** The figures laughter grew as it echoed across the ally way, the light shining brightly before Blake's screams died down to nothingness.

* * *

At the Sakaki House, both Ash and Yuya laid in their beds. Yuya dozing off with his eyes shut and blissful smile upon his face. Ash though stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide as his mind gone over the events that recently transpired. _"(What a day, I end up Dueling Three Duels in it. I even beat Yuya and Declan, but how did I get Pendulum Summoning exactly.)"_ Ash thought before another voice spoke up.

 **"Perhaps it was the belief you put in your cards along with that of your friends."** Mahad said interrupting Ash's thoughts, getting the boy to look over at him. **"Duel Monsters works in mysterious way, we are always evolving in new ways and forms."**

"I see what you mean." Ash said quietly with a smile before a question came to mind. "Hey Mahad, does Yugi ever miss having you and Mana around?" He asked one of his Spirit Partners.

Mahad turned towards Ash with calm smile. **"I'm sure he does, even though Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards are rare these days, I know Yugi has another set of us in his deck. And even though Mana and I are here with you, we'll always be able to visit and help assist him when he needs us."** Mahad said as he stared towards the middle of the room where Blue-Eyes was coiled up with Mana sleeping against it with Pikachu laying snugly in her lap. His smile turned towards a small frown though as he looked at Blue-Eyes.

Ash noticed the look on his partners face before realizing that things are different concerning Blue-Eyes. "I forgot that things are different concerning Blue-Eyes." Ash said softly as he looked at the slumbering dragon. "There are only four in existence and I have the three that belonged to Kaiba, and the other was ripped apart. I feel guilty now that I'm keeping Kaiba from Dueling with his favorite monster."

 **"Don't speak like that!"** Mahad reprimanded startling Ash, who looked at him in confusion. **"Ahem, don't blame yourself for Kaiba's choice. Kaiba chose to let you inherit his Blue-Eyes cards."** Mahad said softly making Ash's eyes widen. **"Kaiba truly loves those cards, and I'm sure that he has plans for his Deck."** The way Mahad spoke made Ash look down on thought.

"I never thought of it like that. Blue-Eyes means so much to Kaiba and he chose for me to inherit them." Ash said quietly making Mahad nod.

 **"Don't think like you took away his ability to Duel, I'm sure Kaiba is proud of the way you've handled Blue-Eyes. Yugi as well."** Mahad said placing a hand on Ash shoulder. **"And besides, I'm sure where ever Kaiba and Yugi are, they gotten stronger than they've ever been.** _ **(Besides, considering where our cards come from, Kaiba still has his own Blue-Eyes to use in Duels.)**_ **"**

Ash looked up a smiled. "You're right. I'm sure that Yugi and Kaiba will be proud at how far I've come." Ash said getting Mahad to smile as well. He lay back own on his bed looking at his spirit. "Goodnight Mahad, and thanks for the talk."

Mahad nodded at his Duelist with a calm smile. "It was no problem Ash, goodnight." He said vanishing back into the deck as Ash began to doze off.

* * *

 _(At Paradise Prep)_

It was currently lunch time for the students of Paradise Prep as they began to sit in different groups of the schoolyard. Of course, sitting together in one group was Ash, Zuzu, and Yuya. Zuzu sat in between the two boys as Yuya opened up his Duel Monsters Card lunchbox. Though wasn't exactly eating as he was looking at the database on his Duel Disk to organize and set new Deck Recipes concerning his new Pendulum Cards. His lunchbox though sat in front of him unopened.

 _"(Hmm, let's try to put you two together and see how you work on damage dealing and monster shielding. And you can be of great help for Hope in a Duel.)"_ Ash thought organizing a new Deck to set with the others.

Yuya pulled opened his lunchbox to show a picture of his father Yusho and his partner Sky Magician. "Hey dad. I'm gonna do it; I'll sharpen up my skills a become a pro just like you. I'll entertain people while chewing up the competition." Yuya spoke to the picture before diving straight on in the lunchbox and began scarf down the food.

"Just because it's seafood doesn't mean I want to see your food." Zuzu said in slight annoyance at her friends eating habits. Mana appeared in Spirit form behind her, though she could see her. **"You and me both sister."** Mana said grossed out.

 _"(Really, and I thought I had bad table manners. Not mention the way Yuya's eating reminds me how May, Iris and Morrison would eat back on our travels.)"_ Ash thought fondly as he looked away from his Duel Disk at his tomato-haired friend. Suddenly his attention was driven away as he saw someone familiar hold out a handkerchief to Zuzu. "Handkerchief?" The person spoke as it was revealed to be Sylvio in all his arrogant glory.

 **"Ugh, who let the ape out of the zoo?"** Mana groaned out in annoyance to Sylvio's presence. Ash also looked annoyed at seeing the crying ape who blamed Yuya for not even hurting him. _"(I don't know, but I have a feeling it's going to be annoying with him back in our lives.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes.

"Go away Sylvio." Zuzu said with a scoff as she turned her head away.

"You know Yuya, I must say that your table manners are just as elegant as your Dueling. That is to say not at all." Sylvio spoke as he put his handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Says you! Now did you want something or are you here to annoy us?" Yuya snapped as he held out his chopsticks in Sylvio's direction.

"Heh, another Duelist got ambushed another day. People are saying you're the culprit." Sylvio said getting the three to look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, why would they think that? Because you told them it was Yuya just to spite him?" Ash snarled as he narrowed his eyes at the Dueling Monkey.

"Ash is right, you would be the first person to blame Yuya. Besides who was attacked other than you!?" Zuzu retorted in agreement.

"Professor Marco. He's a teacher at the Leo Institute, and no one has seen him ever sense." Sylvio said looking down solemnly.

Ash's eyes widened in remembrance at the end of his Duel with Declan.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere right now. I do hope we meet again sometime in the near future." He says as he began to leave with the LID students, Claude and his mother following._

 _(Flashback End)_

 _"(Could that have been what Declan was talking about?)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes. "That must be why Declan took off at the end of our match." Ash spoke to Yuya and Zuzu.

"You seem genuinely surprised to hear this. I had a feeling that the rumors of you been involved were wrong." Sylvio spoke getting their attention. "There's no way someone like you can get the best of someone Marco, even with your cheap Pendulum Summon." At this, Ash and Yuya narrowed their eyes at the way Sylvio spoke on the Summoning method Yuya founded.

"Hang on, what's so cheap about Pendulum Summoning!?" Yuya exclaimed angrily.

Sylvio leaned forward until his face with leveled with Yuya's. "Well for starters, you're the only one with Pendulum Cards. How is that fair?" He said making Yuya gasp. His attention was broken away at Ash's chuckle. "What's so funny."

"You call Pendulum Summoning cheap when the only cheap thing around here is you." Ash snorted making Sylvio narrow his and grit his teeth.

"And how am I cheap!" He exclaimed angrily as Ash rolled his eyes knowing Sylvio's just playing dumb.

"You basically stole Yuya's Pendulum Cards and tried to pass them as your own, need I remind you?" Ash said making Sylvio flinch at the memory. "And besides, Yuya isn't the only person to Pendulum Summon anymore." He said pulling up his Duel Disk screen to show Phantasmal Horus and Phantasmal Gaia, making Sylvio reel back in shock.

"Those can't be real! How do you have Pendulum Cards!?" He exclaimed in jealousy and shock at this person not just having Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes cards, but now Pendulum Cards.

"Like I'd tell you anything." Ash said deactivating his Duel Disk, making Sylvio grumble in anger.

Though the grumbling soon turned into a smirk. "No matter, that will all change soon. I hear the Leo Corporation is starting to independently develop Pendulum Cards now. And I'll be the first in line for when they're released." He declared as held up a fist, before Ash smirked again.

"That is if they'll get their act together." He said making Sylvio glare in his direction again.

"What was that!?" He snapped at the fact Ash kept putting him down on everything he keeps saying.

"I'm telling you what I told the chairwoman of your school, LID has only a small chance of being successful at manufacturing cards. In fact, most cards they ever make just get trashed for malfunctioning during a Duel. And the Pendulum Cards will be no different." Ash said crossing his arms as Sylvio grit his teeth in anger, knowing what Ash says is in fact true.

"Be that as it may, I know the Leo Corporation won't be set back by this and do anything they can to succeed. Even if they have to go for outside help is what it'll take." Sylvio said before turning back to Yuya. "And when they finally do, you and I will settle things."

Yuya narrowed his eyes at Sylvio's challenge, before...

"Though I'd say we could settle it in the Junior Arc Championships, but we can't you aren't qualified." He said before pulling an envelope from his jacket and tossing it to Ash. "As for you bigmouth, some muscle head asked me to hand this to you." He then walked off away from the group.

Ash would've been focused on the letter he was given, only for him to be interrupted by Yuya's scream. "Aah! He's totally right! How am I supposed to become a pro now!" He exclaimed in so much shock that Ash could see Hip Hippos jumping around Yuya.

 **"You see the Hippos too, right?"** Mana said getting Ash to silently nod before looking back at the letter.

 _"Dear Civilian Ash, I witnessed the defeat you gave that no good varmint Blake. I've decided that I'll be the one to defeat you and prove myself. Come meet me down at the warehouses after school. Signed, Sergeant Tyranno."_ Ash read aloud.

 **"Hmm, so we got a challenge or someone's trying to draft you out to the military."** Mahad said appearing next to Ash and Mana.

 **"You know, this guy could have the decency to at least challenge us face to face."** Mana said bluntly at the letter.

While Yuya was mainly focused on freaking out, Zuzu overheard what Ash was reading. _"(Sergeant Tyranno? I swear I heard his name before, but where?)"_ She thought while Yuya kept freaking out.

Up on the roof, a shadowy student watched the interaction between the group with a pair slit eyes. "I hope you can bring me a challenge soldier." He said gulping down some fried shrimp with a grin.

* * *

 _(After School)_

Class has ended as Ash, Zuzu and Yuya headed towards the front gate where Ally, Tate and Fredrick were waiting. "Hey guys! Our study group was canceled!" Ally called out, waving in their direction.

"We're going to Yusho." Fredrick said aloud.

"You guys want to come with?" Tate asked only to see Yuya covered in a depressed aura. "Yuya, is something wrong?" He asked in worry at seeing his idols slump.

"He's upset because he's not qualified for the Junior Arc League Championship." Ash answered as they walked together from Paradise Prep.

"You're not qualified for the Junior Arc League Championship!?" Fredrick said in astonishment.

"Not this year." Yuya said slumping, still in depression. "In order to be able to qualify and register, your yearly record has to show a minimum of 50 Arc League Sanctioned Duels with a least a sixty percent win rate."

Ash's eyes widened at the implication. He's only had around seven Duels, each with a win. He needs to find and defeat around forty-three more people in order to qualify. **"This could be problematic for us."** Mahad said to him with Mana grimacing in agreement.

 **"Is there another way to get registered?"** She pleaded in hopes for Ra to give them a break.

 _"(Perhaps, I'll try to find out.)"_ Ash thought to them as the kids asked what Yuya's win rate is.

"Forty-Six Duels and twenty-six wins." Yuya as his depressed aura intensified while the blue-haired boy began calculations. "Let's see. 26 divided by 46... That's 56.5%. That's quite not good enough." Tate said with a frown at the calculations of the Pendulum Users win rate.

"You're like a human calculator." Fredrick commented amazed at his genius friends' arithmetic. "But if you only Dueled 46 times, then you need only 4 more to get to 50. And if you win all four of those Duels, you'll have thirty wins. That means you'll have 60%." Tate explained, making Ash and Zuzu smile nervously.

"That's right, but..." Zuzu said nervously looking at the depressed tomato-head. "We went around school, to see if anyone wanted to Duel him."

"It was a complete washout." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

 _"No way. I'm not gonna battle someone who can battle with Pendulum Power." One student said as Ash, Yuya and Zuzu asked him if he would consider. Yuya's hands clasped out in begging._

 _"Battle with the guy who defeated the Sledgehammer and took his away his title? Thanks, but no thanks." Another said waving off the challenge invite._

 _"Gotta go, but can't you enter any competition you like? Don't pros like you get a free pass or something?" A third said leaving as he asked the question. Yuya pretty much threw any pride he had left and reached out crying for someone to accept his challenges._

"I'm not getting a free pass!" Yuya shouted with tears in the corners of his eyes. "The Sledgehammer Duel wasn't for his title, so winning didn't make me a pro." He started to cry tears now.

"And to be a pro, you gotta do well in the Junior Championship." Tate pointed out. "And then there's the qualification test to enter the Senior Arc League." Fredrick said adding on to what Tate said. "And then you need enough wins there to take a pro test." Ally finished off causing Yuya to be stressed out.

"I got a protest for ya! Everyone thinks I'm a pro, but I can't actually become a pro until I qualify! And I can't qualify, because no one will Duel me, because they all think I'm a pro!" Yuya shouted as clenched his fists in frustration.

He suddenly looked at the five of his friends before a bell dinged. A creepy maniacal grin crossed his face. "You said I needed four wins, right?" He said staring at them.

 **"It's official, the kid has gone insane."** Mana said hiding behind Ash at Yuya's creepy look. **"Pika."** Pikachu nodded as he hid behind Ash's legs.

 _"(Why are you guys using me as a shield?)"_ Ash thought a little annoyed with them.

"Forget it!" Ally said thrusting her hand out. "No way." Fredrick said crossing his arms.

"Huh!? Why not?" Yuya exclaimed at another rejection.

"We're in Elementary School, so we're in the Youth Arc League." Tate explained. "You need to Duel for Junior Arc League."

"Right, Junior Arc League. Like Ash and Zuzu." Yuya said turning towards the two. Ash having a look of evil, and Zuzu about to reject another challenge.

"Not gonna happen Yuya." Zuzu said placing a hand on her hip, as her childhood friend looked shocked at her rejection. "Why not!" He cried out again at being blown off a challenge.

"Cause I'm already qualified. There's no point in us Dueling now." She said making Yuya grumble as he turned to Ash. "Please Ash, I'm begging you! Duel me please!" He said clasping his hands in hope that Ash will accept. Though he soon began to regret it seeing the evil look in Ash's eyes.

"Sure Yuya. I could use more Duels on my list." He said cheerfully as the dark aura intensified. "Which Deck do you want to lose to? Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes or maybe the Buster Blader again?" Behind him were the Spirits of said monsters and Pikachu with Mana grinning evilly, ready for the Pendulum user to pick which one will cause his demise.

Zuzu and the kids watched, feeling the aura Ash was giving off. _"(S-scary!)"_ They thought in unison.

Yuya paled at the implications that will be caused in Dueling Ash. "Y-you know what, maybe I'll just save our rematch for the tournament you know." He said stuttering as the dark aura faded from Ash making him smirk. "All right, if you want." He answered making Yuya breath in release at dodging that dreadful bullet.

"How about you ask Gong for help? He's the reason you're even close to the required fifty matches this year." Zuzu said as the images of all the Duelists at Gong's school appeared behind Yuya. "All the tips and pointers he threw your way, not mention all the dojo students he let you battle from your school."

Yuya looked down at what Zuzu was saying. "I'm grateful for the help Gong's given me. If it wasn't for Gongs training and support, I might have lost my Duel against Dipper. And after Zuzu lost and Ash was out Dueling somewhere else, Gong stepped up and managed to buy Ash time to get back by tying with Kit." He said clenching his fist, while Ash flinched at not being around at the time of Gong's Duel.

"Then Ash stepped in and beat Declan, protecting our school. I gotta get strong enough to stand on my own two feet. I have to find a way to become a better Duelist." He said causing Ash to smile before a thought came to mind.

"Have you thought of getting a manager to help you?" Ash spoke causing the group and Yuya to start looking at him.

"Eh? Manager?" Yuya said confused at what Ash was talking about making him sigh in annoyance. "Aah, remember when you told me about how you even got into that Duel with the Sledgehammer?" He asked getting Yuya to nod.

"Who do think set everything up for that Duel? The same guy who came to Yusho before I attended and organized your match with the Sledgehammer." Ash said getting their eyes to widen in realization.

"Nico Smiley!" Both Yuya and Zuzu exclaimed as they remember the same man who also acted as the commentator for Yuya and Sledgehammers Duel. "But even if he can help me, how will I be able to find him?" Yuya asked as Ash began to scratch his head.

"Don't know, but the thing about managers is that you don't find them. They find you." Ash said before he started to walk away from the group. "Anyways, I got a Duel I got to get to. So, see ya guys!" He then began to run off to the direction of the warehouse district.

"Hey wait!" Yuya called out wanting to hear more on what Ash had to say about the manager idea. "Gah, how can he be so calm right now. He only has seven wins, putting himself far below me." Yuya said miserably.

"Ash only has seven wins!?" Ally said in shock, she didn't know Ash had only that little wins compared to everyone else.

"Seven out of how many?" Fredrick asked just in shock before Zuzu answered. "He showed us his Duel record on his Duel Disk, it's seven out of seven. So, Ash is already qualified for Junior Arc Championship by the six-consecutive win rule, that is if he doesn't lose any Duels in the future." She answered making Yuya grow a giant cloud overhead as he drew circles in the dirt.

"It's not fair. I'm the only one unqualified. Please Nico Smiley, come manage me like Ash said you would." Yuya moaned in self-pity as the others looked at him with half-lidded eyes at his attitude.

 _"(There he goes again. Though what Yuya said about becoming a better Duelist.)"_ Zuzu thought as a smile graced her face before hoisting her bag. "I gotta go!" She exclaimed running off, making Yuya stand up in shock.

"Hey! Where are you off to all of a sudden?" Yuya asked breaking out of the pity party.

"It's nothing! Just things to do, and errands to pay, and bills to run!" She shouted mixing up her words as she ran off.

"Bills to what?" Yuya said in confusion at what his childhood friend was saying.

"What about class!?" Ally exclaimed as Zuzu faded farther into the distance. "Tell my dad that I can't make it today!" She shouted waving goodbye.

"Anyone know what that was about?" Yuya asked the kids in confusion from his cryptic friend.

"You gave all the credit Gong for your training." Ally said as she turned to the tomato-haired boy with a frown. "And you also said that only You, Ash, and Gong were the ones who put the most effort into the Duels the other day." Tate said crossing his arms with a frown of his own.

"Those weren't very smart things to say." Fredrick said in agreement as Yuya's eyes grew wide at what they were indicating. "That's not what I meant! Zuzu's been great! And she put up a great fight yesterday! And she just lost is all! And and!" He kept trying to say something but kept stuttering over his words.

"You blew it." Ally said calmly looking away. Yuya's head grew to economic proportions as he screamed in exasperation while the three children snickered like little imps.

Zuzu though kept on running with a smile on her face. _"(Yuya and Ash aren't the only ones who can get better. There's no time like now!)"_ She thought as she headed in a specific direction.

* * *

 _(At the main LID building)_

Sora stood outside the LID building where it was swamped with security guards checking anyone trying to enter the building.

 _"(How curious that Declan turned out to be the President of the Leo Corporation. This calls for some further investigation.)"_ He thought watching the area where guards blocked the entrance while scanning peoples' bio-metric signatures. _"(But it looks like security is really tight. I probably can't just walk in and demand to see the president of the company.)"_

"No one lets me have any fun!" He said aloud before beginning to lick his sucker. Though another voice spoke up catching his attention. "I knew it!" The voice shouted out to reveal it being Zuzu running up to him.

"You stopped showing up at the Yusho School, so you could cozy up to Declan Akaba!" She accused the pony-tailed boy who immediately tried to make her think differently.

"No way! You got the wrong idea!" He shouted out in a pleading manner. Though she wouldn't hear any of it. "You're a slimy little weasel, aren't you! You will just try to latch onto anyone who could make you Duel better!" She exclaimed in accusation.

Sora looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's just that Declan seemed so could cool. Just like Ash, he's using Fusion and Synchro, and Xyz and Pendulum! Think of how much he could teach me!" He exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air.

"Okay, but I thought you wanted to learn at our school. And besides, couldn't Ash and Yuya teach you all that stuff?" She questioned the cheerful boy.

At hearing this, Sora lowered his after remembering the other day. "I was thinking that you guys didn't like me after what I said yesterday." He said sadly.

"No way! We love you, and my dad and Ash scolded the kids on how they yelled at you." She said to him. "Besides I need your help."

Sora looked up at her questioningly. "With what?" He asked in surprise as she bowed in front of him. "Please teach me how to Fusion Summon!" She said clasping her hands in a pleading manner.

"Wait, right now?" He said in surprise at her wanting to learn Fusion Summon. "Yeah." She answered still in the same position.

"I don't know." Sora said as she looked up at him and leaned closer. "I really need help. I need to be a better Duelist!" She exclaimed as Sora attempted to raise his sucker in defense.

He slowly lowered the treat as now knew why she was asking. "I get it. You're still burning from losing to that Leo Institute girl. Right?" He said as she looked down in conformation. She remembered the Duel clearly, as well as the mistake of reflection that happened.

"Even though Ash was able to beat their president, I'm afraid they would come back." She said standing up with determination. "And when that happen, I want to stand up alongside Ash and Yuya. I want to be strong enough, so others won't pick up my slack." She said clenching her fists before starring directly at Sora.

"Just a few minutes ago, you called me a slimy little weasel. Remember?" He said making the girl flinch before bowing again. "Right, it came out wrong! I'm sorry!" She said as the younger boy looked away.

"I don't know." He said a she looked up at him pleadingly. "Please Sora." She begged, unknown that someone in the alleyways was over-watching them speak.

"It's not that I can't teach you, not sure I should. Besides, can't you ask Ash to teach you instead." He questioned as Zuzu looked down at the thought going through her head. She could've, but Ash has tended to disappear a lot, and she couldn't keep up with him. Especially now that he had a Duel.

"I could've, but Ash tends to vanish and right now he's been currently challenged to a Duel. So, I didn't want to be a distraction." She said solemnly hoping Sora would accept teaching her.

"All right." Sora said sighing in defeat as his new student jumped up with cheer. "Oh yeah!" She said happily before Sora interrupted her moment.

"First, where is Ash Dueling?" He questioned the cheering who stopped her celebrating.

Zuzu blinked at the question. "At the Warehouse District. Why?" She questioned as Sora grabbed her wrist and started to pull her off into a new direction.

"Let's go see if Ash will give us a visual presentation on Fusion Summoning." He said with a smirk, unknown that someone was following them silently with narrowed eyes.

 _"(She wants to learn Fusion Summoning!? Not only that, but there are two Fusion users here! I have to find if either of them are not from here and from Duel Academy.)"_ He thought as he stealthfully followed the two.

* * *

 _(With Ash and his Spirits)_

Ash finally made to the warehouse district, the same place where Sylvio was attacked and he got his Duel Runner. "Gotta say, didn't think I would come back here any time soon." He said aloud as his Spirits appeared next him nodding in agreement.

 **"Quite right. Let's just hope this doesn't become a habit for meetings with people we have no clue of."** Mahad said frowning at the fact that they got another anonymous message to meet someone here.

 **"Let's just hope we're not transported somewhere we don't know again."** Mana said with huff, not clearly having fond memories involving a certain Turbo Duelist. Ash, Pikachu and Mahad sweat-dropped over her attitude. It seems she was not to fond of being target practice for Yugo's monsters.

"Halt right there civilian!" A voice sounded out catching Ash's attention. He looked up to see a teen just as old as him standing on top of a bunch of cargo containers. The person was male wearing the same school jacket as him, but the sleeves were ripped off to show his tanned-muscles. He wore a bandanna on his head that looked like it had eyes, while his hair was styled into multiple dreadlocks.

"Looks like you get my declaration of war soldier. The names Tyranno Hassleberry." He said cross his arms with a smirk as Ash looked back with narrowed before nodding. "If you mean the letter, then yeah I got it. So, what's the reason behind wanting to Duel me?" He asked bulky male who grinned.

"Why the reason behind that is because I want to Duel the best, and you'll be my fiftieth straight win." Hassleberry said looking down at Ash who looked back. "I watched that Duel against that varmint Blake; Someone who can use all three summoning methods is worthy of a challenge in my book."

Ash starred back with narrowed eyes before a smirk grew on his face. "Interesting. I do need more wins under my belt, and I never back down from a challenge. I accept Hassleberry!" Ash said drawing out his Duel Disk which made Hassleberry grin at the challenge. "That's more like it soldier! Get ready because I'm taking you to boot camp son!" He said jumping down in front of Ash, activating his yellow Duel Disk with the blade appearing.

"Oh, it'll be boot camp, but I'll be the one giving you the boot!" Ash said back with his own smirk as the blade on his Duel Disk was activated. Mahad, Mana, and Pikachu appeared behind him. **"So, who will it be for this Duel?"** Mahad asked as he wondered who Ash's choice is. Mana perked up with glee, hoping he'll choose her. She has a lot of frustration to release since she came back here. **"How about me and the other Magician Girl's!? We'll end this quickly."** She said clasping her hands in a pleading manner and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Though she was then emotionally struck down. _"(Sorry, but no. Where's the fun in ending a Duel fast?)"_ Ash thought as he looked at his Deck Recipes. Mana deflated and fell to her knees with anime tears on her face. **"Pika-Pika."** Pikachu said gently patting her side as way to say maybe next time.

 **"If I may inquire, who do you have planned to use?"** Mahad asked as he ignored his sobbing apprentice. Ash calmly looked at the screen of his Duel Disk before smirking and picking out a Deck. _"(No time like the present to test out a revised Deck.)"_ He thought as virtual cards shuffled and his Duel Disk glowed showing it was ready and active.

"Ready general?" Ash said drawing five virtual cards as Hassleberry gained a tick mark the remark. "You mocking me!? I'm a sergeant not a general! And I'm always ready!" He shouted drawing his own five cards. They both locked eyes before declaring-

 _ **"**_ **Let's Duel!**

* * *

 **YU-GI-OH! Arc-V**

* * *

 **Ash LP: 4000**

 **Hassleberry LP: 4000**

"Now since you're the one to declare the challenge, it's only fair I should take the first move!" Ash announced selecting a card on screen. "It's time to pounce Phantasmal Morning Tiger!" He said as the selected monster appeared on the field, it was a dark-furred tiger with orange stripes and glowing purple eyes. **(Atk/1600 Def/1200)**

"And I'll end it with a face-down! Your move Hassleberry" Ash said as a face-down appeared in front of him. **Hand/3**

"Trench warfare time! Here goes!" Hassleberry said drawing from his Deck before placing the card in his hand. He then pulled another card from his hand and held it out. "Sabersaurus front and center!" He said placing the card on the blade. A triceratops with red skin and multiple sharp horns appeared in front of him with a roar. **(Atk/1900 Def/500)**

"Whoa, 1900 Atk points! Not bad." Ash commented with a smirk to which Hasselberry returned with one of his own. "Yeah, not bad for me that is. Though bad for you! Now charge girl and take down that Tiger!" Hassleberry commanded as his red triceratops charged forward and rammed into Ash's Morning Tiger. An explosion kicked up as Ash shielded himself.

 **Ash LP: 4000→** **3700**

"You gotta try better than that if you want beat my platoon son." Hassleberry said crossing his arms with a grin on his face. Ash though kept his grin before thrusting his arm forward. "How about this!? I activate the Trap Card: Phantasmal Recruitment Call!" Ash announced as he flipped his face-down.

"Now since you destroyed my Morning Tiger, I can Special Summon a 'Phantasmal' Monster, with the same level or lower of the destroyed monster, from my Deck." Ash announced as a he picked up a virtual card from his Deck Slot. "I Special Summon Phantasmal Charging Bull!"

Appearing on Ash's field in place of Morning Tiger was a bull with the body structure of a Tauros. It had a purple mane and black hair along with two curved horns on the sides of its head. **(Atk/1800 Def/1400)**

"Not bad private, I'll give a chance to recoup after I place these cards face-down." Hassleberry said as two cards appeared in his field in front of him. "Show me what you got son." **Hand/3**

"Oh I intend to. It's my move!" Ash announced drawing a virtual card from his Deck Slot. He placed it with the other cards in hand before selecting another. "Now then it's time twist it up! I summon Phantasmal Twist Cobra!" Ash announced as he selected the specific card on screen.

Appearing next to Charging Bull was a purple cobra that looked like Arbok. **(Atk/1800 Def/1000)**

"Heh-Heh Heh, you think my Sabersaurus is afraid of a critter like that?" Hassleberry laughed aloud before narrowing his eyes with a grin at the two monsters. _"(Besides, I already have a plan in mind should you use those critters to Xyz Summon.)"_ He thought before Ash broke those thoughts.

"Laugh all you want, but my Cobra isn't the one you should be worried about! I attack Sabersaurus with Phantasmal Charging Bull!" Ash announced, which shocked Hassleberry at the tactic. "Sam Hill! Don't you know that varmint of yours is weaker!" He cried out, shocked as Ash grinned.

"Right now, perhaps, but during the Battle Phase; his Attack Points increase by 400." He said making Hassleberry widen his eyes as Charging Bull dashed forward.

 **Phantasmal Charging Bull (Atk/1800→** **2200)**

It rammed its horns with Sabersaurus, as the two tried to overpower one another. Charging Bull then got its horns under Sabersaurus and tossed her into the air where she landed behind Hasselberry. She turned into an explosion of yellow particles and smoke, forcing Hasselberry to shield himself from it. "Gah!" He cried out feeling the force of his monster's destruction.

 **Hassleberry LP: 4000→** **3700**

"That's not all! Twist Cobra will attack you directly!" Ash shouted as Twist Cobra jumped forward to dig its fangs into the Dino Duelist. Hasselberry lowered his arms in time to see the Cobra about to strike, striking a button on his Duel Pad. "Not likely son! I activate the Trap Card: Fossil Reconstruction!" Hassleberry said as one of his Face-Downs flipped face-up.

"This allows me to Special Summon the Sabersaurus you destroyed just recently." He said making Ash widen his eyes as the ground erupted underneath to show the triceratops fossils reassembling themselves and creating Sabersaurus once again. The reformed Sabersaurus roared out at Twist Cobra as Ash grit his teeth. "Halt your attack Cobra." He said to which the Cobra complied as it returned beside Charging Bull.

 **Sabersaurus (Atk/1900 Def/500)**

Hassleberry grinned at Ash. "Smart move son." He said as Ash smirked back. "You as well. Though I haven't even begun going all out." Ash said before selecting a virtual card on screen. "I'm placing one card face-down and that's all." He said as a face-down card appeared in front of him. **Hand/2**

 **Phantasmal Charging Bull (Atk/2200→** **1800) (SC:4)**

 **"Right now, things seem to be even."** Mana said watching the two duke it out as Mahad nodded in agreement. **"Yes for now, but I have a feeling that things will get tougher as they go on."** Ha said narrowing his eyes as he watched the match.

"What do you know? Neither have I." Hassleberry said with a grin as he placed his fingers on his Deck. "It's my tu-" Though he was interrupted by the sounds of two voices. "Hey Ash!" A feminine voice called out getting said boy's attention.

Turning around, Ash could two of his friends running up to him. "Sora and Zuzu? What are you guys doing here?" He said bewildered as they stopped in front of him. Zuzu was panting heavily with her hands on her knees while Sora was not exhausted a bit. "We came to watch you Duel." Sora said cheerfully as Zuzu kept panting.

"Um, that's great and all, but why?" Ash asked the younger male. Not that he had any reason to discourage them from watching, but he was honestly curious as to why they'd come here without Yuya.

"Well duh! That because I'm-" Sora began, only for Hassleberry to shout at them. "Hold it soldier! What's the big idea taking your eyes off the opponent!" He shouted with multiple tick marks on his head while fire burned in his eyes.

Ash looked sheepish as he scratched his cheek. "Sorry Sarge. No disrespect, it just looks like my friends want to come and watch is all." He said chuckling a bit as Hassleberry blew smoke out of his nose. "That's fine, but civilians should stay out of the way on the sidelines!" He shouted as Zuzu finally caught her breath before looking up and screaming suddenly.

"Ahhh!" She cried out pointing at Hassleberry who looked at her in astonishment. "Something wrong ma'am?" He asked confused as she kept her finger locked in his direction. He honestly has no idea why she's shocked to see him.

"I-I know you! You're the Dinosaur Duelist who went and defeated multiple Duel School kids!" She said in realization as Ash and Sora's eyes widen. "Yeah, you even visited my friend Gong's school and defeated him. He told me and Yuya about you."

"Whoa! This guy beat Big-Brows" Sora said with wide eyes as he lowered a sucker he pulled out of nowhere.

Hassleberry's eyes widened as he didn't know the girl, but he knew the person she was talking about. "You mean the big guy at the Strong Dojo?" He asked in conformation as the girl gave a nod. He slowly grew a grin. "Heh, that soldier was one of a kind. To be able to use the defense as an offense was an interesting fare of combat. In the end though my Dinos were still able to get past his defenses."

"That's right. He said you even didn't use one Action Card during that Duel. But I don't understand why." Zuzu said as to why he followed the way of a Steadfast Duelist that day. Hassleberry smirked before placing an arm against his chest. "I may be a soldier, but I have honor. Even though in war you must take every advantage, I decided act on normal combat." He said with pride getting a smile from Ash.

"Wow Hassleberry, you sure are something. I've seen how Gong Duels, and for you to beat him, that's awesome. This just makes me want to continue this Duel and see what you have in that Dino platoon." Ash said eagerly as Hasselberry blinked before realizing they were still Dueling. "That's right. Now as for you two civilians; Off to the side and not one peep!" He barked in a commending tone causing the two to flinch.

"Sir yes sir!" The two saluted in shaking tones as they moved away from the field in a more viewing area. "He's scary as a commando." Zuzu muttered silently as Sora snorted. "It could be worse. He could be having us do pushups as we watch." Sora said silently making Zuzu shiver at the thought.

"Now, where were we? Oh right! My turn!" Hassleberry announced as he drew from his Deck. He held out the card he drew. "Thanks to this soldiers Special Ability, I'm allowed to Special Summon him!" He announced placing the card on the blade.

"Gilasaurus! Front and center!" Hassleberry announced as a brown Velociraptor appeared next to Sabersaurus with a growl. **(Atk/1400 Def/400)**

"Uh-oh." Ash said to himself. _"(If that was a Special Summon, then no doubt it's gonna be used as a sacrifice.)"_ He thought narrowing his eyes as Hassleberry took out another card. "And now things are gonna get even worse son. I sacrifice my Gilasaurus in order to Summon Dark Driceratops." He announced as Ash widened his eyes.

Appearing next to Sabersaurus was a cross mix of a Triceratops and a Bird. It had dark-green scales with feathered wings and beak. **(Atk/2400 Def/1500)**

"Looks like Tweety went through devolution." Ash said with wide eyes as the new monster roared out.

"2400 Atk Points!" Zuzu said shocked. "It's stronger than both of Ash's monsters!"

"Well this is a pickle." Sora said licking his sucker.

"It's time to go commando! Dark Driceratops attack that Charging Bull! Flying Phantom Nose Dive!" Hassleberry announced as the winged Triceratops took flight before diving onto Charging Bull.

"Charging bull's ability activates! Since it's battling, it's Atk increases by 400!" Ash announced as his bull braced itself.

 **Phantasmal Charging Bull (Atk/1800→** **2200)**

"It's still not enough!" Hassleberry shouted as Driceratops crashed into the bull causing an explosion of smoke.

 **Ash LP: 3700→** **3500**

 _"(It's a good thing Charging Bull is a Pendulum Monster, now he can into the Extra Deck. Gotta keep an ace up my sleeve.)"_ Ash thought lowering his arms as Hasselberry began to continue.

"Now Sabersaurus! Run down that no good Twist Cobra!" Hasselberry shouted as his red Triceratops began to charge at Cobra who screamed at the sight of the charging beast. Only for it to be enveloped in a yellow glow and returned to Ash's hand.

"Huh! Where'd that critter go!?" Hassleberry asked in confusion as Sabersaurus returned to his side. Ash smirked as smoke from the previous attack cleared to reveal Ash activated his Face-Down. "He's back in my hand thanks to the Trap: Phantasmal Recall. This activates when you target a Phantasmal Monster I control for an attack, this negated Sabersaurus's attack and returned Twist Cobra back to my hand." Ash announced as Hassleberry narrowed his eyes.

"Nicely played soldier. That's the end of my move." He announced simply. **Hand/2**

Zuzu wiped away some sweat from her forehead at witnessing Hassleberry's assault. "At least he was able to save one of his monsters." She said before looking at Sora who was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Well I was just kind of hoping Ash would use Fusion Summon already. I mean it would be interesting to see him use the Dragon card again." Sora said making Zuzu blink before remembering the Brown Dragon he used against Declan. "Oh yeah, I never even thought someone could Fusion Summon like that." She said before looking back at the Duel.

"Gotta say Sarge, you're a good Duelist. I can see why Gong had trouble beating you." Ash said a smirk. Hasselberry returned the smirk with one of his own. "Much obliged, soldier. You aren't have bad yourself." Hassleberry said back.

"It's my move! I draw!" Ash announced as he drew a virtual card. Looking at it, he then subsequently activated it. "I play the Spell Card: Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" Ash announced picking up two more virtual cards as a plan formed in mind.

Picking up two holographic cards from his hand, he held them out as the Millennium Puzzle glowed. "Now it's time! With the Scale 1 Phantasmal Blizzard Mammoth and Scale 6 Phantasmal Cannon Tortoise, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Ash announced as the two cards dissipated from his hand before rising into pillars behind him. Blizzard Mammoth, a dark furred mammoth with tusks, had a 1 under it. Next to it was Cannon Tortoise, a monster looking similar to Catapult Turtle only with a bulkier shell and a cannon instead of catapult, it had the number 6 under it.

"What in tarnation!?" Hassleberry cried in shock at what he was seeing.

"All right! Pendulum time!" Zuzu shouted out with a cheer.

"Now I can Special Summon monsters between the Levels of 2 - 5 all at the same time!" Ash announced as the Millennium Puzzle appeared in between the two pillars, glowing was the Eye of Widjat. "Swing Puzzle of the Millennium! Shine on and reveal the path of victory! I Pendulum Summon!" Ash chanted as a portal opened where two lights poured out.

"Charge on in Phantasmal Charging Bull!" Returning to the field was Ash's bull like monster, looking like it wasn't even destroyed. **(Atk/1800 Def/1400) (SC:4)**

"It's time to twist it up Phantasmal Twist Cobra!" Returning next to Charging Bull was Twist Cobra giving a hiss. **(Atk/1800 Def/1000)**

Hassleberry looked on in shock at his opponent. "Son, you better explain to me how you did this. My Dinos already slaughtered that Bull of yours and I always believed that Sakaki fella was the only person with Pendulum Summon." He said with wide eyes, causing Ash to smirk. "Yuya's not the only person to Pendulum Summon anymore. Not only that, but since my Charging Bull was a Pendulum Monster, it was sent to the Extra Deck to rest until I can Pendulum Summon it." He said answering the sergeant's questions.

Hassleberry looked stunned. "It goes to the Extra Deck? Sam Hill." He said in amazement before he burst out laughing. "Gah-ha-ha-ha! Son, you're some kind of Duelist, I'll give you that." He said with a grin of his a he felt more excitement of this challenge.

"So are you Hassleberry, but I'm not finished yet!" Ash announced as Hasselberry grinned back. "Bring it son!" He called out, already anticipating at what Ash had planned.

Ash thrust his arm forward as both of his monsters were covered in purple and red lights. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" He shouted as both Charging Bull and Twist Cobra were flying into a giant portal above. "Channeling the Power of Darkness, an Immortal Emperor Shall Appear! I Xyz Summon, Rank 4 Phantasmal Emperor - Hope!"

Appearing out of the portal was a monster similar to Utopia in appearance, except where Utopia had Golden colored armor; Hope had Black in place of the gold as well as having a purple orb on its chest instead of blue. This Darkened Utopia also wielded two Black Swords. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000) (OV/2) (R:4)**

"All right! Ash brought out Hope!" Zuzu cheered out as Sora disappointingly lowered his Sucker at the move. "Aw, and here I was hoping Ash would use a Fusion Summon already." He whined as he looked at the ground pouting.

 **"Yeesh, what is up with this kid and wanting to see a Fusion Summon? Can't he already do one?"** Mana asked annoyed with Sora's attitude as she and Mahad kept watching over the Duel. Mahad shrugged at the question, though he felt some thoughts going to mind. _**"(Something doesn't sit right in this matter. Hasselberry admitted he saw Ash Duel Blake, so he must know Hope's ability. Don't tell me that he was waiting for Ash to Summon Hope!)"**_ He thought as his eyes went wide remembering Hassleberry's face-down.

Hiding away from site of the group, another figure witnessed the events that are unfolding. He wore a black school uniform with a tie and cape over his shoulders. He also wore a choker with armbands. He also completed the outfit with black boots and pants. His hair was purple as it sweeps upward as he bore a face-mask. And he looked exactly like Yuya. It was the Mystery Duelist who beat Sylvio.

 _"(Interesting, he's the same guy back at the warehouse.)"_ He thought narrowing his eyes.

Hassleberry looked at the Xyz monster with exhilaration. "So, it's here." He said to himself before smirking and thrusting his arms forward. "I activate my Trap Card: Fossil Overlay Thief!"

"What the!" Ash cried out in shock as he had a bad feeling about that card.

"Son, you just made the most devastating military mistake! Never let the enemy get ahead of you! I knew you planned to use that same soldier you used against Blake! So, I planned ahead!" Hassleberry announced making Ash widen his eyes.

"This Trap Card allows me to take away all of Hope's Overlay Units and use them and monsters I control to Xyz Summon a fresh recruit!" Hasselberry said as another Overlay Network opened up. It sucked away both of Hope's Overlay Units and absorbed Sabersaurus.

 **Phantasmal Emperor - Hope (Atk/2500 Def/2000) (OV/0)**

"Oh no!" Ash said in shock at what was happening.

"He just stole-" Zuzu said in disbelief at what was now occurring. Sora narrowed his eyes at the play, as he kept licking the sucker in hand.

"Now with your two Overlay Units and my Sabersaurus! I build the Overlay Network!" Hasselberry announced as the network exploded with life. "Powerful Jurassic Beast Let your life be reborn as shield and protect your fellow comrades! Front and Center! Rank 4 Dricera Beast Anciles!"

Appearing on the field was a blue triceratops that resembled Sabersaurus, but it had multiple armor plating its body. It roared out as it got into a defending position. **(Def/2500 Atk/1000) (OV/3)**

 _"(I got a feeling that this Duel's gonna be even more tougher with that thing acting like a guard dog.)"_ Ash thought narrowing his eyes as Hassleberry kept laughing as he felt the area around him freeze with images of Hassleberry laughing and Dricera Beast Anciles overshadowing him.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and it's time to pick the card of the day!"**

As he said this, he and his apprentice stood in the Card Lab with their mousy friend decorated with a multiple computers and data units hold information on all cards shown throughout the show.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the Card of the Day!"** Mahad announced turning towards the large screen behind him and pulling down the lever causing the screen to spin Las Vegas slot machine style.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu chanted in excitement.

The screen slowed down to a stop and landed on a Blue Triceratops Xyz monster.

 **"The Card of the Day is Dricera Beast Anciles!"** Mahad and Mana cheered as the card info was pulled up on the screen while the actual card slide out of a little slot.

 **"Dricera Beast Anciles is a Rank 4/Earth Attributed/Dinosaur Type Xyz Monster. It has an Attack Strength of 1000 and Defense Strength of 2500. It need 2 or more LV4 monsters to be used as Materials for it's Xyz Summon.**

 **The Effect: Once per turn, if your opponent targets a face-up Dinosaur Type Monster for an attack, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to change this card as the attack target.**

 **"A very useful Dinosaur used to defend it's comrades, sounds like the perfect monster to be used by this Hassleberry character."** Mahad commented to himself before looking over in the area to see Mana and Pikachu feeding the armor plated Triceratops. Unfortunately, they were feeding it another Duel Monster. **"What are you doing!"** He shouted at the two getting them look up at him.

 **"Um feeding Dricera, duh."** Mana said nonchalantly with Pikachu nodding in agreement as Mahad grew tick marks. **"Your feeding it the Bird of Roses!"** He shouted at them making them go wide eyed and stare at the giant leaf clump unfurl itself.

 **"Uhh, oops."** Mana murmured as the bird screeched as it pulled it's tail out of Dricera's mouth and flew attacked Mana and Pikachu. **"Hey knock it off! It's not our fault you look like a cabbage!"** She shouted covering her head as the bird kept pecking at the girl and mouse before Pikachu started charging energy.

 **"Pikachu!"** Pikachu shouted letting loose electricity hitting Dricera by Accident, startling it into a rampage where it immediately charged the wall. The one where Mahad stood in front of. **"No, No,No,No!"** Mahad shouted in fright as the Triceratops stomped all over him and out the wall with the Bird of Roses following.

 **"Ow."** He moan in pain.

 **"Well, until next time everybody."** Mana said scratching the back of her head before sticking her tongue out and winking.

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Phantasmal Recruitment Call**

Normal Trap Card

If a face-up "Phantasmal" Monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect; you can Special Summon a "Phantasmal" Monster of the same or lower LV from your Deck to your side of the field.

 **Phantasmal Charging Bull**

Atk/1800, Def/1400, Lv4 SC:4

(Dark/Beast/Pendulum/Effect)

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have a "Phantasmal" Monster in your other Pendulum Zone; you can add one "Phantasmal" Monster from your Deck to your hand as long as it's other monster's Pendulum Scale.

Effect: When this face up card attacks or is attacked, increase it's ATK by 400 during the Battle Phase.

 **Fossil Reconstruciton**

Normal Trap Card

Target one Dinosaur Type Monster in your GY and Special Summon face-up to your side of the field. You must control no monsters to activate this effect.

 **Phantasmal Recall**

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a face-up "Phantasmal" Monster is targeted for an attack, negate the attack and return the targeted Monster to you hand.

 **Fossil Overlay** **Thief**

Normal Trap Card

Activate when your Opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster, detach all Xyz Material from that Special Summoned monster and Special Summon an Xyz Monster of the same Rank and equipped monsters you control and the Xyz Material to the Special Summoned monster.

 **Phantasmal Cannon Tortoise**

Atk/1200 Def/1800 LV:3 SC:6

(Dark/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect)

Pendulum Effect: At your turns End Phase, inflict damage to your opponent to difference between the scales of the cards set in the Pendulum Zones X100.

Effect: When a face-up "Phantasmal" Monster you control would destroy an opponents Monster by Battle, you can tribute this face-up card and inflict damage to your Opponent's Life Points for Level of the destroyed Monster X200.

 **Phantasmal Blizzard Mammoth**

Atk/2200 Def/1600 Lv:6 SC:1

(Dark/Beast/Pendulum/Effect)

Pendulum Effect: During the Battle Phase of your turn, while this card and another is face-up in your Pendulum Zone, decrease the attack point of all face-up monsters on your Opponent's side of the field equal to the difference of the cards set in your Pendulum Zone X100 until the end of the Battle Phase.

Effect: If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls and 1 Monster in your GY, decrease the Opponent's Monsters's Atk equal to the targeted Monster in your GY.

 **Dricera Beast Anciles**

Atk/1000 Def/2500 Rank:4

(Earth/Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect)

2 or More LV4 Monsters

Effect: If a Face-Up Dinosaur Type Monster is targeted for an attack, you detach one Xyz Material from this card and shift the attack to this Card instead.

* * *

 **Zuzu: I can't believe it! Ash just Summoned Hope and immediately lost it's Special Ability.**

 **Ash: To think you planned this from the beginning, no matter what Hope shall prevail!**

 **Hassleberry: What does it take to be a leader? Pops watch me, I'll find my answer soon.**

 **Sora: Hurry up and Fusion Summon already! Jeeze!**

 **Next time on Inheritance of the Legendary Duelists: The Revival Lancer**


	13. Jurassic Terrors Strike! The Hope Beast!

**Last time on Inheritance of the Legendary Duelists! Ash has reminisced on the events of the LID invasion and spoke with Mahad on the matter of Yugi and Kaiba. Later the time of entering the Arc League Championship and Yuya has become desperate to find ways to qualify. Afterwords Ash has now found himself Dueling a Jurassic Duelist by the name of Hassleberry who has taken Hope's power away from him. Who will win this Duel?**

* * *

 **Tyranno Hassleberry: 3700**

 **Ash Ketchum: 3500**

On Ash's field is Blizzard Mammoth and Cannon Tortoise in the Pendulum Zones showing a 1 and 6 underneath. While Phantasmal Emperor - Hope stood in place swords at the ready. **(Atk/2500 Def/2000) (OV/0)**

On Hassleberry's field stood Dricera Beast Anciles, a large blue Triceratops with metal plating on its body standing in Defensive position. **(Atk/1000 Def/2500) (OV/3)**

"Well son, how's it feel to be stripped of your rank?" Hassleberry laughed as Ash grit his teeth. "Laugh while you can, but Hope can still take on Driceratops!" Ash announced, though he had other thoughts in mind. _"(I just know the moment I attack, that Dricera will use its ability. Best to find out what it does and make it lose Overlay Units.)"_

"Now Hope! Attack Dark Driceratops!" Ash shouted thrusting his arm forward as Emperor-Hope raised its two-sword ready to slay the soon to be extinct creature. Hasselberry narrowed his eyes at the move, ready to counter with one of his own, until...

"At this moment, Blizzard Mammoth's Pendulum Ability activates! It lowers all the Atk of your monsters for the difference between it and Catapult Tortoises Pendulum Scale X100! So, your monsters lose 400 Atk Points!" Ash announced, causing Hassleberry's eyes to widen in shock. "Sam Hill! A Pendulum Ability!?" He cried out as Blizzard Mammoth let loose a blizzard from towards Dricera and Driceratops.

 **Dark Driceratops (Atk/2400→** **2000)**

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/1000→** **600)**

"Yes! He may have taken Hope's Overlay Units, but I bet he didn't count on Ash's Pendulum Abilities!" Zuzu said snapping her fingers, before Sora decided to rain on her parade. "Except, Hassleberry doesn't look concerned in the slightest." Sora said bluntly, causing her cheering to stop.

"Not so fast son! You may have caught me off guard with that Pendulum Maneuver, but I've got one of my own!" Hassleberry shouted as one of Dricera's Overlay Units exploded into yellow particles. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, your monsters attack target becomes my Dricera!"

"What!" Ash cried out as Dricera jumped in front of Hope's attack, where it's horns clashed with its swords. The collision ended up with Hope jumping back to Ash's side of the field unscathed. Dricera too stood unharmed.

"You see here, my Dricera is the opposite of her sibling Sabersaurus. While Sabersaurus focuses on attack, Dricera here focuses on defense." Hassleberry said with a grin as Ash narrowed his eyes. "Not bad. _(Now I know Dricera's ability, but it'll be difficult to get an attack in with it still having Overlay Units to spare.)"_ He thought looking at the two remaining cards in hand. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." He said as one card dissipated from his hand and appeared face-down on his field. **Hand/1**

At that moment, the ice covering Dricera and Driceratops defrosted.

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/600→** **1000)**

 **Dark Driceratops (Atk/2000→** **2400)**

"Well son, looks like I've got you- huh!?" Hassleberry began to say before noticing Cannon Tortoise's cannon pointed right at him. The tortoise fired its cannon, releasing a gush of water at the Dino Duelist. "Gah!" He cried out as tried to block the pressure of water cannon.

 **Hassleberry LP:3700→** **3200**

"Sam Hill! Why'd I just take damage!" Hassleberry cried out as the water died down. "I forgot to mention, my Cannon Tortoise has a Pendulum Ability of its own. At the End Phase of my turn, you take damage equal to the difference in between the set Pendulum Scales X100." Ash said simply as Hassleberry narrowed his eyes.

"Nice play. Even if Hassleberry stops normal attacks; Ash can still hit him indirectly with Card Effects." Sora said, watching the Duel closely. Zuzu nodded in slight agreement, but she still held a look of worry on her face. "Even still, as long as Hassleberry has Overlay Units on Dricera; Ash will end up always having his attacks redirected." She said distressed to see how things got turned around so quickly.

"Well son, it's feeding time for my Dinos! And the main course is your Hope!" Hassleberry said drawing fiercely from his Deck. He looked at it before sliding it into the slot of his Duel Disk. "It's time for a little donation! I play the Spell Card: Fossil Exchange!" He said as the ground shook and the fossils of Gilasaurus and Sabersaurus appeared before they glowed and disintegrated into yellow particles.

"Now I draw a card for every Dino I banish from my Graveyard!" Hassleberry said drawing two cards from his Deck. he narrowed his eyes as he spotted a certain card. "Excellent. Terrain advantage." He said before sliding the card in the slot of the Duel Disk. "Here's a Field Spell Card called Jurassic World!"

The field started to change around the group as multiple ancient trees appeared as well as a giant volcano with smoke coming out of it. "Jurassic World?" Ash said in shock out how the field changed.

"It's like we've gone back in time." Zuzu said in equal shock at the field.

Sora just kept his eyes on the Duel as he stood unconcerned with thoughts processing in his mind. _"(With Jurassic World, Hassleberry can make his monsters stronger.)"_ He thought.

"This field ain't just for show son. This card allows my all Dinosaurs to gain 300 Atk and Def points!" He said making Ash widen his eyes. "That means-" He began in shock.

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/1000→** **1300 Def/2500→** **2800)**

 **Dark Driceratops (Atk/2400→** **2700 Def/1400→** **1700)**

 **"This just keeps getting worse! Why didn't Ash use me in this Duel, we would've beat him earlier."** Mana whined as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Mahad narrowed his eyes, knowing that Hassleberry wasn't finished. _**"(This isn't even the worst of it. I just know he's not finished.)"**_ He thought as he watched Hassleberry take another card from his hand.

"Now son, watch as I dismiss Dark Driceratops to play this. The Spell Card: Big Evolution Pill!" Hassleberry said as Dark Driceratops was disintegrated into yellow particles.

"Your ditching Driceratops!" Ash said in shock, causing Hassleberry to smirk. "A small price to pay, but now I'm allowed to summon any Dinosaur I want for the next three turns. No tributes needed." He said, making Ash widen his eyes.

"Wait any Dinosaurs!?" Zuzu said with disbelief as her eyes went wide.

"Now I summon Ultimate Tyranno in Attack Mode!" Hassleberry said as his eyes narrowed into slits. Appearing on his field was a giant black scaled Dinosaur giving a very loud roar.

 **Ultimate Tyranno (Atk/3000→** **3300 Def/2200→** **2500)**

"Over 3000 Atk points!" Ash cried out seeing the ferocious creature.

"It's stronger than Ash's Hope!" Zuzu exclaimed.

"It looks like it's hopeless for Hope then." Sora commented.

"Rrraagh! Ultimate Tyranno devour Phantasmal Emperor-Hope!" Hassleberry shouted as he thrust his fist forward. Ultimate Tyranno roared out and charged at Hope who tried to block the attack with its swords. Ash narrowed his eyes before thrusting his own arm forward. "This isn't over yet! I activate my Trap: Phantasmal Barrier!" A black barrier formed around Hope, forcing Ultimate Tyranno to back off.

"This prevents my monster from being destroyed this turn." Ash said as Hassleberry kept his reptilian slit eyes locked on him. "Maybe so, but you still take damage!" He said as a dark aura enveloped Ash, causing him to wince.

 **Ash LP: 3500→** **2700**

"To end it, I place a card face-down and end my turn. Over to you son." Hassleberry said as face-down appeared in front of him. _"(This'll be some extra insurance, should he overpower Dricera.)"_ He thought as he stared ahead. **Hand/1**

"Then it's my turn. I draw!" Ash said drawing a virtual card before looking at the one in his hand. _"(This is gonna be difficult. With Dricera in play, he can redirect my attacks towards it. Not to mention Hope isn't strong enough to survive another encounter with Ultimate Tyranno. And with Big Evolution Pill in play; He can keep summoning out those Jurassic terrors without sacrifice.)"_ He thought narrowing his eyes.

"I play the Spell Card: Phantasmal Rebirth! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Phantasmal monster from the Graveyard. Roar once again! Phantasmal Morning Tiger!" Ash said as a portal opened up where Morning Tiger jumped out of with a roar. It landed in a defending position. **(Def/1200 Atk/1600)**

"But if that critter's summoned from the Graveyard..." Hassleberry began with wide eyes.

"I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Phantasmal Monster from my Deck. I Special Summon Phantasmal Kuriboh in defense mode!" Ash announced as a Kuriboh with black angel wings appeared in defending position. **"Kuri Kuri!"** It cried out, glowing a blue aura.

"Same hill, a Kuriboh?" Hassleberry said in confusion.

"Next I equip Hope with the Spell Card: Phantasmal Shadow Blade!" As he said this, a dark sword appeared in Hope's hands in place of its original swords. "This Spell Increases Hope's Atk Points by 800."

 **Phantasmal Emperor - Hope (Atk/2500→** **3300)**

"But what's the point!?" Zuzu questioned, unable to know what Ash is planning. "Even with the attack point boost, Hope is weaker than Ultimate Tyranno." she pointed out.

"Now Hope! Attack Ultimate Tyranno! At this moment, Blizzard Mammoth's Pendulum Effect activates!" Ash announced as Blizzard Mammoth released a blizzard from its trunk. Ultimate Tyranno and Dricera started to freeze from the ice.

 **Ultimate Tyranno (Atk/3300→** **2900)**

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/1300→** **900)**

Hope flew forward as the sword was cloaked in dark energy, about to skewer the dark scaled beast. Ultimate Tyranno roared out, accepting the challenge.

"Not so fast boy! Once again, I activate Dricera's special ability!" Hassleberry shouted as another of Dricera's Overlay Units burst into yellow particles. "Your attack is redirected towards her!" Dricera charged forward as Hope charged with its sword. It intercepted the attack and cried out as the blade pierced her side.

"Hang on girl! I activate the Trap: Xyz Barrier!" Hasselberry said revealing his face-down. "This prevents my Xyz Monster from falling in the line of duty!" The sword was then retracted and Dricera's wound healed.

"Oh man, no matter what Ash does; Dricera always blocks it." Zuzu said in concern. Sora narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Perhaps, but now Dricera is down one less Overlay Unit. Though if Ash doesn't survive Hassleberry's next turn, it'll all be over." He said placing his hands behind his head.

"Not bad Hassleberry. Since I have nothing left in my hand, I'll end my turn." Ash said as the frost covering Dricera and Ultimate Tyranno disintegrated away.

 **Ultimate Tyranno (Atk/2900→** **3300)**

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/600→** **1000)**

"And don't forget my Phantasmal Cannon Tortoise's Pendulum Ability activates! You take 400 points of damage!" Ash shouted as Cannon Tortoise pointed its cannon in Hassleberry's direction. The Jurassic Sergeant raised his Duel Disk, to block the pressure of the water cannon. **Hand/0**

 **Hassleberry LP: 3200→** **2800**

"Not bad son." He said lower in Duel Disk arm. _"(He forced me to not only use my Trap Card but take out another Overlay Unit. This boy's an excellent challenge. Though I gotta win this. I have to know what pops what tell me.)"_ He thought.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Back then, I lived with my Pa and Ma. I always admired the work the two did, with Pa working in the military and Ma working as an archaeologist. I was amazed at the skills of leadership those two gave their teams. I wanted to be a leader myself and lead a platoon of my own." Hassleberry thought._

 _The scene then changed to see a younger Hassleberry standing in front of his father, who was packing up a bag. "Son, I know you desire to be a leader like your mother and I, but you're just not getting the right idea to be one." He said packing still packing equipment. "As long as you keep Dueling, you'll figure it out eventually."_

 _"But what does Dueling have to do with being a leader?" Hassleberry asked confused._

 _"Heh-heh, boy; That's something your gonna have learn on your own." He said hefting the bag before taking a card and held it in front of Hassleberry. "Here, take this card son."_

 _Hassleberry slowly took it before his eyes widened. "Sam Hill pops! But this is Dricera, your favorite card!" He said in shock to see what his dad has given him._

 _"I trust you that you can take care of it. It will give you the answers you seek. I'm off, I'll be back soon." He said leaving the house as Hassleberry watched him walk out the door._

 _"But I never got my answer. That day, an accident occurred, and pops perished as he was getting his men to safety." The current Hassleberry kept narrating. "Ma and I were devastated over what happened. We soon moved to Paradise City, and I kept what pops said in mind."_

 _The scene then changed to him and Gong standing in a graveyard like field with sword embedded in the ground. Both having their Duel Disks activated, as well as having their monsters out on the field. On Hassleberry's field was Ultimate Tyranno and Big Evolution Pill._ _ **(Atk/3000 Def/2200)**_

 _On Gong's field was Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei equipped with Superheavy Samurai Soulshield wall._ _ **(Def/4700**_ **Atk/1000** _ **)**_

 _"Now it's Gong's move! Gong attacks Ultimate Tyranno with Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong shouted as his mechanical samurai charged and staff, which hit the Dark-scaled beast causing it to explode._

 _"Grrgh!" Hassleberry grunted as he tried to block the smoke of the attack._

 _ **Hassleberry LP:2300→**_ _ **600**_

 _"With that, Gong ends his move." Gong announced._

 _"Fine then son. It's my draw!" Hassleberry said as he drew before his eyes narrowed into Reptilian Slits. "Thanks to my Big Evolution Pill, I can still Summon out high leveled Dinos. I summon out my Dark Tyranno!" Hassleberry said placing the card on the blade._

 _Appearing in front of him was a large dark-brown colored T-Rex with multiple yellow stripes on its body. It gave a loud roar as appeared._ _ **(Atk/2600 Def/1800)**_

 _"See here boy, with your Samurai's in Defensive Position; My Dark Tyranno can bypass your monsters for a direct attack." Hassleberry said shocking Gong. "But first I'll also dismiss the Miscellaneosaurus in my hand to make him immune to all card effects this round."_

 _"Oh no! Gong can't believe this!" Gong shouted as Dark Tyranno charged forward and past Big Benkei. It tackled Gong, forcing him off the ground._

 _ **Gong LP: 2500→**_ _ **0**_

 _ **Winner: Tyranno Hassleberry**_

 _"And on I went. Challenging Duelist after Duelist." Hassleberry continued narrating. Images of Ultimate Tyranno impaling a large warrior monster. Another of Super Conductor Tyranno blasting through a pasta like monster._

 _(End Flashback)_

"No matter where I went, Strong Academy or Bandit Academy. I could not find what pops meant." Hassleberry said aloud, which revealed he was speaking out loud. "To this day, I still don't know what my father means when he gave me Dricera.

Ash, his spirits and Zuzu couldn't help but look at him with sympathy. Out of site, Mystery overheard him as well. He too knew what it was like losing people.

Sora though just had to break the moment. "That's a nice monologue and all, but are you ever gonna make a move?" He asked, getting Ash and Zuzu to glare at him.

"SORA!" They shouted as he winced at the tone. Hassleberry though looked up in surprise. "Was I speaking out loud again?" He said before regaining his bearings. "Now back to the battlefield!" He shouted as he drew.

Ash narrowed his eyes in thought over what Hassleberry just said. _"(This entire Duel as well as any other Duel, Hassleberry just Duels to seek answers. He's looking at this from a different point of view.)"_ Ash thought as Hassleberry picked up a card.

"Thanks to Big Evolution Pill's effect; I can still summon out high leveled subordinates! Front and center Super Conductor Tyranno!" He shouted slamming a card on the blade.

Appearing next to Ultimate Tyranno was another large Dinosaur that had a silver and green body. It gave a loud roar as it appeared, blowing a gust of air all around.

 **Super Conductor Tyranno (Atk/3300→** **3600 Def/1400→** **1700)**

"3600 Atk points!" Ash said in shock as his eyes went wide.

"Hassleberry's monsters are just too strong." Zuzu gasped out. Sora though just stood in place pouting. "I guess coming here was a waste of time if Ash wasn't going to Fusion Summon." He said aloud.

 **"Mahad, can I seriously hurt this brat!?"** Mana angrily questioned after hearing what Sora just. Mahad was also annoyed with the kids attitude as well but didn't go for it. **"As much as I want him to be quiet, no."** He answered getting her to grumble.

"Before my Dino's are allowed the privilege to a good meal, I'll be destroying that equip spell of your with Dino Stomp!" Hassleberry said sliding a Spell in the slot of the Duel Disk. The card appeared on his field were a foot shot out and knocked the sword out of Hope's hand, destroying it into yellow particles.

 **Phantasmal Emperor - Hope (Atk/3300→** **2500)**

"Uh-oh!" Ash said with wide eyes as he saw Hope get weakened. "Even though you destroyed it, my Shadow Blade allows me to add one Phantasmal Trap Card from my deck to my hand." A virtual card then slide from the Duel Disk to Ash's hand.

"Like that'll help. Now son, it's chow time! Ultimate Tyranno attack that Phantasmal Emperor - Hope!" Hassleberry shouted as the dark-scaled dinosaur roared and slammed Hope with its tail. An explosion occurred as Hope was destroyed, forcing Ash to shield himself.

 **Ash LP: 2700→** **1900**

"Ash's Hope... It's been..." Zuzu said in shock as she witnessed the powerful Xyz finally be destroyed.

 _"(This is very bad.)"_ Ash thought as he knew what's coming next.

"Lot of good that'll help you son. My Ultimate Tyranno can attack everyone of your monsters!" Hassleberry said back, shocking the group. "Uh-oh!" Ash said as the large Dino came charging again. This time swiping at Morning Tiger with its claws, causing yet another explosion.

"Now for the final one! Ultimate Tyranno! Crush that little varmint of a Kuriboh!" Hassleberry shouted as the beast roared and slammed its tail on the little fuzzball. "Grgh." Ash grunted as he blocked the wind of the attack.

"Ash is defenseless!" Zuzu cried out, in shock to see Ash lose for the first time.

"You fought well son, but it's over. Super Conductor Tyranno! Attack him directly!" Hassleberry commanded as the giant Dino gathered energy in its mouth and fired at Ash. "That's all she wrote!"

"I would be so sure of that Sarge!" A voice sounded out, catching Hassleberry off guard. He could see Ash standing just fine as purple barrier was shielding him from Super Conductor Tyranno's attack.

"How'd you stop my attack soldier!? You don't any cards in play other than those Pendulum Cards!" Hassleberry said in shock as his Dinos attack died down.

"Heh-heh. It was thanks to a card in my Graveyard that I survived." Ash chuckled as Hassleberry's eyes widen. "A card in the Graveyard!?" He said in shock.

"That's right! More Specifically the monster you recently destroyed!" Ash announced making Zuzu's eyes widen in realization. "Phantasmal Kuriboh! The same monster he used to survive Declan's attack!" She said slamming her fist in her palm.

"That's right, by banishing Phantasmal Kuriboh from the GY, all damage I take goes to 0 until the End Phase of my turn." Ash said as a dark portal swallowed the card of Phantasmal Kuriboh.

"To think, my Dinos were stopped by a little fuzzball." Hassleberry laughed at the irony of being stopped by something smaller than a dinosaur egg. "Well then, guess my turn ends here." **Hand/0**

"Ash barely survived that one." Zuzu breathed out as she held her hand against her chest. Sora though just narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but how can he make a comeback with one card in his hand?" He asked

Ash narrowed his eyes as he considered his options. _"(This isn't good. With only one card in my hand and two Pendulum Cards out, I'm gonna need to draw a miracle.)"_ He thought as he placed his hand at the deck slot. "I draw!" He shouted as he drew a virtual card before narrowing his eyes.

"I activate Scaling Sanctity!" Ash said as the card in his hand dissipated while a number 4 appeared in between his two scales. "This allows me to draw cards equal to the difference in my set Pendulum Scale." He said drawing four more virtual cards.

"Sam Hill. He restocked his entire hand." Hassleberry said wide eyed.

"Now with my already set Pendulum Scale! I can Pendulum Summon monsters between the Levels 2-5 all at the same time!" Ash said aloud. The Millennium Puzzle reappeared between the two pillars. "Swing far Puzzle of the Millennium! Shine on and reveal the path of victory! I Pendulum Summon!" Ash chanted as a portal opened up and a single light poured out.

"Burn everything in your path; Phantasmal Ghastly Dragonfire!" Appearing on the field was a dragon that resembled Curse of Dragonfire, but this Dragon was the same color of Blue Flare from a Reshiram. **(Atk/2000 Def/1500) (SC:8)**

Hassleberry starred wide eyed at the dragon before narrowing them. "Son, I don't know what you're planning, but that dragonfly of yours doesn't have the strength to compare with my troops." He said crossing his arms.

"True, but my dragon's not here to defeat your Jurassic Giants; It's here to burn away the Field!" Ash announced getting shocked looks from everyone.

"The Field!" Zuzu cried out.

"Not my terrain advantage!" Hassleberry said in shock.

"Things are about to get toasty." Sora said, not displaying much shock.

"That's right! When my Dragonfire is Normal or Special Summoned, it can destroy one Spell or Trap card on my opponent's side of the field!" Ash said as his Dragonfire gathered blue fire in its mouth. "Burn away Jurassic World! Ghastly Devastation!"

 **"Uh-Oh! This is gonna burn."** Mana said conjuring a barrier around her and Pikachu. Mahad shook his head the two. **"We're in Spirit form. So, we won't get hit by the flames."** He said placing a hand against his forehead.

Phantasmal Ghastly Dragonfire roared out as it released dark blue fire onto the field. It burned away the plant life as well as made its way to the top of the volcano. The field exploded, causing everyone to shield themselves as the field turned back into the warehouse district. Also, Mahad was comically burned to a crisp.

 **"Ow. Why is that this always happens."** He said with his clothes burning and his face covered in soot. Pikachu and Mana were laughing silently at his plight. **"Probably because you're wrong most of the time."** She said snickering.

"He just brought extinction to my Jurassic Field Spell." Hassleberry gasped out in shock as he lowered his arms. His Dinosaurs cried out in anger to see their home brought to ruin as they lost strength.

 **Ultimate Tyranno (Atk/3300→** **3000 Def/2500→** **2200)**

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/1300→** **1000 Def/2800→** **2500)**

 **Super Conductor Tyranno (Atk/3600→** **3300 Def/1700→** **1400)**

"The entire field is just gone." Zuzu said in shock at the move Ash just displayed. Sora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now without it, Hassleberry's Dinosaurs are back to normal strength." He said before looking at his hand to see his candy had melted. "Noooo!" He cried in realization before obscuring in a corner of pity. "Why did it have to be you? Why not me!? This wasn't even an Action Duel."

"I'm not finished there Hassleberry!" Ash said, ignoring the whining Sora and burning Mahad. "I play Phantasmal Beast Fusion!" What he said got wide-eyes looks from Hassleberry and Mystery.

 _"(He uses Fusion!)"_ Mystery thought narrowing his eyes.

"Alright! Now pay close attention Zuzu!" Sora said jumping up, startling the girl. "Gah! You bounce back quickly!" She exclaimed.

"Now by sending Fusion Materials from my Hand, Deck, or Side of the Field to the Graveyard; I can Fusion Summon!" Ash announced as a screen popped up with multiple cards. "I choose to send the Phantasmal Ghastly Dragonfire on my field and the Gaia the Phantasmal Knight in my deck to the Graveyard!"

Both Gaia and Ghastly Dragonfire were absorbed into balls of light as the Fusion Portal appeared behind Ash. "Phantom Knight of the Earth and Phantom Dragon of the Underworld Unite to Show an Overwhelming Power! Fusion Summon! Appear Phantasmal Gaia the Underworld Champion!

Appearing in front of Ash was Gaia the Phantasmal Knight riding of Phantasmal Ghastly Dragonfire. **(Atk/2600 Def/2100)**

"Sam Hill! The same Fusion he used against Blake." Hassleberry said in shock as he starred at Ash's new monster.

 _(Off to the side with Sora and Zuzu)_

"You see Zuzu, to perform a Fusion Summon, you got to have a Fusion Spell Card like Ash's Phantasmal Beast Fusion. Or another way is to have the Spell Polymerization." Sora said to the girl as he handed her a Polymerization Spell Card. "It's pretty much the foundation."

Zuzu slowly picked up the card with a nod. "I got it. And the required monsters have got to be in my hand or on field to use this card." She said in confirmation as Sora nodded. "Hand or field. The important thing is that they're in one or the other. But there are exceptions of course, as we've seen Ash do." Sora said.

Zuzu nodded in understanding. "So, monsters I use go to the Graveyard and the Fusion Monster comes from the Extra Deck." She said to the shorter male who nodded once again. "Yeah, you're starting to understand better." He said before his eyes narrowed to the side.

 _"(I have a feeling that we have an unwanted guest)"_ He thought before turning his attention back towards the Duel.

A little farther away, Mystery stood behind one of the containers to try and hide his presence. _"(So that same person at the warehouse can do Fusion Summon, and this Zuzu-girl wants to learn that dreadful technique. I'm not sure on whether this Ash person is aligned with Duel Academy, but that other one definitely is not from around here.)"_ He thought watching the Duel as well as Sora talking to Zuzu about Fusion Summon.

 _(Back with Ash and Hassleberry)_

"Excellent move son, but you made a mistake." Hassleberry said getting Ash to look confused. "That Champion of yours only has enough Attack Points to penetrate my Dricera's Defense. Even with Blizzard Mammoth's Pendulum assistance, it can't match up with two Tyranno's!" He declared before his eyes widened at Ash's smirk.

"You think so? Think again! I activate the Spell Card Phantasmal Wing!" Ash said as the particular card appeared on his field. "This card can be equipped to a Phantasmal Monster like my Gaia the Underworld Champion! This increases Gaia's attack points by 500!" Ash said as Hassleberry stepped back in shock.

The wings of Gaia the Underworld Champion's dragon glowed dark purple as it felt the attack increase.

 **Gaia the Underworld Champion (Atk/2600→** **3100)**

" Now your Gaia has the advantage over my Dinos!" Hassleberry exclaimed in shock. "That's right! Now Gaia the Underworld Champion! Attack Dricera Beast Anciles!" Ash declared as the Underworld Champion started to descend on the shield wearing Triceratops.

"At this moment, Blizzard Mammoth's Pendulum Ability activates!" Blizzard Mammoth once again breathed out a blizzard that started to frost over Hassleberry's monsters.

 **Ultimate Tyranno (Atk/3000→** **2600)**

 **Dricera Beast Anciles (Atk/1000→** **600)**

 **Super Conductor Tyranno (Atk/3300→** **2900)**

Gaia the Underworld Champion thrust its lance at the Triceratops. The weapon pierced the dinosaurs armor, causing it to cry out in pain before exploding into yellow particles. Hassleberry's eyes widened at his monster's destruction. "My Dricera." He said in shock.

"When Phantasmal Gaia destroys a monster in Defense Mode, it inflicts piercing damage!" Ash announced as his monster let loose a shock-wave, hitting Hassleberry. "Grgh!" He grunted as he shielded himself in shock. "Also, I can target Spell Card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand." He said as another virtual card appeared in his hand.

 **Hassleberry LP: 2800→** **2200**

"And I'll end my turn with face-down. Your move Hassleberry!" Ash said as a face-down appeared in front of him. Phantasmal Catapult Tortoise then once again aimed its cannon at the Dino Sergeant. "At this moment, Cannon Tortoise's Pendulum Ability activates! You lose 400 Life Points!" Catapult Tortoise then released another stream of water at Hassleberry. **Hand/2**

"Gah-grgh!" Hassleberry sounded as the water pressure forced him to take a knee.

 **Hassleberry LP:2200→** **1800**

When the water pressure ended, Hassleberry was breathing heavily as many thoughts flew in his mind. _"(This civilian actually was able to make a major turnaround. I had pop's monster out ready to protect the pack, but now without it...)"_ He then suddenly fell into cross-legged stance as he looked down, surprising everyone. "To just stand in place and see your favorite monster get slaughtered, sorry pops, but I guess I don't have what it takes to be a leader after all. Even the Dricera you gave me was destroyed." He said looking down.

"Don't say that Hassleberry!" Ash shouted catching the muscular male's attention. "Dricera was destroyed this turn, it still did what it did best and protected it's allies." Hassleberry's eyes widen in thought at Ash's explanation. _"(Could that be what pops is talking about? That being a leader is about more than ordering others around, that you have to put yourself on the line to protect your pack?)"_ Hassleberry thought with wide eyes.

"You see Hassleberry? Now stand up, we got a Duel to finish." Ash said encouragingly as Hassleberry stood. "Ash is right, this Duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Zuzu shouted out as well.

"Yeah, stand up. Yay." Sora drawled with boredom. This prompted Zuzu to slap him on the back of the head with her paperfan. "You could sound more encouraging!" She shouted at the smaller boy who shrank back.

 **"Hurry up and keep this Duel going!"** Mana shouted out as well, though only Ash heard her. **"Pika! Pika-Pikachu!"** Pikachu shouted out as well. Mahad though was busy trying to fix his burned clothes.

"Your right soldier, this Duel ain't over! And I'm not stopping till I win!" Hassleberry shouted standing up as his eyes turned into slits. "It's my turn!" He shouted drawing from his Deck.

 _"(All right, I'm at a disadvantage here. Due to Ultimate Tyranno's effect, it has to be the first monster to attack; which will be it's destruction against the Champion over there. I could use Super Conductor's power to tribute Ultimate Tyranno, but then he can't attack. This Duel could very well rely on the card I just drew.)"_ Hassleberry assessed before looking over at the card he drew. "Alright soldier! Get ready!" He announced sliding the card in his Duel Disk.

"I play the Spell card Polymerization!" Hassleberry shouted as the card appeared making everyone's eyes widen. "Fusion!?" Zuzu said in surprise. "Well this just got interesting." Sora said licking a sucker.

"By sending these two Dinos to the GY, I can Fusion Summon a Jurassic soldier straight to the Battlefield." Hassleberry announced as Ash gained an eager grin. "Ultimate Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno, you both are dismissed!" Both Dinos growled as they were absorbed into a multi-colored vortex.

"Two Fierce Predators of the Same Era! Combine your Dino DNA into a Terrifying New Beast! I Fusion Summon! Level 9! Supreme Chimeric-Rex!" (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/Atk:2800/Def/3200)

A giant monster stood in the place of the two Dinosaurs. It had very sharp black scales with individual spikes jutting out it's back and shoulders and stood on it's hind legs with sharp claws flexing. It's face resembled Ultimate Tyranno's, but had two Triceratops growing on the side of it's head. It pounded it spiked tail and let a large roar drooling towards the opposite field.

"Oh boy." Ash said with wide eyes as he looked the beast. "And I thought the other two were scary."

"Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally." Zuzu murmured in fright as Sora kept watching with narrow eyes. "Not bad, didn't think this guy would use Fusion as well. Looks like the Duel's reaching for the climax." He said cheerfully.

Off to the side, Mystery stood watching with narrowed eyes at the two Duelists. _"(Not only do they use Xyz, but Fusion as well. Are they truly from Standard or does either of them have an allegiance to Duel Academy.)" He thought._

"Nice monster Sarge, but it seems my Gaia still out ranks it by attack power." Ash said with a grin, only for Hassleberry to return it with his. "You'd think that, but your wrong! You see, my Supreme Chimeric-Rex has an ability, one where I can target one Dinosaur in my GY and equip it to him." Hassleberry said making everyone's eyes widen.

"Super Conductor Tyranno, return to aide your ally!" Hassleberry shouted as portal opened up and Super Conductor Tyranno appeared out of it before being absorbed into Chimeric-Rex. "Now Supreme Chimeric-Rex gains half of the equipped monster's attack points.

 **Supreme Chimeric-Rex (Atk/2800→4450)**

"Over 4000!" Ash said in shock. "My Gaia won't stand a chance!"

"Just when we think Ash is making a comeback, Hassleberry just makes a bigger one." Zuzu said in shock. "Maybe you guys shouldn't have encouraged him." Sora deadpanned only to once again be hit in the head with Zuzu's favorite weapon.

 **"On the note, the kid deserved that hit. On the other, Ash is in trouble."** Mana said with worry as the frightening monster loomed over her Duelist. **"Your right, the good news is that even Gaia is destroyed Ash will still be in this Duel."** Mahad said returning with cleaner robes.

"Now it's time to avenge our comrades! Chimeric-Rex attack and destroy Gaia the Underworld Champion with Supreme Blaze!" Chimeric-Rex gathered flames in it's mouth before releasing them towards the Dragon Rider and obliterating it out of the sky. The shock-wave forced Ash to cover his face as his life points were lowered.

 **Ash LP:1900→** **550**

"You may have destroyed Gaia, but when the equip card Phantasmal Wing is sent from the field to the GY; I can destroy a Spell or Trap card you control. Like for instance the equipped Super Conductor Tyranno!" Ash announced as a hurricane engulf's Chimeric-Rex force the spirit of Super Conductor Tyranno to return to the GY.

 **Supreme Chimeric Rex (Atk/4450→2800)**

"Grrgh, not bad son." Hassleberry said with a smirk. "Seeing as how I ain't got any cards left in my hand, I'll hand it back to you." **Hand/0**

"I gotta say Hassleberry, this Duels been a lot of fun." Ash said with a grin, which Hassleberry responded back with his own. "I agree soldier, thanks to this Duel I finally understood what pops meant and why he did what he did." Hassleberry said with a smile.

"Though there is one thing you gotta know, there is no way I'm losing this Duel!" Ash declared as he drew a virtual card from his Deck. _"(Yes! It's here, the key to victory.)"_ Ash thought as the strategy formulated in his head.

"I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Sacrifice! This allows me to use Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zone as tributes for a Tribute Summon!" Ash announced as both Blizzard Mammoth and Cannon Tortoise dissipated into yellow particles.

"What!? But how will Ash Pendulum Summon?" Zuzu exclaimed in shock as Sora shrugged. "Dunno, maybe he either lost it or he doesn't need'em anymore." he answered, bewildered at Ash's move.

"I Advance Summon Phantasmal Hope Panther!" (Beast/Pendulum/Effect/Atk/2300/Def/1800/LV7/SC:8)

Appearing out of the shadows of the field was a large black and purple panther wearing Hope's armor. It gave a deep roar towards Hassleberry's monster.

Seeing the low attack power made Hassleberry smirk. "All that for a monster weaker than my Chimeric-Rex. Son, it seems your suffering from temporary insanity." Hassleberry said a slight laugh.

"Who said I'm done?" Ash said calmly as Hassleberry stopped laughing and braced himself. "I activate the card I retrieved with Gaia's effect, Phantasmal Rebirth! This allows me to Special Summon a Phantasmal Monster from the GY! So give a roaring encore for Phantasmal Morning Tiger!"

Jumping out of a portal was Morning Tiger with a growl towards the opposing field as it stood next to Hope Panther.

"Sam Hill, but with that critter coming back out of the Graveyard..." Hassleberry said with wide-eyes as he realized what Ash has planned. "That's right! Once Morning Tiger is Special Summoned from the GY, I can Special Summon a LV4 or lower Phantasmal monster from my Deck! So welcome Phantasmal Hope Lancer!" (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect/Atk:1700/Def:1200/LV3/SC:2)

Appearing next to Morning Tiger and Hope Panther was a miniature warrior who looked like Hope with a small frame and large lance.

"Just what is Ash's strategy? None of his monster's are strong enough to take out Chimeric-Rex." Zuzu said in wonder. "Maybe Hassleberry is actually right and Ash has gone nuts, or he has some crazy plan." Sora said.

"Just what do you have going on in that head of yours son! None of your monsters has what it takes to win this match!" Hassleberry shouted, not able to understand what Ash has planned. "Just watch Hassleberry. I activate Hope Lancer's Effect! By tributing it, I can Special Summon a monster with "Hope" in it's name from my GY to my field with it's effect's negated!" Ash announced as Hope Lancer dissipated into yellow particles into a portal.

"But the only Hope monster in the GY is..." Hassleberry said with wide eyes. "It can't be!" He said in shock as the monster appeared out of the portal. It was Phantasmal Emperor - Hope, once again ready to fight. (Warrior/Xyz/Effect/Atk:2500/Def/2000/R:4) (OV/0)

"It is! Welcome back, Phantasmal Emperor - Hope! And Hope Lancer's effect also gives Hope an extra 500 Atk points." Ash said as the Dark Utopia's sword changed into a lance with a power boost.

 **Phantasmal Emperor - Hope (Atk/2500→3000)**

"Impossible, you've brought back the Xyz monster and made it stronger than my Chimeric-Rex!" Hassleberry shouted in shock. Zuzu and Sora also stood amazed. "That's great! With Hope back, Ash can win this now!" Zuzu shouted in excitement.

"I guess Ash isn't insane." Sora said with mental frown at the use of an Xyz monster destroying a Fusion Monster.

 **"Yes! Nice going, that goes to show you that Hope never dies!"** Mana cheered as Mahad groaned at her pun. **"A piece of me just died when you said that."** He told her as she pouted and stuck her tongue at him.

"This is the end! Phantasmal Emperor - Hope attacks Supreme Chimeric-Rex!" Ash shouted as Hope rose in the air as the image of a moon appeared behind it before swooped down bring the lance on Chimeric-Rex. "Dawning Moon Slash!"

The attack struck and made a giant smoke cloud engulfing Hassleberry and his field. The shock-wave forced the Dinosaur Duelist stand his ground feel his Life Points lower.

 **Hassleberry LP:1800→** **1600**

"Yes! Now all Ash has to do is attack Hassleberry with either of his monsters and he'll win." Zuzu cheered in excitement as Sora frowned. "Perhaps, but I think Dino-boy has one more move up his musclebound sleeve." He said stopping her cheer.

"The runt's right! You may have destroyed my Chimeric-Rex, but it has another ability. One where I can Special Summon one of it's Fusion Materials from the Graveyard and deal you half the damage!" Hassleberry announced making everyone's eyes widen. "I choose Ultimate Tyranno!" **(Atk:3000/Def:2200)**

Appearing out of the portal was the large black scaled Dinosaur letting out a furious howl at it's return before letting loose an attack headed straight for Ash. "That's 1500 points of damage headed your way!" Hassleberry shouted as Ash braced himself before the attack struck him kicking up dust.

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V!**

* * *

"No way, I can't believe Ash just lost." Zuzu said in shock as smoke clouded Ash's field. Sora too was wide-eyed at the result. "I guess not everyone can win one." He said a bit silently as smoke began to clear.

"You fought well son, but you just didn't have what it takes to win this." Hassleberry said with a smirk before gasping as Hope slashed the smoke clear to reveal Ash still standing along with Hope Panther. The only thing missing was Morning Tiger.

"Ash is alright!" Zuzu said happily.

"Sam Hill! How did you survive my Chimeric-Rex's effect! And where'd that Tiger of yours go?!" Hassleberry exclaimed in shock as he looked at his Duel Disk to see the Life Point score.

 **Hassleberry LP:1600**

 **Ash LP:650**

 _"(What's this? Somehow he gained life points,but how. Wait, didn't he have a Trap Card Face-Down?)"_ Hassleberry thought in realization.

"I see you realize what happened, I played the Trap Card Phantasmal Rejuvenation. This had me tribute my Morning Tiger and add it's Attack points to my Life points." Ash said with a grin as images of the scene replayed in his head in slow motion.

"Even so, you've already attacked and have no other card's in your hand; So that means you have nothing left. It's over soldier." Hassleberry announced already foreseeing the victory.

"Your wrong! I activate Phantasmal Hope Panther's ability!" Ash shouted making the tanned boy's eyes widen. "At the cost of releasing Hope Panther, a Hope Monster I control can once again, but it's attack points doubled!"

 **Phantasmal Emperor - Hope (Atk: 3000→6000)**

"No way! Another attack, with double the strength!" Hassleberry shouted in shock before looking back at Ash to see him smirk. "That's right! It's over! Hope attack Ultimate Tyranno with Dawning Moon Slash!"

Hope rose once again in the air as the image of the moon appeared behind it before swooping down and bring the lance on down on the top of Ultimate Tyranno's head. "Your something else soldier." Hassleberry said looking with slit eyes before his monster exploded in a cloud of smoke sending him of his feet. "Ahhh! Groof"

 **Hassleberry LP:1600→** **0**

 **Ash Ketchum Wins**

It's over, Ash really won!" Zuzu said in excitement at Ash's win with Sora nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it was awesome that Ash was able to stay a step ahead of Dino-boy over there." Sora said before turning to Zuzu. "But you were paying attention to match right? You understand the basics of Fusion Summoning now right?"

Zuzu turned to him and nodded, have a better understanding before turning back to see Ash approaching Hassleberry.

"Hey, need a hand Sarge?" Ash said reaching out to the collapsed Duelist who looked up and grinned. "Heh, heh. I gotta hand it son, that was one heck of a Duel." He said grunting as Ash pulled him up. "And as for the Sarge, just call me Hassleberry." He said holding out his hand. Ash smiled and shook it.

 _"(Not bad, right now those don't look like they hold affiliation with Duel academy. Though I'll keep my eye on them, but the other boy is definitely not from here. i better get back, I hope Shay doesn't cross paths with them. He won't hold back against them if he learns about their ability to Fusion Summon.)"_ Mystery thought about to turn away before a voice caught his attention.

"Aw where you going? It's impolite to just eavesdrop on a Duel without giving your name you know." Sora said aloud getting everyone's attention. _"(Damn it! I should've known he'd notice me.)"_ Mystery thought before jumping atop the storage containers and equipping his Duel Disk unleashing a purple blade.

Sora jumped towards him, equipping his yellow Duel Disk which unleashed a blue blade to clash with Mystery's. The two Duel Disk's clashing together sending out shock-waves.

"Sam Hill, what's happening!?" Hassleberry said in bewilderment as he shielded himself from the gusts.

"It's the guy that looks like Yuya and got him in trouble L.I.D." Ash said narrowing his eyes, not bothered by the shock-waves. Mahad appeared next to him and nodded in agreement. " **"Yes, but what purpose does he have here. There is no L.I.D. Duelist for him to attack."** He said curiously.

 **"Right now, it looks like he and Sora are re-enacting "Duel Wars" the movie. Where Farmgirl Duels Dark Lady."** Mana said bluntly as Pikachu waved a sign behind them advertising the Kozmo movie.

The two clashing Duelists separated before standing off from each other with Mystery standing in front of a stage unit and Sora in front of the group. "Talk! Who are you!" Sora commanded as Mystery stared back at him with unwavering his eyes. "Your not from here are you?" Sora said with a smile.

"Neither are you." Mystery said getting Ash and his Spirit's eyes to narrow. _"(Is here because of Sora? Just where is Sora from to have this come after him?)"_ Ash thought in confusion as Zuzu stepped up.

"Hey I know you." Zuzu said getting Sora to look back at her. "You do, then so who is he then?" He asked in confusion at why Zuzu would know an Xyz Remnant.

"It's because he's the guy a Dueled Sylvio and defeated him." Ash said getting their attention. "I heard about that, though considering the boy's skill as a Duelist anyone can beat him these days." Hassleberry said with a laugh, not liking Sylvio like many others.

"So are you responsible for the latest incident?" Zuzu questioned getting the attention back to her. "Latest incident?" Sora questioned as he stared back at her for an answer, Ash and Hassleberry as well.

"Some Leo Institute teacher was just attacked." She answered making Ash's eyes widen. _"(It must be the teacher Sylvio spoke of at lunch, Professor Marco. This must of occurred during my Duel with Declan.)"_ He thought curious on why Leo Corp is being assaulted by these Duelists.

"That explains all the why the security at LEO Corp is so tight." Sora said remembering the all the people entering and leaving the large building. "You have a lot to answer for!" Sora declared pointing towards Mystery.

"Let's start with who you are? Why'd you Duel Sylvio? What are you up to? What do you have against LEO Corp?" Zuzu started to ask multiple questions to the cloaked Duelist, who simply stood with Duel Disk at the ready. "Answer the questions!" Another voice demanded getting the groups attention.

Walking up the group was the Gem-Knight Duelist who defeated Zuzu, Julia Krystal. "Who are you and what did you do to Professor Marco?" She asked walking up to them.

"Julia." Zuzu said starring at her rival. "This place is turning into a real party." She said sarcastically.

 **"Great, we just need the balloons, presents and cake."** Mana said cheerfully, getting Pikachu to cheer in agreement and Mahad to groan.

"Answer me right now or just force them out of you with a Duel." She said equipping her Blue Duel Disk to her left arm. Only for Zuzu to step in the way. "Hang on a second, you can't just start deman..." She began only for Julia to cut her off.

"Get out of the way wannabe!" Julia demanded as her eyes stood focused on the masked individual. This set Zuzu off. "Did you just call me a-! Listen you think he's involved with your missing professor, but you..." She started to say in a rational way only to be cut off again.

"I'll know he's involved once we Duel and he starts Xyz Summoning." Julia said pointing towards Mystery. This caught Sora's interest at hearing that the Duelist in front of him is the Xyz user, strengthening his suspicions of him being a remnant. "Xyz Summoning?" He feigned ignorance before smiling. "Interesting.

"Why is that I feel like the only one out of the loop." Hassleberry said to himself looking between the defiant masked Duelist and the LEO Institute Duelist who got out her orange Duel Blade.

 _"(Despite what he did to Sylvio, which isn't saying much considering he blew the injuries out of proportion, something tells me that this guy didn't attack the LEO teachers. It has to be someone who Xyz Summons just like him, only much more recklessly than the way this guy pulled it off.)"_ Ash though as a sudden rain shower pulled in covering the group before his Puzzle shined and Zuzu's bracelet as well. _"(What! It's happening again!)"_ Ash thought as the glow engulfed the group.

"When everyone opened their eyes, Mystery has vanished to shock. "Sam Hill, that's fancy disappearing trick." Hassleberry said breaking the ice as the rain kept pouring on them. "Great, He's gone." Julia said angrily.

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V!**

* * *

The group stood in the rain in shock and bewilderment as Mystery has vanished before their eyes. "He disappeared, just like last time." Zuzu said with wide eyes remember the events that occurred the previous time. She broken out of the shock by the sound of a familiar voice. "Zuzu! There you are, everyone was worried at where you went. You weren't answering your phone, and I'm sorry if I mad you feel unappreciated earlier." He said getting their attention.

"I get it! You teamed-up with that guy and helped him escape, didn't you!" Julia accused as she began walking towards the tomato-haired youth. This caught Yuya by surprise finally noticing everyone with Zuzu. "Whoa, Julia!? As well as Ash and Sora and..." He exclaimed seeing everyone before having trouble recognizing Hassleberry.

In the bout of Yuya's confusion Julia stepped in front of him and grabbed front of his shirt with anger. "Talk! What have you done with Professor Marco!" She demanded frightening the victim. "Professor who?" He said in confusion.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're working with him!" She glowered angrily at thinking Yuya was trying to trick her. "Worker with who." Yuya said nervously at her anger. The grip on Yuya was finally broken when Hassleberry intervened. "That's enough little lady, you can't just jump to conclusions like that." He said only for her to growl out at him.

"Stay out of this! As for you! Tell me right now." She demanded glaring at Yuya who really had no idea what she was talking about.

 **"Talk about a one-track mind."** Mana said annoyed with Julia's attitude. **"Yes, her deep interest in this missing teacher has her not listening to reason."** Mahad said calmly.

"Zuzu, Ash? What's she talking about? Who is she saying I helped?" Yuya asked in a pleading manner towards his friends.

"The guy who attack Sylvio was here and he vanished right before you showed just like the other day." Ash answered as Zuzu kept starring concerned at her bracelet, wondering the connection between Yuya and the Masked Duelist. "That's weird." Yuya said aloud think how the person who framed got away.

Julia however looked unconvinced as she tried to get through Hassleberry towards Yuya. "You know something! Don't you!" She said adamantly trying to get to him. Sora however made use of the situation and Julia's one-track mind. "Ah! On the rooftops, he's getting away! You better hurry and chase him before the rain gets harder." He shouted frantically.

Julia finally pushed past Hassleberry and Yuya following where Sora pointed out. "Out of my way!" She shouted running off in the direction.

"You actually see where the varmint went?" Hassleberry questioned the candy lover who grinned. "Nope, but she doesn't need to know that." Sora said happily. "Besides we should all get out of this rain, even though I was going to ask you and Ash to help with Zuzu's training."

"Eh, Zuzu training?" Yuya said with confusion looking back at the girl who stopped staring at her bracelet. "Yeah Zuzu asked for me to help and I thought Ash's Duel would be-.." Sora began before looking at Zuzu in confusion. "Wait, is it supposed to be a secret that you wanted to learn Fusion Summoning?" Sora asked the pink-haired girl.

"Fusion Summon? Is that why you two came to watch the match?" Ash asked them as the looked at him. "Is it for the ARC League Championship?" Yuya added on before having a realization. "That reminds me, Ash was right. Thanks to Nico Smiley, I have my next four opponents, or he'll hook me up with four opponents."

"That's great Yuya." Zuzu said smiling trying to shake of the weird feeling from her bracelet. Ash smiled too for Yuya's good fortune before his Spirits pointed something out. **"That's good for him and all, but how will we enter even though we've had around eight duels."** Mana said with pout at not being able to show off. This made go Ash rigid at the thought.

 _"(Just great)"_ Ash thought with a frown, his competitiveness and the thought of a tournament always made him want to compete. But where will he get another 42 Duels to face him? The answer finally came to light when Sora asked Yuya about it.

"Hey Yuya, what's this Championship you keep mentioning? Can I enter it too?" He asked the tomato-haired youth while pointing to himself. This made Yuya's eyes widen and think due to Sora still being new around town. "Umm, I don't know Sora. Have Dueled at least 50 times since coming around town?" Yuya asked the boy. "Cause you need 30 wins out of 50 to be able to enter."

Sora's eyes widen at the stipulation needed to enter before shouting. "That many! No fair! How come nobody around here lets me have any fun!" He shouted clenching his hands.

Ash felt a little nervous as well at the stipulations. _"(Just great, I need to Duel over 40 more Duels or get some special invite.)"_ He thought stunned, hoping there's a different method to enter.

Though what was said next brought Hope to both Ash and Sora. "Actually there is another stipulation to qualify. You just need to win six matches in a row without losing. Think you can handle that squirt?" Hassleberry said with a grin ass he entered the conversation.

"Oh yeah? Of course I can, taking down six chumps in a row will be easy." Sora exclaimed with a grin before turning back to Yuya. "You think you can get that Nico Smiley guy to line up the opponents for me? Then I can just knock them down!"

 **"Six wins in a row huh? That means we're already qualified!"** Mana cheered with Pikachu as Ash and Mahad silently nodded. **"That means if we end up in more Duels before the Championship, then we got to win them as well."** Mahad said with a frown getting the two cheering spirits to stop.

 **"Way to ruin the fun."** Mana mumbled crossing her arms.

Ash though was not disturbed by the thought. _"(So what? Like you said, I just got to win them.)"_ Ash thought confidently at thought of more challenges along the way of the Arc League Championship.

"Excuse me Sarge?" Hassleberry said getting Ash's attention. "Uh? Why are you calling me Sarge, I thought that was you title?" Ash asked confused as Hassleberry shook his head. "You defeated me, so that means your the Sarge now, and I wanted to ask if I could join your Duel School please!" He said bowing.

"Ehhhh!"

 **"Ehhh!"**

 **"Pika!"**

* * *

(At the LID test room)

Declan stood in the room as his Duel was activated while holding cards in his hands. Across from him he saw the images of both Ash and Yuya with both there Duel Disks activated. Images of Odd-Eyes, Dark Magician, and Blue-Eyes stood next to them.

Two cards were grasped in his hand as they were reflected in his glasses. He looked up and extended his hand holding the two cards. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler!" He announced before placing the two cards on the end of the Duel Disk's blade. The word Pendulum appearing between them.

The two monster rose out in individual pillars behind Declan as the corresponding 1 and 10 appeared beneath them. "I can now summon monster from the level 2 through 9 all at the same time! The Energy of the Universe Swing Between the Forces of Darkness and Light, I Shall now Harness the Power of this Eternal Oscillation!" Declan chanted as a portal opened between the two gates.

"I Pendulum Summon and Call Upon my three Monsters to Emerge!" He said holding three cards a purple energy poured out of the portal. "Behold! The Three Fearsome Immortals who can Command the Obedience of all! My trio of D/D/D Doom King Armageddons!" Appearing out of the portal were three Fiend-Machine like monsters with crystal pendulum like body. They each had a purple core inside their bodies as their eyes glowed red.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (Atk/3000 Def/1000) (LV:8/Fiend/Pendulum/Effect)**

* * *

 _(In the LID Control Room)_

Multiple people sat in front of computers, measuring the exposure of Pendulum Energy Declan just released. "Pendulum Summoning is confirmed." One man said looking at the first step.

"The energy levels are holding steady." Another said as he measured the energy readings. His then widened at the sudden change of energy levels. "Wait! The energy levels are dropping! The cards are de-materializing!" He shouted frantically as the man standing behind him gave orders.

"Hurry shut down the Duel now!" He shouted.

* * *

 _(Back with Declan)_

In the two pillars of light, both D/D Savants gave of electrical shocks as the shook feeling the electricity jolting them. Their cards on the two blades started to show errors as the electricity now started effecting the D/D/D Doom King Armageddons. Both numbers under the two Savants started to changed, going up or down until landing on a 2 and 5.

Declan looked at the event with wide eyes recognize what's happening. "Oh no." He said at the the three Armageddons were destroyed in yellow particles and the two Savants faded out.

He lowered an deactivated the Duel Disk before slowly walking out of the room. _"(It seems the prototypes are still not up to the task. They worked just fine in my Duel against Ash, perhaps they didn't get a chance to malfunction because Ash destroyed my Scale to soon. Is it possible the energy from the Duel kept the two cards working, but for how long until they short-circuit like now?)"_ He thought analyzing what occurred as he entered his office where Claude was waiting with a phone.

"Um, excuse me sir. There's a phone call waiting for you." He said looking a little pale, which Declan took notice of. 'Yes thank you Claude, do you know who it is?" Declan asked taking a seat at his desk.

"It's from Industrial Illusions." Claude answered making Declan narrow his eyes. _"(Industrial Illusions? What could Yako and Gekko want to speak with me about?)"_ He thought remembering how Industrial Illusion's stopped working with LID after the disappearance of their President and LID's former President Seto Kaiba, back when LID was KaibaCorp.

"Hello?" He answered taking the phone before widening his eyes at who answered. _"Ah, you must be Declan-Boy! I've heard so much about you!"_ The voice exclaimed cheerfully as Declan sat in shock recognizing who answered. "Is this some kind of prank?" He said narrowing his eyes as the other voice chuckled.

 _"What do you take me for? A child?"_ The voice asked with a chuckle. _"I just thought it'd be good to speak with the President of the biggest Company after KaibaCorp. You remind me so much of Kaiba-Boy, only with less ego."_

"And what would the missing President of Industrial Illusions want to speak with me about?" Declan asked narrowing his eyes. The voice on the other line continue to chuckle before answering. _"Why is it so wrong to visit? I heard you're having Pendulum Troubles, so I thought I'd scurry on over and maybe help you. Unless you'd rather I not help?"_

Declan kept his eyes narrowed as he thought through the possibilities of working with this man. "Very well, we have much to talk about." He said calmly as the voice answered back. _"Yes, we have much to talk about. I'll be here sometime in the middle of the week."_ The phone then went dead as Declan then rose from his seat.

Turning to his trusted worker. "Claude clear my schedule for this week. I have a meeting soon." He said as Claude nodded. _"(It seems I have meeting with a legend. Perhaps I'll get an answer as to what happened years before my father took over this company, and achieve the Pendulum Solution.)"_ He thought preparing himself for the meeting with Maximillian Pegasus.

* * *

 _(In a closed of area of Paradise City)_

Sitting in a dark room were four figures overshadowed in darkness.

 **"It's finally time for our return to this world."** A gruff voice said the first one. **"After being locked up by that traitorous brat, we were nearly killed when the cyber world was deleted.**

 **"Agreed, but with these new bodies, we can take back what was ours in the beginning."** Another said.

 **"Though we can't do that just yet. These bodies are still controlled by the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy."** The third man said clenching his fist. **"We must get the old files in locked in the LID Computer Mainframe and deliver them to him."**

 **"Don't worry, I've done all the math and the chances of getting those files are 100% guaranteed."** A fourth man said. **"The possibility of having to Duel our way through is a 72% possibility."**

The first figure nodded. **"Nevertheless, the five of us will have no trouble getting through and carding everyone in our path."** He said before turning towards the second man. **"Speaking of such, what of our fifth co-worker?"** He asked.

The second figure's glasses gleamed as he chuckled. **"Right now, probably hunting for lunch. How impatient."** He said with a chuckle.

 **"That's what he get's for not waiting. He was warned of the consequences when his mind was merge that of Spirit."** The third man said.

 **"Doesn't matter. He'll come back and we'll begin the assault on the Leo Institution!"** The first man said as the scene ended, freezing on the image of mysterious people and a cloaked figure with red-eyes staring over Paradise City and LeoCorp.

* * *

 **(Mahad and Mana's Card of the Day)**

 **"Hello and welcome back! Mahad here and It's time to choose the Card of the Day!"** Mahad said as he, Mana and Pikachu stood in the card lab. Though the giant hole from last episode was covered in duct tape.

 **"Now to pull the lever and reveal the Card of the Day!"** Mahad said turning toward the giant screen with lever sticking out next to it. He pulled it and the screen images began to spin Las Vegas Style.

 **"Which will it be! Which will it be!"** Mana and Pikachu cheered as the screen began to slowly stop.

It landed on a dark panther clad in purple armor.

 **"The Card of the Day is Phantasmal Hope Panther!"** Mahad and Mana cheered.

 **Phantasmal Hope Panther is LV 7/Dark-Attributed/Beast-Type/Pendulum/Effect Monster. It has an Attack strength of 2300 and Defense strength of 1800. It's Scale number is 8.**

 **Pendulum Effect: If a face-up "Phantasmal" Xyz Monster you control is destroyed by Battle or Card Effect, you can Special Summon this card face-up from the Pendulum Zone.**

 **Effect: If a face-up "Phantasmal" or "Hope" monster you control successfully destroyed an opponent's monster in battle this turn, target that monster and you can tribute this face-up card; Double the target's Atk points until the End Phase and it can attack again.**

 **"This monster really pulled through a got the win against Hassleberry."** Mahad said with a nod before turning and shouting at his apprentice. **"What are you doing now!"**

 **"Uh feeding Hope Panther a sandwich? Though I don't know how he can eat this much."** She answered giving the sandwich to the panther who surprisingly held it between it's two front paws as it slurped it's tongue in anticipation. Of it stopped as it heard growling behind it where another Hope Panther stood.

 **"What the!? Two Hope Panthers!?"** Mahad cried out in surprise. **"Did you do this Mana!"** He shouted at his apprentice who shook her head frantically. **"No, for once it wasn't me."**

The Hope Panther holding the large sandwich smiled sheepishly, showing it's fangs at the growing 2nd Panther. Pikachu starred at the first one with narrowed before spotting a zipper on the back of it. He lept up and unzipped the first panther where the head fell of and revealed.

"Ruh Rellow." The unmasked panther said revealing a Great Dane with a green collar and the symbols of SD.

 **"Scooby-Doo!"** The spirits shouted in shock. **"It** **was you!"**

"Rand Ri Roulda Rotten away rith it roo, if it rusn't for rou Reddling Ririts." He said as Hope Panther kept growling before Scooby cut the sandwich in half and gave half of the sandwich to Hope Panther, who gladly took it.

 **"Your in the wrong studio Scooby."** Mahad said crossing his arms.

 **"Yeah, though can you sign this? I'm a big fan."** Mana said cheerfully holding a bottle of ink and blank paper, making Mahad face-fault.

 **"Until next time."** He said muffled by the ground.

 **"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"**

 **"Pika-Pika-Chu!"**

 **Roar!"**

* * *

 **(New Cards)**

 **Fossil Exchange**

Normal Spell

You can banish up to three "Dinosaur" type monster's in your GY and Draw cards up to the amount banished. You can only activate one "Fossil Exchange" once per turn.

 **Phantasmal Shadow Blade**

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a "Phantasmal" monster you control. Increase the equipped monster's Attack Points by 800. When this face-up card leaves the field, you can add one "Phantasmal" Trap Card to your hand from your Deck or Gy.

 **Scaling Sanctity**

Normal Spell Card

You can only activate this card when there are monster in your Pendulum Zone face-up. Draw cards equal to the difference of the set Pendulum Scale.

 **Phantasmal Ghastly Dragonfire** (Transformed Phantasmal Ghastly Dragon from ch.4)

Atk/2000 Def/1500 Lv:5 SC:8

(Dark/Dragon/Pendulum/Effect)

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials.

Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can target one Spell or Trap your opponent controls and destroy it. You can substitute this card as material for the Fusion Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. The other materials must be correct.

 **Supreme Chimeric-Rex**

Atk/2800 Def/3200 Lv:9

(Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect)

Effect: When this face-up card is Fusion Summoned, you can target one "Dinosaur" Type monster in your GY and equip it to this card. Increase this card's Attack by half of the Equipped Monster's, banish it if it leaves the field. Quick Effect: When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can banish the equipped monster and this card can attack again. When this face-up card is destroyed Battle or Card effect. you can target one of the Fusion Materials in the GY and Special Summon it in Attack Postion, then inflict half the Special Summoned monster's Atk to your Opponent as Damage.

 **Pendulum Sacrifice**

Normal Spell

Activate only if you have cards in your Pendulum Zone. You can tribute monster's face-up in the Pendulum Zone for a Tribute Summon.

 **Phantasmal Rejuvenation**

Activate only if you 2000 or less LP. Tribute one "Phantasmal" Monster you control and add that Monster's Attack Points to your LP.

 **Phantasmal Hope Lancer**

Atk/1700 Def/1200 LV:3 SC:2

(Dark/Warrior/Pendulum/Effect)

Pendulum Effect: If a face-up "Phantasmal" Xyz Monster you control is target for an Attack, you can Special Summon this card in Face-up Defense Postion to you side of the Field. This card becomes the new target of attack.

Effect: You can tribute this face-up card you control and target one "Phantasmal" or "Hope" Xyz Monster in your GY and Special Summon it. Negate it's effects and increase the Special Summoned Monsters Atk by 500

* * *

 **Hey guys to all of you who might recognize the surprise characters congrats. Anyways, I've had plans for an Arc for Ash before the Arc League Championship, this will be while Yuya and Sora gets their qualification Duels. Hassleberry has been introduced this chapter and will be apart of You Show. Though he might not be showing up until the Arc League Championship again. As for Ash's Decks, I'll try to work them out to make things more even, it's not as easy as it looks keeping track of the cards and writing Duels. I'm still working on it. Remember, Ash has virtual Decks with his Duel Disk having a setting to make Deck Recipes. So all sorts of Decks could be made out of the Database of cards in Ash's possession.**

* * *

 **Declan: So we meet face to face. A pleasure to meet you mister Pegasus.**

 **Pegasus: Ah yes, a pleasure for me too Declan-boy.**

 **Declan: So you say you want to help with spreading Pendulum Summoning.**

 **Pegasus: Why yes, nothing gives me more joy than spreading such new creation for my beloved game. Though we have much more to speak about, including the dispicable actions of your father.**

 **(Another Area)**

 **Ash: "It's been awhile. Haven't seen you since being forced away."**

 **?: "Yeah, though this time I made sure not to get followed. Wait, you say you use Xyz."**

 **Mystery: "Is that her or the Zuzu-girl? She uses Fusion!"**

 **Next Time: Talks with a Legend and Return of a Friend**


End file.
